La obra que nos unió
by LauraMasen
Summary: Bella llega a Forks y conoce a los Cullen. Van a hacer Romeo y Julieta entre los alumnos de Literatura del instituto Forks y se da cuenta de que le gusta Edward. Lo que no sabe es que los Cullen guardan un secreto dificil de creer. ExB
1. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 17 años y estoy en el aeropuerto de Seattle ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Extraño Phoenix y todavía no he salido del aeropuerto. He mirado por las ventanas esperando ver nubes y más nubes, y no me han defraudado, ¡las nubes siguen ahí esperándome desde la última vez que estuve aquí hace no-se-cuantos años! Creo que este tiempo hará que mi ya de por si pálido rostro parezca más blanco que antes.

He decidido darles un tiempo a mi madre y a Phill para que disfruten de su recién estrenado matrimonio y creo que venir a vivir con Charlie hará que cambie drásticamente mi vida. Todavía no sé lo que me deparará mi nueva vida en Forks pero haré que el cambio sea para bien.

He recogido mi pequeñísima maleta con ropa de invierno y ahora estoy esperando a Charlie. ¡Cómo tarda! ¿Le habrá pasado algo por el camino? ¡Es verdad! No os he dicho que Cha… bueno, de ahora en adelante le llamaré papá, debo acostumbrarme… Pues mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks. Espero que no haya tenido ningún problema.

- Voy a llamarle… - Espero seis tonos pero no lo coge. Cuelgo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHARLIE POV

- ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde…! – Daba golpecitos con los dedos en el volante mientras maldecía en voz alta al tercer semáforo que se me ponía en rojo.

Ring Ring!

Oigo mi teléfono pero no puedo alcanzarlo, lo tengo en el asiento de atrás.

- Hola Jefe Swan – Cuando escuché esa voz de ángel como de campanas sonando me llevé un susto tal que pegué un bote.

- Oh, Srta. Cullen, ¿Cómo está? – Había aparecido en mi ventana la hija de Carlisle Cullen, el médico del hospital de Forks. Llevaba consigo unas bolsas repletas de ropa y cajas de zapatos ¿Cómo puede una chica así de pequeña con tanto peso? Ahora mismo no recuerdo cómo se llama.

- Muy bien Jefe Swan, creo que hoy venía su hija, ¿verdad? – sonreía – estará usted encantado.

- La verdad es que ya la echaba de menos. Hace tiempo que no la veo y ahora que sé que se queda conmigo un tiempo… estoy feliz – yo sonreía mirando a ninguna parte, y me di cuenta de que debería de ofrecerle llevarla a alguna parte, llevaba demasiado peso - Por cierto, ¿te llevo a algún sitio?

- No, de verdad no se preocupe, mi hermano Edward está conmigo y vamos hasta su coche – Miré hacia donde señalaba y había un chico con el pelo de color bronce y unos ojos casi negros distintos a los de su hermana que los tenía dorados. Creía que ella iba cargada de bolsas pero lo que vi me dejó impactado, ni yo podría con tanto peso. Iba por lo menos con cinco bolsas en cada mano. Edward me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Bueno chicos, me voy a recoger a Bella que ya llego tarde – Creo que Bella me va a matar.

- Adiós Jefe Swan – Me despidió moviendo la mano.

Arranqué en el momento en el que el semáforo se puso en verde y ya no encontré ningún obstáculo más hasta el aeropuerto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

ALICE POV

- Pobre Bella, está preocupándose por si le ha pasado algo a Charlie.

- ¿La has visto? – me preguntó Edward con su rostro inalterable. Edward tenía los ojos casi negros, creo que no debería estar tanto tiempo sin cazar, no puede ser bueno para él estar entre los humanos teniendo tanta sed – Te he oído, y sí, iré a cazar esta noche, no te preocupes.

- Oops, a veces me olvido de que puedes oír mis pensamientos. Sí, la he visto. Lleva esperando desde hace 10 minutos.

Edward asintió mirando hacia su coche y sin decir nada más.

BELLA POV

- Por fin has llegado, ¿te ha pasado algo? – pregunté a Charlie harta y preocupada al haber estado esperando.

- Vaya, ¿no me dices hola después de tanto tiempo?– me dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Sonreí. No podía enfadarme con él. Llevábamos tanto tiempo sin vernos que deseaba mucho verme.

- Hola papá, me alegro de verte – sonrió anchamente.

- Yo también Bella. ¿Vamos al coche?

Asentí sin decir nada. Nos dirigíamos al parking donde seguramente había dejado el coche y comprobé que en efecto, era el coche de policía de Forks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No hablamos en todo el camino. Todo está verde, es bonito pero eso significa que mi amado sol casi no está presente. Extraño el sol, el calor, ¡El color marrón!

Charlie me miraba de vez en cuando. Imagino que preguntándose qué pensaba.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – Charlie rompió el silencio. Le miré preguntándome silenciosamente qué era.

- ¿El qué? – Doblamos una esquina y comprobé que la casa seguía igual que siempre. Probablemente un poquito más vieja que la última vez que la vi, pero igual. Pero había algo diferente. Una furgoneta roja Chevrolet estaba aparcada en la entrada y yo sabía que no era de Charlie - ¿Me has comprado un coche? – dije sonriendo asombrada.

- Si, no es nuevo pero es muy resistente. Además Jacob Black ha construido el motor desde cero – Creo recordar que Jacob era el hijo de Billy Black.

- Es genial papá, gracias – Me bajé del coche y avancé hasta el viejo Chevy. Acaricié la carrocería y entré en el coche. Se notaba que no era nuevo pero se habían esmerado en limpiarlo y yo estaba contenta por el regalo. Charlie sonreía.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me pareció bastante bonito. No era muy grande pero sí acogedor. Mi cama estaba junto a la ventana y había un escritorio con un ordenador en frente de ésta. Los dibujos que yo hice de pequeña junto con mi madre seguían ahí y sonreí por ello.

Como ya era tarde decidí deshacer las maletas y preparar las cosas para ir al instituto mañana.

Suspiré. Mañana será un día agotador. Instituto nuevo, compañeros nuevos…

Me acosté en la cama y lloré. Todo cambiará lo sé. Tenía miedo de los cambios. En seguida me quedé dormida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando desperté miré por la ventana y vi que seguía el cielo encapotado. No sé por qué me molesto en pensar que va a haber sol.

Escogí de entre mi ropa unos vaqueros negros y un jersey azul. Suspiré

- Tengo que comprarme ropa – me dije en voz alta.

Me peiné y me cepillé los dientes. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar. No me apetecía desayunar, estaba demasiado nerviosa y lo acabaría echando todo después. Me reí de mi misma al imaginar el primer día en el instituto y ponerme a vomitar.

Entré en el coche y arranqué. Hizo un ruido enorme, tanto que me asusté pero me di cuenta de que un coche así debería de hacer ese ruido. Era normal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

Un día de estos cojo a Alice y la llevo al instituto sin estar vestida ni nada. Pero qué lenta que es para decidir lo que ponerse. Eso de estar todo el día a la moda debe de ser agotador.

Estaba dentro de mi Volvo, esperando a que Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice decidieran estar listos para ir al Instituto. Y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso porque espiaba en la mente de Alice en busca de algún pensamiento de prisas pero solo encontraba visiones de la chica nueva, Isabella Swan y yo hablando. Lo cierto es que era guapa, en eso podríamos estar de acuerdo, pero yo no podría acercarme nunca a ella por mucho que las visiones de Alice dijeran lo contrario. No siendo un monstruo y nunca dejaría de serlo.

Los cuatro llegaron al coche y se subieron. Arranqué en dirección al Instituto.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me di cuenta que Isabella Swan ya había llegado. Todos los alumnos pensaban en ella. Algunos de manera poco pudorosa y otros con interés amistoso.

Parecía que habíamos dejado de ser el pensamiento de todos en el instituto pero todavía quedaban personas con pensamientos que podían abarcar a la chica nueva y a nosotros, los Cullen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Llegué al instituto y aparqué donde estaban todos los coches. Había pocos alumnos fuera pero estos pocos me miraban. No me gustaba llamar la atención pero sabía que siendo la nueva sería el pensamiento de moda.

Entré a Secretaría para saber qué es lo que tenía que hacer y enseguida me dio mi horario con un mapa. Se lo agradecí y salí.

En la puerta choqué con un chico. Era rubio, se dio la vuelta y comprobé que tenía los ojos azules. Vaya, empezamos con mal pie, tropezando con la gente.

- Disculpa, es que soy un poco torpe – dije sonrojándome por la vergüenza.

- Oh, ¿Eres Isabella Swan, no? La hija del Jefe Swan.

- Si, pero por favor, llámame Bella, sólo Bella.

- Bien Bella, yo soy Michael Newton, pero puedes llamarme Mike – me dijo sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, Mike.

- Entonces… ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu clase? ¿Cuál tienes ahora?

- A ver que mire en mi horario… pues tengo Literatura. Según el mapa está en el aula 4, ¿no?

- Si, yo ahora tengo también esa asignatura. Puedo acompañarte entonces – me contestó entusiasmado.

- Pues vale.

Accedí a que Mike me acompañara, más que nada no podía decirle que no.

Al fondo del pasillo, por la puerta principal vi que aparecían 3 chicos y dos chicas. Madre mía, fue lo primero que pensé. Las cinco personas más guapas que había visto en mi vida. Uno de los chicos, con el cabello de color bronce, los ojos dorados y muy guapo me miraba, parecía que tenía una mirada de reconocimiento, no lo entiendo, yo no le conozco.

- Son los Cullen – me dijo Mike cuando vio que no seguía caminando hasta la clase. Salí de mi ensoñación.

- ¿quién?

- Los cinco que estabas mirando. Se llaman Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice. Nunca hablan con los demás. Forman como un círculo personal. No me molestaría en intentarlo.

- Oh – Me decepcioné un poco al saber eso, no sé porqué.

Entramos en clase nada más llegar. Comprobé que los Cullen no iban a esta clase. Imaginé que serían de distinta edad, si se supone que son hermanos… no pueden ser todos del mismo año.

El profesor nos comentó que para ese semestre íbamos a leer Romeo y Julieta, de Shakespeare. Yo ya me había leído el libro muchísimas veces. Era mi favorito junto con Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Pero lo que más me impactó es que no íbamos a hacer un trabajo como otro cualquiera sino que íbamos a examinarnos de la manera más extraña que había oído jamás. ¡Íbamos a hacer la obra Romeo y Julieta, y era obligatorio! De las dos aulas de literatura que había en el instituto iban a escoger a Romeo y Julieta, y por supuesto a los otros personajes.

Mike me miró en ese punto. Estoy segura de que pensó en ser Romeo y yo Julieta. Con su sonrisa de medio lado creo que pensaba en la escena del beso.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

¿Hacer la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta? Todavía no me lo podía creer. De todos los años que habíamos pasado de instituto en instituto y nunca había visto que hicieran eso como examen de la lectura de un libro. Debo reconocer que es original.

Jessica Stanley, una chica con el pelo rizado y castaño estaba pensando en ella como Julieta. Lo divertido era que pensaba en mí como Romeo y la escena del balcón se le aparecía en la mente ¡pero con trajes modernos! Esta chica no sabe de qué época eran Romeo y Julieta.

Jessica con su mirada embobada me miraba. Seguía pensando en esas cosas. El resto de los alumnos parecían emocionados.

Salimos de clase y me encontré con Alice.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la sorpresita de Literatura? – Me preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada? Ya decía yo que últimamente pensabas demasiado tiempo en el alfabeto griego.

Alice Rió.

- Quería ver tu reacción y he de decirte que me ha encantado – pegó tal carcajada que algunos de los compañeros se quedaron mirándola pensando si estaba loca.

- Y sabrás qué personaje me tocará, ¿no?

- Pues claro, ¿Cómo no ibas a ser tú el perfecto Romeo?

- ¿Romeo? No me gusta Romeo…

- Oh, me siento insultada, ¿cómo no te puede gustar Romeo, es tan romántica su historia como la mía con Jasper – suspiró sonriendo.

- No me gusta porque en primer lugar, está enamorado de esa Rosalinda ¿No te parece un poco voluble? Y luego, unos pocos minutos después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta. No es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez. Acumula un error tras otro. ¿Habría alguna otra manera más completa de destruir su felicidad? – Concluí esperando que entendiera mi postura.

- Si, te comprendo pero no debes de pensar en ello. Piensa en todo el amor que profesaba Romeo por Julieta. Pienso que Romeo no estaba enamorado de Rosalinda, simplemente sería un simple capricho. Si no sería imposible que se hubiera enamorado de Julieta. El amor no se acaba de la noche a la mañana Edward. Piensa en eso. Se enamoró locamente de Julieta y dejó de pensar en Rosalinda. Lo que si que veo que tienes razón es en que acumula errores tras otros, pero los humanos hacen ese tipo de cosas. Mató al primo de Julieta porque éste mató a su mejor amigo.

- Vaya, pareces una fan de Romeo – le intenté picar pero no lo hice.

- A mucha honra – y se fue con la cabeza bien alta mientras yo me dirigía sonriendo hasta mi siguiente clase.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Cuando acabó Literatura me fui a mi siguiente clase. Educación Física, ¡no quiero! Parezco una niña pequeña pero de verdad que es algo superior a mí. Si no fuera tan torpe estoy segura de que me gustaría pero creo que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Me cambié a la ropa de deporte.

Nos pusimos a calentar un poco corriendo alrededor de la pista y por extraño que parezca, no me caí ninguna vez. Finalmente, después de 10 minutos corriendo el profesor trajo algunos balones de baloncesto y dijo que íbamos a practicar algunos tiros a la canasta.

Bueno, eso no parece muy difícil. De 10 tiros que lancé, 8 entraron. Me sorprendí, yo creía que era mala en los deportes. Aunque otra cosa es utilizar mis pies. Cuando llegó la hora de tener que correr botando la pelota, ésta rebotaba contra mis pies y salía volando hacia la otra punta del gimnasio. Parecía que prometía para el baloncesto pero al final no fue así. Es una pena. Anotaré el baloncesto en la lista de deportes que no se me dan bien. Fútbol (me tropiezo con el balón), tenis (me pego con las raquetas a mi misma y la pelota me da en la nariz), voleibol (la pelota me da en los codos en vez de en las muñecas). Vamos que todo un show.

Por suerte, en seguida se pasó el calvario y se terminó la clase. ¡Qué contenta estoy por ello!

Me duché porque después de hacer deporte es muy necesario y me puse mi ropa otra vez.

Después de no haber desayunado nada y haber hecho deporte, estaba hambrienta. El estómago me pedía comida. Creo que incluso me hablaba: grrrrr (en su propio idioma claro).

Entonces como era la hora de descanso me dirigí a la cafetería. La cafetería era muy grande y muchos de los alumnos ya estaban comiendo, qué prisas que se han dado. En la otra punta estaban los Cullen. Tenían una bandeja con comida pero parecía que no comían nada. Hablaban entre ellos.

Busqué una mesa que estuviera vacía, no tenía ganas de juntarme con nadie, solo quería comer y descansar después de la hora de gimnasia.

Encontré un hueco en una mesa cerca de los Cullen. Estaban los Cullen, una mesa y al lado de esta, yo. Me dije que así podría verles de cerca para saber cómo eran.

Pasé por su lado para dirigirme a donde estaba la comida. Cogí un trozo de pizza y una manzana y volví a mi mesa. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia los Cullen disimuladamente observé que el chico que antes me había mirado tenía las manos agarradas con fuerza a la mesa y tenía los ojos negros. Antes me había parecido vérselos dorados, qué extraño. Una de las chicas, la que tenía el pelo negro y con puntas le cogía del brazo y le hablaba.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

Después de la clase de Química que resultó de lo más aburrida porque yo ya sabía todo esto, me encontré con mis hermanos para dirigirnos a la cafetería. No comeríamos por supuesto, pero para mantener la fachada de humanos debíamos coger bandejas y hacer como que comíamos. Por suerte, nadie se fijaba en nosotros nunca y no teníamos que tragarnos la comida, solo de pensarlo…

Nos sentamos y escuché los pensamientos de la cafetería al notar que pensaban en la chica nueva que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Intenté escuchar sus pensamientos pero no oía nada. Lo vi extraño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no la oigo? Volví a escuchar los pensamientos de todos pero los de ella no estaban. Es como si no pensara, pero es imposible. Debo de preguntarle a Carlisle.

Todos estos pensamientos se me borraron de pronto cuando pasó por mi lado. Un olor delicioso llego hasta mí, consiguiendo que mi autocontrol de todos estos años flaqueara. Mi garganta quemaba como nunca lo había hecho y la ponzoña invadía mi boca. Era demasiado. La deseaba para mí. Intenté controlarme, me cogí fuertemente de la mesa y Alice me cogió del brazo.

- Todo está bien Edward, no vas a hacerle nada. Será mejor que salgas.

Me levanté rápidamente a velocidad casi inhumana pero salí andando normalmente sin respirar y mirando a Bella Swan con ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella.

Cuando estaba en la calle en el aire fresco pensaba en cómo había estado a punto de estropearlo todo por una simple humana que me había hecho lo que nadie. Había estado a punto de matarla y delante de toda la escuela. Esto no podía seguir así. Tenía que irme.

Me metí en mi Volvo y me dirigí a casa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

¿Por qué me había mirado así? ¿Le he hecho yo algo? Me sentí un poco estúpida por querer saber algo de ellos. Creo que no voy a intentarlo nunca más. Esa cara. Parecía que quería matarme. Toqué mi rostro y lo tenía mojado. ¿Estoy llorando? ¿Por qué lloro por algo así? No debería ni importarme. Cálmate Bella. Seguramente no ha sido por tu culpa.

Los Cullen me miraban. Ahora sí que estoy segura de que es mi culpa. Agaché la cabeza y dejé de comer. Se me había ido el hambre de pronto. Creía que mi vida iba a ir a mejor pero ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?


	2. Acercamientos

Capitulo 2: Acercamientos

Nota: Hola a los que leáis esta historia  Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Patch C. Cassedy que es la primera persona que me ha dejado un review. Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado y que el resto de la historia no te defraude. También se lo dedico a Twilightfreek92 que se ha agregado la historia a favoritos.

Como no estoy segura de si os gusta mi historia, me gustaría que me mandarais reviews, jeje. No pido muchos, eh? Con 3 o 4 me doy por contenta. De todas formas si no hay tantas personas leyendo fic imagino que no tendré los reviews, jejeje.

Un saludo a todos!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

ALICE POV

Vi como Edward salía por la puerta de la cafetería. Parecía que no podía controlarse por mucho tiempo. Le dije que no se preocupara, que se tranquilizara porque no le haría nada, pero no era cierto. Justo un momento antes, tuve una visión de él atacando a Bella Swan. Le dije que se fuera, no todas mis malas visiones se cumplen si puedo evitarlo.

La situación me había puesto nerviosa. De pronto sentí una ola de tranquilidad. Miré hacia Jasper y me sonreía. Le sonreí de vuelta.

Miré después a Bella. Creo que todos nosotros lo hicimos. Nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado. Era extraño. Nunca le había pasado eso a Edward. ¿Podrá ser esta chica para él, lo que fueron aquellos chicos para Emmet?

Por suerte, he podido evitarlo. No solo se hubiese arrepentido sino que habría descubierto nuestro secreto.

Me fijé en Bella. Tenía lágrimas en su rostro. Se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa con ella. Parece bastante observadora.

Me levanté. Decidí hablar con ella. Según mis visiones, yo sería su amiga muy pronto. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar a serlo.

Rosalie me miraba como si estuviera loca pero me daba igual.

- Hola, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté cuando llegué a su mesa. Ella estaba mirando a su bandeja de comida intentando calmarse. Miré a Jasper haciéndole entender que le mandase a Bella una ola de tranquilidad. Jasper asintió.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

JESSICA POV

Edward Cullen se ha ido de la cafetería como si odiase a la nueva. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Me sorprendí al ver que la rarita Alice se acercaba a ella. ¿Desde cuándo los Cullen se acercan a alguien? No oía lo que decían. Mi curiosidad podía conmigo pero Mike se acercó a mí antes de que pudiera levantarme.

- Ey, ¿qué te parece lo de la obra? – me preguntó sonriente.

- Genial, seguro que me cogen en el papel de Julieta. Cuando escojan a mi Romeo estaré esperando con los labios preparados – dije pensando en Edward con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Crees que te van a coger para Julieta? Creo haber visto que los papeles principales los escogían por votación entre los alumnos. En el papel de Julieta seguro que cogen a Bella Swan. Ya sabes, chica nueva, papel importante…

- ¡Ella no pega como Julieta! ¿No has visto lo simple que es? No sé qué le ven todos – Me sentía enfadada, no comprendía cómo podían estar tan embobados con esa chica tan simple.

- A mí si que me parece guapa… - le corté con un movimiento de mano y me levanté dirigiéndome a la puerta de la cafetería para ver si encontraba a Edward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

- Hola, ¿estás bien? – me asusté cuando oí esa voz tan dulce. No me esperaba que nadie se dirigiera a mí. Parecía una niña tonta llorando por cualquier chorrada. Extrañamente, me sentí algo mejor cuando me habló.

- Si, no te preocupes – dije pasando mis dedos por debajo de mis ojos y secando mis lágrimas – no es nada, se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

Alice sonrió.

- Pues debía de ser una cosa muy grande como para sacar tanta lágrima – me dijo intentando que sonriera. Lo consiguió. Sonreí enseñando mis dientes.

Me sorprendí cuando la chica se sentó.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, encantada de conocerte – No esperaba que se presentase. Ya me dijo Mike Newton que los Cullen no hablaban con los demás. Se sentirá culpable por lo de su hermano. Agaché mi mirada.

- Yo soy Bella Swan – le respondí por educación. Me parecía una chica muy simpática. Se había acercado a mí y de momento nadie lo había hecho.

- Lo sé – sonrió – todo el mundo habla de ti. Eres el nuevo chisme.

Vaya, sí que había causado furor que yo, la hija del jefe Swan, apareciese por Forks después de tantos años…

- No me gusta ser el centro de atención – dije enfrentando su mirada. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. Dorados.

- No te preocupes, pasará pronto. Por cierto, tengo pensado ir de compras esta tarde, ¿te apuntas? - ¿yo de compras? Creo que se ha equivocado de chica, pero por otra parte necesitaba ropa y no tenía con quien ir. ¿Por qué no?

- No sé Alice, ¿a dónde? – pregunté eso para hacerme un poco de rogar. Si decía que sí directamente parecería una desesperada que no tiene amigos.

Alice sonrió encantada. Parecía que ya daba por hecho que iba a ir.

- Pues iremos a Port Angeles, hay una calle donde venden una ropa que seguro que te sienta como un guante… Venga, no me digas que no, por fi por fi… - parecía una niña pequeña que pegaba botes en la silla. Sonreí. Me gustaba esta chica.

- Vale, vale – me reí con la contestación. Pero la sonrisa en la cara de Alice no tenía precio. Parecía que fuéramos amigas desde hace tiempo.

-¿Te recojo en tu casa a las 5?

- ¿Sabes donde vivo? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Si, no te preocupes. Conozco desde hace tiempo al jefe Swan y sé donde vive.

Sonó el timbre de finalización del descanso.

- Oh, pues vale. A las 5 entonces. Hasta luego – dije sacudiendo mi mano mientras me levantaba.

- Ciao

Salí de la cafetería mientras veía como Alice se acercaba a sus hermanos. Vi como ellos le decían algo pero no llegué a oírles nada.

Mi clase de biología me esperaba.

Me dirigí al aula número 5 que era la mía. Estaban casi todos ya sentados. Me acerqué al profesor de biología y me dijo cual era mi sitio.

Era un escritorio donde cabían dos personas, pero estaba yo sola.

El resto de las clases se pasaron volando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

ALICE POV

Tengo unas ganas enormes de irme de compras esta tarde con Bella. Puede que haya sido una idea impulsiva pero quiero conocerla.

Me acerqué de vuelta a mi mesa y mis hermanos me miraban.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- ¿No deberías estar más preocupada por Edward que por esa chica? – me preguntó Rosalie.

- Según mis visiones, sus caminos se entrecruzan en un futuro cercano. Quiero ayudarles a ambos. Bella parecía muy afligida.

No me dijeron nada más. Sabían que cuando quería hacer algo, lo conseguía.

Me acerqué a Jasper y le acaricié el rostro dándole las gracias por ayudar a Bella.

Nos levantamos todos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases.

- ¿A dónde ha ido Edward? – preguntó Emmett.

- Por lo que he visto está conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. Tiene muchas ideas en mente pero todavía no ha pensado en nada.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

Debía salir de ahí. Su olor era como una droga. No podía seguir en el mismo sitio que ella. Conducía mi Volvo mientras pensaba qué hacer. Se me pasaban por la mente muchas cosas. Volver al instituto a por Bella, mala idea; irme a Denali para no verla nunca más… No sé qué hacer…

Todo esto me supera. Ya creía que tenía todo controlado y viene una simple humana y me da la vuelta toda mi vida. Me sentía frustrado. Y encima no puedo leerle el pensamiento. ¿Todo se pone en contra mía? ¿Hoy es el día de fastidiar a Edward? Suspiré.

Tenía mucha sed. Todavía sentía en mi garganta el delicioso olor de Bella. Debía ir a cazar y después pensar con más claridad.

Aparqué el coche de mala manera en el arcén de la carretera al lado de un bosque y salí corriendo hacia el interior de éste. Mis sentidos eran inigualables. Podía correr por entre los árboles sin chocarme contra ellos. A kilómetros de distancia oía el chapoteo que hacían los lametones de los ciervos al beber agua en el riachuelo. No es que me gustaran especialmente los ciervos pero debía de alimentarme antes de volverme loco de deseo por la sangre de Bella. Continué corriendo hacia ellos.

Me alimenté más de lo normal. Supuse que así dejaría de sentir el ardor de mis recuerdos de la cafetería. Parecía que ahora, lejos de la tentación y habiéndome alimentado, todo fuera más fácil. Y podría controlarlo, podría controlar al monstruo que hay en mí.

Volví al coche y fui a recoger a mis hermanos. Los había dejado colgados en el instituto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Las clases terminaron y salí dirigiéndome a mi Chevy. Tenía pensado ir a alquilar la película de Romeo y Julieta, la versión moderna, para tener algunas ideas a parte del libro original de Shakespeare. Como eran las tres, todavía tenía tiempo para ir a alquilarla pero no me daría tiempo para verla. Puede que la vea esta noche.

Me paré rápidamente al darme cuenta de que a lo lejos Edward Cullen se hallaba en su coche. Tenía la ventanilla bajada pero no miraba hacia fuera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento. Me parecía un hombre guapísimo, pero debo preguntarle qué había pasado conmigo esta mañana. Ahora no lo haré. No me siento con fuerzas. Mañana.

Parecía una de esas personas que dejan las cosas para otro día porque no le apetecen hoy, pero de verdad que mis escusas esta vez son buenas. Debo de pensar qué decirle antes de acercarme a él.

Me acerqué a mi coche, me subí y arranqué en dirección a mi casa. No volví a mirar a Edward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

Aparqué mi coche en el parking del instituto. Puse un cd y comenzó a sonar Claro de Luna de Debussy. Siempre me había gustado esa melodía. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de ella. No llevaba ni dos minutos disfrutando de la melodía, cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento trasportó hasta mí, suficientes partículas del olor que me traía loco. No abrí los ojos. Dejé de respirar y seguí pensando en la canción. Por un momento dejé todo de lado. Estaba concentrado al 100% en la melodía y no me di cuenta cuando mis hermanos entraron al coche.

Abrí los ojos y Bella no estaba por ninguna parte. Se habría ido ya.

- Me alegro de que hayas decidido quedarte Edward. Creo que será lo mejor. Tengo una idea para ayudarte a que tu autocontrol pueda con su olor, pienso que acostumbrarse es la clave – me dijo Alice.

- Bueno, creo que es una tontería que me vaya. Nadie me va a alejar del sitio en el que quiero estar – contesté – Si, creo que tu idea es bastante buena, creo que acostumbrarme a su olor será lo mejor, ¿qué idea tienes en mente? ¿No pensarás en que me vaya contigo y con Bella de compras? – pregunté sorprendido.

- En principio esa era mi idea, no es exactamente que te vengas con nosotras para ir de tienda en tienda, sino que nos lleves. Se supone que yo no tengo coche y no creo que la furgoneta de Bella aguante viaje ida y vuelta hasta Port Angeles.

Agaché mi mirada. Sufría al pensar en el olor de Bella.

- No sé si pueda aguantarlo. Es demasiado pronto.

- ¡Cuanto más pronto mejor! ¿No te das cuenta de que si dejas pasar mucho tiempo, su olor te golpeará más fuerte?

Suspiré.

- ¿A qué hora habéis quedado? – acabé por derrumbarme a los deseos de Alice. Y además, por qué mentir, deseaba mejorar mi autocontrol y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con la práctica.

Alice dio saltitos dentro del coche. A mi mente llegaron las palabras de Bella diciendo: "A las 5 entonces".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Llegué a mi casa. Ya había pasado por el videoclub y había alquilado la película. Mientras espero a que venga Alice, haré la comida para Charlie. No tengo mucho tiempo. No le haré algo muy elaborado.

Fui a la cocina, abrí la nevera y lo único que encontré fueron huevos. Debo de hacer compras urgentemente. Me puse a hacer una tortilla francesa con dos huevos y sonó el timbre. Miré mi reloj. Todavía no eran ni las 4 y media. No podía ser Alice.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un chico alto. Parecía de raza india, por lo que no podría ser otro que Jacob Black. Sonreí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía.

- Hola Bella, ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Entró sin que yo le dijera nada y se sentó en la silla de la cocina.

- Hola Jacob, si, es cierto. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos, 10 años?

- No recuerdo exactamente, pero por ahí – sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos.

Yo también sonreí. Pero tenía prisa así que le pregunté qué hacía aquí.

- Pues venía a invitarte a La Push mañana. Si te apetece claro…

- ¿La Push? No sé qué es eso…

- Oh, pues es donde yo vivo. La reserva. Mi padre Billy me ha dicho que os invite a ti y a tu padre para cenar mañana.

- Pues tendré que comentárselo a mi padre cuando venga. No tardará. Imagino que estará aquí antes de las 5. Pero Jacob, ahora tengo un poquito de prisa. Voy a salir con una amiga esta tarde y todavía no estoy arreglada – parecía que le estaba echando pero no sabía decir las cosas con mayor delicadeza.

- Claro, imagino. Pues entonces estoy seguro de que nos veremos mañana. A tu padre le gusta mucho visitar a Billy y hace como dos semanas que no nos vemos. Desde que le compró tu Chevy – sonrió.

- Oh, pues vale, entonces hasta mañana Jacob. Un placer haberte visto de nuevo.

Jacob salió dejándome sola en la cocina. Era casi la hora de salir. Terminé de hacerle la cena a Charlie, lo tapé con un plato y lo dejé encima de la mesa.

Subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi camiseta favorita color crema que tenía media manga. Si íbamos a ir de compras, seguramente nos moveremos mucho. Debía de llevar ropa cómoda, así que me puse unos vaqueros gastados pero bonitos que tenía al fondo del armario.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

No sé si esto será buena idea. Seguro estoy de que no le voy a hacer nada a Bella porque he estado espiando las últimas dos horas, los pensamientos de Alice.

Estaba conduciendo hacia casa de Bella. Alice sabía dónde era, por lo que a través de sus pensamientos ella me guiaba.

Estaba nervioso, hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Más bien creo que nunca lo he estado.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Bella. Dejé de respirar en ese mismo instante. Era incómodo pero debía de respirar lo menos posible.

Alice se bajó del coche y fue a tocar el timbre. Bella salió. Estaba realmente natural. Creo que no se esperaba que yo estuviera porque en cuanto llegó al coche abrió los ojos totalmente y su corazón golpeaba como las alas de un colibrí. Sonreí. Se había puesto nerviosa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Tocaron al timbre. Miré el reloj y eran las cinco en punto. Qué puntual. Dejé una nota avisándole a Charlie de que no tardaría mucho y salí saludando a Alice.

- Hola Bella, ¿ya estás?, espero que no te importe, pero he invitado a mi hermano para que nos lleve – en ese momento miré hacia el coche y me congelé. No me lo podía creer. ¡Todavía no estaba preparada para hacerle frente! Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, no sé porqué. Parecía como si éste lo reconociese de otra vida, porque cada vez que lo veía, mi corazón estaba frenético. Debía de aprender a controlarlo. Subí al coche y suspiré intentando tranquilizarme.

- Bueno Edward, marchando hacia Port Angeles.

Me reí por el comentario oportuno de Alice. Todo indicaba que iba a ser una tarde muy rara.


	3. Un sueño perfecto

Capítulo 3: Un sueño perfecto.

Nota: Hola a todos, parece que escribo rápido, eh? Pues este capítulo me ha tomado 2 horas. Mi imaginación no da para mucho pero ha sido suficiente para 7 hojas y media de Word.

Dedicatorias:

A Patch C. Cassedy, amvi, miadharu28 y twilightfreek92 por agregársela a favoritos.

A Patch C. Cassedy, que fue la primera en dejarme Reviews y sigue haciéndolo. Y a miadharu 28 que también le gusta la historia. Muchas gracias a todos.

También doy gracias a los que me han dejado Reviews en mi oneshoot "La primera vez".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Llevaba cinco minutos subida al coche. La única que hablaba era Alice. Creo que a esta chica le han sobrecargado la batería. ¿Cómo puede durar tanto? Sonreía por mis pensamientos.

Edward asentía de vez en cuando. Creo que todavía no he escuchado su voz. Si es tan bonita como lo es él, no puedo imaginarlo. Espero que no sea una de esas personas que las miras por fuera y ves un bombón y habla, y desearías no haber pedido escuchar su voz. Me reí y Edward me miró a través del retrovisor.

Me sonrojé al instante. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me ha pillado mirándole. No volví a hacerlo y apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana del coche. Tenía sueño, no había dormido en toda la noche y me dormí sin apenas darme cuenta.

De pronto me encontraba en el baño de una mansión. No recordaba haber estado nunca aquí. Me comencé a mover por alrededor del baño y al cruzarme con un espejo me fijé en mis ropas. Llevaba un traje de ángel, creo que es un disfraz. ¿Por qué llevo un disfraz?

Iba a salir del baño cuando vi una pecera preciosa. Peces de todos los colores se movían tranquilamente. Me asusté cuando unos ojos dorados y un rostro conocido me miraban desde el otro lado de la pecera. Sonreí. Era Edward. Él no me conocía. Estaba guapísimo con ese disfraz de armadura.

Se oía ruido fuera. Entró una mujer. Me reí cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de una chica del instituto. Ahora no recuerdo su nombre. Creo que no nos hemos presentado.

- Julieta, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? –. ¿Julieta? ¿Por qué me llaman Julieta?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. Esto era muy raro. De pronto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Yo era Julieta Capuleto. Estaba en el baile de disfraces donde conocería a Paris, el hombre con el que me tenía que casar. Seguramente me había dormido en el coche y estaba soñando. ¿Quién será Paris en mi subconsciente? Más importante aún, ¿a quién considero mi Romeo? Creo que es el chico que estoy viendo detrás de la pecera.

- Vamos Julieta, le he prometido a Paris que bailarías con él, no vamos a defraudar a quien va a ser tu marido, ¿verdad? – Dijo arrastrándome. Estas frases no me sonaban para nada de la obra. Qué imaginación tan buena que tengo. En cuanto me despierte tendré que escribirlo todo y hacerme famosa por escribir libros. Oh, no puede ser. Romeo y Julieta ya está escrito. ¿Un final alternativo? Julieta se queda con Paris. Buff, ya veremos a ver qué tal va esto.

Me acercó bruscamente a un hombre que estaba de espaldas. No podía ver quién era. Deseaba mirar hacia otros lados para ver si veía a mi Romeo. De pronto Paris se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Jacob? – solté sin darme cuenta. Oops, a lo mejor no tendría que haber dicho nada. Inexplicablemente no lo tomó en cuenta, o no me oyó porque no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Os negáis a bailar conmigo? – me preguntó. Y al ver que no tenía otra opción me puse a bailar con él. Yo seguía mirando hacia todos los lados. Oh Romeo, ¿dónde estás Romeo? Me puse a bailar con él.

Veía a lo lejos a Edward, digo Romeo, mientras bailaba con Paris o Jacob. Nos sonreíamos. Parecía un flechazo. Parece que en mis sueños, todo es posible. Suspiré.

En seguida se acabó el baile. Por suerte no tropecé. Si Edward me miraba así prefería no ser torpe ante sus ojos.

Mi Romeo me cogió de la mano. Me sorprendí. Tenía las manos más suaves que había tocado en mi vida.

- Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario pecado de amor será – Yo sonreía por sus palabras mientras Jacob (Paris) me sonreía desde lejos.

- Mis labios, peregrinos ruborizados quisieran hacer penitencia con un dulce beso – mientras me besaba en el dorso de mi mano.

Recordaba esas dulces palabras de la película de Romeo y Julieta que vi hace tiempo con lo que le contesté siguiéndola.

- Buen peregrino, no riñas tanto a tu mano, que demuestra un gran fervor a esto. Pues hasta las manos de los santos tocan a los de los peregrinos y al tocar palma con palma es el beso del palmero.

- ¿No tienen labios los santos, y los piadosos palmeros? – Se acercó a besarme. No lo dejé. Me alejé. Quería seguir hablando y replicarle por lo que había dicho. Seguíamos con nuestras manos cogidas.

- Si peregrino – dije riendo – labios para usar en la oración.

- Entonces, querida santa, deja que los labios hagan como las manos. No conviertas fe en desesperación.

- Los santos no se mueven cuando acceden a las suplicas.

- Entonces quieta mientras recojo el efecto de mi oración – Mi Romeo se acercaba peligrosamente a besarme. Entonces…

- Yujuuu - escuché a alguien que me buscaba.

Mi Romeo me cogió de a mano y me apartó de la vista de todos. Se acercó a besarme y…

- ¡Bella, Bella!, ya hemos llegado. Despierta dormilona – escuché como alguien molesto me despertaba de este maravilloso sueño. Gruñí por ello. No quería despertarme. Mi Romeo había desaparecido. En su lugar se encontraba el rostro de Alice a pocos centímetros del mío y sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad Alice? – Dije sonriendo y sonrojada.

- Sí, definitivamente sí – me contestó sonriendo.

- Eso espero – contesté sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué soñabas? – me preguntó pícaramente Alice.

- Privado – concluí sonrojándome. Miré a Edward que estaba al volante. Él me miraba desde el espejo retrovisor. Agaché la mirada. Mi corazón volvía a latir rápidamente. Todo esto me delata. Tranquilízate Bella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

Llevábamos cinco minutos en el coche. Alice no paraba de contarme lo que quería hacer esta tarde. Quería pasar por todas las tiendas que estaban en la calle principal de Port Angeles. Me contaba todo lo que se quería comprar y lo que seguramente le quedaría perfecto a Bella.

Oí una risita en el asiento de atrás. La miré por el espejo. Se sonrojó por la mirada y yo sonreí. Todavía me frustraba no conocer sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

De vez en cuando tomaba una bocanada de aire profundamente. Su olor llegaba hasta mí pero no dejaba que ello me afectara.

Seguía escuchando a Alice. Al rato dejó de hablar. Nos dimos cuenta de que Bella se había quedado dormida. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara y se sonrojaba. ¿Estará soñando? Desearía saber lo que sueña.

- Edward, tengo curiosidad, ¿con qué sueña? – me preguntó Alice mientras sonreía mirando hacia Bella.

- No tengo ni la menor idea – mis palabras le parecieron de lo más inhóspitas. Me miró extrañada. Pensaba que eso era imposible.

- No la puedo oír. Es la única persona con la que me he encontrado a la que no pueda oír sus pensamientos.

- Fascinante – soltó Alice.

Bufé. No concordaba con ella. Yo también deseaba saber con lo que soñaba.

Escuchamos que Bella decía algo. No se entendió. Era un simple balbuceo.

- Mi Romeo – dijo al fin sonriendo.

- Bueno, ya sabemos con qué está soñando, ¿no? – dijo en voz baja Alice.

- Pues habrá que despertarla, ya hemos llegado.

- Pobrecita, parece que lo pasa bien – Alice soltó una carcajada mientras abría la puerta de copiloto para pasar a los asientos traseros y despertar a Bella.

¿Romeo? ¿Está pensando en la obra? Desearía saber exactamente que sueña.

- ¡Bella, Bella!, ya hemos llegado. Despierta dormilona – Alice zarandeaba a Bella. Se acercaba a Bella y me sorprendía cómo ella podía estar así con Bella y yo no podía respirar sin sentirme atraído por su sangre.

La escuché gruñir. Al final parecía que su sueño era bastante bueno. No quería despertarse. Sonreí.

- ¿Crees que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad Alice? – Dijo, y se sonrojó

- Sí, definitivamente sí

- Eso espero – se mordía el labio inferior. Confirmado, disfrutó tremendamente el sueño.

- ¿Qué soñabas?

- Privado – Me miró y agachó la mirada sonrojándose. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso. Así, aunque no supiera lo que está pensando, me da pistas sobre ello. Su corazón volvía a latir muy rápido.

- Bueno Edward, nos vamos a comprar. Cuando estemos te llamo para que vengas, ¿vale?

Yo asentí. Bajaron del coche y yo aceleré hasta que ya no las veía.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

- Venga Bella, cuéntame qué soñabas, por fi… - Alice volvía a contraatacar. Tenía sed de conocimientos. No la culpo. – Ahora que no está mi hermano puedes contármelo, ¿no es porque no querías que se enterara? – pero qué lista es esta chica.

- Nada Alice, un simple sueño sobre Romeo y Julieta.

- De simple nada. Tú eras Julieta, ¿verdad? Y apuesto una cena que Romeo era Edward - ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Es adivina? Mi rostro me delataba. Sentía calor en mis mejillas por lo que estaría sonrojada. Ahora no podría mentirle. Estaba delatada.

- Pues entonces te debo una cena Alice – le dije sonriendo.

Pegó un gritito dando saltos. Yo me reí y continuamos caminando. No volvió a preguntarme nada. Doy gracias a Dios por ello. Todavía no sabía lo que sentía por ese sueño y no estaba preparada para analizarlo. Supongo que será un efecto de la obra que tendremos que hacer.

Fuimos a montones de tiendas. Cuando íbamos a pagar, Alice no me dejaba hacerlo. Me daba un poco de vergüenza. Casi no la conocía y ya me estaba comprando cosas.

- Alice, no tienes por qué molestarte, en serio. Puedo pagarlo yo.

- No me molesta, somos amigas, ¿no? – dijo sonriendo.

Amigas. Me gustaba esa palabra. Alice era la primera amiga que tenía en Forks. Me puse contenta.

Alice cogió el móvil. Imagino que iba a llamar a Edward. Yo mientras seguía pensando en mi sueño. Romeo y Julieta. Edward y Bella. Sonaba bien. ¿Pero qué digo? Estoy formando una imagen mental de Romeo puesta en el cuerpo de Edward. No sé cómo es Edward. Edward no es Romeo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

En realidad no me fui. Estuve siguiéndolas todo el tiempo con mi Volvo. Escuché su conversación de Romeo y Julieta. No quería que ella soñara conmigo. No debía de sentirse así hacia mí. Yo era peligroso para ella.

Las veía entrar y salir cargadas de bolsas de cada tienda. Bella no parecía muy contenta. Parece que esto no es su hobby favorito.

Escuché mi teléfono y lo descolgué al instante.

- Edward, ¿vienes ya? Sé que no estás muy lejos así que no tardes. Bella parece cansada y tienes que llevarla a su casa. Yo voy a seguir por aquí. Tengo que comprar algo yo sola. ¿Te puedes encargar de llevarla tú?

- ¡¿Llevarla?! ¿Ella y yo solos? – Escuchaba a Alice bufar al otro lado – No sé si eso será conveniente Alice.

- No pasará nada Edward. Lo sé.

- ¿a dónde tienes que ir que necesitas ir sola? – Escuché en su mente y era algo relacionado con Jasper y ella. No quería saber más.

- Vale, vale. Ya me he dado por enterado. No hace falta que me muestres más imágenes. Que me perturbas – Respiré hondo – Llegaré en un momento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Alice colgó y sonreía.

- Edward llegará enseguida. Sé que estás cansada. Ahora mismo estarás en casa.

- Bien – en realidad sí que estaba bastante cansada. Esto de ir de compras no era lo mío. Alice me había comprado cuatro pares de pantalones, todos ajustados y bajos de caderas (ella decía que me quedaban de muerte), cinco camisetas también ajustadas y dos pares de zapatos. Tenían tanto tacón que creo que no me los pondré nunca. Alice insistió.

Miré hacia la puerta y apareció Edward. Su andar era tan perfecto como él. Creo que tuve una buenísima imaginación en el sueño. Mi Romeo y Edward andaban de la misma forma.

Se dirigió hacia mí. Me puse nerviosa.

- ¿Vamos? – me dijo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. Era perfecta. Creo que mi imaginación comienza a caer un poco. Solo utilizo el adjetivo perfecto para todo lo que es Edward. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿me lo dice a mí?

Miré a Alice que me miraba a mí sonriendo.

- Sí, ¿vamos Alice? – no parecía que se quisiera mover pero necesitaba intentarlo. No podía quedarme a solas con Edward. Tenía que evitarlo como fuera.

- Ehm, no Bella. Yo tengo que hacer unas compras más y… y Edward te lleva a tu casa – creo que se había puesto nerviosa por mi reacción. Abrí los ojos hasta el máximo. Al final parece que no podré evitarlo.

- Va-Vale – dije tartamudeando.

Alice me sonrió. Edward y yo salimos por la puerta mientras yo miraba a Alice queriendo matarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarme sola con Edward?

- Tengo el coche a dos manzanas de aquí, tendremos que andar un poco – me dijo Edward.

Yo asentí sin atreverme a mirarle.

Vino una ráfaga de aire y me dio un escalofrío. Se había hecho tarde y no me había traído ninguna chaqueta. No esperaba que se nos hiciera tan tarde y que después hiciera tanto frío. Me cogí de la cintura con mis brazos. De pronto sentí una chaqueta por encima de mis hombros. Me asombré. Y sonrojada le miré.

- Gracias – sonreí. Olí el cuello de la chaqueta y olía tremendamente bien.

No me miraba, sólo seguía andando. Me puse bien la chaqueta. Metí los brazos y me di cuenta de que me venía grande. Me reí y esta vez me miró. Cuando se fijó en cómo me quedaban las mangas también se rió. Su risa era como música para mis oídos.

- Creo que no es de mi talla – le dije burlándome de mi misma.

- Lo mismo creo yo – parecía que ahora se abría más a mí. Al final, su comportamiento de esta mañana me daba igual. A lo mejor es bipolar. ¿Me atreveré a preguntarle algo acerca de ello?

Llegamos al coche y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Entré sorprendida y cerró. Enseguida estaba sentado en el lado del conductor.

Arrancó el coche y enseguida estábamos en dirección a Forks.

No hablábamos hasta que me di cuenta de la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Abrí los ojos totalmente y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¿Quería que nos matáramos? ¡¡¡Iba a 150!!!

- ¡Baja la velocidad! – le dije gritándole.

- ¿Qué? Siempre conduzco así, no te preocupes.

- ¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Vamos a 150! ¿Quieres que nos matemos? – Edward se rió. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Finalmente bajó la velocidad a 120.

- ¿Mejor? – me miraba sonriente.

Asentí sin estar segura.

- ¿Qué piensas de Romeo y Julieta? – Cuando me hizo esa pregunta me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Comencé a toser. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, sí – se me pasó pero mi sonrojo seguía ahí. ¿Sabría algo de mi sueño? Mataré a Alice si le ha contado algo.

- Preguntaba que qué te parece lo de la obra de Romeo y Julieta – Comencé a respirar más tranquila. No sabía nada.

- Ah, pues bien. Imagino que será fácil hacerla. Aunque todavía no sabemos qué papeles tendremos. Hasta dentro de unos días no sabremos nada – comenté deseando que dentro de unos días apareciera mi nombre y el de él como Romeo y Julieta.

- Yo creo tener una ligera idea.

- Ah ¿sí?, pues cuéntame, tengo curiosidad.

- A ver, tu sabes que se eligen por votación, ¿no? – yo asentí – Pues he oído por el instituto que mucha gente piensa votarte como Julieta, más bien el sector masculino – dijo serio.

- ¿Yo Julieta? – Pregunté sorprendida – No, creo que te equivocas - Sería genial si sucediera eso. Me sé el papel de memoria. Lloro todas las veces al final de la obra.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y quién será Romeo? – Eso me interesaba más que el papel de Julieta.

- ¿Mike Newton? – Edward se reía mientras lo decía.

Hice una mueca de desagrado.

- Yo creo que vas a ser tú.

- ¿Si? ¿Y eso por qué? – Me miraba a mí pero no miraba a la carretera. Comenzaba a acelerar de nuevo.

- Mira a la carretera, ¡a la carretera! – Sonreía mientras volvía su mirada a la carretera – Pues creo que serás tú porque al parecer, el sector femenino es el que más cuenta en la votación de Romeo – concluí muy pagada de mi misma.

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros. Llegamos a mi casa un momento después.

- Ya has llegado – me dijo Edward.

- Pues muchas gracias por haberme traído y también por la chaqueta – le dije al abrir la puerta.

Me bajé, me quité la chaqueta y se la devolví. Vi como la dejaba en el asiento trasero.

- Buenas noches Julieta – me sonrió Edward. Yo reí.

- Buenas noches Romeo – me di la vuelta y entré en casa.

Estaba dentro de casa apoyada en la puerta y dije:

- La separación es tan dulce pena que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca.


	4. ¡Qué melodramática!

Capitulo 4: ¡Qué melodramática!

Nota:

Hola a todos. Gracias por los reviews y también a los que os habéis agregado la historia a favoritos. Estoy muy feliz porque ya tengo 7 reviews pero necesitamos más! jejeje

Aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste.

Un beso muy grande a todos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

- La separación es tan dulce pena que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca – La voz de Bella llegó hasta mi como si me lo susurrara en los oídos.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Estoy acercándome demasiado a ella. Tengo que alejarme. Arranqué el coche en dirección a mi casa. El olor de Bella seguía impregnando mi coche. Miré hacia el asiento de atrás para encontrarme con mi chaqueta. Todo su olor lo tendría ese simple trozo de tela. ¿Me atrevería a llevarlo puesto durante todo el día?

Por fin llegué a mi casa. No se escuchaba a nadie en la casa. Parecía que estaba solo.

Llegué al salón donde mi piano reposaba tranquilamente en su esquina. Tenía ganas de tocarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tocaba.

Acaricié las teclas que soltaron un suave ronroneo. Me senté en la banqueta y coloqué los pies en los pedales. Cerré los ojos. Siempre he pensado que la música solamente se escucha. Todo sale a través de los dedos moviéndose en perfecta armonía. Escuchaba los movimientos de mis dedos por encima de las teclas sin tocar. Imaginaba perfectamente como sonaría la melodía. Hace tanto tiempo que no tocaba…

Sonreí. ¿Qué habrá provocado tal cambio en mí? Al fin, me atreví a tocar lo que mi mente imaginaba. Sonaba muy dulce. Era lenta y los latidos de corazón que provenían de mis recuerdos, marcaban el tempo.

Seguí tocando. Me di cuenta de que había alguien detrás de mí aunque no pare hasta terminar la melodía.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no tocabas, Edward – escuché como Esme se acercaba por detrás.

Yo asentí. No quería dar razones ya que ni yo las sabía.

Esme se sentó al otro lado de la banqueta, cerca de mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Emmet me conto que habías tenido un pequeño problema en el instituto esta mañana – Esme me sonreía maternalmente. Ella siempre nos trataba así. Nos quería como si fuéramos sus propios hijos. Yo bufé un poco por su inoportuno adjetivo "pequeño problema".

- Yo no lo llamaría pequeño. Estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella – Agache mi mirada reprendiéndome a mí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esme me cogió de la barbilla y me levanto la mirada.

- Edward, cariño. No te maltrates a ti mismo. No le hiciste nada.

- Alice lo vio todo. Me mintió, pero a veces no recuerda que yo puedo leerle la mente – sonreí cabizbajo.

- Sabes perfectamente que las visiones de Alice son subjetivas. Todo depende de las decisiones que tomemos. Tomaste una buena decisión al no atacarla y por eso su visión no se cumplió – Esme pasaba su mano por mi espalda.

- Ya…

- Pero bueno, hablando de cosas felices, ¿de dónde has sacado inspiración para una melodía tan preciosa? Creo que estoy un poco celosa, mi canción favorita ha quedado eclipsada por esta – me dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé. ¿Crees que el subconsciente pueda ver las cosas antes de que uno mismo las entienda?

Esme me miro evaluándome.

- No estoy segura de entenderte.

- Da igual – dije levantándome. Tenía que ir a cazar. Había estado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Bella.

- Me lo contarás cuando lo sepas, ¿no? – Esme no tenía esa curiosidad desesperante que caracterizaba a Alice. Simplemente sabía que yo se lo contaría cuando estuviese preparado para entenderlo yo mismo.

Asentí y salí corriendo en dirección al bosque.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

- La separación es tan dulce pena que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca – Dije mi frase favorita de Romeo y Julieta mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia el salón. Mi padre estaba quedándose dormido en el sillón con el canal de teletienda. Seguramente habría estado viendo el partido de beisbol mientras me esperaba.

Me acerque a él suavemente y le zarandee un poco.

- Papá, eh, Papá, despierta – le dije susurrando.

Se movió un poco y abrió los ojos.

- Ey, ¿ya estás aquí? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

- No – miré mi reloj – son solo las 8 y media. Debes de estar cansado por todo el día. Vete a dormir. Yo tengo que ver una película para clase. Más tarde me acostaré.

Charlie se levanto con dificultad del sillón. Parecía realmente cansado.

Mientras se restregaba los ojos como un niño pequeño se dirigió a su habitación en el piso de arriba.

- No tardes mucho en acostarte – me dijo desde arriba.

- No, papá.

Cogí la película de Romeo y Julieta y la metí en el DVD. La había visto millones de veces. Y eso se demostraba al saberme los diálogos. Pero cada vez que la veía mi sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Salvo al final, que yo parecía un mar de lágrimas.

Me acosté en el sofá y me eche una manta por encima. Al llegar a la escena en la que Romeo y Julieta se conocen por primera vez, recordé mi sueño. Como desearía que se hiciera realidad.

Vi los besos que se daban y me dio envidia. Odiosa Alice. ¿No podría haberme despertado un minuto después?

¡Qué romántico!

Me arrodille frente a la pantalla.

- ¡Bésame Mi Romeo!– solté sin darme cuenta. Menos mal que estaba sola. Me reí de mi misma. Siempre hablaba sola cuando veía esta película. También decía los diálogos de Julieta. Lo cierto es que no tendré que estudiar mucho para la obra. Si me eligen de Julieta, claro.

Edward parecía muy convencido de que yo sería Julieta. ¿Lo seré? Pero si me eligen de Julieta, yo quiero elegir a mi Romeo. Mañana viernes son las votaciones. Y el lunes dirán los resultados. ¿Habrá que esperar todo el fin de semana? Voy a volverme loca.

Sin darme cuenta la película había avanzado mientras divagaban mis pensamientos. Teobaldo, el primo de Julieta mataba a Mercucio. Ahora Romeo mataría a Teobaldo.

Romeo estaba enloquecido. ¡Todo esto es lo que ocasionara vuestra muerte!

- No lo hagas Romeo, no lo hagas – vivía la historia como si fuese la mía. Una lagrima se me escapo de los ojos cuando Romeo le mato. Ya estaba condenado.

Comprobé que estaba de pie. Sin darme cuenta me había levantado.

Me tire otra vez al sillón. Todo empeoraba de ahora en adelante. Romeo era desterrado.

- Acaban de casarse y ya se tienen que separar. No es justo – parecía una niña haciendo pucheros.

Sonreí al recordar que la noche de bodas no se las quitaría nadie. Siempre suspiraba con esa escena. Esta vez no fue diferente.

Continué viendo la película.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya estábamos al final.

- Espérate, ¡espera! No te lo tomes todavía. ¿No ves como mueve los dedos? ¡Se está despertando! ¡Mírala, mírala! - Mi rostro estaba completamente mojado. Yo no sé porque veía esta película. ¿Me gustaba sufrir? ¿Soy acaso masoquista?

Me tape los ojos cuando vi que Julieta cogía la pistola. No quería ver eso. Oí el disparo. Se acabo. Y encima ahora es cuando los Montesco y los Capuleto se dan cuenta de su amor. ¡Serán imbéciles!

Me quede escuchando las canciones de los créditos. Siempre me gustaba hacerlo. Esta vez estaría muy cansada por la ajetreada tarde, porque me quede dormida en el sofá.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

Terminé cazando lo primero que encontré. Debía de alimentarme bien. No quería ser un monstruo y acabar matando a Bella.

Me puse a correr y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta su casa. Mis pies me traicionan. Yo no debería de estar aquí.

Me di cuenta de que Bella estaba en el salón. Entré sin que se diera cuenta y me escondí.

Estaba viendo una película. Escuché atentamente para saber cual era.

- ¿Pecado de mis labios? Me reprochas con dulzura. Devuélveme mi pecado – esa era la voz de Romeo. Sonreí. Era mi parte favorita de Romeo y Julieta.

Miré a Bella. Estaba encantada. Tenía sus labios con una gran sonrisa. No me esperaba lo que paso a continuación. De repente gritó.

- ¡Bésame Mi Romeo! – Creía que me había visto, pero no. Ella miraba la pantalla sin apartar los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior. Se había arrojado al suelo para estar cerca de la pantalla. Estaba arrodillada. Me escondí un poco más. Lo suficiente para poder verla.

Se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Su corazón latía desesperadamente. Debía de relajarse. Le va a estallar.

Llevaba un rato sin decir nada. Como desearía saber lo que piensa. Pasaba mi vista de la pantalla a ella. Viendo cada una de sus reacciones.

Romeo y Julieta se habían casado. Estaba tan feliz hasta que el idiota de Teobaldo llego a molestar. Mercucio moría.

- No lo hagas Romeo, no lo hagas – vi como Bella sollozaba al decir eso y se levantaba. Claramente, sabía lo que iba a pasar y no le gustaba.

Su rostro paso de la tristeza a una sonrisa picara cuando llego la noche de bodas y se le escapo un suspiro. Era una escena muy romántica.

El tiempo pasó sin ningún comentario por parte de Bella. Ponía caras raras. ¿Tristeza? ¿Enfado?

- Espérate, ¡espera! No te lo tomes todavía. ¿No ves como mueve los dedos? ¡Se está despertando! ¡Mírala, mírala! – Me sorprendió verla señalando a la pantalla mientras gritaba. ¿No despertaría a su padre?

Se notaba que lo vivía. Parecía que era parte de ella. Merece ser Julieta. Hasta se tapa los ojos en su muerte. Sonreí.

Parecía que me burlara de ella pero no era así. Era todo lo contrario. Me parecía muy dulce que se comportara así.

Los créditos habían comenzado y note que se estaba quedando dormida. Finalmente lo hizo.

Me acerque sigilosamente, como solo los vampiros podríamos hacerlo. Me arrodille. La miraba fijamente. Es tan hermosa. Mi mano dibujaba el contorno de su rostro sin tocarla. Sus pestañas eran largas. No podía ver sus ojos ya que estaban cerrados, pero recordaba que eran de un bonito color chocolate. Tenía lágrimas todavía sobre sus mejillas.

Llegué a sus labios. Los tenía entreabiertos. Me acerque a ellos. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados. No me acercaría más. Noté su olor e intenté calmarme. ¿Podría soportarlo? Rocé sus labios con mis dedos. Eran muy suaves.

- Edward, mi Romeo – suspiro Bella. Una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Deje de tocarla y me levante. Me arrepentí de haberla tocado y de haberme permitido acercarme tanto a ella. Esto no estaba bien. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírmelo?

Me fui.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Cuando me desperté seguía en el sofá. Debí de haberme quedado dormida. Estaba muy cansada ayer. Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas secas. Me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento de ayer. ¡Qué melodramática!

Hoy es el día de la votación. Por supuesto ya se a quien voy a votar como Romeo. Pero ¿estaré formando una idea equivocada de Edward? Todo parece indicar que es tan caballero. Me acompañó a casa, me prestó su chaqueta, me abrió la puerta de su coche…

Suspiré. Debo dejar de pensar en ello. Vive el día a día Bella.

Recordé el sueño que tuve. Volví a soñar con Edward. Esta vez era él, no Romeo. Soñé que mientras yo dormía, él se me acercaba y me acariciaba los labios. Había sido tan real. Me toqué los labios recordando el ficticio toque.

Miré mi reloj. Eran las 6 de la mañana. Todavía me daba tiempo a ducharme y vestirme para ir a clase.

Cuando salí de la ducha me puse uno de los pantalones que me compró Alice. Escogí el que parecía más casual. Era de color verde botella pero vaquero. Ajustado y justo debajo del ombligo. Para arriba escogí una camiseta manga corta con una frase estampada. Decía: "Muérdeme". A Alice le encantó cuando la vio. Fue lo primero que me compró. Era blanca, pero las letras eran de color verde oscuro. Así hacia juego con el pantalón. Como seguramente haría frio, me coloqué una rebeca de esas que no tienen botones. Solo protegen los brazos.

Era de color negra.

Me miré al espejo y sonreí satisfecha con mi elección. Miré a mis pies y me fijé en que todavía no llevaba puestos ningunos zapatos. Con lo que llevaba puesto, no pegaban ningunos tacones por eso me puse mis zapatillas de siempre.

- Me veo demasiado blanca – me dije al acercar mi rostro al espejo. Me quedé pensando y me dirigí a mi habitación para abrir mi estuche de maquillaje. Renee me lo compró hace mucho tiempo. Esta es la primera vez que lo abro. Me puse un poco de rubor en las mejillas y la ralla del parpado superior. Simple y sin parecer quien no soy. Sonreí. Ahora sí que estaba todo listo. Miré el reloj y eran las 7 y media. Las clases empezaban a las 8 por lo que decidí salir ya hacia el instituto.

Cogí el coche y me dirigí hacia allí.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

Había pasado toda la noche leyendo Romeo y Julieta. Ahora que había visto cómo vivía Bella esa historia, me sentía más parte de ella, aunque Romeo todavía no me pareciera muy cuerdo.

Hoy es la votación. Aunque Alice ya sabe el resultado no ha querido decirme quien será Julieta. Y aunque de vez en cuando intente escuchar sus pensamientos, sólo conseguía aburrirme con historias que contaba.

De todas formas, no hace falta ser adivino para saber quién será. Por una parte deseo que Bella sea Julieta. Por otra parte, pensar que tendré que besarla… ¿Y si no lo soporto y la ataco frente a todo el mundo? Imagino que ya lo habría visto Alice, ¿no es así? Suspiré.

Debería dejar de pensar tanto y dejarme llevar. ¿No es eso lo que se dice? "Carpe diem" Vive el día a día Edward. De todas formas esta frase no sirve mucho para un vampiro que vive eternamente. ¿Cómo puedes decirle a un vampiro que haga todo lo posible hoy porque la vida puede acabar en cualquier momento?

En mi caso la vería como vive el día a día y sin pensar tanto en las consecuencias.

- ¡Deja ya de leer tanto y disfruta un poco de la vida! – Emmet bajaba de la mano con Rosalie. Y estábamos todos listos para ir a clase.

- Edward, ya te sabes la historia de memoria, ¿para qué lees más? – Añadió Rosalie.

- Veámoslo de esta forma. Si a ti te gusta mucho hacer algo, y pensadlo bien, si te gusta tanto, ¿lo harías millones de veces más? – inquirí haciéndoles entender el porqué.

- Vale, dato entendido – Añadieron Rose y Emmet. Se marcharon con dirección al coche.

Yo me quedé satisfecho con su respuesta. Ellos tenían en su mente el sexo. Me valía como ejemplo para lo que intentaba que entendieran.

Dejé el libro y vi como Alice bajaba como una bailarina las escaleras junto a Jasper.

- ¿vamos? – les pregunté.

- Si – sonrió Alice.

Llegamos al instituto. Vi a Bella cómo estaba apoyada en su coche. No se había dado cuenta de que estábamos allí. Estaba escuchando música desde su Ipod. Pude escuchar cómo sonaba una canción que yo no reconocía.

Terminó y la puso otra vez. Parecía que le gustaba.

Esta vez escuché la letra atentamente:

_Esa forma de mirar que me lleva al universo  
Y hace que yo pueda volar…  
Esos besos que me das que me envuelven en un sueño y sé que no podré despertar…_

_Sabes bien que soy más que un amigo y que pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo para hablar y escucharte por siempre y en los días más tristes yo te abrazaré más fuerte..._

_Bésame haz que sea la primera vez  
Que nos unan los lazos del corazón  
Y toquemos el cielo los dos  
Bésame…_

_Esa cara al despertar es lo primero que veo  
En mi mente siempre tú estas  
Y esa mano que me das paseando por el centro  
Yo nunca la quiero soltar_

_Y es que sabes bien que soy más que un amigo y que pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo para hablar y escucharte por siempre y en los días más tristes yo te abrazare más fuerte…_

_Bésame haz que sea la primera vez  
Que nos unan los lazos del corazón  
Y toquemos el cielo los dos  
Bésame…  
Júrame que me vas a querer  
Que tus ojos me digan que tu ilusión es la misma que hoy siento yo  
Bésame…_

Sonreí cuando acabó la canción. Era muy bonita. Romántica. Sonreí al recordar que era exactamente lo que ella pedía a Romeo, "Bésame".

- Edward, ¿vienes? – me preguntó Emmet.

Asentí todavía mirando a Bella y escuchando como ahora pasaba a "Kissing you". Esta vez sabía cuál era. Es la canción que baila Julieta con Paris en la película. Me reí al notar la poca diferencia que había entre "Bésame" y "Besándote".

Aparté la vista de Bella que ya se dirigía hacia dentro y yo hice lo mismo junto con mis hermanos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Me encantaba "Bésame". Poca gente la conocía. Yo buscaba alguna canción romántica por internet y encontré esa. Según decía en los foros, era de una serie española. Pero me da igual. La letra es preciosa. Después pasé a "Kissing you". Sonreí. Me gustaba mucho esta. Me recordaba a mi Romeo.

Fui a mi clase de Matemáticas que tenía en el aula 6 del piso de arriba. Fue un rollo como siempre. Debía de estudiar un poco más si quería aprobar esta asignatura.

Miré mi horario ya que todavía no me lo sabía muy bien. Ahora tocaba biología. El aula estaba en el piso de abajo. Levanté mi mirada del horario y el mapa y vi a los Cullen a lo lejos en otro pasillo. Edward me miraba y yo levanté la mano para saludarle. Sonreí cuando él hizo lo mismo.

Me sonrojé e iba a bajar las escaleras cuando mi torpeza hizo aparición. Esperaba un gran golpetazo. Esta caída me dolería más que las otras. Esta vez me haré muchísimo daño. Cerré los ojos fuertemente para esperar. Esperaba y esperaba, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero nada pasaba. Decidí abrir un ojo y me encontré con lo que menos me esperaba. Edward estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Tragué saliva fuertemente y le miré a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos dorados me miraban asustado. Me levantó y sin decirme nada se fue dejándome con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todos otra vez, quería aclarar que la canción que estaba escuchando Bella se llama "Bésame" y es cierto que es de un grupo que salió a partir de una serie española llamada "Los Serrano". El grupo no tuvo mucha vida musical pero a mí me gusta mucho esa canción. Por si queréis escucharla se llama "Bésame" y es del grupo SJK (Santa Justa Klan).


	5. Votaciones

Capítulo 5: Votaciones

Nota: Ya tengo 9 reviews! Me alegro un montón de que os esté gustando. Espero seguir haciéndolo igual de bien o mejor y no decepcionaros.

Dedico el capítulo a todos los que me dejan reviews y también a los que se agregan la historia a favoritos :)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Me quedé en shock cuando se fue sin decirme nada. Acababa de salvarme de la peor caída que habría tenido y se va así sin más.

Pero eso no es lo importante. Tengo que preguntarle cómo lo ha hecho. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta mí tan deprisa? Ni yo misma puedo explicármelo.

Me mordí el labio. Me daba rabia no saber cómo reaccionar delante de él. A veces se comportaba normal, otras veces eran un completo desagradable. Ahora me salva y ¡se va corriendo! Decidí que tenía que hablar con él. De repente se escuchó un altavoz de alguna parte.

- Buenos días alumnos del instituto Forks. Los alumnos del penúltimo curso que se dirijan sin demora al salón de actos para la realización de las votaciones de la obra de teatro. La clase siguiente queda suspendida. Repito, los alumnos del penúltimo curso diríjanse al salón de actos.

Vaya, que suerte, no tendré que ir a biología. Ya son las votaciones. ¿Sigo queriendo votarle? Sonreí. Creo que no existe otro preparado para ser Romeo. Comencé a caminar hasta el salón de actos que se encontraba en el mismo piso en el que yo estaba.

Si tengo oportunidad de hablar con Edward lo haré.

Cuando llegué había un montón de gente curioseando alrededor. Algunos ni siquiera eran de mi curso. El profesor de Literatura estaba intentando que sólo accedieran al salón los alumnos que tenían que entrar.

Entré y vi a Edward ya sentado. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Me senté en el asiento que estaba a su lado. Le miré. Como no me dijo nada, comencé a hablarle.

- Eh, Edward – por fin me miró – quería darte las gracias por lo de antes, si no llega a ser por ti no se qué habría pasado.

- No hay de qué – fue lo único que dijo y volvió a mirar al frente.

Uff, vale. Esto va a ser muy difícil. Lo primero ya está hecho. Le he dado las gracias. ¡Pero ni me mira! Según lo que yo recuerdo de ayer, él y yo nos despedimos bromeando con Romeo y Julieta, ¿Pasó algo más y yo no me enteré?

Voy a hablarle sin rodeos.

- Edw… - me interrumpieron los profesores mandándome callar. Iban a empezar a hablar. Maldije en mis pensamientos.

- Bueno chicos, haber, quería comentaros que sólo se hacen votaciones de los principales papeles, es decir, Romeo y Julieta. Los papeles secundarios se otorgarán unas horas más tarde después de una decisión conjunta del profesorado. También queríamos avisaros de que los ensayos se realizarán en este mismo salón. Además de que los decorados también serán diseñados por vosotros mismos. Debéis tener en cuenta que vamos a hacer la versión moderna, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre los alumnos. Yo sonreía de satisfacción mientras asentía. Después de todo, no tendré que estudiarme los papeles.

- A ver, las instrucciones son estas: Nada de votarse a sí mismo. Cada uno recibirá un trozo de papel. Las chicas elegiréis a Romeo y vuestro papel será de color dorado, los chicos recibiréis un papel plateado y elegiréis a Julieta. Cuando hayáis terminado, dobláis el papel y lo metéis en la urna. Srta. Swan – yo levanté la cabeza - por favor, ¿puede repartir los papeles?

Me levanté y cogí los papeles. Los repartí como el profesor me dijo. Llegué a Edward y le di un papel plateado. Cuando se lo pasé rocé su piel. La aparté por un acto reflejo. ¡Estaba helado!

Volví a sentarme. Cogí un bolígrafo azul y paré un momento antes de escribir. No sé qué tenía que pensar. ¿Estaba loca? Por supuesto que quería que fuera Edward. Escribí su nombre en mayúsculas, bien grande mientras sonreía. Doblé el papel y miré a Edward. Parecía que todavía no había escrito el nombre. Tenía el papel en blanco en su mano. ¿Me votará a mí? Deja de soñar Bella.

Me levanté y fui hasta la urna. Eché una última ojeada al papel y lo metí. Cuando volví, Edward doblaba su papel. Enseguida se levantó y rocé su mano al pasar a mi lado. Ya no me sorprendía lo helada que estaba.

- Bueno, parece que todos ya habéis votado, ¿no? – Hubo un "si" general. – tendréis los resultados el lunes.

Hubo un murmullo general de desaprobación.

- Profesor, por favor, ¿no podríamos saberlo ahora? – dijo una chica con gafas.

- Srta. Weber, me gustaría que fuera así pero en tres cuartos de hora termina esta hora de descanso y tenéis clase.

- Por favor, de verdad que no tardamos ni diez minutos. – La chica apellidada Weber parecía que tenía muchas ganas de saber el resultado.

Miré al profesor. La verdad es que yo también tenía muchas ganas de saber el resultado.

- Venga chicos, ¿votos a favor de saberlo hoy? – seguía diciendo la chica.

Todos levantamos la mano. Edward no lo hizo. En un ataque de valentía le cogí la mano y se la levanté. Me reí cuando me miró.

Creo que no había nadie que no quisiese saberlo. Sería una tontería. Todos estábamos muy emocionados por la obra.

- Vosotros ganáis – suspiró el profesor.- Diez minutos, ni un minuto más.

La chica provocadora del caos se levantó y comenzó a dar instrucciones.

- Hola a todos, algunos ya me conocéis, pero para los que no, soy Ángela. Lo que tenemos que hacer es que una persona vaya leyendo los papeles y yo los apunto en la pizarra, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo quiero leer los papeles – dije en voz alta. Todos me miraban. Qué vergüenza. Me daba igual. Quería saber de primera mano las votaciones. Y si reconocía alguna letra, mejor.

- Muy bien Bella – se sabía mi nombre. Imagino que ya todos lo saben. – Vamos a comenzar sacando los papeles dorados para saber el papel de Romeo, ¿de acuerdo?

Me acerqué a Ángela y abrí la urna. Estaba nerviosa. Dentro de poco sabría si soy Julieta o no. Y quien sería Romeo.

El primer papel dorado tenía en letras grandes el nombre de Edward. Me di cuenta de que era mi papel al reconocer mi letra.

- Voto para Edward Cullen.

Un montón de chicas gritaron con ilusión. Yo le miré. No parecía importarle. Solo miraba hacia delante.

Saqué otro más y su nombre volvió a aparecer.

- Edward Cullen – volví a decir.

Después de este voto hubieron muchos más para Edward. También aparecieron otros distintos. Dos para Mike Newton y uno para Ben Cheney.

- Y el ganador es… ¡EDWARD CULLEN! – gritó Ángela.

Vaya, parece que al final sí que será Romeo. ¿Será como en mi sueño? Para eso tendría que ser yo Julieta…

- Vale Bella, ahora que salga Romeo para ver quién será su Julieta.

- Oh, vale.

Me dirigí a mi asiento mientras Edward se levantaba.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Podré ver a Edward besar a otra chica aunque no sea de verdad? Crucé los dedos y comencé a rezar por ser Julieta.

Edward sacó un papel. Bella Swan, Bella Swan, Bella Swan, por favor, que diga mi nombre, que diga mi nombre.

- Bella Swan - ¡Sí! Vaya, parece que estoy desesperada. Voy a tranquilizarme.

El segundo fue para Ángela Weber. Me parecía muy simpática, pero ¿sería la ganadora de los besos de mi Romeo? Deja de pensar en eso Bella, solo van dos votos.

Después de Ángela, hubo bastantes para mí pero también algunos para Jessica Stanley. Yo estaba irradiando felicidad por todas partes por pensar que ganaría hasta que me di cuenta de que había un empate entre Jessica y yo. Dejé de respirar. ¿Qué haríamos ahora?

El profesor intervino.

- Chicos, no os preocupéis por este incidente. El voto de Romeo vale por dos. ¿Por quién vota Sr. Cullen, la señorita Swan o la señorita Stanley?

Me quedé boquiabierta, mi corazón pasó de 90 pulsaciones, que ya era rápido, a 110.

- Creo que no estoy en condiciones de tomar esa decisión, profesor. ¿Podría sugerirle otra idea mejor?

- Claro Sr. Cullen, adelante.

¿Qué tendrá en mente? Calla Bella y escucha.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos ahora una escena? Primero con una candidata y luego con la otra. ¿Qué le parece? Después usted elige a la que lo ha hecho mejor – Edward sonreía. Yo también. Me gustaba su idea.

- Ha tenido una muy buenísima idea Sr. Cullen. ¿Quién empieza?

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! – Oí como una chica con el pelo castaño bajaba las escaleras del salón hacia Edward.- ¿Qué escena haremos? – dijo sonriendo y preguntándole al profesor.

- Pues, ¿Qué les parece la escena del baile, cuando Julieta y Romeo se encuentran por primera vez?

Mi corazón se estrujó. Ese era mi sueño. Yo quería hacer esa escena. La desilusión desdibujaba mi rostro. Solo me queda pensar que obtendré otra escena mejor…

- Por supuesto – Jessica estaba contentísima.

Miraba la escena. Jessica no era mala. Lo hacía bien pero su rostro reflejaba demasiada felicidad por estar cerca de Edward. Él me estaba enamorando cada vez más. Lo hacía perfecto, como en mi sueño.

- Entonces quieta mientras recojo el efecto de mi oración – Escuché esas palabras y tragué hondo. No quería verlo pero no podía apartar mi mirada de él. Jessica cerró los ojos y Edward se le acercaba.

- Creo que ya se acabó profesor – Dijo Edward. Sonreí al ver que no besaba a Jessica. Ella se quedó boquiabierta y con un notable enfado en su rostro. Creo que no había estado más feliz en mi vida. ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Me levanté.

- ¿Cuál escena, profesor? – Estaba nerviosa. Mi voz me delataba. No salía tan normal como siempre.

El profesor cogió el guión y comenzó a ojearlo. Paró en una página y sonrió.

- Acto II. Escena II.

Recordaba cual era. Si tenía que aplicar esa escena a la versión moderna, me gustaba mucho más.

Yo me adelanté y comencé a hablar.

- Romeo, oh Romeo – hablaba sin mirarle. Se supone que en esta parte hablaba yo sola.- ¿por qué eres Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre o si no quieres júrame tu amor y nunca más seré una Capuleto.

- ¿Sigo escuchando, o le hablo ahora? – Edward habló susurrando.

- Solo tu nombre es enemigo mío. Tú eres tú mismo aunque no fueras Montesco. Y ¿qué es Montesco? No es mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni ninguna otra parte que forme parte de un hombre. – me arrodillé en el suelo mirando hacia el imaginario cielo. – Oh, llámate de otro modo. – suspiré - ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa con cualquier otro nombre tendría el mismo perfume, igual que Romeo, si no se llamase Romeo conservaría esa misma perfección que tiene sin ese título – me levanté y comencé a caminar – Oh, Romeo, quítate el nombre y a cambio del nombre que no es parte de ti, tómame entera.

- Te tomo la palabra – pegué un grito, al actuar. Edward se había acercado tanto a mí que mi corazón latía otra vez fuertemente. Intenté relajarme para seguir actuando.

- ¿No eres Romeo y además Montesco?

- Ni una cosa ni otra si te disgustan preciosa mía – me sonreía. Debía de conseguir este papel como fuera.

- Dime, ¿cómo has venido hasta aquí y para qué? La tapia del jardín es alta y difícil de trepar y este lugar es mortal siendo quien eres.

- He saltado la tapia con las alas del amor. Porque no existe ninguna barrera de piedra para el amor y como el amor hace lo que puede tus parientes ¡no podrán detenerme!

Hice como que le escondía. Había pegado tal grito que el guardia vendría a mirar quien había.

Estaríamos escondidos. Venía mi parte favorita. Estaba emocionadísima.

- Si te ven aquí te matarán - Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

- El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos – ya hablábamos entre susurros. – con tal de que me quieras, que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio que prorrogar la muerte… sin tener tu amor – Estas palabras me estaban matando. Me miraba a los ojos y yo sentía que me las decía a mí, aunque no fuera así. Nos acercábamos poco a poco. ¿Se alejaría como lo había hecho con Jessica? Bésame, por favor, oh, mi Romeo bésame.

Continuó acercándose. Olía maravillosamente. Yo miraba sus labios. Él miraba los míos. Creía que me iba a besar y en el último momento me besó en mi mejilla, cerca de mis labios. A los ojos de otros parecería que me habría besado en los labios. Toda la clase silbó.

- ¡Muy bien, chicos, muy bien! – El profesor aplaudía. – Pues, cómo hemos podido ver, la decisión parece ya tomada – Yo no podía creérmelo. – Julieta será la Srta. Swan.

Mis mejillas se tornaron del color de las rosas. Seré Julieta. Oh, dios mío, ¡seré Julieta!

Miré a Jessica que me miraba con odio y envidia. Yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

El profesor se nos acercó a nosotros.

- Enhorabuena, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Estoy seguro de que la obra será un éxito con vosotros como Romeo y Julieta – yo sonreí, por extrañas razones no podía parar de hacerlo. – Tened preparada una escena para el lunes para mostrársela al director que dará su veredicto final. Podéis escoger la que queráis. Tendremos preparado todo el vestuario.

Los dos asentimos.

Me puse a andar hacia la salida. De pronto un duendecillo de pelo castaño saltó delante de mí.

- ¡Alice! Me has asustado… - me puse una mano en el pecho.

- ¡Enhorabuena Julieta! – tenía una gran sonrisa. Me fijé en que Edward ya había salido por la puerta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no estabas aquí, ¿no?

- Me he escabullido dentro cuando nadie se daba cuenta – daba saltitos emocionada.

Yo me reí.

- Entonces ¿te ha gustado como hemos hecho la escena? – le pregunté ruborizándome.

- Claro, lo habéis hecho genial. ¿Qué escena vais a escoger para el lunes?

- No lo sé. Todavía no lo he decidido. Puede que le deje escoger a Edward.

- Bueno, ya lo hablaréis. Mis hermanos y yo vamos a hacer una fiesta mañana por la noche en mi casa. Estás invitada, por supuesto, ¿vendrás? Va a venir casi todo el mundo. La llevo preparando desde hace semanas y por fin, ¡es mañana!

- Claro Alice. Le pregunto a mi padre y ya te llamo.

- Ciao Bella.

Le sonreí y salí del salón.

Acabo de acordarme de que tengo algo que hablar con Edward. Espero que esté de buen humor.

Lo encontré fuera frente a su coche. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba apoyado en su coche. O no me había visto o no me miraba.

- Hola – le dije para que se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí.

- Hola.

- Al final acertaste. Yo seré Julieta – le dije con una sonrisa – ¿por quién has votado tú?

Edward me miró a los ojos y rió.

- No quería votar, lo que decidiera el destino sería. Voté en blanco.

Me desilusioné. Esperaba que dijera: "Si, te voté a ti, deseaba que lo fueras tú". Soy demasiado soñadora.

- Ah

- ¿Por quién votaste tú?

- Por mi salvador, ¿a quién iba a votar si no? – le sonreía.

Edward se puso serio y cerró los ojos.

- ¿te ocurre algo?

Volvió a abrir los ojos.

- Bella, creo que será mejor que no seamos amigos. Simples compañeros de obra y ya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – me quedé perpleja. Al pensarlo un momento me enfadé. – Entonces estarás desilusionado de haberme salvado y no haberme caído por las escaleras, ¿no? Así habría sido más fácil para ti, ¿verdad?

- Bella, no sabes lo que dices.

- Si, si lo sé. Primero sin conocerme, me miras con odio. Lo olvidé cuando te comportaste perfecto conmigo ayer por la tarde. Esta mañana me salvas y luego ni me miras… ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

- Hola Bella, ¿te llevamos a algún lugar? – Era Alice.

- Eh, no Alice. Ya me voy a casa, no te preocupes. Hasta mañana.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

Cuando decían mi nombre no había sorpresa en mi rostro. Alice ya me lo había dicho. Esperaba que las decisiones de las votantes cambiaran pero no fue así.

Cuando vi que Bella escribía mi nombre en su papel no pude evitar sonreír por ello.

Yo estuve un buen rato para pensar qué hacer. Decidí votar en blanco. Sé que Bella sería la mejor Julieta pero tengo miedo de acercarme demasiado a ella.

Al final no valió de nada. Hubo empate entre Jessica y Bella. No quería decidir. Así que propuse las pruebas.

Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Jessica me desconcentraba porque se ponía cada vez más nerviosa hasta llegar a su esperado beso, como ella lo llamaba. La dejé con las ganas cuando corté la escena en ese momento. Noté como Bella comenzaba a respirar normalmente cuando un momento antes estaba dejando de hacerlo.

La escena que eligió el profesor para nosotros no pudo ser mejor. Iba a besarla pero al final cambié de idea. Tenía que alejarme de ella, no acercarme cada vez más. Le di un beso en la mejilla y terminamos la escena en ese punto.

Cuando el profesor dijo que finalmente Bella era Julieta, por una parte me alegré. Ya no sabía que pensar, así que me fui a tomar el aire.

Llegué hasta mi coche y me apoyé en él para esperar a mis hermanos.

Al rato llegó Bella, parecía contenta. Me preguntó por mi voto y le conté la verdad, no ganaba nada mintiéndole. Pero cuando me mencionó que ella me votó y además me recordó el que la salvara, no pude evitar ponerme serio. Corrí un riesgo muy grande al acercarme tan deprisa a ella. Seguro que se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo raro conmigo.

- ¿te ocurre algo? – me preguntó preocupada

- Bella, creo que será mejor que no seamos amigos. Simples compañeros de obra y ya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Entonces estarás desilusionado de haberme salvado y no haberme caído por las escaleras, ¿no? Así habría sido más fácil para ti, ¿verdad?

- Bella, no sabes lo que dices. – Me sorprendí de que reaccionara así. No esperaba que lo tomara de esa manera.

- Si, si lo sé. Primero sin conocerme, me miras con odio. Lo olvidé cuando te comportaste perfecto conmigo ayer por la tarde. Esta mañana me salvas y luego ni me miras… ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

Estaba abriendo la boca para contestar cuando mi hermana me salvó.

- Hola Bella, ¿te llevamos a algún lugar? – Era Alice.

- Eh, no Alice. Ya me voy a casa, no te preocupes. Hasta mañana.

Todo será mejor de esta manera. No voy a poder estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella. Romeo y Julieta será la obra que hará que ella esté en peligro. Y ese peligro soy yo.


	6. Vas a saber lo que yo valgo

Capítulo 6: Vas a saber lo que yo valgo.

Nota:

Hola otra vez. Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 6. ¿Voy bien? ¿Os va gustando? Quiero más reviews. Ahora entiendo cuando leía otros fics y pedían más y más reviews, jejeje. Y por fi por fi, quiero más reviews que no pido muchos y ¡tengo muy poquitos! :_(

Y mis preciados lectores que han puesto el fic en favoritos y no me han dado un review, os quiero mucho mucho, dadme un review a ver qué tal os parece, jejeje.

Respuesta a los reviews del capi 5:

-ammyriddle: Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Tensión, tensión! Jajajaja. Creo que a Edward todavía le queda un poco de no darse cuenta de nada. Pero es que si se diera cuenta el fic sería muy corto :P . Un beso.

- miadharu28: Lo mismo que a ammyriddle. No te desesperes que se pondrá cada vez mejor, jeje. Un beso.

- Sakura Daidouji: Me he reído mucho con tu review. Me ha gustado tu idea de los celos. Lo había pensado y creo que ya me he decidido. Ya veremos a ver cómo lo pongo :) Y me alegro un montón de que te parezca una gran escritora! Muchísimas gracias. Un besito!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Esto no podía estar pasando. Me dieron ganas de pegarle. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme de esa manera? Comencé a llorar. Esto es insoportable. Por lo menos esta vez no me he callado, aunque no haya servido de mucho.

Me dirigía a mi coche. Todavía estaban los Cullen hablando cerca del coche de Edward.

- ¡Bella! – Me di la vuelta. Me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente. Alice me llamaba desde lejos – Acuérdate de la fiesta mañana, ¿vale? Iré a tu casa a las 6 para ayudarte a prepararte – Miré a Edward fugazmente y asentí. No podía hablar, si lo hacía probablemente no podría controlar las palabras.

Entré en mi coche y arranqué. El camino a casa se hizo corto. No tenía ganas de ir esta noche a La Push.

Cuando llegué a casa, aparqué el coche y me bajé. Mi padre estaba viendo la televisión.

- Hola, ¿cómo ha ido en el instituto?

No sabía qué decirle. Era mucho más fácil mentir.

- Bien, papá. Voy un poco a mi habitación. Estoy cansada – me dirigía a mi habitación cuando mi padre me recordó la cena.

- Acuérdate de que nos vamos a casa de Billy a las 6.

- ¿No puedo quedarme en casa? No tengo muchas ganas de ir. Estoy cansada.

- No Bella, hace mucho tiempo que Billy no te ve y me ha dicho que tiene ganas de ver cómo has crecido. Además también me ha dicho que Jacob tiene ganas de verte.

- Ahm. Vale… Oye papá. ¿Mañana puedo ir a casa de los Cullen? – Soltarlo así de rápido sería menos doloroso que un tirón de esparadrapo.

- ¿A casa de los Cullen? – me miraba extrañado.

- Eh, si, recuerdas que ayer salí con Alice. Pues hoy me ha dicho que lleva tiempo organizando una fiesta y que iba a ir toda la escuela, que yo no podía faltar.

- No llegarás muy tarde, ¿verdad?

- ¿Es eso un sí? – yo sonreía. Charlie también lo hizo.

- Es un probable si me prometes que no harás ninguna locura.

Me reí. ¿Qué clase de locuras creía que yo podría hacer?

- Vale papá – me subí a mi habitación. Entré y no sabía qué hacer. Miré alrededor de mi habitación. Debía de matar un poco el tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de irnos a La Push.

Decidí darme un baño con burbujas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y creo que con el día tan completo que había tenido me merecía relajarme un poco.

Cogí de mi maleta las sales de baño que me regaló mi madre. Todas olían maravillosamente. Como a fresias. Era mi olor favorito. Mi champú del pelo también era de fresias.

Llegué al baño y abrí el grifo. La llené de agua muy calentita y le eché las sales. Comenzaron a salir burbujas y despedían un olor delicioso. Me desnudé y me metí dentro. El agua estaba calentita y en su punto, como a mí me gustaba. El calor del agua me recordaba a Phoenix. Pero aquí se disfrutaba más. Con el frío, el calor se coge con mayores ganas.

Me sumergí en el agua. A los pocos segundos volví a aparecer. Miré alrededor en busca del champú. Puse un poquito en mi mano y lo pasé por mi pelo, con un suave masaje. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados. El olor me embriagaba y lo bueno es que relajaba.

Cuando terminé volví a sumergirme. Como seguía con jabón en el pelo cogí la manguera de la ducha y arrojé agua en mi cabello.

Aunque había terminado de lavarme el pelo, decidí quedarme un rato más.

Los recuerdos de ese día me golpearon fuertemente. Las miradas de Edward cuando estábamos actuando, su mirada cuando me dijo que no podíamos ser amigos…

No entiendo su comportamiento. Estoy segura de que me iba a besar. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso actúa tan bien que me hizo pensar que lo iba a hacer? Si el lunes tenemos que tener preparada una escena debíamos de ensayar, ¿no? ¿O no querrá? No tenemos mucho tiempo para ensayar, aunque a mí no me hace mucha falta, deseo estar con él. Creo que soy masoquista. Me trata con indiferencia pero cada vez me acerco más a él.

El domingo tendremos que preparar la escena. Voy a decirle de preparar la escena final. Es la más emotiva. Espero poder hacerla bien. También imagino que estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Saqué mi mano y la miré. Tenía la piel arrugada. Creo que tendré que salir ya. Uff, que frío, que frío. Tiritaba hasta que llegué a la toalla. Me la pasé por alrededor del cuerpo y cogí otra para el pelo.

Llegué a mi cuarto. Encendí el equipo de música y comenzó a sonar Alex Ubago. Puse una de mis canciones favoritas "Sabes". También me gustaba "Sin miedo a nada", "A gritos de esperanza" y muchas más. Este cantante tenía canciones muy románticas.

Iba cantando la canción mientras terminaba de secarme.

- Y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero…. Ahora morirme no sería más desgracia, que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas… porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero… - yo cantaba a la vez. Era preciosa.

Abrí un cajón de mi mesita y saqué mi ropa interior. La parte de abajo era un culotte de color azul claro. De arriba me puse un sujetador del mismo color.

Cogí un cepillo y comencé a tirar de los nudos con cuidado. Terminé en poco tiempo, no tenía muchos nudos. Mi champú desenredaba el cabello fácilmente.

Como la ropa que me había puesto hoy seguía limpia decidí volver a ponérmela. Era bastante cómoda y además bonita.

Volví al baño para secarme el pelo y pintarme un poco. No quería alisármelo ni hacerle nada especial así que solo pasé el secador por encima.

Y con un poquito de rubor en las mejillas quedé lista.

Bajé a la cocina y Charlie ya estaba listo para irnos. Eran las 6 menos cinco.

Decidimos ir en el coche de Charlie.

No hablamos por el camino pero yo miraba por la ventana el mar a lo lejos cómo brillaba sin necesidad de que el sol le hiciera brillar.

Llegamos a casa de Billy y Jacob. Billy estaba fuera esperándonos.

- ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto has crecido Bella! – Billy me sonreía.

- Hola Billy, cuánto tiempo. Me alegro de verte – le devolví la sonrisa.

Charlie y Billy se dieron un apretón de manos.

- Bella, Jacob está en el garaje, si quieres ir a verle…

- Gracias Billy. – Me dirigí hacia donde Billy me señalaba.

Jacob no me había visto. Estaba frente a un coche viejo con el capó abierto. Tenía un poco de aceite en la cara. Y me reí con lo que Jacob se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

- Ey, ¿de qué te ries? – me preguntó acercándose con las manos llenas de aceite.

- Jajaja, ¡ni se te ocurra acercarte con esas manos Jacob! - comencé a correr para que no me manchara.

- Buuuu – corría más rápido que yo.

Yo reía pero no dejaba que se acercara a mí.

- ¡Jacob por favor para! – Cogí una herramienta que estaba encima de una caja y le amenacé.

- ¿Vas a darme con eso? – creía que no sería capaz.

- ¡Como no te laves las manos ya, te doy, hablo en serio!

Jacob se rió y se acercó a un cubo lleno de agua. Metió las manos y después se las secó.

- ¿Contenta? – Jacob sonreía.

- Mucho mejor. ¿Ves como las amenazas funcionan? – Me reía.

Se acercó poco a poco a mí y yo daba pasos hacia atrás. De pronto se paró.

- ¿Quién quieres que te muerda?

- ¿Cómo? – no sabía a qué se refería. Lo extraño es que me miraba al pecho. Me lo tapé. – ¡Jacob!, ¿qué miras? – Él se rió. Cogió mis manos y las separó de mi pecho. Yo me sonrojé.

- Me refiero a lo que tienes escrito.

- Ah, ya. Pues, no lo había pensado. Mi amiga Alice Cullen me la compró.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sí que sería divertido que Edward se acercara a mi cuello para morderme. Me acordaba de Dracula. Sólo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos.

- ¿Cullen? – Billy apareció - ¿te juntas con los Cullen? – Me sorprendí por la pregunta. ¿Qué pasa?

- Eh, sí, ¿por?

Billy iba a contestar. Parecía enfadado. Pero Charlie le interrumpió.

- Billy, no empieces con esas. Bella se ha hecho amiga de la hija del doctor Cullen y a mí me parece muy bien. Los Cullen son una familia muy amable y… ¿sabes qué? Ya hemos tenido esta conversación millones de veces y siempre acabamos mal Billy, dejemos el tema, ¿vale? – Billy asintió. Todo esto me estaba resultando muy extraño. ¿Qué le pasaba a Billy con los Cullen? Ellos se fueron y volví a estar sola con Jacob.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así tu padre? ¿Pasa algo con los Cullen? – sé que debería de hacer una pregunta tras otra pero me moría de la curiosidad.

- No le hagas caso Bella, no es nada – rehuía mi mirada.

- De eso nada, ahora mismo me lo cuentas – me acercaba a él. Intentaba flirtearle un poco. Mi madre decía que a veces los chicos te cuentan cosas cuando los tratabas de esa manera. Nunca lo había intentado pero parece que funcionó.

Bufó.

- Parece que a mi padre no le gustan los Cullen. Es un viejo supersticioso. No le hagas caso. – O no funcionó del todo…

- Venga Jacob, cuéntame qué pasa. ¿Supersticioso, por qué? ¿Cree que dan mala suerte, o qué? – me reí de mi comentario.

- Tiene la loca idea de que son peligrosos – se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Hasta el propio Edward me había dicho que no me acercara a él. Cuando le miré con extrañeza él me contestó.

- Todo esto me lo contó mi padre hace tiempo. Hay una leyenda quileute que los califica de enemigos nuestros – se calló y no me dijo nada más.

- ¡Sigue contando! – Yo me desesperaba - ¿por qué son enemigos?

- No Bella, lo siento, no puedo contarte más. Sólo creo que mi padre tiene algo de razón. Yo tampoco me fío de los Cullen. – me enfadé con él al ver que no me iba a contar nada más. – Solo permíteme darte un consejo.

- Dime – todo esto me fastidiaba.

- No te pongas más esa camiseta, por tu bien.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué? – no entendía nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi camiseta con los Cullen? – me gusta mucho y me la regaló una amiga. No voy a dejar de ponérmela por una tontería – Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia dentro de la casa. Jacob me siguió.

La cena terminó tan pronto como comenzó. Yo estaba callada y Jacob también. Sólo hablaban Charlie y Billy de sus cosas. Y nos fuimos enseguida.

Llegué a casa y me fui a mi habitación. Fui al baño para ponerme el pijama. Entré a mi cuarto y me metí en la cama. Mañana sería el día de la fiesta y vería a Edward. Quiera o no quiera, no me alejaría de él. Él me gustaba y estoy segura de que yo también le gustaba a él. ¿Por qué intentaba alejarme de él de esa manera?

Cogí el guión de Romeo y Julieta que nos había dado el profesor y comencé leer en voz alta la escena final.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

Llegué a casa y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. ¿Por qué dejé que Bella fuera Julieta?

Algo en mi interior me dijo que ella iba a serlo.

No sé si dejar el papel. Le he dicho que se aleje de mí, pero con la obra va a ser imposible. Suspiré. No quiero dejar la obra, no quiero alejarme de Bella…

Tenía sentimientos muy contrarios en mi mente. Sentimientos de culpabilidad y sentimientos inexplicables y extraños.

Me fui a cazar. Mañana era la fiesta y la casa estaría llena de humanos. No sé cómo se le ocurrió esa idea descabellada a Alice. Está loca.

Hace unas horas tuvo una visión. Cuando le comentó lo de la fiesta a Bella. Me parecía extraña. Estábamos todos en la fiesta. Bella me cogía de la camiseta y me gritaba. Las lágrimas le salían de los ojos. Yo la miraba con culpabilidad. ¿Qué pasaría para llegar a esos extremos?

Terminé de alimentarme. No había estado muy concentrado en ello pero esto era algo instintivo y no necesitaba concentrarme. Comencé a correr hacia casa.

"Esto no puede ser, ¿qué pasa?" Alice estaba pensando y parecía nerviosa.

Llegué y la encontré de pie dando vueltas por el salón.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?

- No la veo, no sé por qué… Estaba espiando un poquito en el futuro de Bella y dentro de unas horas su futuro desaparece. Como si se hubiese esfumado. – hablaba moviendo las manos.

- No creo que sea nada Alice, no te preocupes. A lo mejor, de la misma manera que yo no puedo leerle la mente tú no puedes verla.

- Eso es imposible. Llevo viéndola desde hace semanas.

- A ver, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que desapareciera su futuro? – Vi a Alice concentrándose y no dijo nada durante un minuto.

- Ah, es verdad, se iba a la Push. Pero eso no demuestra…

- ¿¿LA PUSH?? – ¿le habrá pasado algo con esos chuchos? – Me voy – Salí corriendo con dirección a casa de Bella.

Llegué allí pero no había nadie. No me preocupé por ello. Seguramente todavía estaría en La Push. Me dirigí a la frontera y me escondí esperando verla sana y salva.

Llevaba poco tiempo esperándola y la vi junto a su padre. Iban en el coche. Suspiré del alivio al comprobar que estaba bien. Los seguí hasta su casa y ella subió a su cuarto.

Salió otra vez y volvió con el pijama puesto. Me reí. Era bastante simple. Con una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones, se metió en la cama. Decidí que tenía que irme. Ya había comprobado que estaba bien y debía volver a casa. Pero escuché que empezó a hablar. Estaba leyendo la escena final de Romeo y Julieta. Lloraba pero leía actuando y lo hacía muy bien. Seguramente esa sería la escena que quería preparar para el lunes. Me parecía bien.

Terminó de leerla y cerró el libro. Se lo apretó abrazándolo y se quedó dormida con el libro entre sus manos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Dormí muchísimo. Estaba agotada de los dos días tan ajetreados. Me desperté a las 12 del medio día.

Sonreí al recordar que esta tarde era la fiesta. ¡Todavía no sé que ponerme! Creo que al final sí que tengo una ocasión para ponerme esos zapatos asesinos. Los miré. Me caería mil veces antes de salir siquiera de mi habitación.

Abrí mi armario. Supongo que la ropa que me compró Alice estará bien. No lo pensaré demasiado.

Bajé a preparar la comida. Decidí hacer un poco de pasta. Cogí un bote de tomate natural y lo puse en un cazo.

Le eché un poco de azúcar, sal, aceite y perejil. Y lo tapé con la tapa. Puse otro cazo con agua en el fuego y metí la pasta cuando el agua comenzó a hervir.

En 15 minutos estaría la pasta así que mientras me puse a cortar cebolla. Como siempre que corto cebolla comenzaron a picarme los ojos. La próxima vez me pongo una mascarilla. Odio cortar cebolla.

Mientras removía un poquito los otros dos cazos. Cogí una sartén y puse a freír la cebolla junto con un poquito de carne picada que saqué de la nevera. En 5 minutos ya estaba listo. Escurrí la pasta para quitarle el agua y la mezclé con el tomate y la cebolla y la carne. ¡Lista la comida!

Qué hambre.

- Papá, ¿quieres comer ya? – Había aparecido por la puerta y yo iba a comer ya así que le pregunté si él la quería ya.

- Sí, claro Bella. Qué bien huele.

Yo sonreí. Repartí la pasta entre los dos y lo que sobró lo guardé.

Comimos rápidamente. La verdad es que me había salido muy bueno. Me puse a fregar los platos. Y después me fui a hacer los deberes antes de que terminara el fin de semana. Así ya los tendría hechos.

No me apetecía nada pero hoy era la fiesta y seguramente Edward y yo ensayaremos mañana… Después no tendré tiempo de hacerlos.

Miré mi reloj, ya eran las 4 y todavía no los había empezado. Alice vendría a las 6 para ayudarme.

Me puse a ello. El trabajo era muy extenso pero no difícil. Aunque me ocupó las dos horas que tenía de tiempo. Sin darme cuenta ya habían tocado al timbre.

Bajé corriendo y vi a Charlie que le abría la puerta a Alice.

- Hola jefe Swan – tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? Por favor, llámame Charlie.

- Muy bien Charlie, vengo a ayudar a Bella a prepararse para la fiesta.

- Vale, pues os dejo que os preparéis.

- Hola Alice – terminé de bajar los escalones y ella me abrazó. Yo sonreí.

- ¿Estás lista para el cambio de look? - ¿cambio de look? ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Seguramente se dio cuenta de mi mirada porque se rió y me dijo que no me preocupara.

Subimos a mi cuarto.

- Mira Bella, te he traído un vestido para que te lo pongas para la fiesta – Estaba sonriendo y abría una bolsa que se había traído.

Sacó un vestido azul, corto pero con algo de vuelo. Yo abrí la boca. Era precioso.

- Me encanta Alice, es precioso. – Lo toqué y era suave al tacto.

Era de esos vestidos que se cogían por detrás del cuello y dejaban un trozo de espalda al aire.

- ¿no pasaré frio?

- No te preocupes por eso Bella, en mi casa no hará frio. – Yo asentí. – Venga, ahora vamos a arreglar tu pelo.

Recogió mi pelo liso en una trenza hacia el lado derecho de mi cuello. También había hecho algunas trenzas pequeñas en la parte de arriba de mi pelo y las entrelazó formando una diadema natural. Me sorprendieron sus conocimientos de peluquería.

- ¡Taraaaa! Tu pelo ya está listo.

- Wow, me encanta Alice, gracias. Voy a maquillarme un poquito.

- ¿Qué? De eso nada, te maquillo yo. Debes de estar perfecta esta noche. – Me reí por su comentario.

- ¡Si, capitán! – le dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente como los soldados.

Alice se rió.

- Venga, vuelve a sentarte. Ahora de espaldas al espejo que no quiero que te veas hasta que estés lista.

Me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos. Comenzó a pasar por toda mi cara cremas y luego noté pinceles. No sé lo que estaría haciendo. Mejor no cuestionarla. Ella era preciosa y sé que me dejaría bien a mí.

- Ya estás. Ya puedes mirarte.

Me di la vuelta y quedé asombrada. Con todo lo que había tardado esperaba no encontrarme a mí misma, pero yo seguía ahí. Mis mejores rasgos se acentuaron. Mis ojos parecían más grandes y me veía perfecta.

Había puesto sombra de ojos de color gris oscuro y les daba vida con la línea superior del parpado. También tenía rubor en las mejillas, pero muy poquito. Mis labios tenían un poquito de brillo de color rosa.

- Ahora vístete mientras yo me arreglo.

Era cierto, ella había venido sin arreglarse para ayudarme.

Cogí el vestido y me lo puse. Era muy suave y no molestaba. No era incómodo, todo lo contrario. Me sentaba muy bien. Cogí unos pares de zapatos de tacón ya sin tanta felicidad y comprobé que no eran incómodos pero seguramente mi vida correría peligro con ellos. Eran de color negro. Su diseño se basaba en unas simples tiras negras con brillantes por la parte de arriba del pie.

Cuando terminé de vestirme apareció Alice. Estaba muy guapa, como siempre. Se puso sombra de color verde y sus labios estaban como los míos.

Su pelo lo había dejado como siempre. Parecía que yo estaba más arreglada que ella.

Cogió un vestido de color blanco y se lo puso. A parte de blanco era corto, también tenía vuelo y una cinta de color negro en la cintura.

- ¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara y abriendo sus brazos.

- Muy guapa como siempre.

- Entonces si ya estás lista nos vamos ya.

Yo asentí y comencé a caminar con miedo.

- Bella, no te va a pasar nada, no andes como un pato.

Comencé a andar normal.

- Si me caigo, será tu culpa por ponerme estas trampas mortales. – Ella se rió.

Me subí en el Volvo. Alice se había traído el coche de Edward para venir a por mí.

El coche olía a él. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos.

Alice conducía rápido. Parecía que la velocidad era cosa de familia.

En seguida llegamos a su casa.

Ya había oscurecido y todo estaba brillando con luces que habían colocado por fuera de la casa.

La casa era enorme. Todo alrededor estaba cerrado por cristaleras. Era preciosa.

Ya había gente dentro. Tenía ese aire de misterio que suelen tener las discotecas y habían bajados las luces. Se escuchaba música. Vi a Edward fuera esperando por su coche y cuando me vio abrió los ojos al máximo. Sonreí al notar que por lo menos le gustaba como iba esta noche.

Finalmente se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decirme nada. Debo de hacer algo al respecto. Edward Cullen esta noche voy a hacer que te des cuenta de lo mucho que valgo. Enfadada y vengativa, entré en la fiesta.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola otra vez. El vestido que le he puesto a Bella es el mismo que aparece al final de la película. Me gustó mucho y decidí ponerlo aquí.

El vestido de Alice es este:

http: // i6 . ebayimg . com / 02 / i / 000 / e7 / 8f / 398f_10 . JPG

Sólo teneis que quitarle los espacios, ¿vale?

Actualizaré pronto si tengo muchos reviews, jejejeje

Hasta el capi 7!


	7. La Fiesta

Capítulo 7: La fiesta

Nota: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los 7 reviews que he recibido del capítulo 6.

También muchas gracias a todas las personas que tienen agregada la historia a favoritos.

Ammyriddle: Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste como desarrollo la fiesta.

Abby: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. ¿Qué pasará? Tatataaaaan, jejeje.

Patch C. Cassedy: ¡Qué gracia me hizo lo de Bella al ataque! Jajajaja. Ya verás cómo sí!

AnaaPatts: Me alegro de que te guste!

Miadharu28: Vengativa Bella, jejejeje

Sakura Daidouji: Me encantan tus reviews, no te imaginas lo que me rio. Jajaja. Ya verás cómo he desarrollado tu idea de los celos :)

JaNnYtA: Me alegro de que te siga gustando después de 6 capis, jeje. Te defraudó el que no la besara, ¿verdad? Creo que el primer paso no lo va a dar él. Así que…

Ey, que sepáis que estoy haciendo colección de chicas de América latina. jejeje :P

Esta es la lista:

Perú: 4

Argentina: 3

México: 3

Puerto Rico: 3

Venezuela: 2

España: 2

Chile: 2

Brasil: 1

República Dominicana: 1

Pero vais ganando en Perú! Jejeje. Un beso a todas, toda América, toda Europa y todo el mundo! Jejeje.

Todas queremos a Edward, a que si???? Gritadle, pegadle y mandadle tomates por no hacer caso a Bella, jajajaja.

Un beso grande a todas mis lectoras.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

Dentro de una hora comenzaría la fiesta. Estaba nervioso por la visión de Alice. No había cambiado y seguía torturándome. Esta noche no voy a acercarme a ella. Si así puedo conseguir que la visión no se cumpla haré todo lo posible.

Bella se me acercaría en un momento de la noche llorando y me gritaría. ¿Qué le hice? Mejor dicho ¿qué le haré?

Alice me había dejado en mi cuarto mi ropa. Llevaría una camisa verde oscuro y unos pantalones negros. Era bastante simple pero Alice dijo que me quedaba muy bien. Si ella lo decía… Me vestí y me quedé esperando.

Yo me encargué de poner todas las luces por dentro y fuera de la casa. Fue un trabajo fácil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que no podemos cansarnos. Lo hice antes de prepararme para no mancharme la ropa.

Cuando terminé de vestirme bajé al salón. Jasper se había encargado de la música. También había preparado una tarima donde había puesto el piano y también un micrófono, por si alguien quería cantar. Lo dudo mucho, a no ser que estén borrachos. Me reí. Había cogido toda mi colección de música y la tenía preparada para ponerla cuando empezara la fiesta.

Emmet se encontraba con Rosalie en la otra punta del salón donde había una barra para beber. Seguro que a eso si le dan uso.

No se veía casi a Emmet, y eso que es grande, porque Rosalie estaba besándolo apasionadamente. Que se calmen un poco que si no vamos a salir perjudicados.

Oía a los coches entrar en el camino de dirección a nuestra casa, por lo que la fiesta no tardaría en empezar. En seguida llegaron algunos compañeros del instituto. Parecían un poco incómodos. Nunca habían estado en esta casa y menos tan cerca de nosotros. No paraban de mirar hacia todos lados.

Jasper puso la música para que se animaran un poco. Llegaron Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Ángela Weber y Lauren Mallory todos juntos. Les abrí la puerta y entraron.

Jessica como siempre pensando en lo que no debe mientras me miraba descaradamente. Mike Newton estaba buscando con la mirada a ver si encontraba a Bella. Gruñí un poco ante sus pensamientos.

Fueron al centro del salón y saludaron a sus compañeros.

Todavía estaba yo en la puerta cuando vi llegar mi coche. Respiré hondo cuando me di cuenta de que el olor de Bella me llegaría en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando salió del coche me asombré. Estaba preciosa.

"Te lo estoy poniendo difícil. Espero que no pienses en hacerle daño esta noche" Alice me hablaba en su mente.

Me di la vuelta y entré en casa sin decirles nada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

¿Le repelo? ¿Me odia? ¿No le gusto? ¿Qué te pasa Edward conmigo? Intenté soportar las lágrimas que me venían para no estropear el maquillaje. Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia la casa consiguiendo calmarme.

Pero no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí. Voy a hacer que te des cuenta de todo lo que yo valgo. Cuando entré me fijé en que ya estaba toda la gente aquí. Parece que hemos sido un poco tardonas. Emmet estaba dando un espectáculo moviendo la coctelera. Algunos le aplaudían y silbaban.

Miré alrededor y vi a Edward que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que habían colocado por si la gente quería sentarse. Sé que estaba pensando algo porque miraba a ninguna parte mientras movía los dedos contra la mesa.

Me dirigí hacia él. Ya era hora de que habláramos. Iba a paso ligero sin apartar la vista de él cuando me tropecé. Alguien me sujetó. Alguien de ojos azules.

- Ey, cuidado Bella. – Era Mike Newton. Me tenía cogida de la cintura.

- Hola Mike, ¿qué tal? – como Mike no me soltaba de la cintura miré hacia Edward y estaba mirando en mi dirección. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sonreí pegándome un poquito más a Mike. Parece que se sorprendió pero no se despegó de mí.

- No sabía que ibas a venir – me dijo en el oído. – ¿quieres bailar?

Yo le sonreí y asentí.

No era una canción lenta pero se podía bailar pegados así que lo aproveché. Me acerqué a él y bailábamos muy juntos. De vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente a Edward y yo sonreía al notar como no apartaba la mirada de mí. ¿Qué? ¿Ya notas que existo? Ahora te fastidias.

- Ay Mike, me hubiese gustado que tú fueras Romeo, seguramente lo hubieras hecho muy bien- Le decía esto mientras tocaba el nudo de su corbata y le miraba a los ojos.

Mike parecía muy sorprendido pero de vez en cuando me miraba fijamente a los labios. ¿Aprovecharía esa oportunidad? Lo descarté. Eso sería demasiado.

- Bueno, puedo ser tu Romeo ahora mismo si tú quieres – ¿Estaría yendo demasiado lejos? Volví a mirar a Edward. Ya no estaba donde antes, estaba más cerca, ¡andaba hacia aquí!

De pronto sentí como Mike me cogía de la nuca y me besaba. ¡Me besaba! ¡No! Le puse las manos en el pecho y le aparté.

- No Mike, lo siento pero no siento lo mismo por ti. – Le quité las manos de mi cintura. Volví a mirar a ver si encontraba a Edward pero no estaba. Ya no lo veía.

- Entonces ¿por qué me dices esas cosas y te comportas conmigo así? – parecía enfadado.

- Eh, no me comportaba de ninguna manera Mike, te habrás confundido. – Me puse a caminar hacia el lado donde había visto a Edward.

Todo me sale mal. ¿No sé hacer las cosas a derechas? Me fui a la barra. Un par de chupitos no me harían daño.

- Ponme uno de esos que estabas sirviendo antes, por fa.

- ¿Estás segura? Tienen mucho alcohol – me preguntó Emmet, el hermano de Edward y Alice.

- Si, no te preocupes.

Me lo sirvió y me lo tomé en un segundo. Estaba muy bueno. Era de color rojo y sabía a fresa.

Miré alrededor. Ya había algún borracho dando el espectáculo besándose en una esquina con una chica.

De pronto vi a quien estaba buscando pero no estaba solo. Cuando vi que estaba bailando con Jessica, me sentí horrible. Se ha vuelto contra mí. ¿Estará intentando darme celos a mí? Para eso tendría que gustarle yo, ¿verdad? Jessica le tenía cogido por el cuello y él no hacía nada para impedirlo. Aparté la mirada y le pedí a Emmet más bebida.

Me miró un poco pero me lo sirvió.

- Gracias – volvió a ser un visto y no visto.

Después de ese empecé a marearme un poco. Miré a mi izquierda y vi una tarima con un micrófono y un piano. ¿Y si cantaba? Estoy lo suficientemente borracha para ponerme a cantar y además cantaría bien.

Me acerqué hacia Jasper que controlaba la música. Por el camino me tambaleé un poco pero conseguí mantenerme de pie.

- Hola, quiero cantar una canción. – El me sonrió y llamó a Alice.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?

- Pues, no sé si se le puede decir bien pero quiero cantar una canción. – dije decidida.

- ¿Cuál vas a cantar? – me preguntó Jasper.

- Se llama "Every Little thing you do" de Laura Pausini.

- Sé cual es Bella, no te preocupes, cuando comiences a escuchar el piano, subes al escenario y cantas, ¿vale?

Yo asentí. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Esa canción expresaba un poco lo que sentía. Espero que de esta manera se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me di cuenta de que Alice le estaba entregando una partitura a Edward, ¡¿Él tocaría el piano mientras yo cantaba?! Lo tendría tan cerca…

Escuchaba lo que le decía a Edward y no le dijo que sería yo la que cantaría. Seguramente no tocaría si le dijera que es para mí.

Edward subió al escenario y se sentó en el piano. Cuando comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas me puse más nerviosa que nunca. No sé si esto ha sido buena idea. Me dirigí al escenario y subí las escaleras. Edward estaba absorto en el piano por lo que no me vio.

Cogí el micrófono y empecé a cantar tímidamente. Ahora que lo pensaba me daba un poco de vergüenza la letra pero ya estaba decidido así que lo terminaría.

_**When you listen to my heart**__ (Cuando escuchas mi corazón)  
__**Oh, I like it**__ (Oh, me encanta)  
__**When you touch me I get**__ (Cuando me tocas)  
__**So excited**__ (me excito tanto)  
__**And I never thought that I would say**__ (y nunca pensé que diría)  
__**I´m blown away and so into**__ (que me quedo impresionada)  
__**Every little thing you do**__ (con cada pequeña cosa que haces)_

Miré a Edward y había levantado la mirada para verme. Estaba sorprendido. Se notaba en su mirada. Pero no dejaba de tocar. Yo seguía cantando sin apartar mi mirada de él.

_**When you look at me that way**__ (Cuando me miras de ese modo)  
__**Oh, it moves me**__ (oh, algo se mueve en mí)  
__**When you take my hand the love goes right through me**__ (Cuando coges mi mano el amor fluye a través de mí)  
__**And the reason that it feels so good**__ (Y la razón por la que me siento tan bien)  
__**Is because you put your heart into**__ (es porque pones el corazón)  
__**Every little thing you do**__ (en cada pequeña cosa que haces)  
_  
_**You´re the rhythm in my song**__ (Tu eres el ritmo en mi canción)  
__**You´re the switch that turns me on**__ (eres la chispa que me enciende)  
__**The only place where I belong or want to be with you**__ (el único sitio al que pertenezco o en el que quiero estar)  
__**You´re the half that makes me whole**__ (eres la mitad que me hace uno)  
__**The only one who sees my soul**__ (el único que consigue ver mi alma)  
__**Baby it´s so real but still I can´t believe**__ (cariño, es tan real, pero aún no consigo creer que)  
__**Every little thing you do to me**__ (cada pequeña cosa la haces por mí)_

_**I like it**__ (Me encanta)_

_**Even in the night when you´re not here with me**__ (Incluso por la noche cuando no estás conmigo)  
__**My sweetest dreams still take me to**__ (aún sueño dulcemente)  
__**Every little thing you do**__ (con cada pequeña cosa que haces)_

_**Every little thing you do to me**__ (cada pequeña cosa que haces por mí)_

Terminé la canción y todos aplaudieron. Yo seguía en Edwardlandia. Bajó la mirada y no me dijo nada. Así que bajé del escenario corriendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

Me fui directamente a sentarme en un sofá. No me apetecía bailar y tampoco me apetecía hacer nada. Esperaría a que la fiesta terminara. De pronto me di cuenta de que Bella venía hacia mí y se tropezó. Iba a levantarme pero vi que Mike Newton la ayudó a no caer.

Tenía puestas sus manos en su cintura. Gruñí. Él podía hacer eso y yo no. Un momento ¿desde cuándo quiero estar así con Bella? Seguí viendo como ella se acercaba mucho más a Mike. Escuchaba su conversación y no me gustaba. ¿Le prefería a él como Romeo? Él estaba encantado. Sólo le faltaba babear para parecer un perro faldero. Me levanté en su dirección. No podía seguir viendo eso. De pronto vi como se besaban. Fue como una puñalada en mi corazón muerto. Me paré de pronto y me fui. No quería ver más.

- Hola Edward, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – me preguntó Jessica mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por mi pecho. Miré su dedo y luego la miré a ella. Decidí complacerla en ello por lo que asentí. Además, podría demostrarle a Bella que yo también podría estar con otra. Estaba eufórica. Ya se imaginaba una larga lista de descendientes.

Me cogió del cuello y comenzamos a bailar. Al poco rato vino Alice para decirme que alguien quería cantar, que tocara yo el piano. Jessica se desilusionó.

Me dio la partitura y no reconocí la canción pero era fácil de tocar.

Subí al escenario y comencé a tocarla. No vi quien subía, tampoco me importaba mucho. Cuando escuché su voz me quedé petrificado aunque seguí tocando. Era Bella. Había decidido cantar y cantaba tan bien…

Escuché la letra atentamente. Se ruborizaba en algunas partes y no hacía falta ser muy listo para comprender el porqué. La canción era bastante directa. Me miraba así que supuse que la canción iba dirigida a mí.

Cuando terminó me sentí mal. Otra vez veía como no podía alejarla de mí. No lo haría más. Bajé mi mirada y cuando la subí ya no estaba. Miré hacia abajo y estaba corriendo hasta la salida. Decidí seguirla.

Llegué afuera y la encontré llorando.

- Bella

Levantó la mirada pero solo se dio la vuelta para que no la viera.

- Bella – volví a llamarla. Esta vez se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mí.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh?! ¿Decirme que no puedo acercarme a ti? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?– se había acercado a mí y me había cogido del cuello de la camisa gritándome. No me sorprendí, la visión se hizo realidad.

Abrí la boca para responder pero no me dejó. Me sorprendí al notar sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un beso corto. No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Dejó de cogerme de la camisa y se alejó sin mirarme.

- De ahora en adelante Edward, sólo háblame como Romeo. Para mí ya no existes. – Volvió otra vez la cara hacia mí - Es eso lo que querías, ¿cierto? Pues lo tendrás. – Salió corriendo hacia dentro de la fiesta y yo me quedé fuera maldiciéndome a mí mismo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Menuda humillación. Canté una canción como indirecta, pero más bien directa y sigue sin hacerme caso. Salí corriendo hacia afuera porque no aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Cuando salió y dijo mi nombre me encantó que viniera pero ya había sido humillada demasiadas veces. Tratada con desgana.

Me di la vuelta cuando volvió a repetir mi nombre. No podía aguantar más sus cambios de personalidad.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh?! ¿Decirme que no puedo acercarme a ti? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – me acerqué a él y le cogí del cuello de la camisa, estando peligrosamente cerca de él. Quería besarle y lo hice. Fue corto. No quería que me rechazara y así no lo haría ¿Cómo sería besarle de verdad? Me alejé de él.

– De ahora en adelante Edward, sólo háblame como Romeo. Para mí ya no existes. – Estas palabras me dolían más a mí que a él, de eso estaba completamente segura. Salí corriendo y entré en la fiesta otra vez en busca de Alice.

En seguida la encontré. Estaba junto a Jasper mientras bailaban una canción lenta.

- Alice – la llamé.

- Bella cariño, ¿qué te pasa? – Seguramente vería mis lágrimas que no pude ocultar.

- Alice por favor, ¿puedes llevarme a ca… - no pude terminar de hablar porque de pronto Edward se subió al escenario. Se sentó en el piano y cogió el micrófono. ¿Va a cantar?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

- Soy un idiota – Miraba cómo Bella se metía hacia dentro de la casa. Tengo que pedirle perdón.

Me había besado pero no me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Aunque fue un beso muy corto, acabé de entender lo que yo sentía. Bella me gustaba mucho y no iba a dejar que se alejara de mí. Ahora sería al revés. Qué cosas tiene la vida. Antes me alejaba yo y ahora se cambian las tornas.

De pronto, una idea surgió de mi mente.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia dentro antes de que ella se fuera. Subí al escenario y cogí el micrófono para ponerlo en el piano.

Iba a cantar.

Esta canción expresaba algunos de mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

Ya estaba harto de alejarme. Ya no tengo fuerzas ni voluntad para ello.

_**Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca dirás  
mas me callo y te marchas  
mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder la heridas que me duelen  
al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar.**_

Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan  
a este pobre corazón  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

No miraba a Bella, no tendría el suficiente valor como lo había tenido ella. Me sorprendí cuando ella comenzó a cantar la siguiente estrofa.__

_**Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por intrigarte  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
sentir cada día ese flechazo  
al verte qué más dará lo que digan  
qué más dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
**_

Continué cantando con ella.

_**Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a sufrir.**_

Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Sonreí cuando terminamos de cantar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

No me lo puedo creer. Está cantando "Sin miedo a nada". Canta maravillosamente. Sentía como mi corazón latía de nuevo. Se había quedado en un estado de sopor después de decirle todas esas cosas a Edward pero ahora volvía a respirar.

Miré a Alice con una sonrisa y me dio un micrófono. Fui corriendo hasta el escenario y cuando terminó el estribillo canté la siguiente estrofa. Edward no se había dado cuenta y cuando comencé a cantar se sorprendió.

Cuando terminamos de cantar Edward me sonrió. No sabía qué hacer. Pero le sonreí y bajé del escenario. Él me siguió. Me dirigí a la calle.

- Es mi canción favorita, ¿lo sabías?

- No, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado. – yo estaba de espaldas a él y lo sentía cerca de mí. Decidí no decir nada más sobre el tema.

- Mañana tenemos que ensayar, he decidido que hagamos la escena del final. ¿Te parece bien?- le pregunté mientras me daba la vuelta. El asintió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla - ¿A qué hora quieres ensayar? – Esta vez le miré a los ojos esperando la respuesta.

- Pasaré por ti mañana por la mañana.

- Vale – le contesté y me di la vuelta para irme.

- Bella – me di la vuelta. – Lo siento – se acercó a mi cara y me besó en la mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos ante los suaves y frios labios que había probado hace un rato.

- Yo también. Hasta mañana Edward. – El seguía acariciándome la cara. Su mano estaba helada pero no me importaba. Dejó de hacerlo y se fue.

Me dirigí hacia dentro en busca de Alice.

Le dije que me llevara a casa que estaba cansada y asintió.

Durante todo el camino miré hacia el suelo del coche sin decir ni una palabra. Alice también iba callada y se lo agradecía mucho. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Me llevé la mano a mis labios recordando el beso que le había robado. En realidad ya no estaba enfadada. Y me encantó que cantara esa canción para mí.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno, pues la canción que ha cantado Bella se llama "Every Little thing you do" de Laura Pausini. En la versión de piano. La podeis encontrar aquí:

http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v = desX7OSGSTM

Solo quitadle los espacios.

La canción que cantan Edward y Bella es "Sin Miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago junto con Amaya Montero. Al principio iba a ponerlo a cantar a él solo pero se me ocurrió que sería más romántico si cantaban juntos. La podeis encontrar aquí:

http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v = 4UuMLzZ4VYo&feature = related

Quitadle los espacios también.

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado. A mi me ha parecido un poquito flojillo pero espero vuestras opiniones y muchos reviews, vale? Sed buenos.

Un beso.

LauraMasen


	8. Más monstruo que nunca

Capítulo 8: Más monstruo que nunca.

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza. Como habréis leído en mi profile estudio Psicología y no tengo vacaciones de semana santa porque estudio a distancia. Tuve que entregar un trabajo ayer y tengo que entregar otro más mañana y otro más el domingo. Estoy saturada! Pero he querido descansar un poquillo para actualizar aunque sea un capi. Probablemente tendremos que esperar un poquillo más para el capítulo 9, por lo menos hasta el domingo o el lunes. Lo sientoooo!! Pero espero que os leáis otros fics muy interesantes que sé que los hay mejores que el mío.

Ya tengo 27 reviews!! Me alegro un montón de que os esté gustando.

Gracias a: Ariadna, assenav1980, Sakura Daidouji, abby, ammyriddle, Anfitrite, y a miadharu 28 que me habéis dejado reviews del capítulo 7. También le agradezco a todos aquellos que tienen la historia en favoritos.

**Abby **cariño no te me mueras de un derrame cerebral que todavía tienes tu vida por delante, jejejeje

**Ariadna **de los amores amorosos, me alegro de que te gustara el capi. Espero que te guste este también. Un besoooo

**Sakura Daidouji** de mi corazón ya verás que lo de los celos se aclarará, no te preocupes :P Y lo de Bella pensando en otros amigos es algo mas difícil porque yo no concebiría una vida sin Edward, tu si? :-)

**Assenav1980** de mi vida, me cuesta una barbaridad hacer los capis así con esta extensión. Me encantaría que fueran más largos pero mi imaginación no da para más. Tenéis que entender que es mi primer fic, porque el de La primera vez no cuenta, es solo un oneshoot de la mente calenturienta de esa noche en la que lo escribí, jajajaja. Así que de momento serán casi todos así a no ser que venga a visitarme la musa. De momento escribo yo sola sin ayuda de ningún muso llamado Edward, jejeje. Por cierto, de qué parte de Estados Unidos eres? Tengo curiosidad :P

**Ammyriddle** mi chiquita, me alegro de que te gustara que Bella fuera tan lanzada a por el beso, jajaja. Y ahora vendrá el ensayo. No os desesperéis y espero que os guste.

**Anfitrite** del amor hermoso, me olvidé de poner Colombia! Que mala soy! Y encima luego lo miré y puse España en la lista, y España no es de América Latina! Jajaja, pero como si lo fuera :P Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Un beso y bienvenida al fic.

**Miadharu28** mi guapaaaa, espero que te guste el siguiente. Disfruta!

Por cierto, las que me envíen un review le mando un beso apasionado de Edward, que me lo ha prometido. Besos de Edward!!!! Están de oferta señoritas, un review por el precio de un beso de Edward!

Por cierto, habéis visto lo loca que estoy hoy, eso son los efectos colaterales de dejar de estudiar para ponerse a actualizar fics… jajaja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Llegué a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue acostarme en la cama a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. ¿Cómo me pude atrever a darle un beso a Edward? En la vida me había comportado de una manera tan osada. ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí? Encima lo hice después de gritarle como una salvaje… Y luego soy yo la que dice que él es bipolar.

¡Dios mío! Me estoy volviendo loca. Ese beso despertó tanto en mí… Un suspiro salió de mi boca tan pronto como lo recordé. Sonreí al evocarlo.

Cogí la almohada y la puse tapando mi cara.

- ¡Ahh! – pegué un gritito pataleando la cama. Estoy loca, lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de haberle besado. No pude resistirme, no fue planeado y por ello no tuve nervios al hacerlo. Ahora es cuando los nervios hacen su aparición.

Y qué romántico que fue al dedicarme esa canción. Sin saberlo me había dedicado mi canción favorita. Un momento, me la había dedicado, ¿verdad? A ver si estoy dándole vueltas a algo que no es. En realidad no me dijo que fuera para mí.

De todas formas no importa, me ha pedido disculpas por su comportamiento. Pero sigue sin contarme nada. Es como un libro cerrado con triple candado. Candados que tienen llave de seguridad y además, monstruos custodiándolos.

Por una parte tengo muchas ganas de que llegue mañana, por otra parte, me aterro al pensar en verle otra vez.

La escena que he planeado para mañana será fácil de hacer, por lo menos es lo que yo creo. Según el guión primero me besa él. Si no me besa, yo no le pienso besar. Yo he dado el primer paso, estoy harta de que él no haga nada. Si no me besa es porque no quiere, ¿no? Pues las cosas se quedan así: Si no me besa, yo no le beso.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Debía de deshacerme la trenza y quitarme el maquillaje. Cogí una toallita y la pasé por toda la cara. El maquillaje salió enseguida. Me daba pena deshacer la trenza pero si no me la quitaba, por la mañana me dolería la cabeza por la forma que había adoptado el pelo.

Me lavé los dientes y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Cogí el pijama de debajo de la almohada mientras tarareaba la canción que había cantado Edward, sin darme cuenta.

Me lo puse y me tiré otra vez a la cama.

En seguida me quedé dormida. …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

Qué difícil que es esto para mí. Nunca había sentido algo así y tenía que sentirlo por ella. Sinceramente Edward, podrías haber escogido a alguien no tan apetecible, ¿no?

Tantos años siendo vampiro y nunca había encontrado a nadie que oliese tan maravillosamente dulce y cuando la encuentro…

No puedo decir ninguna palabra relacionada con mis sentimientos. Sé que he dicho que me gusta, pero al intentar traicionarme a mí mismo, mis sentimientos no salen a flote con claridad. Canté una canción que se supone explicaba mis sentimientos, y en verdad lo hacía pero… Es difícil explicarse. Bufé al pensar que ni yo mismo, con mi capacidad para acceder a la lógica de manera rápida y eficaz, podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Es cierto que me muero por conocerla, por saber lo que piensa… Cada vez me siento mucho mejor con ella y creo que mentiría al decir que no la voy queriendo cada día un poco más. Aunque solo haya pasado un día o dos desde que la conocí parece que llevara viéndola siglos.

Es extraño pero intrigante como su voz, su belleza y sobretodo su olor, me lleven a un estado de deseo incontrolable. Dos deseos diferentes que se agolpan intentando desbancarse. Un deseo completamente nuevo para mí que me dice que no puedo alejarme de ella y que querría besarla en cualquier momento, el otro deseo, reconocible pero no por ello más deseable, el deseo del monstruo que llevo dentro al acecho, esperando que baje las fuerzas autoimpuestas de mi autocontrol.

Sé que me dije que dejaría de alejarme de ella y no lo pienso hacerlo pero no puedo permitirme terminar enamorándome de ella. Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. Siento que estoy en el puente que me lleva hacia ese estado de enamoramiento y detrás de mí el puente se ha roto. Solo me queda ir hacia delante o quedarme donde estoy. La obra me empuja, siento que lo hace. ¿Por qué no me eché para atrás en el momento en que supe que iba a ser Romeo? La respuesta la tengo clara: quería ser su Romeo. Voy dando pequeños pasos hacia delante y cada poco tiempo me paro mirando hacia mi pasado al que ya no puedo volver. Si sigo hacia delante, sé que seré un peligro para Bella. Las visiones de Alice son claras, o ella muere o se convierte en lo que soy yo. ¡Eso no puede ser así! Maldita sea. Tiene que haber alguna forma de que no sea así. No puedo volver hacia atrás, como ya he dicho antes, el puente se ha roto y no hay manera de volver. Creo que el puente se rompió en el momento en el que me permití pedirle perdón cantándole esa canción. ¿O fue antes? ¿Su delicioso olor pudo hacer que se rompiera mi puente haciéndome estar entre la espada y la pared?

Qué difícil es todo esto.

La fiesta había terminado hace ya rato. Bella se fue y yo me quedé con los pensamientos de un enajenado mental, o sea, yo.

Mañana será un día difícil. Estaré toda la mañana con ella ensayando la escena final. Tengo que besarla, se supone que un beso en el que ella no se moverá. Podría ser fácil. ¿La beso o no la beso? Ella me besó esta tarde, ¿podría yo ser tan valiente como ella? Bufé. Es que no se trata de ser valiente o cobarde. Se trata de que estoy tentando al monstruo que soy. Estoy jugando con fuego. No lo pensaré más. Sólo vendrá lo que tenga que venir. Pensé en preguntarle a Alice, pero lo descarté al instante. Mejor no.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Me desperté con la misma pose en la que me había quedado dormida. No había soñado nada, por lo menos que yo recuerde, y por primera vez desde que estoy en Forks, mis almohadas no han aparecido a los pies de mi cama.

Miré el reloj que descansaba en mi mesita de noche y comprobé que eran las 9 de la mañana. Me levanté corriendo porque no sabía a qué hora vendría Edward. Me sonrojé al hacer una imagen mental de lo que ensayaríamos hoy.

Bajé corriendo a la cocina y me llené un bol con cereales y leche. Me lo comí rápidamente y sonó el timbre. Casi me atraganto y tosí pero enseguida se me pasó. Madre mía, será Edward y yo con estas pintas. Me miré en el espejo del recibidor y arreglé un poquito el pelo antes de abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba Edward, tan maravilloso como siempre.

- Hola, veo que he venido un pelín pronto, ¿no? – Él sonrió. Creo que no se da cuenta cuando lo hace. Deslumbra con su sonrisa perfecta de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

- Eh, eh, ¡si!.. digo ¡no!... es que me he quedado dormida, pero pasa mientras yo me visto, ¿vale? – me sonrojé por mi tonta frase que había soltado. Muy bien Bella, que piense que eres idiota. - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No gracias, ya he comido – sonrió.

- Vale, pues mientras yo subo y me cambio, siéntate o haz lo que quieras. No tardo mucho – subí corriendo las escaleras.

No sabía que ponerme. Debía de estar presentable para el día que iba a ser hoy. Qué expectativas que tengo para hoy, Bella cálmate que hay más probabilidades de que no ocurra nada de que ocurra.

Abrí el armario y me puse una falda muy bonita que tenía en el armario y que yo no recuerdo haber visto. Si estaba en el armario es porque era mía. Era de color gris claro con la típica tela vaquera. Decidí que con esto quedarían muy bien unas mallas negras, para no llevar las piernas descubiertas ahora en Forks con el frio que hace.

De arriba me puse una camisa azul marino muy finita pero de manga larga. Zapatos, ¿qué zapatos me pongo? ¿Quedarán bien mis zapatillas de siempre? Me las puse y me miré en el espejo. Sí, por supuesto que quedan bien.

Me cepillé el pelo y los dientes, y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Mala idea. Cuando me quedaban solo dos escalones para llegar abajo me tropecé, nada nuevo pero otra vez estaba Edward para salvarme.

- Vaya, parece que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti, ¿no? Eres un imán para los accidentes.

Al contrario de lo que podría parecer, me enfadé un poco. ¡Me llamó torpe!

- ¿Me estás llamando torpe?

- ¡No, no me refería a eso!, es sólo que… - parecía un poco asombrado por mi reacción a su comentario.

- Déjalo Edward, venga, vámonos ya. ¿A dónde vamos a ensayar? ¿En tu casa? – le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Se llevó una mano a su pelo como acto involuntario.

- No, creo que estaremos más tranquilos en otro sitio.

Yo sonreí.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde me llevas?

Edward se rió.

- Impaciente y curiosa – me dijo tocando con un dedo la punta de mi nariz. Yo me reí y a la vez sentí su mano congelada pero no me molestó para nada. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Me permitió salir primero y luego salió él.

Tenía el coche aparcado en la puerta. Parecía que no iba a coger mi coche nunca más. Pobrecito Chevy, te tengo abandonado.

Llegué al Volvo y Edward me abrió la puerta. Qué caballero. ¿Por qué no podrían ser todos los hombres como él? Oh, ya sé. Estamos en el siglo XX, ningún hombre es como Edward. ¿Será que viene de otra época? Todo esto lo estaba yo pensando mientras Edward ya se subía al asiento del conductor.

- ¿De qué época vienes? – le pregunté riéndome.

Su rostro estaba serio. ¿Le habrá sentado mal?

- ¿He dicho algo malo? Era una broma, ya sabes, por ser caballeroso, saberte todos los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta, tener gustos de música clásicos, ya sabes, parece que seas de otra época – concluí riéndome.

Edward rió.

- Bueno, pues si te soy sincero nací en el año 1901. ¿A que soy viejo?

- Oh sí, mi viejo cascarrabias – solté una carcajada por seguirme la broma y me encantó que estuviéramos haciendo bromas. Las cosas se darían más fáciles entre nosotros.

Llevábamos un rato conduciendo cuando volví a romper el silencio.

- ¿Te has estudiado la escena?

- No, no me hace falta, ¿y tú? – él sonreía mirándome.

- Tampoco – me sonrojé.

Llegamos a un lugar en medio de la nada y aparcó.

- Edward, ¿dónde estamos?

- Todavía no hemos llegado, tenemos que andar un poco.

- ¿Andar? - No me gusta andar por ese tipo de suelo. El suelo se veía inestable, ¿o la inestable sería yo?

- No te preocupes, no estaremos andando durante mucho rato.

Salí del coche y pensé con alivio que por lo menos me había traído mis zapatillas cómodas.

Me tropecé varias veces por el camino pedregoso pero no llegué a caerme en ningún momento.

- ¿Sólo quieres ensayar una escena? – le pregunté. Esa escena era verdaderamente corta y quería pasar más tiempo con él. Esperaba que dijera de ensayar más.

- ¿Quieres ensayar alguna otra? – me preguntó mientras seguía caminando sin necesidad de mirar al suelo como yo lo estaba haciendo.

- Pues es que he pensado que es una escena muy corta, ¿no te parece?

- Corta pero intensa – había dicho lo que yo pensaba de esa escena.

- Si, ¿Cuál escena elegirías tú? Yo ya elegí la final, ahora te toca a ti – me reí porque tenía ganas de saber cuál escogería.

- Podemos ensayar escenas que no sean de nosotros dos. Es decir, las otras escenas.

- Ah, pues si, tienes razón. Yo me sé todos los diálogos así que no habrá problema en hacer de otro personaje – yo sonreía.

- Empezaremos por la que hemos venido a ensayar y si luego da tiempo continuamos, ¿vale?

Yo asentí. Parecía que al fondo se vislumbraba algo de luz. Podía darme cuenta de que estábamos llegando a un claro.

Comencé a correr impaciente por llegar y sorprendentemente no me caí pero creí escuchar una risa detrás de mí. Me dio igual. Llevábamos tanto tiempo andando que me encantó llegar al sitio.

No solo por eso, pero era un lugar precioso. Abierto y olía a flores.

Aspiré profundamente.

- Qué bien huele – suspiré con los ojos cerrados.

- No te quito la razón – me dijo y yo abrí los ojos y le miré. Él me miraba a mí y noté como respiró profundamente.

Me sonrojé y comencé a caminar mientras miraba los diferentes tipos de flores que se extendían en el prado.

- Aquí debe de haber buen sol cuando sale. Me encantaría volver con sol.

Edward no dijo nada acerca de ello.

- ¿Quieres que empecemos ya? – me preguntó y yo me puse nerviosa. No lo había pensado pero era una escena muy emotiva. Los besos eran simples picos, dos que me daría él y uno que le daría yo, pero daba más miedo el no saber emocionarse bien con la escena.

Yo asentí y me acosté en el suelo. Debía de hacer como que estaba muerta y el suelo no era completamente duro con lo que no me daría dolor de espalda.

Cogí mi chaqueta y la puse en mi cabeza para tenerla un poco levantada y coloqué mis manos en mi pecho. Cuando cerré los ojos lo sentí agacharse cerca de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a notar su proximidad y latía ferozmente. Solté un suspiro.

- Ey, se supone que estás muerta, actúa como tal – dijo Edward riendo.

Yo le saqué la lengua burlándome. Y no volví a hacer ningún movimiento.

- Mi amor… Mi esposa… - Edward comenzó. Su voz era emotiva. Parecía que lloraba y deseaba poder ver su cara pero tenía que seguir actuando. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler y sentir su dulce aliento – La muerte que ha libado la miel de tu aliento no ha tenido poder sobre tu belleza… Y no estás vencida… - Mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando se acercó mucho más a mí. Pasaba su helada mano por mi rostro acariciándolo mientras continuaba hablando – La enseña de tu belleza es aún carmesí en tus labios – tocó con un dedo mis labios – y mejillas, y la pálida bandera de la muerte no ha llegado hasta ahí. – Me contuve de abrir los ojos cuando apoyó su cara en la mía. Cómo había deseado ese contacto. Sus labios estaban cerca de los míos. Sólo un poco más cerca. Me enfadé un poco cuando se separó pero la obra debía de continuar – Querida Julieta, ¿por qué sigues siendo tan bella? ¿He de pensar que la etérea muerte se ha enamorado de ti y te guarda aquí para que seas su amante? – Como desearía en este momento que tú fueras el que se ha enamorado de mí. ¡Ahora venía un beso! Dame mi beso Romeo. Supliqué internamente. Edward rozó mis labios con los suyos muy superficialmente. Solo un simple roce que me hizo querer cogerle y acercarlo más. En seguida se separó y continuó acariciándome el pelo y mi rostro. En seguida noté algo rodeándome el dedo. El anillo de Romeo y Julieta. ¿Cómo sería? Comencé a moverme poco a poco. Cabeceé. Me besó en la frente y moví mis dedos. Cómo recuerdo esta parte. Siempre me enfado con Romeo por no darse cuenta de que Julieta se está despertando. Volvió a apoyar su rostro en mi frente – Aquí, aquí es donde voy a poner mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas enemigas de esta carne harta de mundo. – Escuchaba su lamento y notaba como mis ojos ardían de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Me rodeaba con su brazo pero yo estaba ya muy metida en la obra y sólo escuchaba sus tristes frases - Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad el último abrazo – me abrazó – y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso… - mi corazón bombeaba contando los milisegundos que quedaban para que me besara otra vez. Y lo hizo. Fue menos delicado que el último pero seguía siendo un beso muy delicado, con miedo a besarme. Noté que se alejó de mí y abrí mis ojos sonriendo. Edward hacía un movimiento y cogía una botellita. – Un trato perpetuo con la ávida muerte. - Mi mano se dirigía claramente a tocar su rostro y cuando mi piel hizo contacto con la suya, él ya se había tomado el veneno. Me cogió rápidamente la mano mientras comenzaba a morir. Me dieron ganas de llorar como siempre hacía pero debía de continuar.

- Romeo. – Esta vez él se acostó y yo estaba sobre él. Él respiraba con dificultad. Esta vez sí que comencé a llorar, llorar actuando y llorar sin actuar, una mezcla de las dos. Busqué en sus manos el frasco de veneno y lo encontré. Lo cogí. - ¿Qué hay aquí? – Yo miraba sus ojos dorados que miraban intensamente a los míos mientras moría. – Veneno. Lo has bebido todo sin dejar una gota que me ayude a seguirte – Mis lágrimas reales hacían realidad la historia. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué mucho más a él – Besaré tus labios, quizá quede en ellos un poco de veneno -. Volví a abrirlos esperando rechazo de sus ojos pero no dijo nada, así que continué y le besé. Mi beso duró más que el suyo. Saboreé sus labios. No es que sea osada, pero debía de buscar veneno, ¿no? Me separé unos pocos milímetros de sus labios – Tus labios están calientes – Nunca he dicho mayor mentira. Y le miré a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cara que era muy suave al tacto.

- Con… con un beso… muero… - ladeó su rostro y dejó sus ojos abiertos. Continué llorando. Esto estaba resultando doloroso y aunque sepa que no es real me resulta difícil. Me separé de él y solté un gran sollozo. Ya no actuaba, me dolía muchísimo esa escena, tanto como si fuese mía. Encontré una pistola en el suelo. Edward había pensado en todo y además de la pistola había traído el anillo y el frasco de veneno. Cogí la pistola y mientras sollozaba la coloqué en mi cabeza. A los pocos segundos hice un ruido con las manos para que pareciera que había disparado. Me desplomé encima de Edward. Todo había acabado.

Noté como Edward movía la cabeza. Yo estaba sobre él pero no quería separarme. Aunque me levanté.

- ¿qué te ha parecido? – le pregunté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien – me dijo mientras se levantaba. Me ofreció su mano para que yo también me levantara y la acepté.

Me sonrojé. Miré mi mano para ver el anillo que me había puesto y era un anillo muy bonito como el de la película, en el que ponía "R+J" en el exterior. Luego buscaría lo que ponía en el interior. Cogí el papel del guión que había dejado en el suelo. Comencé a buscar entre las páginas alguna escena para ensayar pero, por torpeza mía, me corté un dedo al pasar las hojas.

- Ah – me cogí el dedo mientras una gota de sangre se escurría por mi mano. Me estaba mareando y caí al suelo por el mareo. Desde el suelo comencé a buscar a ver si tenía algún pañuelo hasta que lo encontré en mi bolsillo. Lo pasé por encima del dedo y dejé de sangrar. Miré por un momento a Edward. Se había alejado completamente de mí. Sus ojos, por una extraña razón se habían vuelto oscuros y me miraba como lo hizo el primer día.

¿Qué había pasado?

- Edward ¿qué… - me levanté como pude pero él dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó su mano diciéndome que no me acercara. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y pasó sus manos por su rostro.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero tenía que averiguarlo como fuera.

- En serio Edward, dime qué te ocurre – le demandé.

- Vámonos. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Yo asentí con dolor. ¿Había vuelto a tratarme como siempre? Sabía yo que lo bueno no podría durar para siempre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

Llegué a su casa y toqué al timbre. Me reí al escuchar cómo se ponía a toser. En parte me preocupé un poco al pensar que se podría estar ahogando.

Cuando abrió la puerta su olor me impactó. Había decidido que no iba a dejar de respirar para poder acostumbrarme a su dulce olor.

Llevaba el pijama con el que le había visto dormir y parecía que le daba un poco de vergüenza porque se encogió sonrojándose.

Cuando hablé y después sonreí noté como su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Por qué su corazón reaccionaba de esa manera? Cómo desearía leer su mente. ¿Reaccionaría su corazón como el de muchas chicas humanas? Es decir, ¿por mi atractivo o algo más? Era frustrante esta necesidad de conocer sus pensamientos.

Me reí internamente cuando me preguntó si quería tomar algo. "Ya he comido" fue mi sincera respuesta. En realidad hubiera sido mejor "Ya he bebido" pero sonaría raro.

Se fue a vestirse mientras yo me quedé en el salón. Había fotos de Bella en portafotos a lo largo del salón. Era igual que ahora pero se notaba la clara diferencia de la madurez.

Sonó el teléfono pero parecía que Bella no lo escuchaba. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era y descolgué sin contestar.

- ¿Bella? ¿Guapísima? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Soy Jacob, hola… Venga, Bella, sé que estás ahí. ¿Sigues enfadada? – Me sentí mal de alguna manera. ¿Guapísima? ¿Por qué la llamaba así? Decidí decir algo.

- Soy Edward Cullen, ¿Qué quieres? Bella está en su cuarto vistiéndose… - por una extraña razón me encantó notar sus celos. Lo cierto es que también notaba los míos. También estaba asustado por que estuviera conmigo. Es cierto, será uno de los chicos de La Push, probablemente se vieron allí. Y en La Push saben lo que somos.

- Oh, ya la llamaré luego – y colgó.

Colgué yo también. Esa llamada me recordó el beso que se dieron Bella y Mike Newton. No podía ni debía de pensar en ello. ¿Pensaría ella en ese beso? Parece que no le importó porque después me besó a mí.

En seguida escuché como bajaba y me acerqué a las escaleras. Bajaba corriendo y se tropezó en los últimos escalones. Cayó en mis brazos llevando su olor directo hasta mi garganta ardiendo.

- Vaya, parece que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti, ¿no? Eres un imán para los accidentes. – quise burlarme un poco para hacerla reír.

- ¿Me estás llamando torpe? – vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¡No, no me refería a eso!, es sólo que… - no sabía cómo continuar la frase.

- Déjalo Edward, venga, vámonos ya. ¿A dónde vamos a ensayar? ¿En tu casa? – me alivió su cambio de tema. En realidad la llevaría a mi prado. Era mi lugar favorito donde solía ir para estar tranquilo.

- No, creo que estaremos más tranquilos en otro sitio.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde me llevas? – me reí por su curiosidad infinita.

- Impaciente y curiosa – le toqué la nariz sin poder resistirme. Cerró los ojos en un acto involuntario y se sonrojó riéndose. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí. Dejé que saliera ella y luego salí yo cerrando la puerta.

Cuando me preguntó de qué época venía pensé que lo sabía todo, que Jacob se lo había contado todo y no pude reaccionar hasta que me dijo que era una broma. Entonces fue cuando me permití soltar una sonrisa y seguirle el juego.

- Bueno, pues si te soy sincero nací en el año 1901. ¿A que soy viejo? – yo sabía que esa frase no le diría mucho de mí, que lo tomaría como una broma y así fue.

- Oh sí, mi viejo cascarrabias – Nos reímos ambos. Me gustó que bromeáramos juntos. Parecía que todo iba mejor.

De vez en cuando respiraba profundamente. A veces solo por la nariz y otras veces respiraba por la boca. Debía de insensibilizarme a su olor, pero todavía seguía ardiendo.

- ¿Te has estudiado la escena?

- No, no me hace falta, ¿y tú? – le sonreí.

- Tampoco – me gustaba tanto cuando se sonrojaba.

En seguida llegamos y aparqué el Volvo.

- Edward, ¿dónde estamos?

- Todavía no hemos llegado, tenemos que andar un poco.

- ¿Andar? – parecía preocupada. Imagino que cuando una persona es propensa a caerse, no le gusta andar mucho por miedo.

- No te preocupes, no estaremos andando durante mucho rato. – intenté tranquilizarla.

Se tropezaba cada pocos segundos pero estaba alerta por si acaso se caía.

Me preguntó si sólo quería ensayar una escena y sonreí al notar que ella quería estar más tiempo ensayando. ¿Sería porque le gusta la obra?, ¿o querría estar conmigo?

Seguimos hablando de ello y quedamos con que si daba tiempo ensayaríamos alguna escena más.

Cuando comenzó a correr para llegar hasta la luz me reí por notar su alegría. La noté respirar profundamente.

- Qué bien huele – Es cierto. Yo también respiré como ella y su dulce olor se mezcló con el olor de las flores.

- No te quito la razón. – Le contesté.

- Aquí debe de haber buen sol cuando sale. Me encantaría volver con sol. – Si es conmigo será algo difícil explicarte por qué brillo. No hice ningún comentario a su frase.

Le ofrecí empezar ya y se sonrojó. Su corazón latía rápidamente otra vez.

Se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Saqué todos los objetos que utilizaría: la pistola, un frasco y un anillo. Era el mismo anillo. Alice me lo consiguió.

Soltó un suspiro y me reí.

- Ey, se supone que estás muerta, actúa como tal.

Me sorprendió su osadía al sacarme la lengua. Sonreí y comencé.

- Mi amor… Mi esposa… - Había leído el guión millones de veces y también recordaba cómo tenía que actuar. Llorar no podría porque yo no tenía lágrimas pero eso no impedía que yo pudiese fingirlo. Me acerqué a ella y noté lo preciosa que se veía desde esta distancia. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. A mucha más temperatura que la mía. – La muerte que ha libado la miel de tu aliento no ha tenido poder sobre tu belleza… Y no estás vencida… - Su corazón volvía a latir al notar que yo me acercaba. Acariciaba su rostro caliente y suave. – La enseña de tu belleza es aún carmesí en tus labios – toqué con miedo sus labios – y mejillas, y la pálida bandera de la muerte no ha llegado hasta ahí. – Rocé su cara con la mía. El calor de su rostro contra el mío helado era como un elixir. Respiré suavemente para mantener su olor en mi organismo. – Querida Julieta, ¿por qué sigues siendo tan bella? ¿He de pensar que la etérea muerte se ha enamorado de ti y te guarda aquí para que seas su amante? – Rocé sus labios con los míos. Lo había deseado desde ayer cuando ella me besó pero tenía miedo de desearla tanto hasta que ello provocara su muerte. Continué acariciándole el pelo y su rostro. Su pelo, cómo había deseado tocar su pelo. Era muy suave. Me separé de ella y respiré una bocanada de aire limpio. Aunque me intentara acostumbrar seguía siendo muy difícil estar cerca de ella. Cogí el anillo de mi bolsillo y se lo puse. Le di un beso en la frente. Ella debía de empezar a moverse lentamente. Volví a apoyar mi rostro en su frente. Qué agradable, el calor. – Aquí, aquí es donde voy a poner mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas enemigas de esta carne harta de mundo. – Lloraba sin lágrimas mientras hablaba. La mantenía abrazada. - Ojos, mirad por última vez – la miré como si fuera la última vez que la viera - Brazos, dad el último abrazo – la estreché entre mis brazos delicadamente. Un poco más de fuerza descontrolada y sería fatal para ella – y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso… - Me reí internamente al notar otra vez su corazón. La besé. Esta vez algo más notable que la vez anterior pero seguía teniendo cuidado. Me alejé de ella para coger el frasco. – Un trato perpetuo con la ávida muerte. – Su mano tocó mi rostro cuando ya me había tomado el veneno. Cuando noté su mano la cogí rápidamente. Y comencé a morir. Notaba las lágrimas de Bella. Lo estaba haciendo tan bien.

- Romeo. – Me acosté y ella se posó encima de mí. Hacía respiraciones entrecortadas, pero como eran respiraciones fuertes hacían que mi garganta ardiera y mi rostro de dolor daba credibilidad a la escena. Bella lloraba, sus lágrimas bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas que estaban completamente inundadas. Cogió el frasco. - ¿Qué hay aquí? – Le miraba a los ojos mientras ella miraba a los míos. Qué ojos tan bonitos tiene… Mirar a sus ojos me daba la suficiente fuerza para soportar el dolor de su olor – Veneno. Lo has bebido todo sin dejar una gota que me ayude a seguirte –Cerró los ojos y se acercó. Tragué con dificultad la ponzoña que invadía mi boca sabiendo lo que vendría – Besaré tus labios, quizá quede en ellos un poco de veneno -. Volvió a abrir sus preciosos ojos buscando en los míos algo que yo no conseguía descifrar. Se acercó a mí y me besó. Abrió un poco su boca para saborear mi labio inferior y eso me encantó. Pero también a mi monstruo interior. Se separó de mí y seguí actuando a mi pesar. Durante el beso dejé de actuar por un momento. – Tus labios están calientes – No lo creo. Me miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi cara.

- Con… con un beso… muero… - ladeé mi rostro. Había muerto. Bella lloraba. No sabía si actuaba o lloraba de verdad. Sus sollozos eran tan reales… Escuché como cogía la pistola y disparó. Se desplomó encima de mi pecho. Y todo acabó.

Me moví, ya no era más Romeo, ahora era Edward. Nos levantamos y me preguntó qué me pareció el ensayo.

Me moría de ganas por decirle que me encantaría repetirlo pero solo dije que lo había hecho muy bien.

Le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara y la cogió. Parece que esto cada vez es más fácil. El tocarla.

Vi como miraba el anillo y se sonrojaba. Cogió el guión y no pude evitar lo que sucedió. Se cortó. Ya no podía notar nada más. En mi interior tenía una lucha entre el Edward bueno y el Edward monstruo. Estaba parado, mis músculos no se tensaron preparados para saltar pero sentía mi ponzoña haciendo que mi garganta ardiera más que nunca. La miré sin poder evitarlo deseando hacer caso al monstruo de mi interior.

- Edward ¿qué… - Levanté una mano. No quería que se acercara. Debía de calmarme antes de poder permitirme acercarme a ella. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, dejé de respirar y pasé mis manos por mi rostro. Había una cierta mejoría. ¿Podría controlarme? ¿Era capaz? ¿Por qué Alice no me avisó de lo que sucedería?

Vi su rostro de incomprensión y demandó una explicación.

- En serio Edward, dime qué te ocurre.

- Vámonos. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ella asintió. Esa pequeña arruguita de su frente cuando estaba triste, volvió a aparecer y yo me sentí más monstruo que nunca.


	9. Leyenda Quileute

Capítulo 9: Leyenda quileute.

Nota: Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que ya tengo 35! Al final he actualizado antes de lo esperado, no os quejareis, eh?

Por cierto, habéis oído eso del concurso de Antena 3 para los españoles? Pues me da igual que me tomen por mendiga pero… Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, si hay algún español que se vaya a comprar el dvd y no vaya a utilizar el código para el concurso, por fi por fi por fi, dadme el código please please please!

Bueno, creo que ya he mendigado suficiente. Porfaaaaaaaa!

Si hay algún alma caritativa que me lo mande por correo (piscis_laura hotmail. com) quitando los espacios, jejeje. Aunque lo dudo, pero bueno…

Gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado reviews y también a los que tenéis la historia en favoritos.

Edward Kaname: Me alegro de que te pases por el fic! Pues si, la verdad es que Bella se corta hasta con una simple hoja!

Miadharu28: Pobre Edward, tiene cambios de humor porque está debatiéndose consigo mismo…

Angel siriu: Me alegro de que te guste la historia.

Abby: Me alegro muchísimo de que el derrame no llegara hasta ti, jejejeje. Aquí tienes el capi nuevo!

Sakura Daidouji: Tus reviews siempre me alegran mucho. La verdad es que la pobre Bella no se espera esos cambios tan bruscos de Edward pero como ya sabemos, Edward tiene sus razones, se debate consigo mismo y no sabe qué camino tomar.

Assenav1980: ¿qué hará Edward? Jejeje. Entonces si eres de New Jersey hablarás inglés y eso, no? Naciste allí o solo vives allí?

Dianis_cullen: Me alegro de que te guste!

Ammyriddle: No te preocupes y no te pongas triste que todo se arreglará, ten paciencia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ayer me pidió perdón por su comportamiento y hoy vuelve a hacerlo. ¿No se supone que cuando uno está arrepentido por algo no lo vuelve a repetir? Ya no entiendo nada de nada. Me rindo.

Iba en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Edward. Desde que nos subimos al coche no nos dirigimos ni una palabra. Yo le miraba de vez en cuando esperando volver a ver al Edward simpático, el Edward Romeo.

Él miraba fijamente a la carretera mientras conducía.

Rompí el silencio con un suspiro. Edward me miró y decidí que tenía que decir algo.

- ¿Vuelves a no hablarme? Si quieres volvemos a lo que te dije ayer. Si quieres que no nos hablemos solo tienes que decírmelo. – sonaba resentida y enfadada, y sonaba así porque en realidad lo estaba. Me fijé en que apretaba sus manos en el volante pero volví a fijar mi vista en sus ojos. Volvió su rostro y me di cuenta de que sus ojos volvían a tener su color dorado.

- No quiero eso – después de decirme eso volvió a mirar hacia delante.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y no me puedes decir por qué te has puesto así? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada a no ser que se me haya olvidado… ¡Tendré que ir a un loquero para ver lo que me pasa! – Edward sonrió con mi comentario. No me hacía mucha gracia. Yo quería que entendiera mi postura. No sé si lo estaba consiguiendo. Me fijé en que habíamos llegado hasta mi casa y había aparcado frente a la puerta.

- No es culpa tuya, Bella. Es mía – bajó el volumen hasta ser casi un susurro – sólo mía. – Como seguía sin mirarme levanté mi mano y puse su rostro mirándome.

- Por lo menos mírame, no me gusta hablar con tu nuca…

- Bella, no… - se quedó en suspense y esperé a que continuara – No es conveniente que te acerques mucho a mí. - ¿Otra vez con esas?

Me reí con sarcasmo.

- Pues creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

- No digas eso, nunca es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué dices que no es conveniente que me acerque a ti? Las verdades dímelas completas no a medias. – Mis manos se movían con el resentimiento que despedían mis palabras – Estoy cansándome de que me digas que no me acerque a ti y de que haya personas que también me digan lo mismo…

- ¿Quién te dice lo mismo? – me sorprendió que se fijara en ese comentario en especial.

- Me lo han dicho personas cercanas a mí y encima nadie me quiere decir por qué. Dímelo tú, eres el implicado especial, ¿no?

- Quédate con el concepto, no sientas curiosidad por el porqué.

Ya estamos, otra vez dándome largas. Le miré entrecerrando mis ojos. Esto no tenía ninguna salida. Ya me las arreglaría sin su ayuda.

- Hasta mañana Edward – le dije enfadada mientras abría la puerta del coche.

- Si – fue lo único que contestó.

Cuando llegué la puerta y ya me encontraba dentro, cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la rompí.

¿Nadie quiere darme respuestas? Las buscaré por mí misma. Me dirigí a mi cuarto en busca de respuestas que me daría el más preciado sistema tecnológico que se haya inventado: Internet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

Después de ese incidente que casi le cuesta su vida me sentí completamente monstruo. Si alguna vez me había odiado a mí mismo, esta vez había sido peor.

Conseguí controlarme, no sé ni cómo pero lo hice.

Entramos en el coche y no le hablé durante el camino. Notaba su mirada pero no podía respondérsela. Seguramente tendría millones de preguntas en su mente y era muy difícil contestárselas sin contarle lo que yo era.

¿Debería de decírselo? Probablemente mejor que lo supiera y decidiera por sí misma.

Escuché un suspiro y la miré durante una milésima de segundo. Ella me estaba mirando y su rostro mostraba enfado y curiosidad en partes iguales.

- ¿Vuelves a no hablarme? Si quieres volvemos a lo que te dije ayer. Si quieres que no nos hablemos solo tienes que decírmelo. – Me sentí un poco mal por no contarle nada. Había estado a punto de acabar con su vida por una tonta gota de sangre y tenía derecho a saberlo. Yo tenía las manos apretadas al volante para controlarme y no acariciarle su suave rostro.

La miré y le dije que yo no quería eso. Volví a mirar hacia delante. Su rostro me llamaba de tantas formas diferentes que si seguía mirándola, no aguantaría y le contaría todo, claro, después de besarla.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y no me puedes decir por qué te has puesto así? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada a no ser que se me haya olvidado… ¡Tendré que ir a un loquero para ver lo que me pasa! – Aunque enfadada todavía tenía ese humor que me encantaba. Sonreí después de su interesante comentario. Vi que no le gustó que me riera.

Llegué a su casa y aparqué.

- No es culpa tuya, Bella. Es mía, sólo mía. – Miraba hacia delante aunque ya no estaba conduciendo. Sentí su mano en mí y el calor que desprendía era tremendamente agradable. Su osadía al poner mi rostro mirando el suyo me sorprendí.

- Por lo menos mírame, no me gusta hablar con tu nuca…

- Bella, no… - sentía su desesperación. No le gustará lo que voy a decirle. - No es conveniente que te acerques mucho a mí.

Su risa sarcástica demostraba que estaba completamente enfadada.

- Pues creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no crees? – "Demasiado tarde" Cómo odiaba esas dos simples palabras. Nunca es demasiado tarde. Siempre puede haber alguna manera de salvarte de mí.

- No digas eso, nunca es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué dices que no es conveniente que me acerque a ti? Las verdades dímelas completas no a medias. Estoy cansándome de que me digas que no me acerque a ti y de que haya personas que también me digan lo mismo… - ¿quién le decía esas cosas?

- ¿Quién te dice lo mismo? – Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el que se estaba metiendo dónde no debía.

- Me lo han dicho personas cercanas a mí y encima nadie me quiere decir por qué. Dímelo tú, eres el implicado especial, ¿no? – No me dijo absolutamente nada con su respuesta.

- Quédate con el concepto, no sientas curiosidad por el porqué.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Hasta mañana Edward – salió airada del coche.

- Si – No podía decir nada más.

Cerró la puerta de su casa con tal ímpetu, que noté como saltaban algunas astillas de la madera. Estaba realmente enfadada.

Arranqué el coche y me fui a casa.

Cuando entré estaba Alice sentada con las piernas cruzadas y también los brazos. Me estaba esperando.

-¿qué? – le pregunté.

- ¡Deberías haber tenido más cuidado, Edward!

- ¿Qué te crees que no lo sé? Atrae el peligro hacia ella misma. Cualquier cosa peligrosa que haya en el radio de 10 kilómetros alrededor suyo, le llegará. – Me acordé de que ella no me avisó. - ¿Y si sabías que iba a pasar algo por qué no me avisaste?

- Tuve la visión muy tarde. Intenté llamarte pero no tenías el teléfono. Además, pocos minutos más tarde visualicé que te calmabas y no pasaría nada.

- Si bueno… no la maté, si te refieres a eso, pero ¡ahora está enfada como un demonio! – daba pasos de un lado a otro por el salón.

- Lo sé. No va a tardar mucho en saber lo nuestro. Las visiones se hacen cada vez más claras. – Me sorprendí cuando vi en su mente que Bella estaba cada vez más cerca de saber la verdad.

Maldije.

- Su enfado la hace mucho más curiosa. – Concluyó Alice.

- ¿Más curiosa de lo que ya es?

Alice se rió y yo no pude aguantar también reírme.

- Edward, no es nada malo estar enamorado de ella. - ¿enamorado? Nunca había sentido eso de estar enamorado y no sabía si lo que sentía ahora, era eso o cualquier otro sentimiento. Sólo sé que deseaba estar cerca de ella, aunque no debiera, y besarla a cada momento, sentir su calor, verla ruborizarse… Sí, estoy enamorado de ella.

- Si lo es. No es nada bueno que un vampiro sediento por su sangre se interese por una humana.

- Sé que no tienes más fuerzas para resistirte a estar con ella. Deja de luchar contigo mismo. Estás haciéndote daño y también a ella. – Qué fácil sería si fuera humano. Resoplé. Escuché como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

- Me estáis volviendo loco con tanto cambio de humor – era Jasper. Me sentía un poco mal por él porque sentía todos mis cambios.

- Perdona Jasper. – Notaba todos mis cambios de humor a través de sus pensamientos y lo cierto es que cualquiera se sentiría de esa manera.

- Deja de darle tantas vueltas y decídete de una vez. ¿Crees que contaría algo si lo descubriera? – Notaba como Jasper tenía pensamientos de incertidumbre al no saber qué hacer si la respuesta fuera positiva. Por lo que he conocido de ella, pienso que no le contaría nada a nadie. Deseé que mis suposiciones fueran ciertas.

- No, al menos, no creo.

- ¿Prefieres que lo descubra ella sola?

- Creo que es lo mejor. Si yo no le digo nada podré intentar negarlo si noto que está asustada. – Aunque con lo testaruda que es… Agaché mi cabeza al notar que esa idea sería completamente horrible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Empecé por encender el viejo ordenador que tenía en mi escritorio. Con las prisas que tengo por saber la verdad, me voy a volver loca. Resoplaba mientras llevaba tres minutos esperando a que el ordenador decidiera abrir el sistema operativo.

Mientras desesperada por entender algo de mi vida, decidí poner algo de música. Metí el cd de Evanescense y comenzó a sonar Going Under.

Noté cómo la letra era extremadamente parecida a cómo estaba sintiéndome estos últimos días.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you** (Ahora te dire lo que he hecho por ti)  
**50 thousand tears I've cried** (50 mil lágrimas he llorado)  
**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you** (Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti)  
**And you still won't hear me** (Y aún así tú no me escuchas)  
**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself** (No quiero tu mano esta vez)  
**Maybe I'll wake up for once wake up for once** (Me salvaré yo sola, quizá me despertaré por una vez)  
**Not tormented daily defeated by you** (Sin estar atormentada diariamente y derrotada por ti)  
**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom** (Justo cuando pensé que habría alcanzado el fondo)

**I've died again** (estoy muriendo otra vez)

**I'm going under** (Me estoy estrellando)  
**Drowning in you** (Ahogándome en tí)  
**I'm falling forever** (Bajando para siempre)  
**I've got to break through** (Tengo que abrirme paso)  
**I'm going under** (Me estoy estrellando)

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**. (Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras)  
**So I don't know what's real** (Así que ya no sé lo que es real)  
**So I don't know what's real and what's not** (Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no)  
**Always confusing the thoughts in my head** (Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza)  
**So I can't trust myself anymore** (Así que ya no puedo confiar en mi misma)

**I've died again** (Estoy muriendo otra vez)  
**  
I'm going under** (Me estoy estrellando)  
**Drowning in you** (Ahogándome en tí)  
**I'm falling forever **(Bajando para siempre)  
**I've got to break through** (Tengo que abrirme paso)

**So run and scream** (Así que, adelante, grita)  
**Scream at me I'm so far away** (Grítame, estoy tan lejos)  
**I won't be broken again** (No estaré rota otra vez)  
**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under** (Tengo que respirar no puedo seguir estrellándome)

**I've died again** (Estoy muriendo otra vez)  
**  
I'm going under** (Me estoy estrellando)  
**Drowning in** **you **(Ahogándome en tí)  
**I'm falling forever** (Bajando para siempre)  
**I've got to break through** (Tengo que abrirme paso)

**I'm going under** (Me estoy estrellando)

Qué verdades tan grandes que acabo de escuchar. Es como si estuviera hecha para mí. Es cierto. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por no estrellarme. Ya no sé ni lo que es real ni lo que no, por la confusión de sus verdades a medias. Oh, ni siquiera sé si me dice la verdad, es probable que me mienta.

Miré hacia el ordenador y ya había terminado de encenderse. Por fin. Creo que este ordenador debería de conservarse en un museo. Lo bueno es que después de tantos años, siga funcionando.

Cogí el ratón y lo arrastré hasta la "e" gigante. Internet Explorer se abrió leeeeeentameeeente.

Qué desesperación. Mi pierna temblaba dando pequeños botecitos por los nervios. Y como siempre me mordía el labio inferior casi hasta el punto de hacerme daño. Las uñas estaban intactas ya que dejé las manos preparadas para abordar el ratón en el momento en el que se cargara la página principal.

Google, el buscador más famoso se terminó de cargar y cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué tenía que buscar?

¿Ahora se me ocurre pensarlo? Debería de haberlo pensado antes mientras se cargaba. A ver, unamos historias. Todo lo que sé es que no para de decirme que no me acerque a él, que no es bueno para mí. Jacob y Billy Black también me han dicho lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Los muy canallas no me quieren contar nada.

Una bombilla imaginaria apareció en mi mente y mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Jacob soltó algo que no tenía que haber dicho. Leyendas quileutes.

Rápidamente me puse a escribir en el buscador. De las prisas lo escribí mal tres veces hasta que al final conseguí escribirlo bien.

Lo puse entre comillas para que saliesen los dos términos juntos y aparecieron varios links. El primer link que apareció no me interesaba mucho porque simplemente hablaba sobre la historia de los quileutes. Lo leí un poco por encima hasta que me cansé de no encontrar nada en esa página. Volví a google.

Finalmente encontré una página que hablaba sobre todas sus leyendas. Tardaba tanto en cargarse la página que a cada segundo estaba más nerviosa. ¿Estaría a punto de conocer la verdad?

Ninguna hablaba sobre personajes peligrosos, hasta que llegué al final. Decía así:

_No hay raza más peligrosa que nuestros más temidos enemigos "los fríos". Con su afán para tomar la sangre de los inocentes y causar la destrucción de muchas civilizaciones en la antigüedad, se ha convertido en el ser más peligroso que existe y con el que hemos luchado desde hace muchas generaciones. Por motivos de seguridad no se explica nada más de esta raza demoníaca._

¿Y me vais a dejar así? "Los fríos". Vale. Es de lo único que han dicho que son enemigos. A no ser que Jacob me haya mentido.

Volví a buscar "frios" en google pero salían cosas que no tenían nada que ver. Esta vez tendré que apañármelas sin Internet. Y yo que creía que iba a obtener información. Bufé.

Miré mi reloj y vi con asombro que eran las dos de la tarde. Uff, qué hambre. Apagué el ordenador de mala manera y bajé a comer. Seguramente todavía había pasta de la que hice ayer. Sería suerte, así no tendría que volver a cocinar hoy.

Llegué a la cocina y encontré una nota de Charlie.

_Me he ido con Billy a pescar. Espero que no te metas en líos. Volveré por la noche. Charlie_

Estupendo. Así estaría sola y no tendría que explicar mi mala cara a nadie.

Abrí la nevera y vi que todavía quedaba pasta. Perfecto. Sonreí. Puse un poco en un plato y lo metí en el microondas. Con minuto y medio bastaría.

Cuando quedaba solamente un minuto comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Bufé. Van a molestar ahora a la hora de la comida…

Descolgué el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? – mi voz no sonaba muy alegre. Pero qué se le va a hacer. ¡Tengo hambre!

- Bella – alguien suspiró – Uff, menos mal que estás en casa, soy Jacob.

- Oh, hola Jacob – lo dije con desgana. Todavía no olvidaba sus últimos comentarios. ¡Eso es! ¡Debía de preguntarle a él! ¿Quién más puede saber sobre leyendas quileute que un quileute?

- ¿Estás sola? – parecía nervioso.

- Jacob, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Está contigo el chupasangre o no? – me reí.

- ¿Pero qué dices Jacob? Estoy sola, ¿quién es un chupasangre?

- Nada Bella, olvídalo – sonaba aliviado. Tenía que hablar con él y estas cosas no se hablaban por teléfono.

- Ey, Jacob, ¿por qué no te vienes un rato a mi casa? – mejor mi territorio para abordarle.

- ¿Quieres que vaya yo a tu casa? ¿No tenías a tus queridos amigos "Los Cullen"? – hablaba despectivamente.

- Jacob, ¿quieres venir o no? – un ultimátum siempre va mejor que mil palabras.

- Si, si, voy enseguida.

- Venga, te espero – y colgué.

Muy bien, iba a abordar a Jacob en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Primero le dejaría que se relajara y después "boom" bomba al canto. Pan comido.

Fui hasta el microondas y saqué mi plato de pasta. Cogí un tenedor del cajón y comencé a comer. Estaban un poquito secos porque no estaban recién hechos pero aun así estaban buenísimos.

Terminé de comer y lavé el único plato que había usado. Bebí un vaso de agua y lo fregué también.

Como todavía no había venido Jacob encendí la televisión. Estaban haciendo mi película favorita de vampiros. "Entrevista con el vampiro"

Pobre Louis, con lo bueno que era, perdió a su mujer y a su hija. No me imagino vivir para siempre con esa vida tan miserable que estaba viviendo él. Si eres feliz es una cosa pero sin haberlo querido me parece horrible.

Tenía que alimentarse de las ratas. Él no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- ¡Voy! – me levanté y fui hasta la puerta.

La abrí. Allí estaba Jacob.

- Hola. ¿Has comido? – le pregunté.

- Hola Bella. Si, no te preocupes. – Jacob entró en casa.

Me dirigí al salón para apagar la televisión pero no encontraba el mando. ¿Dónde lo había puesto?

- ¿Qué estás viendo?

- Oh, pues es "Entrevista con el vampiro" ¿No la has visto? Es genial.

- No me gustan los vampiros. – tenía la sensación de que Jacob estaba poniendo cara de asco. Será solo la sensación.

- Es solo un cuento Jacob. Sabes que no existen de verdad.

- Bueno… ¿Para qué querías que viniera?

- Vaya, directo al grano, ¿no? ¿No te apetece ver una película? – le dije sonriendo. Debía de empezar poco a poco. Me recordé a mí misma.

- ¿Alguna en especial?

- Pues, mira todas las que tengo y elige.

Jacob se fue hasta el armario que le señalé y comenzó a ojear las películas. Llevaba un buen rato mirándolas hasta que al final encontró una de hombres lobo. "Un hombre lobo americano en París".

- ¿En serio quieres ver esa? – le pregunté con escepticismo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No te gustan las de vampiros pero te gustan las de hombres lobo. – Hombres, ¿quién los entiende?

- Son mucho mejores en todos los aspectos. – parecía sentirse incómodo por lo que yo había dicho.

-Si tú lo dices. Ambos son mitos así que… - pero Jacob me interrumpió

- ¿Nunca te he contado que la tribu quileute desciende de los lobos?

- ¿qué? – me reí por su comentario. – Si, seguro.

- En serio, según una leyenda quileute, descendemos de los lobos ¿no te parece interesante? – lo que me parecía interesante es que había nombrado mi dos palabras favoritas de hoy "Leyenda" y "quileute" en la misma frase.

- ¿De verdad? Cuéntame más. – parece que la película había quedado olvidada. Me senté en el sofá y con mi mano le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado. Se sentó.

- Pues ya está. Eso es todo- había algo que no me contaba. Me había hecho una experta en saber cuando alguien me ocultaba algo.

- ¿Dónde entran los fríos en esa leyenda quileute? – Uy, a lo mejor había sido demasiado brusca preguntando así de golpe.

Jacob se puso pálido de golpe.

- ¿Qué sabes de los fríos?

- Sólo sé que son los mortales enemigos de los quileutes. – El rostro de Jacob se relajó. Eso me dijo mucho más que cualquier información.

Cuando no dijo nada continué haciendo suposiciones para ver si acertaba y si no acertaba, esperaba que me corrigiera.

- Entonces ¿qué relación tienen esos fríos con los Cullen? Según me dijiste, había una leyenda quileute que calificaba a los Cullen de enemigos vuestros… por lo que si los fríos son enemigos también… quiere decir que los fríos y los Cullen tienen algo que ver, ¿no? – a medida que iba hablando Jacob se volvía a poner más y más pálido y nervioso. Comenzó a sudar y yo lo noté. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor.

- ¿de dónde has sacado toda esa información?

- ¿Es errada? – quería que me dijera más cosas. Hoy no se acabaría el día sin saberlo todo.

- No, en realidad no – creo que estoy consiguiendo algo. Me emocioné.

- Pues dime Jacob, ¿qué me estás escondiendo de los Cullen? – directa y sin miramientos y esperaba que la respuesta fuera del mismo modo. De manera positiva, claro.

- Sólo debes saber que los Cullen son peligrosos y no debes acercarte a ellos. – me levanté enfadada por no obtener respuesta.

- ¡No Jacob! Ahora mismo me vas a contar toda la verdad. Ni tú ni Edward me decís la verdad. Esta mañana ya me he enfadado con él por querer ocultarme cosas. Estábamos tan tranquilos hasta que me corté y todo cambió. No sé qué pasó. Dice que no es mi culpa pero yo no entiendo nada… - a medida que iba hablando las lágrimas empezaron a caer por la impotencia que sentía. No estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo me ocultase verdades como si fuese una niña pequeña. No me había dado cuenta de que Jacob se había levantado de golpe en medio de mi discurso.

- ¡¿Te hizo algo?!

Me limpié las lágrimas mientras le miraba con rostro interrogante.

Me cogió de los hombros y me agitó.

- ¡Dime si te hizo algo! ¿Estás bien?

- Jacob, ¡para, me haces daño! – se relajó cuando le grité.

- Mira Bella, no quiero que te acerques más a esos chupasangres. Tu vida corre peligro cerca de ellos.

Todo encajó. En el momento en el que dijo que eran chupasangres recordé la definición que daba la leyenda quileute de los fríos. Me quedé helada. Eso no podía ser. Los vampiros no existían y todas mis conclusiones se dirigían hacia ese punto.

- Estás equivocado. – me alejé de él mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

- ¿qué dices?

- No son vampiros. Es imposible – Miré a Jacob y noté que no quería que llegara a esa conclusión.

Abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua.

- Jacob. Es imposible, ¿verdad? – No respondía - ¡¿verdad?!

Al final suspiró y me contestó.

- No, no es imposible Bella.

- Tengo que hablar con él. – me dije a mí misma pero Jacob lo escuchó.

- ¿Aún sabiendo lo que es quieres acercarte a él? – no daba crédito a mis palabras.

- Por supuesto que sí. Esto no cambia nada. Ahora lo sé todo y… - Todo encaja. Era pálido. Y su piel era fría como el hielo.

Además, cuando me corté sus ojos cambiaron de color igual que cuando nos conocimos en la cafetería. Recordaba que intentó controlarse. Se dio la vuelta y no quería que yo me acercara. Todo comenzaba a tomar forma.

Me di cuenta de que me daba igual. Seguía siendo el mismo Edward y eso no cambiaba nada. Sonreí porque ya sabía toda la verdad. O por lo menos por parte de Jacob. Puede ser que no sea verdad y Jacob esté equivocado. Mañana hablaré con Edward.

- Bella, ¿en qué piensas? – Me asusté al ver que todavía seguía aquí. Claro, tendría que pedirle que se fuera. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar un poco.

- En nada Jacob. Será mejor que te vayas. Ehm, acabo de acordarme de que tengo que hacer deberes para mañana.

Jacob me miró un poco dolido. Seguramente notó que lo de los deberes era una simple excusa pero se dirigió hasta la puerta.

- Espero que reconsideres todo lo que te he dicho y recapacites. – Se fue sin decir adiós.

Respiré profundamente y pensé que mañana tendría una larga conversación con Edward Cullen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nota: Bueno, ya sabéis. Si hay algún alma caritativa española que se compre el dvd y no vaya a utilizar el código, por fi por fi por fi, que me lo dé.

Un besito a todos!


	10. Fiebre

Capítulo 10: Fiebre

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nota: Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquiiii! Muchas gracias por los reviews. He llegado a los 42, cosa que no me esperaba para nada pero por fi, creo que me he hecho adicta a vuestros reviews y necesito más! Jajaja

Gracias a los que tenéis la historia en favoritos, que sois:

Amvi, angel siriu, assenav1980, Carmencilla, EdwardKaname, Ermia, ginita potter, ginnypottermaisen, jezzikita Cullen, kaoru himura-kamiya, Klaudiitah, laliii, MaRiFeR-CuLlEn, mechiikagome, miadharu28, MIKA17, Nana Cullen-Swan, Ozhiiitah, Patch C. Cassedy, Shir-cullen, twilighter girls, twilightfreek92, xikiss Cullen, XkanakoX, zullly.

También gracias a los que tenéis la historia en alertas:

Ammyriddle, Anfitrite, assenav1980, Chindys, EdwardKaname, JaNnYta, jezzikita Cullen, La Dementor, miadharu28, Nana Cullen-Swan, Patch C. Cassedy, Shir-cullen, twilighter girls, XkanakoX.

Algunos se repiten pero otros no.

Y también doy gracias los que me dejan reviews y no tienen cuenta en Fan Fiction:

Sakura Daidouji, abby, dianis_cullen, Ariadna, AnaaPatts y Ake

En cuanto a los reviews que me dejasteis en el último capi aquí están las contestaciones:

**Jezzikita Cullen**: Bienvenida a la historia. Ya verás que Edward estará menos distante, jejeje.

**Sakura Daidouji: **Muchas Gracias por tu Review Sakura. Como siempre alegrando la zona de reviews. Me haces reir mucho, jeje.

**Miadharu: **La verdad se acerca. Tan tan taaaaaan (suspense) jejejeje

**CULLENMX: **Ostras! Me sorprendió que gustara tanto la forma en la que Bella se entera de todo. Jejeje. De veras podría competir con el libro?? Es que yo lo tengo tan idolatrado que para mí el libro es millones de veces mejoooooor. Gracias por tu review.

**Ammyriddle: **Me gusta que te guste, jejeje. Un beso

**Assenav1980: **Que gracia me hizo lo de "vampiro sexy hermoso precioso, quiero, merezco, necesito OMG" jajaja. Me encantó porque es lo que todas estamos pensando, o no? Jajaja. En cuanto a lo del idioma. Es cierto que es un idioma difícil pero si lo entiendes es lo importante, no?

**Abby: **Me alegro de que esté todo el mundo diciendo POR FIN! Que Edward se enteró. La verdad es que he tardado mucho para darle más suspense. En el libro también se entera tarde, no recordais?

Bueno, en general un beso a todooooos!

Dejo de ser pesada y aquí tenéis el capi. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 10: Fiebre.

BELLA POV

Cuando se hizo de noche fui a dormir. Jamás había deseado tanto que fuera de día para ir al instituto. A cualquiera que le digas "Qué bien, mañana instiii" diría que estoy loca. Y lo cierto es que comienzo a pensar que lo estoy. Loca en parte por eso, pero más loca aún por creer que Edward sea un vampiro.

¿Acaso mi imaginación se ha disparado por el ansia de la curiosidad y por necesitar respuestas?

Desde hace unos días que conocí a Edward Cullen, mi vida se enredó como una cuerda. Tenía tantos nudos que sería difícil de desenredar. En el momento en que supiera toda la verdad, esos nudos desaparecerían.

Daba vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir. Era desesperante. Estaba tan harta que me dirigí al baño para tomarme una pastilla para dormir. Era algo que no había hecho en mi vida pero esta vez lo necesitaba. Debía de estar con todos mis sentidos mañana cuando abordara a Edward.

¿Sería capaz de preguntarle si era cierto? ¿Y si no lo era y me tomaba por loca? Estaba tan nerviosa que pensé que la pastilla no haría efecto. Pero la potencia del medicamento era más fuerte que mis nervios y caí dormida al cabo de unos minutos de incertidumbre.

Un segundo después mi despertador estaba sonando. Qué rabia. Con lo a gusto que estoy en la cama. Apagué el despertador tirándolo al suelo y me di la vuelta. Abrí los ojos a regañadientes para no dormirme y llegar tarde a clase.

¡La prueba! Hoy era la prueba de la escena final frente al director del instituto. ¿Por qué esta vez estaba más nerviosa que cuando ensayé la escena a solas con Edward? ¿Será que ahora sé quién es de verdad?

Me levanté y fui corriendo al baño. Anoche bebí mucha agua y además el medicamento era diurético. Casi no llegué tropezándome por el camino con mis ropas tiradas por el suelo por las prisas que tenía por llegar al baño.

Salí del baño cuando terminé y comencé a vestirme. Con unos vaqueros blancos y un jersey azul ya estaba lista.

Volví al baño para peinarme. De las vueltas que había dado durante la noche antes de conseguir dormirme con ayuda de la pastilla, se me había quedado el pelo lleno de nudos. Gemí al imaginar lo que me dolería pasar el cepillo. Primero pasé mis dedos para desenredarlos sin romper mi pelo y cuando mis dedos pasaron con facilidad terminé con el cepillo.

Bajé a la cocina y estaba Charlie leyendo un periódico mientras se tomaba un café.

- Buenos días – le dije.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Pescaste mucho ayer? – le sonreí.

- Sí, creo que tenemos reservas para dentro de tres años – y ambos nos reímos con el chiste.

- Y ¿qué tal está Billy? – pregunté por educación. Era el mejor amigo de mi padre y aunque a él no le gustasen los Cullen, no tenía por qué odiarle.

- Bien… Todavía no se acostumbra a la silla de ruedas, pero cada vez va mejor.

- Ahm – me dirigí hacia el armario y saqué los cereales y un tazón. Abrí la nevera y cogí la leche.

Cuando me senté en la mesa comencé a comer. No hablábamos. Charlie y yo éramos así. No teníamos mucha conversación entre ambos.

Me detuve a pensar en toda la información que saqué de Jacob ayer. Tengo miedo de que Edward se ría de mí o se enfade por mis suposiciones. He pensado que a lo mejor lo hago sutilmente, con indirectas. Puede que así se decida a contármelo si es cierto.

Pocos minutos después ya había terminado los cereales. Llevé el tazón al fregadero mientras pensaba en mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Nada había cambiado. Si es posible, creo que me fascinaba aún más. ¿No se supone que debería de tenerle miedo? Siempre se ha dicho que los vampiros son asesinos, pero si Edward lo fuera, ¿no me habría matado ya? Es incomprensible.

Subí a mi habitación para cepillarme los dientes y coger la mochila con los libros y llegué al comedor.

- Adiós papá, me voy ya – le dije a Charlie mientras salía.

- Vale, que te vaya bien – dijo sin despegar la vista del periódico.

Miré al cielo y como siempre estaba repleto de nubes. Un poco más hace el oeste se dirigían hacia aquí unas nubes más oscuras a gran velocidad ocasionado por el viento. Seguramente repletas de lluvia.

Me metí en el coche. Encendí la calefacción. Hacía bastante frío fuera. Me calenté las manos con mi aliento y arranqué.

Llevaba medio camino cuando comenzó a llover. Genial. Lluvia, lluvia, y más lluvia. No sé por qué me sorprendo. Pero comenzaba a no ver absolutamente nada. No sabía dónde estaba el limpiaparabrisas y paré el coche para buscar la palanca que lo accionara.

Después de probar muchos botones que no hicieron absolutamente nada conseguí poner en marcha el limpiaparabrisas. Por fin. Ahora si podía ver.

Continué mi marcha hacia el instituto. Iba demasiado despacio por miedo a la lluvia por lo que llegaba tarde.

Cuando llegué al instituto, la zona del aparcamiento cercana al edificio estaba completamente llena y tuve que aparcar lejos. Iba a calarme entera. Me enfadé conmigo misma al no haberme traído ni chaqueta, ni paraguas.

Respiré profundamente con el calor antes de salir a la fría lluvia que caía fuertemente fuera.

Abrí la puerta y rápidamente cerré el coche. Corría todo lo que mi torpeza podía en dirección al instituto. Más de una vez me resbalé pero tuve suerte de no caerme en ningún charco. ¿Debo de dar gracias por ello?

Llegué al caliente vestíbulo del instituto. No había nadie en los pasillos. Maldije. Seguramente ya habrían comenzado las clases. Me miré en un espejo y tenía el pelo completamente chafado por la lluvia. Parecía como si me hubiese puesto debajo de la ducha con la ropa puesta. Qué frío.

Me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología que era la primera clase del día. No iba corriendo. Tenía las suelas de los zapatos tan mojadas que seguramente caería rodando por las escaleras.

Llegué al aula y toqué con mis nudillos. Escuché un pequeño "adelante" y abrí lentamente la puerta. Nunca había llegado tarde al instituto de Forks, pero por mi experiencia en Phoenix, cuando llegaba tarde, había castigo. Esta vez todos me miraban. Seguramente estaría completamente horrible.

Llegué hasta la mesa del profesor.

- Perdone profesor, es que por la lluvia no he podido venir más pronto.

- Srta. Swan, está calada. Siéntese y no vaya coger frío. No pasa nada por esta vez.

Me fui a mi pupitre en el que sabía que estaría sola pero levanté mi mirada y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Edward estaba sentado al lado de mi mesa.

- Ho… Hola – terminé de saludarle. No tartamudeaba por vergüenza al verle, sino por el frío que estaba comenzando a tener.

Me senté y me abracé a mi misma esperando coger algo de calor con ese gesto.

- Estás completamente empapada – me susurró Edward.

- ¿No me digas? – comencé a temblar.

Noté como Edward se movía y me ponía su chaqueta por encima.

Le sonreí.

- Gracias. – me ruboricé. Aún tenía calor en alguna parte del cuerpo, menos mal.

Me coloqué mejor la chaqueta y pensé que se la dejaría completamente mojada. Pero tenía tanto frío que en ese momento me dio igual.

Edward estaba atento a clase pero no sacaba apuntes. Yo saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir. Estábamos dando las fases de la mitosis.

Estornudé. Hacía tantos años que no estaba resfriada. Espero que esta vez no me ponga enferma. El estornudo ha sido simple alergia, Bella.

Cuando comencé a secarme, empecé a estar mejor. El frío se me estaba pasando y los pensamientos que tenía para hoy se iban aclarando en mi cabeza. Miré a Edward. Él estaba mirando hacia el frente. No me miraba.

Aproveché para fijarme en sus facciones. Era tan guapo y tan perfecto y yo… soy tan normal. ¿Cómo podría fijarse él en alguien como yo? Suspiré y dejé de mirarle para volver a atender la clase.

Cuando terminé debía de ir a mi clase de matemáticas. No compartía esa clase con Edward y me daba un poco de rabia.

Me levanté y me estaba quitando la chaqueta para devolvérsela a Edward cuando él me paró.

- No, quédatela. Luego nos vemos para la prueba, después de todo ¿no?

Yo le miré y ruborizándome asentí. ¿Qué me pasaba hoy? Estaba como si fuese la primera vez que hablaba con él. A ver, Bella, que ya le conoces desde hace un par de días y encima os habéis besado, deja de comportarte como una quinceañera enamorada.

Me dirigí hacia la clase y por el camino me fijé en el tablón de anuncios. La prueba se realizaría después de la clase de trigonometría. Es decir, en la hora de descanso.

Entré en clases y me senté en mi mesa sin escuchar lo que decía el profesor en toda la hora. Solo aproveché de oler la chaqueta. Un olor ya conocido y que nunca me cansaría de oler. Edward. Cerré los ojos. Un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse y no le di ninguna importancia.

Acabó la clase y no me había enterado nada de nada pero estaba completamente nerviosa por volver a besar a Edward.

Llegué hasta el salón de actos donde ya se encontraban los dos profesores de Literatura y el director hablando mientras Edward estaba apoyado con una pierna doblada en la pared. Me paré a observarle. Parece un modelo de pasarela.

Volví a andar y me dirigí hacia él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegué al instituto al día siguiente Bella todavía no había llegado. Me preocupé porque venían nubes de lluvia completamente cargadas.

Entré en la clase de biología. Era la primera vez que ella me vería en esta clase. La primera vez huí despavorido. La segunda fueron las votaciones. Se suele decir que a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?

Llevábamos cinco minutos de clase cuando comencé a escuchar pasos fuera de la clase. Eran pasos de unos zapatos llenos de agua. Ese alguien a quien no podía oírle los pensamientos tocó la puerta. No podía oírle los pensamientos porque era mi Bella.

Me asusté cuando entró. Estaba completamente mojada de pies a cabeza. Es tan despistada, ¿por qué no había traído un paraguas?

Se sentó a mi lado y le costó decirme hola. Lo único que pude hacer fue decirle lo que pensaba, que estaba completamente empapada. A ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa que bromear con su situación.

- ¿No me digas? – miré hacia otro lado para respirar. La lluvia, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, hacía que su olor fuera más profundo y dulce. Aún así no me molestaba. Cada vez era más fácil estar a su lado. Aunque todavía fuera un peligro.

Cogí mi chaqueta y se la puse por encima. No quería que se enfermara aunque ya notaba su temperatura subir unas décimas. Qué rápido que cogía frío. Sus defensas no estaban preparadas para el cambio de temperatura.

Se ruborizó al darme las gracias. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Al rato estornudó y vi como mis suposiciones se convertirían en realidad. Ya se había resfriado.

Notaba sus miradas. Y yo sonreía por dentro. ¿Qué estará pensando?

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase, Bella se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. ¿Estaba loca? Si se la quita se sentirá peor. Levanté una mano y le cogí del brazo parándola para que no se la quitara.

- No, quédatela. Luego nos vemos para la prueba, después de todo ¿no? – Eso era cierto. Había leído en el tablón de anuncios que la prueba era a la hora del descanso. Seguramente para esa hora ya estaría completamente seca.

Cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestra clase. Yo tenía Gimnasia. En esta clase debíamos de tener mucho cuidado. Tenía mucha fuerza pero también mucha velocidad y cuando el profesor pedía que corriéramos tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

Después de cambiarme por la ropa de deporte, que yo pensaba que era una tontería porque yo no sudaría, comencé a correr alrededor de la pista. Iba lentamente como los demás.

Quería saber lo que estaba haciendo Bella, pero no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Sabía que su clase de hoy era Matemáticas, por lo que busqué a alguien que estuviera con ella. Pronto encontré a varias personas que estaban pensando en ella.

"Qué guapa que se ve hoy, hasta tiene las mejillas coloradas. Seguramente estará pensando en el beso que nos dimos" Escuchaba la voz de Mike Newton mientras la imagen de Bella me llegaba. Idiota. Tiene las mejillas coloradas porque no se encuentra bien. Seguramente tendría fiebre. Maldije su mala suerte. Tendría que haberla esperado en el aparcamiento. No estará pensando en su beso, ¿verdad?

Seguí hurgando en la mente de los otros que pensaban en Bella hasta que lo que encontré en la mente de Jessica me llamó la atención.

"Mírala la suertuda esta. ¿Qué se creerá llevando la chaqueta de mi Edward?" Su envidia me ponía de los nervios. Qué desagradable era estar dentro de la mente de Jessica. Veía a Bella cómo tenía los ojos cerrados y las mangas de mi chaqueta cerca de su nariz. Sonreí al notar como su respiración era profunda y olía mi chaqueta.

Otro pensamiento completamente distinto hizo aparición.

"¿Qué le pasará a Bella? ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece enferma, ¿le digo algo?" Era Ángela Weber, la chica que había motivado a los alumnos en las votaciones. Esta chica sí que me caía bien. Era buena con Bella sin siquiera conocerla personalmente.

En seguida terminó la clase y seguí viendo como Bella abría los ojos desconcertada y se levantaba de su asiento.

Me fui al vestuario a cambiarme y en un momento ya estaba con mi ropa otra vez. Por supuesto, no había sudado absolutamente nada y ni un mechón de pelo se había salido de su lugar.

En seguida llegué a la puerta del salón de actos para esperar a Bella. Me apoyé mientras escuchaba la conversación de los profesores sin interesarme mucho.

Pensaba en todo lo que pasó ayer. Maldito papel. ¿También tendré que protegerla contra los papeles asesinos? ¿Todo es absolutamente peligroso para ella? Es cierto lo que le dije a Alice, cualquier cosa peligrosa que haya, inexorablemente acabará pululando alrededor suyo convocándola hacia la muerte.

Vi cómo se acercaba y noté su calor. Comenzaba a emanar algo más de calor del normal.

- Hola – se acercó hasta mí. Tenía la voz un poquito tomada.

- Hola – le sonreí. - ¿Pasamos ya?

Los profesores habían entrado y seguramente nos estarían esperando.

Dentro había otros alumnos. Según lo que habían estado hablando los profesores, ya se sabían los otros papeles y se dirían en esa hora antes de la prueba.

Miraba a Bella mientras nos acercábamos a los asientos y la notaba un poco adormecida.

Me acerqué a ella.

- Ey, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Le decía esto mientras pasaba mi mano por debajo de su mentón para mirarle a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos color chocolate.

- No, Edward, estoy bien. Me vendría bien tomarme un Tylenol porque me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Espérate un momento y te traigo uno, ¿vale? – se notaba que no se encontraba del todo bien porque no rechistó cuando me ofrecí en su ayuda.

Me dirigí al profesor y le comenté lo que le pasaba a Bella. También le dije que iría un momento a la enfermería a por un Tylenol para ella. El profesor asintió y me dijo que no tardara porque estaban a punto de empezar a decir los nuevos papeles.

Salí del salón y como no había nadie por los pasillos decidí correr hasta la enfermería. Le pedí a la enfermera un Tylenol y un vaso de agua y me lo dio sin ningún problema.

- ¿qué te encuentras mal hijo?

-No es para mí. Gracias.

Y me fui esta vez lentamente para no derramar el vaso de agua.

Llegué hasta el salón y vi a Bella sentada y mirando hacia el frente, sin mirar nada en especial.

Cuando estuve a su lado me miró y me sonrió cuando le ofrecí la pastilla con el vaso de agua.

- Gracias Edward – lo cogió de mis gélidas manos y noté su temperatura por encima de los 37 grados. Seguramente más tarde se encontrará peor. Según mis cálculos ya tenía 37.5 grados.

Me senté a su lado y procuré acercarme un poco para que le bajara la fiebre. Antiguamente era todo lo contrario. Debían de taparse para que comenzaran a sudar. Ahora las cosas son distintas. Deben de estar completamente destapados e incluso bañarse en agua fría y comenzar a sudar. Algo completamente extraño. Pero yo había estudiado medicina dos veces y sabía los cambios que se habían producido.

El profesor llamó nuestra atención y la de todos los alumnos.

- Bueno chicos, los papeles ya están cogidos. Espero que estéis contentos con la elección.

- En el papel de "Ama" tenemos a: Ángela Weber. – Me alegré por ella. Por lo menos estaría en la obra y era un papel bueno.

- En el papel de "La Sra. Capuleto": Jessica Stanley. – En este caso no sabía ni qué pensar.

- "El Sr. Capuleto" lo interpretará: Sam Peterson – era un chico bastante normal. Casi no lo conocía.

- En el papel de "Mercucio" – este sería un papel importante – Tyler Crowley.

- "Tebaldo" lo interpretará: Eric Yorkie. – Vaya. Lo siento Yorkie pero voy a tener que matarte. Me reí de mi chiste interno. Bella me miró extrañada.

Dijo algunos papeles más hasta que llegó a Paris.

- Y finalmente, en el papel de "Paris" será nuestro alumno Mike Newton. – Cómo no me esperaba esto. Era evidente.

"Besaré a Bella, besaré a Bella" Gruñí ¿Pero qué dices tarado? Paris no besa a Julieta. Ni tampoco creas que permitiré que la vuelvas a besar. Mil formas diferentes de dejarlo KO venían a mi mente. Cada una de ellas desechada para no revelar mi identidad ante todos.

Bueno chicos, ya podéis iros, menos Edward Cullen y Bella Swan.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y miré a Bella. Todavía no le había bajado la fiebre pero parecía que se encontraba mejor. Me sonrió y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Nos levantamos en dirección hacia los profesores y nos dijo que nos pusiéramos los trajes que había en una caja detrás de la mesa.

Fuimos hasta allí y los cogimos. Había un traje blanco y largo para Bella y para mi había una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros. Ella se quitó mi chaqueta y se puso el vestido por encima de la ropa.

Yo me fui al vestuario para cambiarme. Dejé los tres primeros botones de la camisa abiertos como los tenía Romeo y la camisa por fuera del pantalón. En plan moderno.

Salí y Bella se veía preciosa. Aunque se notaba un poco el jersey de debajo, como era ajustado no se veía feo. Solo se notaba un poco la forma de que había algo debajo.

Me miró y noté como dejó de respirar. Dejaba KO a cualquiera. Me reí.

- ¿Chicos, ya estáis?

Los dos asentimos. Pues ya podéis empezar.

Bella empezó acostándose en un diván que habían colocado en el centro de la sala. Cerró los ojos y yo comencé.

Hablaba y hablaba acercándome a ella y rozando su cara. Ella respiraba y su cálida respiración salía a través de su nariz. Yo también respiraba notando su dulce olor.

Tocaba también sus labios en los momentos oportunos y deseaba volver a besarlos.

- ¿He de pensar que la etérea muerte se ha enamorado de ti y te guarda aquí para que seas su amante? – Besé sus labios que ardían de la fiebre. Su temperatura había subido a 38. Noté como aunque se había tomado el tylenol no le había bajado la fiebre. Me preocupé por ello. Después de esto la llevaría a su casa.

No paraba de acariciarla y besar su frente. Esta vez lo hacía más que en el ensayo. Notaba los latidos de corazón de Bella, retumbar fuertemente dentro de su frágil cuerpo.

No quedaba mucho para que yo me tomara el veneno y comenzara a morir.

- Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad el último abrazo, y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso… - Con entusiasmo volví a besarla rozando sus labios con los míos - Un trato perpetuo con la ávida muerte – y me tomé el veneno.

Julieta despertó y comencé a morir.

Esta vez no sé si sería porque ella se encontraba mal y podría llorar con más facilidad pero parecía que se entregaba mucho más que el otro día. Y eso que lo hizo muy muy bien.

- Besaré tus labios, quizá quede en ellos un poco de veneno. – No vaciló al besarme. Supongo que se habría acostumbrado ya a besarme. Me gustaba cómo lo hacía. Disfrutaba de la suave caricia que hacía antes de separarse.

Terminó de hablar y dije mi última frase.

- Con… Con un beso… muero… - ladeé mi rostro y me fijé en que alguna profesora comenzaba a llorar.

Bella también lloraba. Y lo hacía desesperadamente, gimiendo y sollozando. Hasta que al fin, terminó.

Los profesores comenzaron a aplaudir. Y me fijé en que el director tenía una lágrima asomando por su ojo derecho.

Todos pensaban que había sido sensacional. Levanté a Bella que casi no podía sostenerse de pie e hicimos un saludo a todos los espectadores.

- Muy bien chicos, me alegro de que haya salido tan perfecto. Ha sido maravilloso – nos dijo el director. – La obra se realizará el mismo día del baile, dentro de dos semanas. Espero que ensayéis mucho y que todo salga tan bien como ha salido hoy.

Cogí a Bella por la cintura. Seguramente si la soltaba se caería por la poca fuerza que tenían sus piernas. Durante la prueba, su temperatura acabó subiendo hasta 39. Temperatura que tenía ahora mismo. La llevé hasta fuera.

- Bella, te voy a llevar a tu casa. Estás fatal. Tienes mucha fiebre.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso notas la sangre que burbujea? – me reí.

- Bella, la sangre no burbujea cuando se tiene fiebre.

- ¡Ya lo sé!

La llevé andando hasta el aparcamiento. Ya no llovía y eso sería mucho mejor. Así no se volvería a mojar.

Bella se paró antes de que llegáramos al coche.

- ¿No vas a decirme la verdad, Edward? – me sorprendió que intentase abordarme en el estado en el que se encontraba.

- Bella, te encuentras mal, tengo que llevarte a tu casa.

- No, no estoy mal – tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se había acercado hasta mí hasta que estuve pegado a la pared. – No hace falta que me digas nada. Ya sé lo que eres.

Me sorprendió tanto que dejé de pensar. No sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. Mi rostro adoptó una pose seria.

- ¿qué crees que soy?

Acercó su mano a mis labios.

- ¿te gustaría morderme Edward? - ¿qué? ¿Estaba loca? Definitivamente tenía mucha fiebre y no sabía lo que decía. Pero estaba claro que sabía lo que yo era.

Cogí su mano y se la besé. Después la aparté de mí.

- Vámonos Bella – comencé a arrastrarla hasta el coche.

- ¡No Edward! – Intentaba resistirse pero no podía con mi fuerza – Tienes que decirme si tengo razón.

- ¿en qué? – intenté hacerme el tonto.

- Te comportas como si fueras de otra época, tienes la piel pálida y fría como el hielo, y además tus ojos cambian de color. No puedes engañarme más Edward. Ya sé lo que eres.

- Dilo… Por favor. – deseaba tanto que toda esta incertidumbre pasara que me daba igual si descubría mi secreto.

Noté como comenzó a respirar irregularmente y a tambalearse cerrando los ojos hasta que conseguí cogerla mientras se desmayaba. La temperatura de 39.5 debía de bajar.

La cogí en brazos. Maldije por mi suerte. No había conseguido que me dijera lo que yo era. ¿Eso era mejor o peor?

La subí a mi coche y la llevé a su casa. Noté que no había nadie y la llevé hasta su cuarto. Le quité el vestido que todavía tenía de Julieta y se quedó con su ropa. Parecía dormida. Eso hubiese sido mejor.

Me acosté a su lado esperando a que se despertara para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Cuántas veces había deseado estar acostado con ella en esa cama donde dormía y yo la visitaba todas las noches.

Le acariciaba el rostro y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó.

- Si. No te preocupes, ya estás en casa. – Comencé a levantarme para irme pero el brazo de Bella me lo impidió.

- No te vayas, por favor.

Volví a acostarme a su lado. Le miraba a esos ojos profundos. Ella seguía irradiando calor, pero parecía que por fin el tylenol comenzaba a hacer efecto. La fiebre había bajado hasta 38.

Me acerqué hasta ella y rocé sus labios con los míos.

Ella cerró los ojos. Pasaba mis labios de su labio superior a su sobresaliente labio inferior en un beso que duró varios minutos, hasta que ella soltó un gemido al acercarme a ella mucho más. Allí paré y me separé un poco. Me había pasado de los límites. Notaba que debía de separarme de ella antes de tener demasiada sed.

- Tus ojos siguen dorados ¿por qué paras?

- Bella, no es bueno ni para ti ni para mí que te bese de esa forma. – Me levanté de la cama.

- ¿Tienes miedo de hacerme daño? – Ella cambió su postura y se sentó.

- Si – le dije la verdad. Tenía miedo de sobrepasarme y no poder controlar mis instintos.

- Sé que no me harás daño. Confío en ti. – se había levantado y volvió a besarme. Yo volví a separarme otra vez.

- Bella, si sabes lo que soy, ¿por qué sigues acercándote a mí? – ya sabía que ella conocía mi secreto y no tenía por qué ocultarlo más.

- No me importa lo que seas. Sigues siendo Edward ¿no? Aunque desees mi sangre más que a mí misma – agachó su mirada. Definitivamente sabía lo mío.

- ¿Crees que deseo más tu sangre que a ti misma?

Ella asintió ruborizándose.

- Estás equivocada.

Bella levantó sus brazos y los puso alrededor de mi cuello. Yo puse las mías alrededor de su cintura. Y comencé a besarla otra vez delicadamente. Bella caminó hacia delante y yo iba hacia atrás hasta que pegué la espalda contra el armario. Noté como intentó profundizar el beso y sentí como su boca se abría apretándose más a mí. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la separé.

- Uy – dijo Bella.

- No juegues con mi autocontrol, Bella. – Ella me sonrió y se apartó de mí. Yo decidí que ya sería hora de irme a cazar.

- Me tengo que ir, Bella.

- ¿Te vas ya? – Puso cara triste. Yo sonreí.

- No te preocupes. Mañana te veo, ¿vale? – En realidad la vería esta noche mientras dormía.

- Hasta mañana Romeo – me dijo despidiéndose de mí como aquella primera noche.

- Hasta mañana Mi Julieta – le di un beso y salté por la ventana.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola otra vez! Espero que os haya gustado. Por fa, quiero más reviews, que me dejáis muy poquitos. Y todas esas pequeñas personitas que me dejaban reviews al principio y ya no lo hacen, buaaaa buaaaa (llorando) por fiii, os sigue gustando el fic??

Nos veremos en el próximo capi. Un beso


	11. Recuerdos

Capítulo 11: Recuerdos

Nota: Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido!

CaMiLiLiAnHaLe: Bienvenida al fic! Con respecto a tu pregunta ya veremos, ya veremos, jajaja

Sakura Daidouji: Hola guapa! Me alegro de que te guste. No te preocupes tendrás más Bella/Edward.

Assenav1980: Es cierto que Bella no se rinde. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco me rendiría. Yo me hubiese lanzado hace yaaaaaa. Jajajaja. Qué bonita tu nena jejeje. Ella también Team Edward, jeje.

EdwardKaname: A ver el señorito Romeo como se lo explica a los Cullen, jajaja.

Miadharu28: emociónm emoción, emocióooooon.

Ari: Uy uy uy, Bella que se pone caliente jajajajaja. Pues si, la obra es la excusa, por así decirlo.

MaRiFeR-CuLlEn: Me pasé por una de tus historias y te dejé un review. Me gustó pero fue muy tristeeeee. Con mi fic te dejé picada, eh? Jejeje Aquí tienes más.

Jezzikita Cullen: Es cierto que es un ángel llevándole el tylenol a Bella. Es un amor, jejeje.

Abby: de melodramática nada, jejejeje. Me encanta que os esté gustando el fic y me gusta mucho que me dejéis reviews a menos que fuerzas alternas os lo impidan jajajaja.

Ammyriddle: Consciente?? Mmm, ya lo verás.

Y por fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo 11. Que lo disfrutéis.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Oh, cómo me duele la cabeza. Llevé mi mano a la frente y estaba empapada en sudor. Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama después de haberme despertado de pronto sin recordar nada.

Es muy extraño. Recuerdo llegar a clase y también recuerdo la prueba con Edward en el salón de actos. Después recuerdo haber abordado a Edward y me comencé a sentir peor. Todo se volvió borroso cuando me desmallé.

De alguna forma he tenido que llegar aquí.

Miré el reloj despertador y eran las 7 de la mañana. Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas mientras sudaba por encima de la cama y decidí que ya estaba harta de intentar volver a dormirme.

Tomaría una ducha de agua fría para bajar cualquier temperatura alta y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Bajaría la fiebre y quitaría todo rastro de sudor de mi cuerpo.

Me levanté lentamente y me quité la ropa muy rápido para ponerme debajo de la ducha fría.

Daba pequeños grititos por la diferencia de temperatura. Pero el agua fría estaba terminando de despertarme y hacía que me comenzara a encontrar bien.

Me quedé justo el rato en el que tardé en enjabonarme todo el cuerpo y el pelo. Después me enjuagué rápidamente. ¡Qué frío!

Cogí la toalla y comencé a secarme. Parecía que el dolor de cabeza persistía pero ya no daba esas punzadas que me hacían sentirme peor. En cuanto me tome un calmante se me pasará rápidamente.

Llegué a mi cuarto y pude observar por la ventana cómo un rayo de sol conseguía escapar de las nubes que asediaban Forks. Sonreí. Mi amado sol venía a este recóndito lugar que nunca visita para hacer que me sienta mejor. Qué alivio.

Cogí el termómetro y lo puse debajo de mi axila. Esperé 5 minutos y pitó. Cuando lo saqué pude comprobar que todavía tenía unas decimas pero nada grave. 37.4 no era nada por lo que preocuparse y seguramente con el tylenol bajaría enseguida.

Me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Me llené el bol con los cereales de siempre pero en vez de leche le puse yogur.

Me lo comí sin prisas intentando recordar todo lo que sucedió ayer hasta que comprobé en el reloj de la cocina que eran las 8 menos cuarto. Yo entraba a las 8 y debía de darme prisa si no quería llegar tarde hoy también.

Fui rápidamente el baño y cogí una pastilla de tylenol. Me la metí en la boca y la tragué con un sorbo de agua. Lista. En poco tiempo me bajará la fiebre y podré comprobar todo lo que sucedió ayer.

Salí rápidamente por la puerta dándome de lleno el sol en la cara y me metí en el coche arrancando en dirección al instituto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

Bajé por la ventana de Bella y escuché cómo se acostaba en la cama suspirando. En seguida cayó dormida. Imagino que estaría agotada por la fiebre.

Cogí el coche y me dirigí a mi casa a toda velocidad. Por el camino pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Había sido un gran día. Bella por fin había descubierto la verdad. Por fin. ¿De verdad lo había descubierto? ¿O mañana ya no se acordará de nada porque no estaba consciente? Esos pensamientos hicieron que sintiera mi corazón estrujarse, y eso que mi corazón llevaba décadas muerto.

¿Cómo puedo saber si mañana lo recordará? En seguida llegó a mi mente el nombre de Alice. Seguramente ella lo sabría.

¿Y si no lo recuerda? ¿Será mejor dejarlo así y aprovecharme de la situación? Puede que si no se acuerda sea una señal predestinada para ello. Suspiré. No quería que se diera así. Yo quería que ella lo recordara todo. Todavía sentía su sabor en mis labios. Cómo le latía el pulso en una parte de su boca mientras me besaba y yo la besaba a ella. Se me hacía la boca agua, desde todas las maneras de decirlo para un vampiro y para un hombre.

Llegaba a casa y empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de Rosalie. Parecía tremendamente enfadada. Solo escuchaba insultos. Pensaba que estaba insultando a otra persona hasta que me di cuenta de que esos adjetivos iban dirigidos a mí. Cada insulto iba precedido por mi nombre.

"Idiota, imbécil, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacernos esto? No es algo que deba de decidir contar así porque sí. Será idiota… Edward, imbécil" Suspiré. Creo que en casa me espera una buena.

"Tiene suerte de que mañana no recordará nada, si no le arrancaría la cabeza" Esa frase me contó lo que ya me esperaba. Y contrario a lo que yo me esperaba me dolió más de lo que me dolería que Rosalie me arrancara la cabeza.

¿Suerte? ¿En realidad tenía suerte porque Bella no pudiera recordarlo? Por supuesto que no. Parecía que las cosas comenzaban a ir mejor. Mejor para mí. ¿Pero era eso lo mejor para ella?

Aparqué el coche en el garaje y llegué hasta el salón de la casa. Rosalie estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándome con odio desde la otra punta del salón mientras Emmet intentaba calmarla pasando su pesado brazo por su espalda.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el sofá. Sólo Alice parecía preocupada y no enfadada. Jasper se debatía entre estar de acuerdo con Rosalie o con Alice. Parecía que iba ganando la parte de Alice.

Carlisle y Esme iban bajando por las escaleras.

- Bueno, ya veo que ya lo sabéis. Vuestras caras y vuestros pensamientos os delatan. Sobretodo a ti Rosalie. ¿Te importaría dejar de insultarme? – Rosalie levantó su mentón sin hacerme el más mínimo caso.

Resoplé. Cada gesto humano que se me había pegado con todos estos años imitándolos, salía a flote cuando me encontraba nervioso aunque no me hiciera falta en estos momentos.

Es cierto que en esos momentos no pensé en la reacción de mi familia. Solo pensaba en mí mismo.

- ¿No vais a decirme nada? Pensáis muchas cosas a la vez. Me gustaría escucharos uno a uno si no es mucha molestia.

Rosalie comenzó.

- Querría saber por qué has decidido contarlo así tan felizmente. ¿No se te ocurrió consultarnos antes? ¿Y si se lo cuenta a alguien? ¿Has pensado que tendremos que volver a irnos de aquí? Yo me había acostumbrado a Forks. No quiero irme tan pronto y empezar de nuevo – sonaba bastante resentida.

- Primero de todo ella no se lo va a contar a nadie. Confío en ella. Y segundo. Hace un rato estaba escuchando de ti misma decir que ella no recordaba nada. ¿Entonces de qué te quejas? Ha sido un golpe de suerte para ti, ¿no? No te preocupes, tu amado secreto está a salvo.

- Edward, no es solo su secreto, es el de todos - Jasper intervino.

- ¿Tú también te vas a poner en contra mía? – creía ver en Jasper a un aliado.

- Nadie está en contra de nadie – Carlisle terminó de bajar las escaleras intentando mantener la paz. – Edward ha intentado mantener el secreto. Sabemos que él no lo ha hecho pero tampoco lo ha negado.

- Ahí está el problema. Si lo hubiera negado todo seguiría igual. – Rosalie seguía molestando.

- No conoces a Bella. Lo descubriría tarde o temprano – Por fin Alice contestó lo que yo estaba pensando.

- Alice, ¿de verdad que mañana no recordará nada? – mi voz sonaba apagada. Como nunca lo había estado.

- Lo siento Edward. Ha tenido la fiebre muy alta y no recordará nada. Te queda el consuelo que con un pequeño detonante lo recordará todo de manera inconsciente. – Miles de imágenes venían desde sus recuerdos. Comprobé que Bella no recordaba nada pero no tardaría en recordarlo.

Yo asentí.

- Edward cariño – Esme se había acercado hasta mí. - ¿De verdad ella es tan importante para ti?

La miré y asentí.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Pues entonces todo está aclarado. Rosalie deja de hablar tonterías y confiad todos en Edward. Si él dice que ella no va a contar nada es porque no contará nada. ¿Mañana vas a hablar con ella?

- Mañana habrá sol – interrumpió Alice. Maldición. No lo recordaba. Esto hacía las cosas más difíciles. Todo en contra mía. ¿Por qué se tenían que enredar tanto las cosas? Parecía que todo se aclaraba. Bella se entera de lo que soy. Y después no recuerda la confirmación que le di de que era cierto. Y cuando necesito verla, justamente aparece el sol.

- Genial – dije sarcásticamente. - ¿Algún insulto más o me puedo ir ya? – nadie dijo nada más así que me fui a mi habitación.

Puse mi cd de Debussy y me acosté en el suelo a ver las estrellas a través de mi ventana. No siempre se veían las estrellas en Forks. Una capa de nubes siempre las tapaba pero mañana habría sol y las nubes habían desaparecido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Las dos primeras horas de clase fueron muy aburridas. Ayer se pasaron rápido por la fiebre pero hoy fueron igual que siempre. Completamente fuera de lugar. Sólo quería ver a Edward. Necesitaba preguntarle que pasó ayer después de mi desmayo. Recuero que antes le dije antes de desmayarme. Me sonrojé al recordar la osadía que tuve al preguntarle si deseaba morderme. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa pero apartó mi mano gentilmente.

Me pidió que dijera lo que yo creía que él era. Y mi momento oportuno llegó cuando me desmayé. No pude decirle nada. ¿Seré estúpida? Sé que no lo hice aposta. No fue algo premeditado ni nada pero hubiese preferido decírselo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Bueno. Hoy tendré la oportunidad.

Me dirigía a paso ligero hasta la cafetería exterior. Quería aprovechar el sol. Oh, no. Ahora que lo pienso. Si Edward es lo que yo creo que es, no podrá exponerse al sol. Los vampiros se queman con el sol. Esto comprobará mi teoría.

Llegué a la cafetería y ningún Cullen se encontraba allí. Me moví hasta la cafetería interior para comprobar que no estuvieran allí y tampoco.

Volví a salir un poco desganada a fuera. A intentar disfrutar de un sol que ahora mismo no me parecía del todo atractivo.

Me senté en una mesa y comencé a comerme un sándwich que compré.

- Hola Bella – se me acercaron Mike Newton, Ángela Weber y Jessica Stanley. Conocía el nombre de Jessica Stanley porque compartía la clase de trigonometría con ella.

- Hola, ¿qué tal? – es extraño. Nunca me saludan.

- Veníamos a invitarte por si querías ir esta noche con nosotros al cine. – Ángela Weber se lanzó sonriente esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿Al cine? – Sonaba tan normal que hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Sería genial. – ¿Aquí en Forks?

- Si. Hay un cine pequeño pero está muy bien. Queremos ir esta noche sobre las 7 y media para terminar la película e irnos a cenar. ¿Qué te parece? – Mike también parecía contento. Miré a Jessica esperando ver alguna reacción por su parte pero solo miraba su ensalada mientras comía.

- Eh, pues vale, bien. – les sonreí. – Oye, ¿sabéis porqué no han venido los Cullen hoy? – Por fin Jessica levantó la cabeza de su plato y me contestó.

- Cuando hace buen tiempo los Cullen desaparecen.

- Ah – no entendía por qué. Deseaba preguntar más pero no quería ser una cotilla.

- A mi me gustaría que mis padres me llevaran también de excursión. El Dr. Cullen es un encanto. Ya podría adoptarme también a mí – Me reí del entusiasmo de Ángela. Así que esa era la excusa que ponían para no venir a clase…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

Decidí que iría cerca de Bella para observar que es lo que haría. ¿Le contaría algo a alguien? Me escondí en el bosque que había enfrente del instituto y vi como salía a las mesas exteriores mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Estaría buscándome? Sonreí al verla levantar la cabeza y disfrutando del sol.

Tenía unos reflejos rojos en el pelo cuando el sol le daba de pleno. Incluso con la vista que tengo no me había dado cuenta. Este clima de nubarrones hace que su pelo no pueda verse con todos sus reflejos. Si no puedo estar con ella con sol, prefiero que no se le vean los reflejos aunque sean preciosos.

Newton estaba mirándola mientras conversaba con Ángela y Jessica. Iban a acercarse a Bella para invitarle a salir esta noche.

Cuando ella dijo que sí solo sentí alivio al saber que sería de noche o por lo menos casi de noche y podría estar allí como por casualidad.

Deseaba acercarme a ella pero aquí escondido entre los árboles es donde estaba más seguro. No quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría si me viera brillar. Sonreí al escuchar que Bella preguntaba por mí y mi familia. Al final no me había equivocado al pensar que antes nos estaba buscando.

Terminó el descanso y entró en clase. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a cazar. Anoche no lo hice y podría aprovechar el día de sol para hacerlo.

Corrí hasta el bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa y pensé que podría divertirme un poco encontrando algún otro animal más peligroso. Ahora mismo los ciervos no me atraían nada. Seguí corriendo en dirección a Seattle esperando encontrar un carnívoro irritado.

Me paré de golpe. Un efluvio avanzaba hasta mí. Pude observar que un poco más adelante había un puma que había cazado a un ciervo. Estaba distraído. Eso me facilitaría las cosas pero yo no quería facilidad. Necesitaba un poco de diversión. Solté un gruñido para advertirle de mi presencia.

Los oídos del puma captaron el sonido y se agazapó listo para abatirme. Yo también estaba agachado y con los músculos tensos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cazaba a un puma y era mi animal favorito. Nuestros movimientos eran parecidos. Me mantenía agachado sigilosamente y silenciosamente salté en su dirección. Chocamos en el aire. El puma también había saltado en mi dirección. Esto sería más divertido de lo que había pensado.

Sus zarpas intentaron derribarme pero yo era más fuerte y mi piel era mucho más dura de lo que el puma pensaba.

Le derribé de un golpe y se quedó por una milésima de segundo en el suelo. Milésima que aproveché para volver a abalanzarme hacia él y conseguir clavar mis dientes en su pulsante cuello.

Mis manos mantenían sus patas sin moverse para dejarme beber sin interrupción.

Terminé y me fijé en que no tenía ni un solo rasguño en la ropa ni tampoco marca de haber tenido una lucha con un puma.

Era un puma macho bastante grande. Estaba completamente saciado.

Volví a correr en dirección a mi casa. Me volví a poner frente al piano y la melodía que compuse el primer día que conocí a Bella resonaba en toda la habitación. Añadí algún puente más y presentí que ya estaba completa. Bella's Lullaby. Evocaba los sueños de Bella y me recordaba a ella mientras dormía.

Pasó mucho tiempo en el que tocaba el piano y me di cuenta de que en seguida vería a Bella. La seguiría con mi coche por las calles de Forks en el cine mientras me escondía de la luz del sol. Cuando terminara la película del cine seguramente ya habría desaparecido el sol del cielo.

Eran las 7 y Bella iría al cine a las 7 y media. Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Llevaba la misma ropa que anoche y no sería plan.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul oscuro.

Salí de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie y me subí al coche con dirección el cine de Forks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Eran las 7 de la tarde. En media hora vendrían a recogerme. Iríamos en coche porque yo vivía en las afueras de Forks y el cine estaba en el centro, por lo menos es lo que me habían dicho.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Edward pero el sol seguía en el cielo y sabía que no podría verle. Cuantas veces había deseado que el sol apareciera y en estos momentos solo deseaba que se fuera y no volviera nunca jamás.

Pensé que no iba a cambiarme. Esta mañana me duché y me puse ropa limpia, así que no sería necesario volver a hacerlo. Solo me cepillé los dientes y cogí el estuche de maquillaje para hacer algo conmigo.

No quedaría tan bien como me había dejado Alice el día de la fiesta pero tampoco quería ir demasiado maquillada. Intenté hacer una imitación pero bastante más básica.

Cogí un pincel y pasé una sombra gris claro por mis parpados. Un poquito de color blanco para difuminar el gris y mis ojos estaban listos.

Un poco de rubor en las mejillas y ya estaba lista. No era buena idea ponerme pintalabios porque acabaría con el labio superior pintado y el de abajo duraría dos segundos. Con mi manía de morderme el labio inferior, me comería todo el color sin darme cuenta.

Tocaron a la puerta y miré el reloj extrañada. ¿Ya eran las 7 y media? Cómo se pasa el tiempo de deprisa.

Bajé y abrí la puerta. Mike y Ángela estaban en la puerta esperando a que saliera mientras Jessica estaba al volante de un coche que había aparcado frente a la casa. Salí cerrando la puerta con llave y me metí en el coche con ellos.

- Y bueno… ¿qué queréis ver? – preguntó Mike. No tenía ni idea de qué ver. Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba al cine que no sabía que es lo que estaba en cartelera.

- ¿Qué os parece si vemos "Ojalá fuera cierto"? – propuso Ángela. No había oído hablar de esa película. Cualquier película estaría bien. Por mi bien.

- Vale – contestamos todos a la vez. Nos reímos.

Llegamos al cine. La cartelera decía que la película era una comedia romántica. Eso estaría bien.

Compramos las entradas y entramos. Nos tocaron unas butacas bastante buenas. Centradas y en medio de la pantalla.

Estaba a punto de acabar la película y me encantaba. Era muy bonita y la chica hacía reír con sus comentarios.

Me empezó a dar ganas de ir al baño y decidí ir con urgencia ya que no podía aguantar más.

- Chicos, voy un momento al baño. – les dije susurrando. Ellos continuaron comiendo palomitas y viendo la película.

Salí de la sala y la luz de fuera me impactó a la vista. No sabía dónde estaban los baños y miré hacia ambos lados. Había una señal que indicaba hacia dónde estaban los baños y no me hacía mucha gracia porque salían hacia un callejón oscuro. Maldito Forks. ¡Pero no me aguanto más! Necesito ir ya. Fui corriendo y conseguí entrar en el baño. El dolor que me había comenzado a dar en la vejiga, se dispersó.

Abrí la puerta y volví a salir hacia el callejón. Iba a paso ligero hacia el cine.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? – la voz de un hombre joven con pinta de borracho me llegó hasta los oídos. Me asusté. No debería de haber ido al baño. Podría haber aguantado. Incluso hacerlo encima habría sido menos peligroso que esto.

Miré hacia todos lados esperando encontrar una salida y al final del callejón se veía luz. Estaba oscureciendo. Parecía que el sol ya se había ido. Si conseguía llegar hasta allá, seguramente podría conseguir ayuda.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EDWARD POV

Yo tampoco había visto esa película pero he de reconocer que no estaba nada mal. Intenté meterme entre las mentes de Mike, Ángela o Jessica para ver si estaban pendientes de Bella. Pero solo estaban al tanto de la película.

Cuando la película terminó escuché algo que me dejó atónito.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Todavía no ha vuelto del baño? – Ángela se veía preocupada. No solo ella, ahora yo también la acompañaba en su preocupación. Seguí hurgando en la mente de los demás para ver si alguien la había visto. El taquillero la había visto pasar hacia la dirección de los baños.

Miré hacia el cielo y comprobé que el sol ya no estaba. Salí del coche y comencé a andar hacia el cine. Me encontré con el olor de Bella y lo seguí. Antes de llegar comencé a oír los pensamientos de un hombre.

"Qué suerte he tenido esta noche, ya pensé que hoy no tendría diversión" Veía a través de sus pensamientos el pálido y asustado rostro de Bella. Corrí hasta donde provenían las voces y el olor de Bella.

El hombre tenía las manos cogidas de Bella y fue la mirada de ella buscando una salida y fijando su mirada en mi lo que más miedo me dio. Corrí todo lo que pude y se lo quité de encima. El golpe que se dio en la cabeza contra la pared le dejó inconsciente. Bella se acercó corriendo a mí y me abrazó mientras sollozaba.

- Tranquila. Ya no te va a hacer más daño. Estoy aquí. – le dije mientras le pasaba la mano por su espalda intentando que se tranquilizara.

Escuché un ruido detrás de mí. El hombre se había levantado. Aparté a Bella de mi abrazo y me di la vuelta. El hombre había cogido un trozo de madera del suelo y me dio en la cabeza. Bella gritó. Me reí al notar cómo el hombre se asustaba al ver que no me hizo ni un solo rasguño. Con un golpe en la cabeza suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente volvió a caer al suelo.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – me preguntó mi Bella tocando mi cabeza con sus manos. Le cogí su mano y se la besé.

- No te preocupes. Ha sido como si una pluma te cayera a ti. – Vi como Bella tragaba fuertemente pero volvió a abrazarme.

La separé de mí y le limpié las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro.

- Vamos. Tus amigos te están buscando – le cogí de la mano y la llevé hasta la puerta del cine donde se encontraban Mike, Ángela y Jessica.

El rostro de Mike no tenía precio. Cuando vio nuestras manos juntas comenzó a sentirse tremendamente celoso y yo sonreí con ganas de venganza.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Te ha pasado algo? – Ángela como siempre preocupada por Bella.

- Eh… – comenzó Bella pero yo la interrumpí.

- Ha sido culpa mía. Me la encontré por casualidad y la distraje.

Los ojos de Ángela se fijaron en mí y se sorprendió. Jessica pensaba otra vez cosas crueles con relación a Bella. No solté en ningún momento la mano de Bella.

- Entonces… ¿vamos a cenar? – preguntó Mike a Bella mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia peleas conmigo y él ganando. Este no era consciente de lo que yo era.

Bella me miró.

- Me quedo con Edward. – Ya no me sorprendía. Sabía que no recordaba nada de lo que pasó ayer pero puede que recordara lo que yo era.

- No os preocupéis. La cuidaré bien. – le sonreí a Ángela y ella pensaba que Bella y yo hacíamos una bonita pareja. Bella comenzó a tirar de mí.

- ¿Vamos? – le sonreí y asentí.

- Hasta luego – les dije. Bella ni se despidió. Probablemente todavía seguía con el shock. Me dirigí hacia ella.

- Te voy a llevar a cenar. Necesitas comer algo.

Bella asintió mientras me miraba. Le acaricié su mejilla y continuamos andando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Cuando se acercó hasta mí y me cogió de las manos, pensé que todo había acabado para mí. No fue hasta que vi a Edward parado en la entrada del callejón cuando pude sentir un inmenso alivio. Le pedía ayuda con mi mirada. Rápidamente me lo quitó de encima y lo estampó con la pared.

No me asustó en absoluto. Corrí a abrazarle y no pude contener más las lágrimas.

- Tranquila. Ya no te va a hacer más daño. Estoy aquí. – Me abracé fuertemente a su cintura mientras me apoyaba en su pecho. Él pasaba su mano por mi espalda. Me relajaba mucho.

Súbitamente se apartó de mí y vi que el hombre se había levantado de nuevo y tenía un palo de madera. Golpeó fuertemente a Edward en la cabeza. Grité. Que no le haya dado fuerte, por favor. Pero lo único que noté fue a Edward reírse. ¿Cómo podía reírse después de haberle pegado en la cabeza? Edward le volvió a dar un golpe en la cabeza y el hombre volvió a caer inconsciente.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – le pregunté. No podía creer lo contrario. Le pasé las manos por la cabeza. Su pelo era tremendamente suave. Cuando me cogió la mano y la besó noté sus suaves labios y deseaba volver a besarlos.

- No te preocupes. Ha sido como si una pluma te cayera a ti. – Tragué fuertemente. No me esperaba que los vampiros tuvieran tanta fuerza. Pensé que eran como los humanos solo que tenían colmillos, eran inmortales y bebían sangre. Le volví a abrazar. Su duro cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a mis brazos.

Me volvió a separar y me limpió las lágrimas.

- Vamos. Tus amigos te están buscando – Me cogió de la mano y me sacó fuera del callejón en dirección a la puerta del cine.

No tenía ojos para nadie más. Sabía que delante de mí tenía a Mike, Ángela y Jessica pero sólo podía verle a él. Me había salvado de ese hombre.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Te ha pasado algo? – Ángela me gritó todo eso con preocupación.

- Eh… – No sabía que decir.

- Ha sido culpa mía. Me la encontré por casualidad y la distraje. – Edward se inventó eso y le di las gracias internamente.

- Entonces… ¿vamos a cenar? – me preguntó Mike. No tenía ganas de estar con ellos ahora. Solo quería estar con Edward y preguntarle tantas cosas…

- Me quedo con Edward.

- No os preocupéis. La cuidaré bien. – Volvió a poner esa sonrisa que me dejaba KO en dirección hacia Ángela y yo comencé a tirar de él para que nos fuéramos.

- ¿Vamos? – Me sonrió y asintió.

- Hasta luego – Edward se despidió pero yo no lo hice. Mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos y mi alma solo pertenecían a Edward en este mismo momento.

- Te voy a llevar a cenar. Necesitas comer algo.

Asentí mientras sonreía. Me paró y creía que iba a besarme pero sólo me acarició la mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante su tacto que tanto me gustaba y al que me había acostumbrado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 11. Espero que os haya gustado. Parece un capi puente y al final no os preocupéis que Bella sabe que él es un vampiro. Aunque no recuerde los besos que se dieron la noche anterior, si recuerda toda la conversación que tuvo con Jacob. Así que… aquí está y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

La película "Ojalá fuera cierto" es muy bonita. Si no la habéis visto os la recomiendo. Es del 2005 pero imaginaos que es más nueva y que estaba en cartelera, jejeje.

Un saludo y hasta el capitulo 12!

LauraMasen


	12. Helado de Vainilla

Capítulo 12: Helado de vainilla

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nota: Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. No puedo creer que ya lleve 66! Muchísimas gracias otra vez.

Gracias especialmente a los que me habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior:

JaNnYtA, assenav1980, beeeLen, miadharu28, Carmen Cullen 116, abby, cryys, ammyriddle, Sakura Daidouji, EdwardKaname.

Un besote grande también a los demás.

Espero más reviews para el próximo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Me llevó hasta un restaurante italiano que se llamaba "Carusso". Se encontraba casi a la salida de Forks pero cerca del cine por lo que no cogimos el coche para ir hasta allí. No solté su mano en ningún momento. Me daba igual lo que él pensara, pero no tenía fuerzas para soltarle.

Cuando entramos en el restaurante nos llevaron hasta una mesa bastante apartada. Será buena idea estar apartados para poder hablarle sobre mis conjeturas.

Nos sentamos.

- ¿Desean algo para beber? – una camarera que seguramente tendría alrededor de los 20 años, se acercó a Edward para preguntarle. Qué descaro, ¿yo no existía? Si las miradas mataran, ella habría caído fulminada.

Volví a mirar a Edward y sonreí al notar que él me miraba a mí. Por lo menos no miraba a la insustanciosa. Él sonrió y pidió.

- Dos coca-colas, por favor. – Me extrañó que también pidiese bebida para él. ¿Se la bebería? Luego le preguntaré.

Cuando la insustanciosa… uy, la camarera, se fue nos quedamos solos. No había nadie a nuestro alrededor ya que una mampara nos cubría. Teníamos bastante privacidad. No dijimos nada hasta que la camarera trajo la bebida y yo pedí lo que quería comer. Se fue.

Decidí romper el silencio.

- Gracias… por… por haberme salvado antes – yo mantenía mi vista hacia abajo pero cuando terminé la levanté. No le di tiempo a responderme nada cuando comencé a preguntar. - ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

- Cuando me di cuenta de que no seguías con tus amigos decidí buscarte. – terminó de contestarme Edward. Eso no me explicaba nada. ¿Cómo me había encontrado? El hombre se preocupó de que no pudiera gritar y no hacía ningún ruido. Decidí preguntarle más tarde. Ahora debía de preguntarle por lo que pasó anoche después de que me desmayara, si es que pasó algo…

- Edward, ¿cómo llegué a mi casa ayer por la tarde?

- Te desmayaste y tuve que llevarte a tu casa. - ¿Cómo entró en mi casa si no tenía llaves? Me avergoncé al pensar que yo guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- Pero… pero entonces ¿no hablamos nada de nada? – tenía la extraña sensación de que si que había ocurrido algo pero no podía estar segura. Tardó un poco en contestarme. Me puse nerviosa. Él me miraba sin decir nada hasta que contestó.

- Si. Te despertaste. – Mi corazón se puso a mil. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Maldije la mala suerte que suele rondarme.

- Y ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? – le miraba con reproche. Reproche que no iba dirigido hacia él sino hacia mí misma.

- Tenías mucha fiebre. Es normal que no recordaras ni tu nombre, Bella.

- ¿De qué hablamos? – la curiosidad me mataba.

- Me dijiste lo que pensabas de mi – Abrí la boca por la sorpresa y él me miraba fijamente. La camarera volvió con mi comida pero no le hice ningún caso. Edward no se había pedido nada. Ella se fue después de echarle una mirada descarada a Edward.

Tragué hondo al intentar recordar lo que le dije a Edward. Cerré los ojos y masajeé mis sienes intentando que volvieran mis recuerdos. Una imagen fugaz de Edward frente a mí los dos frente a frente en mi habitación. Y nada más. Me dio dolor de cabeza pero quería seguir recordando.

- ¿Subiste a mi habitación? – le demandé.

Edward asintió.

- Te llevé hasta allí. – Le miré fijamente.

- A ver Edward, dejémonos de rodeos… ¿qué es lo que te dije? – no soportaba más la intriga y parecía que él no soltaba prenda. Él se rió por mi desesperación.

- Ya te lo he dicho, me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí. Imagino que seguirás pensando lo mismo…

- Sea lo que fuere que te dije ¿tenía razón?

- Pregunta todo lo que quieras, Bella, pero come – El plato estaba sin tocar delante de mí. Cogí el tenedor y comí un bocado. Comencé a masticar y tragué.

- Edward dime de una vez cómo has conseguido saber donde estaba. – Alargué mi mano y toqué sus dedos. Él también acariciaba los míos.

- No te imaginas las cosas tan repulsivas que estaba pensando. – El rostro de Edward cambió por completo a una imagen de odio que imaginé no sería hacia mí.

- ¿Pensando? ¿Es que puedes leer el pensamiento o algo así? – Me reí pero Edward alzó su mirada y me miró seriamente – Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad? – Me tapé las sienes como si así no pudiese leerme los míos – ¡No tengo privacidad! ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? – Edward se rió de mi reacción. Él asintió pero cuando abrí la boca para volver a contestar me interrumpió.

- Contigo no puedo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio pero todo esto me estaba volviendo loca.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto que eres… - me costaba terminar la frase. Me acerqué a él hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia –…un vampiro? – lo dije susurrando. Tenía miedo de que se riera o se enfadara de mis tontas o reales suposiciones.

Edward me miró fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada. Al poco rato él asintió. Abrí los ojos totalmente y una punzada en mi cabeza me hizo echarme hacia atrás y pasarme otra vez las manos por las sienes. Volví a cerrar los ojos y por fin recordé todo lo que sucedió. Sonreí cuando terminé de recordarlo todo. Abrí los ojos y le miré.

- Lo recuerdo. – Edward sonrió. Me acerqué de nuevo otra vez y levanté mi mano para tocarle el rostro. Le acaricié la mejilla y volví a bajar mi mano.

- ¿No querías que lo recordara? – le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que no vino a buscarme.

- Quería hablar contigo pero como has podido notar, hoy había sol – Es cierto. Asentí.

- El sol… ¿te hace daño? – parecía una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que le hace daño, es un vampiro. Recordaba la escena en "Entrevista con el vampiro" en la que al salir al sol se quemaban.

- Eso es un mito, Bella. – cuando le miré con extrañeza continuó. – Creo que lo único real que tú conoces sobre los vampiros es su dieta. Aunque en ese caso mi familia se sale del molde.

- Entonces… ¿por qué no has venido esta mañana? – si el sol no le hacía daño, ¿por qué se alejaba de él?

- No me hace daño pero créeme que es mejor no estar entre humanos cuando el sol se refleja en mi piel. Ya te lo enseñaré.

Yo asentí.

- ¿Por qué dices que tu familia se sale del molde?

Edward se acercó hasta mí y me contestó.

- No nos alimentamos de la sangre humana. – tragué hondo y suspiré. Todo esto era tan surrealista. Fuera de lo común. – Solo cazamos animales.

- ¿Animales?

- ¿Preferirías lo contrario? - Edward me miró con una de esas miradas que te dejaban clavado en el sitio.

- No, ¡claro que no! – nos reímos juntos.

- Pero todavía sigo sin entender porqué parece que te da igual lo que yo sea. – Edward parecía extrañamente nervioso.

- En serio Edward, me da igual, confío en que no me harás ningún daño.

- He estado a punto de matarte dos veces Bella – su rostro reflejaba tristeza mirando hacia nuestras manos juntas.

Llevé una de mis manos a su rostro y se lo levanté hasta tenerlo mirándome.

- Pero me has salvado dos veces, con lo que hay un empate, ¿no crees? – Recordé cómo la primera vez me salvó de morir cayendo por las escaleras y hace un rato cuando me salvó de ese hombre. Yo le sonreía.

Edward asintió.

- Si, lo cierto es que las cosas peligrosas están a tu alrededor.

- Imagino que te incluyes en la categoría de peligroso.

- Por supuesto. – Me reí por su contestación. No le daba importancia a sus comentarios de que él era peligroso. Había estado a solas con él y ahora sabía lo que era. Además, mis sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado. Seguía queriéndole. Es cierto, había descubierto que le amaba demasiado para mi propia salud. Y al evocar los recuerdos de ayer, recordé nuestros besos y sonreí.

Continué comiendo y notaba la mirada de Edward en mí. De vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada y le sonreía.

Terminé de cenar y Edward pidió la cuenta y cuando la insustanciosa, uy, la camarera la trajo Edward le dio el dinero sin siquiera mirarla y le dijo que se quedara las vueltas. La camarera se quedó con desilusión. Para que aprendas a no fijarte en quien no te está llamando. Madre mía, ¿en qué me estaba convirtiendo? Parecía que estaba marcando mi territorio. Territorio que no sé si es mío.

Llegamos hasta la salida del restaurante y Edward me dejó espacio para que saliera primero. Pasé por delante pero llevé mi mano hacia atrás y cogí la suya llevándolo hasta mi lado.

Comenzamos a andar y no decíamos nada. Creo que yo iba mirando hacia todas partes menos a él, cuando me fijé en una heladería. Mi sentido goloso me pedía un helado de vainilla y desde que estoy en Forks no había tomado un helado. Comencé a tirar de Edward en dirección a la heladería.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – me preguntó Edward.

- Tengo que comerme un helado – le dije sin apartar mi mirada de la heladería y sin soltar la mano de Edward a quien mantenía detrás de mí sin soltar su mano.

Edward adelantó unos pasos y se puso a mi lado. Me fijé en su rostro y estaba sonriendo. Yo le sonreía como una pequeña. El helado conseguía sacar en mí a la pequeña niña que llevaba dentro.

Entramos y había poca gente. Seguramente estarían a punto de cerrar. Lo cierto es que me extrañaba que en un lugar tan frío como Forks hubiese una heladería.

Pedí una tarrina grande de helado de vainilla. Qué le voy a hacer si el helado de vainilla era una de mis debilidades.

Cuando me la dio solo tenía ojos para el helado y no me di cuenta de si había pagado pero Edward me llevó hasta afuera y supuse que lo había pagado él. Me paré fuera y llevé una enorme cucharada de helado hasta mi boca.

De las tremendas ganas que le tenía al helado no recordaba que estuviera tan frío. Se me congeló todo el interior de mi boca.

- ¡qué frío, que frío! – pero enseguida me lo tragué. Pero qué bueno.

- Ten más cuidado, Bella – Edward se reía.

- ¡No te burles de mí! – Le decía haciéndome la ofendida – Hace mucho tiempo que no lo probaba y está muy frío.

- No creo que esté tan frío cómo yo. - ¿Me estaba probando? Arqueé mis cejas hacia arriba. ¿Acaso quiere jugar? Le voy a dar yo juego.

- ¿Ah no? – Volví a coger otra cucharada de helado y me volví a congelar la boca y los labios.

- No, yo creo que no – Uy, la que se está ganando.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre? – me volví a llevar otra cucharada. No quería que se me calentara ni la boca ni los labios.

- ¿Qué quieres que pruebe el helado para comprobar si está más frío que yo? – Creo que no se ha enterado o se hace el tonto.

- No, no te pediré que pruebes la comida – le dije sonriendo y volviendo a tragar helado. Me acerqué completamente pero me fijé en que detrás de él había una cabina para hacer fotos de carnet. Qué buena idea se me acaba de ocurrir. Sonreí perversamente.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Edward seguramente había notado mi cambio de comportamiento y se fijó en lo que yo estaba mirando.

- Ven – le cogí de la mano y le llevé hasta la cabina. – ¿Nos hacemos unas fotos? – le sonreí como una niña. Por supuesto yo no dejaba que mis labios ni el interior de mi boca se calentara, seguía comiendo helado. Qué suerte que había comprado la tarrina grande y tenía helado de sobra para congelar mi boca.

No le dejé ni contestarme y le empujé dentro de la cabina. Parecía grande. Era suerte porque las que yo recuerdo de Phoenix eran tan pequeñas que casi no cabía ni una persona pero aquí cabían perfectamente dos. Parece que al final Forks se está poniendo de mi parte.

Yo seguía comiendo cucharadas de helado. Dejaba el helado derretirse en mi boca y me daba igual el dolor que me proporcionaba el frío del helado.

Nos sentamos juntos en los asientos que había y miré a la pantalla para saber lo que teníamos que hacer. Sólo teníamos que meter una moneda y a los pocos segundos empezarían las fotos. Mientras deshacía un poco de helado en mi boca, llevé mi mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saqué una moneda. Imagino que Edward sólo tendría billetes.

Metí la moneda y la pantalla comenzó una cuenta atrás desde 10. Rápidamente seguía comiendo helado y bajé la tarrina para que no apareciese en las fotos.

- Sonríe Edward – le dije. De todas formas, ya lo estaba haciendo pero sólo me miraba a mí. – Venga, ¡mira al pajarito! – Edward se rió y miró hacia la pantalla. Nos reímos por mi comentario y comenzaron las fotos. Seguramente serían unas fotos completamente locas, ambos nos estábamos riendo. Dejé de reírme locamente y le cogí del rostro y lo acerqué hasta mis labios. Las fotos seguían haciéndose. Sabía que mis labios y el interior de mi boca estaban fríos pero no sabía exactamente si estarían más fríos que los suyos. Acercamos nuestros labios y nos besamos. Sonreí al notar que la diferencia de temperatura esta vez no era tan notable. Podría decir incluso que estábamos igual. Deseaba saber si el interior de las bocas sería igual también. Abrí mi boca esperando que él hiciera lo mismo y sorprendentemente lo hizo. Noté su aliento dentro de mi boca pero ya no era gélido. La diferencia de temperatura entre nosotros se había acercado gracias al simple helado de vainilla. El beso era completamente maravilloso. Llevé mis manos y me cogí de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Ya no oía si las fotos seguían haciéndose. Sólo notaba los latidos de mi corazón y el fuerte y desesperado contacto de nuestros labios moviéndose unos contra otros en un baile sincronizado. Era el mejor beso que nos habíamos dado hasta entonces. Los ridículos besos que nos habíamos dado interpretando a Romeo y Julieta no eran nada comparado con este beso. Romeo y Julieta sentirían envidia de nuestro perfecto beso y yo nunca más sentiría envidia por los suyos.

Las puntas de mis dedos también estaban frías por sostener la tarrina de helado y le rocé su cuello mientras continuábamos besándonos. Me encantaba no tener esa diferencia de temperatura, aunque tampoco me importaba notar el frío en sus labios y el interior de su boca ya que me encantaba el helado y él sabía cómo el mejor de los helados.

- "Ya puede recoger sus fotografías, por favor" – la voz de la cabina hizo que nos separáramos bruscamente mientras yo respiraba profundamente.

Me levanté del asiento y Edward hizo lo mismo y salimos afuera que es donde saldrían las fotos.

- Bueno ¿qué me dices de la temperatura? – le dije mientras le miraba sonriendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

Decidí llevar a Bella a un restaurante que estaba a pocas manzanas de aquí. Mientras andábamos continuaba escuchando los pensamientos de Mike y Jessica cada uno insultando a uno de nosotros. Obviamente Mike me insultaba a mí y Jessica insultaba a Bella.

No nos separamos en ningún momento. Me encantaba estar así con ella y había sentido muchísimo miedo al no saber dónde estaba. Además del pavor que me había dado al verla pidiéndome ayuda por ese asqueroso hombre.

Llegamos al restaurante y le abrí la puerta para que entrara ella antes. Me dirigí a la camarera que disponía las mesas y le pedí una mesa apartada. Si tenía que hablar con Bella de lo que había pasado no sería buena idea que estuviéramos a la vista y oído de todos.

La camarera no había dejado de mirarme en todo el trayecto.

"Dios mío, oh dios, creo que me falta la respiración. Jamás había visto a un tío así en persona. Creo que me va a dar algo". – La veía cómo se abanicaba con la carta mientras nos guiaba el camino hasta la mesa.

Nos sentamos y la camarera me preguntó si queríamos algo de beber. Sólo me miraba a mí. Miré a Bella y comprobé con sumo gusto que miraba a la camarera con instinto asesino. Le sonreí y pedí dos coca-colas sin apartar la mirada de Bella y la camarera se fue.

Evidentemente no bebería.

Cuando volvió, Bella pidió su comida.

- Gracias… por… por haberme salvado antes – No me dio tiempo a decirle nada. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas pero tampoco sabía que decir - ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

- Cuando me di cuenta de que no seguías con tus amigos decidí buscarte. – Era cierto. No se imaginaba cómo me sentí al darme cuenta de que no estaba con ellos. Fue algo tan amargo que nada me había dado más miedo que eso en toda mi vida.

- Edward, ¿cómo llegué a mi casa ayer por la tarde? – cambió de tema bruscamente. Su amnesia persistía y no recordaba nada.

- Te desmayaste y tuve que llevarte a tu casa. – Se sonrojó. No utilicé la puerta. Simplemente aproveché que estaba desmayada y la subí hasta su habitación por la ventana.

- Pero… pero entonces ¿no hablamos nada de nada? – No sabía exactamente que decirle. ¿Le digo que si que hablamos? Está claro que no tengo más fuerzas para estar separado de ella y la necesito a mi lado. Soy egoísta, lo sé.

- Si. Te despertaste. – Noté cómo su corazón latía rápidamente. Era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. El saber que estaba viva y recordar que había estado a punto de pasarle algo horrible esta noche…

- Y ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? – Su rostro reflejaba reproche.

- Tenías mucha fiebre. Es normal que no recordaras ni tu nombre, Bella. – Alice me dijo que fue por esa razón. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a ser si no?

- ¿De qué hablamos? – Impaciente y curiosa cómo ya le dije el día que estuvimos en el prado. En ese momento recordé lo que casi sucede allí. El peligro siempre le rodea. No debo pensar en ello. Todo lo que hablamos ayer, es lo que me está preguntando.

- Me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí – Era la verdad. No podía mantener la verdad mucho más tiempo alejada de ella.

Veía cómo Bella cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes. Seguramente intentando recordar lo que sucedió ayer.

- ¿Subiste a mi habitación? – Su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Yo asentí.

- Te llevé hasta allí.

- A ver Edward, dejémonos de rodeos… ¿qué es lo que te dije? – me resultó graciosa la manera en que su desesperación salía a flote. Directa, como nunca.

- Ya te lo he dicho, me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí. Imagino que seguirás pensando lo mismo…

- Sea lo que fuere que te dije ¿tenía razón? – Intenta no decírmelo. Tiene dudas. Me fijé en que todavía no había probado su comida.

- Pregunta todo lo que quieras, Bella, pero come.

- Edward dime de una vez cómo has conseguido saber donde estaba. – Noté su mano sobre la mía. Esta vez no aparté mi mano. Deseaba tanto su toque como sus besos. Los besos que obtuve ayer y que no recuerda. Yo también acaricié su mano. La mano tremendamente caliente con exactamente 37 grados.

La había seguido hasta el cine para saber qué hacía. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba. Ayer estaba con tanta fiebre… Y entonces va y desaparece. Y ese… no tengo palabras para describirle, tío, pensando… rechiné mis dientes recordando lo que debería de haberle hecho.

- No te imaginas las cosas tan repulsivas que estaba pensando. – le respondí.

- ¿Pensando? ¿Es que puedes leer el pensamiento o algo así? – Ella se rió pero yo no lo hice. Parecía que ella lo tomaba como una broma – Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad? – Cuando se tapó las sienes y la frente me extrañó pero lo que dijo a continuación me descolocó hasta el punto de no poder contener una risa. – ¡No tengo privacidad! ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? – Asentí riéndome pero por supuesto que tenía privacidad. Cómo deseaba saber lo que ella pensaba pero era una causa perdida.

- Contigo no puedo. – se notaba mi tono frustrado. La escuché suspirar. Por lo menos uno de los dos estaba contento con la situación.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto que eres… - se trabó en ese momento. Seguramente tendría miedo de decirme lo que pensaba. Ayer con la fiebre no tenía problemas pero hoy estaba completamente lúcida. Se acercó hasta mí y nos quedamos tan cerca que noté su dulce olor inundándome. –…un vampiro? – terminó Bella susurrándome y su aliento me dio de lleno.

Yo asentí al rato. Me preocupé cuando se recostó en el asiento otra vez y se recogía la cabeza con las manos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Pero me relajé cuando sonrió y abrió los ojos.

- Lo recuerdo. – Sonreí. No sé ni por qué. Mi subconsciente me traiciona o por el contrario quiere lo mismo que yo. Los dos deseábamos que Bella recordara todo. Me acarició la mejilla pero su pronto su rostro cambió de expresión. Me pregunté por qué.

- ¿No querías que lo recordara?

- Quería hablar contigo pero como has podido notar, hoy había sol – Maldito sol. Cuando recordaba que por esa razón no había podido hablar con ella...

- El sol… ¿te hace daño?

- Eso es un mito, Bella. – Me reí - Creo que lo único real que tú conoces sobre los vampiros es su dieta. Aunque en ese caso mi familia se sale del molde. – En mi familia somos vegetarianos. Por lo que somos completamente diferentes a los vampiros que ella conoce por las películas y las novelas.

- Entonces… ¿por qué no has venido esta mañana? – Su voz denotaba preocupación y ganas de saber más sobre mí.

- No me hace daño pero créeme que es mejor no estar entre humanos cuando el sol se refleja en mi piel. Ya te lo enseñaré. – Recuerdo que ella deseaba ver el prado un día de sol. Ya se lo enseñaré un día de estos.

- ¿Por qué dices que tu familia se sale del molde?

- No nos alimentamos de la sangre humana. Solo cazamos animales.

- ¿Animales? – Parecía sorprendida. Mejor eso que ser un vampiro normal, ¿no cree?

- ¿Preferirías lo contrario?

- No, ¡claro que no! – nos reímos juntos.

- Pero todavía sigo sin entender porqué parece que te da igual lo que yo sea. – Era completamente inverosímil que ella estuviera así de feliz y completamente relajada aún sabiendo lo que yo era. Ayer me dijo que le daba igual pero no estaba completamente con sus cinco sentidos.

- En serio Edward, me da igual, confío en que no me harás ningún daño. – Confianza. ¿Esa era su prueba? ¿La confianza?

- He estado a punto de matarte dos veces Bella – Ella llevó su mano a mi rostro haciendo que la volviera a mirar. Esos ojos reflejaban la total confianza que tenía sobre mí.

- Pero me has salvado dos veces, con lo que hay un empate, ¿no crees? – Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Era tan imán para el peligro que era completamente caótico estar con ella al igual que no estarlo. Yo era un peligro pero es que no sólo era yo el peligro. Su propio alrededor lo era también.

- Si, lo cierto es que las cosas peligrosas están a tu alrededor. – le dije lo que pensaba.

- Imagino que te incluyes en la categoría de peligroso.

- Por supuesto. – Ella se rió. Yo no le veía mucha gracia al asunto. Debería de ser un chiste personal. No sabía en qué peligro se metía al estar tanto tiempo con un vampiro. Pero era peor el hecho de que ese vampiro quisiera estar tan cerca de ella y no pudiese separarse nunca más.

Bella continuó comiendo y nos mirábamos de vez en cuando. Más bien ella me miraba de vez en cuando porque yo no dejaba de admirar su belleza. Belleza que ella no parecía notar.

Ella terminó de cenar. Pedí la cuenta y nos dirigimos hacia afuera. Me cogió de la mano cuando la dejé que saliera primero.

Íbamos andando en dirección hacia dónde se encontraba el coche hasta que noté un tirón de parte de ella. Tiraba de mi mano e iba decidida hacia delante a paso bastante rápido.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – no pude contenerme de preguntarle.

- Tengo que comerme un helado – sonreí al ver que delante nuestro había una heladería y Bella se dirigía hacia allí como un tornado dispuesta a arrasar.

Ella se pidió un gran helado de vainilla y lo pagué mientras Bella miraba el helado como si fuera lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Miraba al helado y metió una cuchara sacando una buena bola de helado dispuesta a metérsela en la boca. No me dio tiempo a decirle que no lo hiciera. Que seguramente se congelaría la boca y me reí al notar que efectivamente notaba el frío.

- ¡qué frío, que frío! – me reí

- Ten más cuidado, Bella – y continuaba riéndome. Me encantaba estar así con ella.

- ¡No te burles de mí! Hace mucho tiempo que no lo probaba y está muy frío.

- No creo que esté tan frío cómo yo. – Bella entrecerró los ojos al escuchar mi comentario. No lo había pensado pero podría interpretarse de manera en que yo intentaba probarla. Cuando arqueó sus cejas me di cuenta de que en efecto lo había pensado así.

- ¿Ah no? – Ella continuaba congelándose la boca pero me parecía tremendamente provocadora ya que para intentar congelarse también los labios sacaba su lengua seguramente fría y la pasaba por la superficie de sus labios.

- No, yo creo que no – Le seguí el juego a ver hasta dónde nos llevaba esto.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre? – Si, demuéstramelo, quería decirle pero seguí haciendo como que no sabía nada.

- ¿Qué quieres que pruebe el helado para comprobar si está más frío que yo?

- No, no te pediré que pruebes la comida – Se acercó completamente hasta mí y sabía que me iba a besar pero de pronto miró detrás de mí y sonrió.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Me di la vuelta y me fijé que había una cabina de fotografía. Volví a mirar a Bella.

- Ven – me llevó de la mano hasta la cabina – ¿Nos hacemos unas fotos? – Ella me sonreía de tal manera que no podía decirle que no a ese ángel. De todas formas, ¿por qué iba a decirle que no? Sonreí al ver que ella todavía seguía enfriando su boca y labios comiendo helado.

En un momento ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujó hasta el interior de la cabina.

Bella metió una moneda.

- Sonríe Edward – No había parado de hacerlo desde hace un rato. Su rostro de felicidad hacía que el mío estallara por la misma felicidad. – Venga, ¡mira al pajarito! – Me reí y miré hacia la pantalla, pero nos comenzamos a reír ambos por el comentario del pajarito. No nos dimos cuenta de cuando comenzaron las fotos. De pronto Bella dejó de reírse y la miré a los ojos esperando ver la razón pero solo había determinación en ellos. Se acercó a mí. Ya estábamos muy cerca porque en la cabina cabíamos los dos bastante apretados. Yo también me acerqué a ella y rozamos nuestros labios. Esperaba notar sus labios calientes que me volvían loco pero me topé con unos labios con la misma temperatura que tenía yo. Me volvió loco. Ambas temperaturas eran perfectas. Cuando ella abrió su boca esperando mi respuesta, no tardé en dársela. Yo también lo hice y sentía el interior de su boca. Tenía sus mejillas y su lengua tan frías como las mías propias pero el cálido aliento que llegaba desde su interior se mezclaba haciendo una tremenda mezcla. El sabor a vainilla no me molestaba. Sólo sentía su olor que no me molestaba en absoluto. Parecía que en estos momentos el monstruo había sido adormecido por el helado de vainilla. Mis manos tenían agarrada su cintura y disfrutaba saboreando sus dulces labios que no se calentaban de nuevo por la temperatura de mis labios y mi lengua saboreando su propia boca. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración a través de su nariz salía intensamente.

Noté cómo las manos de Bella acariciaban mi pelo y era muy agradable pero tenía miedo de terminar haciéndole daño. Es cierto que de momento estaba controlado pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más lo estaría.

- "Ya puede recoger sus fotografías, por favor" – Escuché la voz de la cabina. Yo no quería separarme de Bella pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella respiraba rápidamente mientras sus mejillas reflejaban dos manchas rojas, una en cada mejilla.

Salimos de la cabina.

- Bueno ¿qué me dices de la temperatura? – No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír y dar gracias por la deliciosa prueba que había tenido de sus labios gracias al simple helado de vainilla.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nota: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el capi 13. Venga que sé que podéis dejar más reviews!

Besos

LauraMasen


	13. Ternura, Ira y finalmente Amor

CAPÍTULO 13: Ternura, Ira y finalmente Amor.

Lo siento, lo siento, sé que he tardado mogollón pero es que no me venían ideas. Y además he estado tremendamente ocupada con la universidad. Pero bueno aquí lo tenéis. Os prometo que en el próximo capítulo no tardaré tanto, ¿vale?

Y bueno, os adelanto que en el siguiente ya empezaremos con los ensayos entre todos los actores :-)

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior. Además de todas las personas que continúan leyendo la historia y la hacen favoritos. Que ya tenemos 80 reviews. Estoy muy contenta pero lo estaría más si todas las personas que tienen la historia en favoritos y/o alertas me pusieran un review, un bonito review que diga que les sigue gustando la historia, o qué creéis que puede pasar o muchas cosas más que podáis decirme, jejeje.

Pues eso que muchas gracias y sin más dilaciones, aquí tenéis el capítulo 13. Disfrutadlo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

- Bueno, ¿qué me dices de la temperatura? – Sonreía como nunca lo había hecho. Estábamos esperando fuera de la cabina de fotografías para que las fotos salieran. Estaba comportándome fuera de mí, pero aunque fuera algo distinto no era malo. Me gustaba comportarme de esta manera tan alocada con Edward. Vi como Edward sonreía. Cómo deseaba volver a besar esos labios…

- Bueno, en realidad sí que tenías razón. Parece que el helado estaba bastante frío. – su sonrisa de lado me hizo suspirar. Dios mío que sonrisa tan… tan… indescriptible. Creo que indescriptible es la palabra que estoy buscando porque ni siquiera existen palabras para describir tanta belleza y sobretodo… esa sonrisa. Bella, respira, que no eres una niña embobada por su actor favorito.

- Creo que deberías de recompensarme por haber ganado – no me puedo creer lo que le estoy pidiendo. Edward seguía sonriendo pero esta vez avanzó unos pasos hasta mí.

- ¿Tú crees? – Edward se acercó hasta que finalmente estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Mi corazón martilleaba fuertemente dentro de mi pecho. Levantó su mano y con el dorso acarició mi mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos por su suave y fría mano. Sentí un movimiento en su mano y volví a notar esta vez su palma contra mi mejilla. Sus dedos se movieron hasta alcanzar mis labios y pasaron dulcemente por encima de ellos.

Paró de hacerlo y llevó ambas manos a mis mejillas. Yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrir los ojos y despertar de este maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo. Estallé de dicha cuando noté sus labios sobre los míos. Volvía a notar la diferencia de temperatura. El frío del helado ya se había disuelto y en cambio mi temperatura normal corría por mi piel. Si tuviera que elegir en este momento entre el frío y el calor, elegiría claramente el frío. Me besaba tiernamente, no apasionadamente como nos habíamos besado en la cabina. Pero el beso terminó antes de que pudiese reaccionar y agarrarle fuertemente como deseaba hacer.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí.

Edward miró por encima de mi hombro y soltó mis mejillas. Yo me di la vuelta y comprobé que ya habían salido las fotos. Me acerqué y las saqué. Empecé a mirar la primera foto. Me reí. Era en la única foto que estábamos normales. Quizá con un comienzo de risa. La foto siguiente me hizo reírme estábamos riéndonos como niños. Era una foto estupenda. En las dos siguientes fotos seguíamos riéndonos. Después vi otra en la que tenía mi mano puesta en la mejilla de Edward, yo estaba completamente seria mirando a Edward a los ojos. Él también respondía mi mirada.

La máquina había sacado 10 fotografías. Las cuatro últimas eran espectaculares. El beso que nos dimos plasmado en fotografías como recuerdo.

Miré a Edward.

- ¿Quieres alguna? – le pregunté. Sus ojos brillantes pasaban por cada una de las fotos. Me miró y yo le sonreí.

-Claro – contestó. Cogió las 10 fotografías y separó tres del resto. Una de las que nos reíamos como locos, la de nuestra mirada antes del beso y la de nuestro espectacular beso. – Ya está. – me sonrió.

Yo cogí el resto de las fotografías y las guardé en mi bolsillo. Cuando llegara a casa las pondría en un sitio donde Charlie no pudiera encontrarlas. Por supuesto algunas fotos van para mi cartera.

Sentí la mano de Edward coger la mía y le miré.

- Tendrías que estar ya en casa, ¿no crees? – miré el reloj y eran las once y media de la noche. Cómo se pasa el tiempo cuando estás en buena compañía.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor. – En realidad lo mejor sería quedarme con él de por vida pero creo que Charlie dentro de poco comenzaría una partida de búsqueda. Comenzamos a caminar.

- ¿Dónde tienes el coche? – le pregunté.

- Frente al cine, no está lejos. – Íbamos tomados de la mano y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Suspiré feliz de que todo esto estuviera ocurriéndome a mí.

Edward también iba sonriendo y miraba al frente. Sabía que para no caerme debía de mirar por dónde iba pero estaba completamente segura de que si me tropezaba, Edward me cogería sin dudarlo y más veloz que cualquier otro.

Su rostro pasó de la felicidad a la preocupación. Se paró tan abruptamente que me hizo tambalear.

- ¿Qué pasa?... Edward dime ¿por qué paras? – Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y vi cómo el mismo hombre que me había atacado antes salía exactamente del mismo callejón. Tenía una navaja en sus manos moviéndola de un lado a otro intentando enseñarnos su arma.

- Vaya, vaya… - se dirigía hacia mí – al final como una buena putita te habrás acostado con tu salvador, ¿verdad? – Su insinuación me molestó tremendamente. Iba a replicar pero Edward se puso frente a mí protegiéndome. Lo sentí tensarse y un gruñido salió de su pecho. Le cogí fuertemente de la mano que seguía sujeta.

- Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno, antes no estaba preparado, me tomaste completamente desprevenido… - tenía levantada la navaja frente a su cara enseñándole a Edward porqué estaba ahora preparado. Yo solté un gemido. Edward soltó mi mano y me colocó justo detrás de él protegiéndome de cualquier amenaza.

- Vaya, ya tiene que ser buena… que pena que no haya podido disfrutarla correctame… - Edward se adelantó unos pasos y lo empujó. Al estar cerca de la pared se pegó contra ella haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

El hombre se levantó un poco mareado pero en seguida se recuperó.

Y como si fuera un bate que tiene que empuñar, cogió fuertemente la navaja que se le había caído al suelo y volvió a empuñarla frente a Edward.

Yo miraba hacia todos los lados. En la calle no había absolutamente nadie. Solo nosotros tres.

Estaba completamente asustada, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que pasaría. Edward se las arregló para dejarlo inconsciente antes pero ahora estaba armado.

Grité cuando el hombre se acercó hasta Edward. Pero no me di cuenta cuando Edward se había agachado. Estaba en una postura tensa. No veía sus ojos, no tenía ni idea de la mirada que tenía. Solo podía ver su espalda frente a mí protegiéndome.

Y todo sucedió en un segundo. Cuando el hombre se acercó completamente hasta Edward empuñando la navaja dispuesto a clavársela en alguna parte de su cuerpo, Edward se abalanzó hasta el hombre y lo tumbó en el suelo. El hombre no podía hacer nada, la fuerza de Edward era monumental. Oí un crujido y un grito. Supuestamente, el crujido sería el ruido de la mano del hombre al romperse. La mano en la que milésimas de segundos antes sostenía la navaja. Los gritos del hombre seguían escuchándose por el callejón.

Edward cogió la navaja y con un movimiento de su mano la aplastó completamente. Cuando abrió la mano, lo que antes era una navaja se había convertido en simple polvo.

Me llevé las manos a la cara. No podía aguantar más todo lo que había pasado hoy. Esa navaja podría haberla usado antes contra mí. Antes, en el callejón, cuando me salvó Edward. Comencé a sollozar. No sé lo que hubiera ocurrido su hubiese sido así. Vi como Edward lo levantaba del suelo y lo ponía contra la pared. Dejé de escuchar los gritos, el hombre parecía más asustado que adolorido en este momento.

- Que no te vuelva a ver por aquí, ¿entiendes? – la voz de Edward daba escalofríos. Era tan fría que me resultaba algo distinto a su tono dulce y sexy que utilizaba conmigo. – El hombre solo miraba hacia su mano mientras sollozaba. - ¿ME OYES? ¡La próxima vez no seré capaz de controlarme! Y créeme que desearás no haber nacido – Esto último lo dijo susurrándole y le empujó de vuelta al suelo con lo que con un golpe en la cabeza se quedó inconsciente en el suelo del callejón.

Me acerqué hacia Edward que continuaba mirando hacia el suelo en una dirección contraria a la mía. Posé mi mano en su hombro y en un segundo me aprisionó contra la pared mientras me cogía de las muñecas. Sus ojos me miraban sin reconocerme. Sollocé un poco. Sus ojos estaban negros y su mirada me asustaba. No sabía que podía pasar.

- Edward… por favor… me haces daño… - volví a sollozar. Su amarre en las muñecas me estaban haciendo verdadero daño. Probablemente me dejarían marcas. – Edward… - Él sólo respiraba profundamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Hasta que comencé a notar que el amarre de sus manos se aflojaron y soltaron mis manos. Sus ojos se apartaron de mi mirada y los bajó. Yo respiré profundo y moví mis muñecas. Me dolían pero estaba segura de que no tenía nada roto.

Las llevé hasta el rostro de Edward y le hice mirarme. Como no conseguía mover su rostro hacia el mío le llamé.

- Edward… mírame por favor… - Seguía intentando hacer fuerza para poner su rostro frente al mío y finalmente accedió a mirarme.

- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? – su voz volvía a ser tan dulce y preciosa como siempre. Yo negué con la cabeza mintiendo. No ganaba nada diciéndole la verdad. Le sonreí y él pasó sus dedos por mis muñecas. Una fugaz mueca de dolor pasó por mi rostro pero no solté ningún sonido. – Lo siento – Agachó su cabeza otra vez para no mirarme al rostro como avergonzado – Ya te dije que te alejaras de mí. Soy peligroso. – Oh, dios mío, otra vez no. Gemí por el miedo a que se alejara de mí.

-No Edward – le hice que me mirara otra vez, esta vez cedió en seguida. – Por favor, no digas eso, ¿eh? Yo no puedo alejarme de ti, ¿entiendes? ¿Tú acaso puedes alejarte de mí? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo? – Por favor que diga que no, por favor.

No me contestaba. Bajé mis manos a sus hombros y le intenté hacer reaccionar.

- ¡Contéstame, Edward! – Comencé a llorar mientras le golpeaba los hombros de la impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

Solo sé que en un segundo sentí sus desesperados labios chocando contra los míos y yo le respondí como si fuera el último beso que nos diéramos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

- Bueno, ¿qué me dices de la temperatura?

Tardé un poco en contestar. Me encantaba cuando sus preciosas mejillas se teñían de ese color rojo que tanto me gustaba.

- Bueno, en realidad sí que tenías razón. Parece que el helado estaba bastante frío. – su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante mi respuesta y sonreí. Sonreí aún más cuando me di cuenta de que los latidos de su corazón también reaccionaban a mis sonrisas.

- Creo que deberías de recompensarme por haber ganado – No me podía aguantar el besarla por más tiempo. Me acerqué a ella siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Tú crees? – Seguía escuchando su frenético corazón retumbando como las alas de un colibrí. No podía resistir más tiempo el tocar sus mejillas preciosamente sonrojadas y alcé mi mano y la acaricié. Ella cerró los ojos. Por favor, no me prives del brillo de tus ojos. Yo respiraba por la nariz. Decidí que nunca más dejaría de respirar estando con ella y cumpliría con ello. Su olor era tan deliciosamente tentador pero tan mismamente encantador que podía aguantar sin abalanzarme sobre ella, al menos no de la manera alimenticia. Miré sus labios entreabiertos y recordé la primera noche que los toqué y más tarde arrepintiéndome no la besé. Ahora sería distinto, podría besarla, porque ya lo había hecho. Paré de tocar sus labios y puse mis manos en sus mejillas dispuesto a besarla otra vez. Me acerqué lentamente a ella respirando su dulce olor y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Me reí internamente al notar que el frío del helado ya no estaba en sus labios pero era igual o mejor de encantador y delicioso. No abrí la boca, deseaba tratarla delicadamente y demostrarle lo que sentía por ella en ese beso lleno de sentimientos. Escuché un sonido de máquina detrás de Bella y me separé de ella. La miré y ella me sonrió.

Después miré por encima de su hombro y vi que las fotos ya estaban fuera. Bella se puso a mirarlas. Yo solo la miraba a ella. Sonreía en algunas partes y en otras comenzó a reír.

Supuse que había terminado de mirar las fotos porque entonces me miró a mí.

- ¿Quieres alguna? – Fue entonces cuando me fijé en las fotos y después le miré a ella.

-Claro – cogí las tres que más me gustaban. Eran los tres momentos diferentes que habíamos tenido dentro de la cabina. Un momento de risas entre nosotros, complicidad, otro momento de ternura en la que nos mirábamos, y finalmente, nuestro momento especial en el que nos besamos. – Ya está.

Le cogí de la mano cuando se guardó las fotografías en el bolsillo.

- Tendrías que estar ya en casa, ¿no crees?

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor. – Después de eso comenzamos a caminar. Yo la guiaba hasta mi coche.

- ¿Dónde tienes el coche?

- Frente al cine, no está lejos. – Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Suspiré. Todo se había salido de las manos pero creo que lo prefería de esta manera. Sonreí ante todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que faltaba por ocurrir.

"Se va a enterar, sé que su coche está aquí, no se escapará de mi, ese hijo de puta y esa zorra mal parida" Comencé a escuchar la voz que ya había escuchado antes de encontrar a Bella y a ese hombre en el callejón. Paré dispuesto a proteger a Bella de cualquier contratiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa?... Edward dime ¿por qué paras? – Puse mi brazo en su cintura protegiéndola y dispuesto a salir corriendo con ella a cuestas si se atrevía a intentar a hacerle daño. Escuché unos pasos y el hombre salió del callejón con una navaja en su mano.

- Vaya, vaya… - no me miraba a mí, sino a Bella. Gruñí como advertencia pero no pareció escucharme – al final como una buena putita te habrás acostado con tu salvador, ¿verdad? – Esta vez un bufido y un gruñido salieron a través de mi boca y me puse delante de Bella para protegerla. Me tensé. Sabía que la tensión de mis músculos era el indicador de dar caza en nuestra raza, pero no podía parar el odio que sentía hacia ese hombre, ese monstruo.

- Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno, antes no estaba preparado, me tomaste completamente desprevenido… - Bella soltó un gemido pero yo solté su mano para ponerme completamente delante de ella. No dejaría que ese malnacido le hiciera ningún daño.

- Vaya, ya tiene que ser buena… que pena que no haya podido disfrutarla correctame… - No pude aguantarlo más. Le empujé y chocó contra la pared. Estaba insultando a Bella y no podía consentirlo.

Se levantó en pocos segundos y volvió a empuñar el arma.

"Le pillaré por detrás. No tiene buenos reflejos. Y en cuanto le mate me beneficiaré a esa zorra"

Finalmente me agaché casi dispuesto a olvidar que no podía matar a un humano. El odio crecía en mí pero sabía que tenía que proteger a Bella. Y salté hacia él cuando se acercó completamente a mí. Lo tiré al suelo y cogí la muñeca que llevaba la navaja y se la rompí con un simple movimiento. Cogí la navaja y me levanté. Y la aplasté con mi mano. Lo volví a mirar con odio y lo levanté aplastándolo contra la pared.

- Que no te vuelva a ver por aquí, ¿entiendes? – Estaba completamente lleno de ira. Mis instintos de vampiro en un momento así me dirían que podía acabar con su vida insignificante pero no quería hacerlo delante de Bella, además, no quería tener su putrefacta sangre en mi organismo - ¿ME OYES? ¡La próxima vez no seré capaz de controlarme! Y créeme que desearás no haber nacido – Lo volví a empujar de vuelta al suelo y quedó inconsciente.

Me quedé mirando hacia el suelo y entonces sentí un movimiento detrás de mí. En un segundo la tenía cogida contra la pared. Su olor me llegaba hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Por dentro sabía que no debía hacerle caso pero no podía controlarme. La tenía aprisionada contra la pared. Y sus muñecas estaban fuertemente agarradas por mis manos.

- Edward… por favor… me haces daño… - Ella sollozaba. Yo sentía una lucha interna, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Por dentro sabía que no debía de hacerle daño pero el vampiro había salido de caza. – Edward… - El monstruo respiraba profundamente pero yo comencé a tomar el control de la situación. Conseguí que mi cuerpo reaccionara y dejara de amarrar con fuerza sus manos. Me avergonzaba de esa falta de voluntad que había conseguido casi matarla. Además de que le había hecho daño.

Notaba las manos de Bella intentando que la mirara, pero no me sentía con fuerza para soportar su mirada de reproche.

- Edward… mírame por favor… - Por favor, esa simple frase conseguía milagros conmigo. La miré sin poder resistirme a sus plegarias.

- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? – había mirado sus muñecas antes de coincidir mi mirada con la suya y me sentía como un monstruo que daña a la persona que más quiere. Elle negó pero no necesito leer su mente para saber lo que pensaba. Pasé mis dedos fríos por sus muñecas con la esperanza de apaciguar el dolor que tuviese. – Lo siento – Le hacía daño siempre que estaba cerca de ella.– Ya te dije que te alejaras de mí. Soy peligroso. – Ella gimió.

-No Edward – ella me hizo que le mirara y lo volví a hacer.– Por favor, no digas eso, ¿eh? Yo no puedo alejarme de ti, ¿entiendes? ¿Tú acaso puedes alejarte de mí? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

Yo no contestaba. Por supuesto que no sería capaz de alejarme de ella. Yo era un ser demasiado egoísta para poder hacerlo. La amaba. Lo sabía. Ya sin ninguna marcha atrás. El puente que había sido construido el día en que renací, se fue cayendo desde que conocí a Bella hasta que finalmente lo había cruzado haciendo que se destruyera completamente.

- ¡Contéstame, Edward! – Mi preciosa Bella comenzó a llorar. No quería que llorase por mi culpa. Ella me golpeaba los hombros con esperanza de hacerme daño, por hacerme todo el daño que le estaba haciendo yo con mi silencio. Esta vez no pude resistirme durante mucho más tiempo y la besé rápidamente.

Era un beso más apasionado que todos los que nos habíamos dado. Había descubierto que la amaba y quería demostrarle cuánto.

Mis manos estaban en sus mejillas sujetándola tiernamente mientras mis labios recorrían los suyos. También exploraba su interior y me encantaba como ella también respondía. Su corazón también respondía a mis besos. Latía ferozmente en un delicioso bombeo transportando oxígeno.

Ella llevó sus manos a mi cintura, porque no podía llevarlas a mi cuello al tener yo mis manos en su rostro, y yo me acerqué más a ella. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente juntos y cuando Bella soltó un gemido me aparté de ella.

Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus preciosos labios hinchados. Miraba a sus labios y le di un corto beso y le sonreí.

- Por supuesto que no puedo alejarme nunca más de ti. Te quiero… - No podía callarme nunca más lo que sentía por ella, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no separarme de ella nunca más. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, seguramente no se esperaba esa información - Te amo. – Finalmente ella sonrió abiertamente y me dio un beso en los labios y se separó sonriendo de nuevo.

- Yo también te quiero Edward… Te amo… - Yo sonreí y suspiré cuando ella y yo nos abrazamos.

Nos separamos y la cogí de la mano llevándola hacia el coche. Le abrí la puerta y entró. La llevé hacia su casa en un delicioso y callado momento entre nosotros dos en el que las palabras sobraban y las miradas eran lo más importante.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Venga, Reviews, reviews, reviews, necesito reviews, jejeje.

Bueno, os recomiendo que leáis las historias de dos de mis compis. Estoy ayudando a una amiga traduciendo una historia que podéis pasaros porque está genial. La historia se llama "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All" y es de Yuliss, además de otras historias que ha traducido que también son muy buenas. También os recomiendo "Tortura" y "Tentadoramente Bella" de mi amiga Rosary Blacu.

Pues nada, a enviar reviews!

Un beso

LauraMasen


	14. Pensamientos de Romeo y Julieta

Capítulo 14: Pensamientos de Romeo y Julieta

Hola!! Perdón por la tardanza, al final del capi os explico por qué he tardado tanto, pero espero que el capi os guste.

92 reviews nada más y nada menos! Pero esta vez creo que voy a pedir un pago. Por fi, podría ser que en este capítulo pudiéramos tener 20 reviews? Sé que la historia la lee más gente y no es difícil, verdad? :P Pues eso, un besito y disfrutad.

Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el capítulo 14.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

La llevaría a su casa. Era muy tarde y probablemente Charlie estaría preocupado. No hablábamos. Solo nos mirábamos y parecía que a Bella no le importase que apartase la mirada de la carretera. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón resonando desde dentro de su pecho y ese era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

El solo hecho de que ella estuviera viva y de que se encontrara perfectamente… Había estado a punto de perderla por culpa de ese desgraciado pero no me separaría de ella. Debía de cuidarla.

Llegué a la casa y aparqué el coche en frente. Escuchaba los ronquidos de Charlie en el otro lado de la puerta. Sonreí al notar que se había quedado dormido en el sofá del salón esperando a que Bella volviera.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Miré a Bella quien sonriente me devolvía la mirada.

- Charlie se ha quedado dormido en el sofá – Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Probablemente preocupada. Comenzaba a saberme todos sus gestos y esto significaba preocupación. Se miró las muñecas y después se acercó hasta el salpicadero en frente del volante y abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose.

- ¡Son la una menos cuarto! – cuando terminó de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos y sonrió pero no se separó.

- Si, es tarde, creo que deberías entrar. – le dije acariciándole la mejilla. Ella se estremeció.

- No… un poquito más… - cuando terminó de balbucear esas palabras me reí y le di un beso tierno en los labios, separándome rápidamente de ella sin darle tiempo a responder. Me fijé en su rostro y tenía… ¿frustración?

Ella se separó finalmente de mí y se volvió a recargar en el respaldo del asiento.

- Entonces… ¿qué cosas tengo que saber sobre ti? Parece que eres muy fuerte, también rápido y también puedes leer la mente… ¿se me olvida algo? – me preguntó poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla como si pensara.

- A ver, lo básico lo tienes – le sonreí. - Pero ¿cómo sabes que soy rápido?

Subió una rodilla y la recogió posándola sobre el asiento.

- Bueno… pues el día que me salvaste de caer por las escaleras. ¿Te acuerdas? – yo asentí – Pues si recuerdas bien te pregunté cómo habías llegado hasta mí tan deprisa. No podía creer cómo habías llegado hasta mí si segundos antes te había visto a lo lejos.

Volví a asentir mientras miraba sus manos retorcerse encima de su regazo.

- Entonces… ¿por qué crees que no puedes leerme la mente? ¿Es por tu culpa, o por la mía? – hablaba atropelladamente, sabía que ella era tremendamente curiosa y no podía aguantar no saber las cosas.

- No lo sé, yo también me hago la misma pregunta. Probablemente tus pensamientos funcionen de otra manera. He escuchado de mecanismos de defensa. También puede ser que no pienses y todo lo que haces o dices es a base de impulsos – finalicé burlándome.

- Ja Ja Ja – se rió sarcásticamente y yo solté una carcajada. – Venga, en serio Edward, ¿por qué? No es que me queje. Por Dios, que se quede así, pero me resulta extraño porque soy yo la única a la que no puedes escuchar. – Había terminado de subir la otra pierna en el asiento y sus manos seguían revoloteando en su regazo.

- No lo sé Bella, realmente no lo sé. – Terminé y le paré sus nerviosas manos posando la mía encima.

- Ahm… - bajó su mirada a mi mano que acariciaba la suya. - ¿y qué pasaría si yo me esfuerzo porque me escuches?

Eso me había dejado intrigado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues a que grite en mis pensamientos o que haga fuerza o algo a ver si es que mis pensamientos están a otro volumen, yo que sé, por probar no perdemos nada, ¿no? – me reí de sus ocurrencias, pero estaría bien intentarlo.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?, a ver, piensa algo.

Bella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Pasaron dos segundos y no escuchaba nada. Abrió un ojo y me miró. Yo hice una negación con la cabeza y ella terminó de abrir los ojos y resopló.

- Vale, lo intento otra vez. Me esforzaré más. Pero creo que deberías de esforzarte en intentar escucharme, que a lo mejor no es mi culpa.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Le propuse a Edward que intentáramos que escuchara mis pensamientos. No sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad, ¿quería que los espiara? ¡No!, ¡por supuesto que no! Eran privados, por mucho que mis pensamientos giraran a su alrededor, no podía permitir que alguien los escuchara. Pero si funcionaba con un poco de esfuerzo, siempre podría hacer que funcionase cuando yo quisiera, ¿verdad? Siempre podría sacarme de un apuro. Si hoy no hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de ese hombre, no habría podido encontrarme. Quizás me habría encontrado antes si hubiese escuchado los míos.

Cerré los ojos y como siempre que me ponía nerviosa o pensativa, me mordí el labio inferior.

No sabía que pensar. Así que lo único que hice fue decir su nombre.

"Edward, Edward, Edward" y finalmente lo grité "¡Edwaaaaaaaaard!".

Abrí un ojo. ¿Le habría dejado sordo? Pero lo único que noté fue su rostro negando. Resoplé. Esto sería muy difícil. Si supiéramos por qué no puede oírme seguramente tendríamos la clave para que me pudiese escuchar.

- Vale, lo intento otra vez. Me esforzaré más. Pero creo que deberías de esforzarte en intentar escucharme, que a lo mejor no es mi culpa. – Seguramente es culpa suya que sus poderes están defectuosos o algo y luego soy yo la chica rara.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y respiré hondo. Me puse seria y apreté mis sienes con los dedos. ¿Qué puedo pensar esta vez? Oh, ya se.

"Así quedan mis labios limpios de pecado por los tuyos. ¿Entonces mis labios tienen ahora el pecado?". Se me había ocurrido que esta frase de Romeo y Julieta era perfecta.

- ¿Pecado de mis labios? Me reprochas con dulzura. Devuélveme mi pecado – Abrí mis ojos y mis labios formando una perfecta "o". ¿Me había escuchado? Edward estaba a pocos centímetros de mí sonriendo hasta que finalmente se acercó y me besó. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Yo estaba un poco incómoda ya que estábamos dentro del coche pero me daba igual. Nos separamos y seguí pensando.

"Besas como un maestro".

Edward sonrió.

- Vaya, parece que te puedo escuchar ahora. Me gusta escucharte. – Yo suspiré. Tenía millones de pensamientos en mi mente. Pero ahora parecía que no reaccionaba a mis pensamientos. Solo cuando decía alguna parte de Romeo y Julieta. Volví a probar.

"¿No eres Romeo y además Montesco?"

- Ni una cosa ni otra si te disgustan preciosa mía – Ambos sonreímos de alegría. ¿Significaba algo que solo pudiera escucharme cuando pensaba en los diálogos?

Expresé mis dudas en voz alta.

- Entonces, ¿por qué solo puedes escucharme ahora? Es decir, ¿por qué me escuchas ahora los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta y antes no lo hacías? Y ¿Por qué solo Romeo y Julieta?

Edward se rió.

- Creo que las respuestas de estas preguntas están en el mismo cajón donde están guardadas las respuestas de por qué no te puedo escuchar como a las demás personas.

Yo asentí. Lo comprendía, quiero decir, comprendía la explicación pero no entendía por qué era así. Solo sabía que me había alegrado mucho de que pudiera escucharme aunque solo fuera de esta manera. ¿Estábamos conectados por la obra?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

La vi cerrar los ojos y pasarse los dedos por las sienes. Parecía bastante concentrada. Me sorprendí cuando comencé a escuchar un sonido como el que hace una radio al sintonizarse y finalmente pude escuchar.

"Así quedan mis labios limpios de pecado por los tuyos. ¿Entonces mis labios tienen ahora el pecado?". Estaba totalmente sorprendido. Frases dichas por Romeo y Julieta. A parte de sorprendido, me sentía completamente lleno de felicidad. Le contesté para hacerle saber que la había escuchado.

- ¿Pecado de mis labios? Me reprochas con dulzura. Devuélveme mi pecado – Me había acercado totalmente a su lado con unas ganas fervientes de besarla. Ella abrió los ojos igual de sorprendida que yo, y no pude aguantar más tiempo sin besarla. Ya no la escuchaba más. ¿Sólo funcionó una vez y ya? Cuando nos separamos volví a escucharla.

"Besas como un maestro".

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que las frases que le había escuchado, todas eran de Romeo y Julieta.

- Vaya, parece que te puedo escuchar ahora. Me gusta escucharte. - ¿Me gusta? Eso es poco, amo escuchar sus pensamientos.

"¿No eres Romeo y además Montesco?" Volví a sonreír. No me cansaría nunca.

- Ni una cosa ni otra si te disgustan preciosa mía.

- Entonces, ¿por qué solo puedes escucharme ahora? Es decir, ¿por qué me escuchas ahora los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta y antes no lo hacías? Y ¿Por qué solo Romeo y Julieta? – Bella parecía a punto de explotar de la curiosidad y yo me reí.

- Creo que las respuestas de estas preguntas están en el mismo cajón donde están guardadas las respuestas de por qué no te puedo escuchar como a las demás personas.

Ella asintió.

- Venga, debes entrar en casa. Son la una de la mañana.

Bella resopló mirando otra vez el reloj del salpicadero.

- Vale. – no lo decía con mucha alegría. La verdad es que yo tampoco lo diría de esa manera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

- Vale. – hice un pequeño puchero con mis labios, no quería separarme de él ahora.

Alargué mi mano hasta el manillar de la puerta y la iba a abrir cuando de pronto alguien más la abrió. Era Edward. Me sorprendí y miré hacia el asiento del conductor. Estaba vacío. Había salido y no me había dado cuenta.

Extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar y la cogí. Llegué hasta él y me agarré de su cuello dándole un abrazo. Me separé y le sonreí.

Nos cogimos de la mano y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

Todavía tenía algunas dudas. Sabía que nos habíamos dicho nuestros sentimientos pero no sabía si éramos algo más o todavía Edward tenía dudas. Por su forma de actuar de esta noche no me parecía que hubiera dudas pero con él nunca se sabía. No sabía cómo sacar el tema, no sabía si sería del todo directa para poder hacerlo.

- Edward…

- ¿Si?

Se me ocurrió que podría utilizar el método que habíamos descubierto esta noche.

"¿Vas a dejarme tan insatisfecha?" Me ruboricé. No sabía cómo iba a tomarlo. Pero él sonrió.

- ¿Qué satisfacción quieres esta noche?

"Quisiera el juramento mutuo de amor fiel"

- Te he dado el mío sin que lo pidieras. Mi Bella, concédeme el honor de ser mi amada. Aunque ya lo seas… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – yo sonreí y dando un salto me colgué de él hasta que él tuvo que cogerme en brazos. Mis piernas estaban a su alrededor. Pero no pude evitarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, acabé ruborizándome pero no bajé.

- Sí – le di un beso en la mejilla izquierda – sí – le di un beso en la mejilla derecha – y ¡sí! – acabé dándole un beso en los labios. Separé mis piernas de su alrededor y me bajé, volviéndome a sonrojar.

- Te quiero Edward – le dije. Él sonrió acariciándome las mejillas.

- Yo también te quiero Bella – dándome un tierno beso de vuelta en los labios. – Sabía yo lo que es amor, ojos jurad que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así.

Yo sonreí.

Él miró hacia la puerta y luego me miró a mí.

- Charlie se está despertando.

- Voy a tener que entrar. Espero que no se enfade mucho. Ayúdame un poco ¿Está enfadado?

- Más bien preocupado.

- ¿Pero qué le digo? – en realidad, ¿qué le podría decir a Charlie?

- Dile que te has encontrado conmigo y que yo te he entretenido. Así ha sido ¿no?

Yo asentí. Cogí las llaves de mi bolsillo y le di un último beso a Edward. Lo vi alejarse hacia su coche y yo finalmente entré en casa.

Vi a Charlie sentado en el sofá, despierto mientras me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? – ¿estaba preocupado o enfadado?

- Lo siento papá. Me he entretenido. No volverá a ocurrir.

- Se supone que te ibas con tus amigos. ¿Dónde has estado? Llamé a sus casas y ellos ya habían llegado, ¿se puede saber dónde te has metido tú?

- Mmm… Perdón, de verdad, ya te lo he dicho, me he entretenido. ¿Conoces a Edward Cullen? – Charlie asintió sin entender la pregunta - Pues… estaba con él.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú con ese chico? – comenzaba a notar al padre protector.

- Pueeees… - ¿qué le digo? – me lo encontré y como teníamos hambre decidimos ir a cenar. – Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más continué. – Pero bueno, es tarde, así que me voy a la cama.

- Espera un momento. Te advierto que esta vez no te voy a castigar, porque es la primera vez que lo haces, pero recuerda, no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos o te castigaré por el resto de tu vida.

Yo sonreí. Sabía que estaba muy preocupado. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que sonriera.

- Buenas noches papá.

- Buenas noches Bells.

Subí las escaleras y antes de entrar en mi habitación llegué al baño. Me lavé la cara y los dientes. Ya no tenía el sabor del helado de vainilla pero no tardaría en ir a comprarlo al supermercado. Sonreí por mis pensamientos. Me peiné el pelo y lo recogí en una trenza para que no se me enredara al dormir.

Apagué la luz del baño y me dirigí por la oscuridad de la casa hasta mi habitación. Entré y estaba completamente a oscuras. El interruptor de la luz se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación. ¿Quién había sido el listo en inventarse la distribución de la electricidad? Esperaba no haber dejado ningún trasto por el suelo para no caerme. Continué caminando hasta donde se encontraba el interruptor.

- ¡Ahhh! – pegué un grito cuando sentí unas manos rodearme la cintura desde atrás. Me di la vuelta corriendo y ese alguien me dio un beso. Era Edward. Su olor, su sabor y su tacto, todo era parte de él. Escuché pasos apresurados por el otro lado de la puerta y alguien tocó la puerta.

- Bells, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Miré a Edward, o por lo menos, donde sabía que más o menos se encontraban sus ojos y lo fulminé.

- No, papá, no pasa nada.

- Pero te he escuchado gritar – continuó Charlie.

- Ehh… sí, es que… me había parecido ver un murciélago cerca – a ver qué hacía Edward con eso.

- Ah, vale, cierra tu ventana para que no entre nada. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches papá. – Escuché sus pasos alejarse de la puerta y me dirigí otra vez a Edward que en ningún momento me había soltado de la cintura.

Le pegué en el pecho con la mano.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Quieres que me dé un ataque al corazón? Imagino que lo sentirás retumbar en tus oídos.

Sentí a Edward reírse. Odiaba no poder verle. Necesitaba la luz. Intenté separarme pero no pude, él no me soltaba.

- ¿Me dejas que encienda la luz, por favor?

- ¿No te gusta la oscuridad? Es más divertido.

- Claro, tú seguramente podrás verme pero yo voy completamente ciega Edward. Necesito luz.

Lo sentí acercarme más a él con sus manos agarradas fuertemente a mi cintura.

- ¿De verdad quieres luz?

- Sí.

Sentí sus labios posarse en el final de mi mandíbula, y principio de mi cuello. Mi corazón que se había estabilizado, volvió a latir rápidamente ante sus besos. Seguía dándome besos por esa zona y luego pasaba al otro lado del cuello y se separó.

- ¿Si?

- Ahah – volví a asentir, pero casi no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo.

Sin darme cuenta sentí los suaves y desesperados labios de Edward posarse sobre los míos. Era un beso apasionado como pocas veces nos habíamos dado y mis brazos subieron alrededor de su cuello. El interior de su boca jugaba con el interior de la mía volviéndome completamente loca.

Hasta que se volvió a separar completamente de mí incluso quitando los brazos de mi alrededor. Sentí mis ojos cegarse al notar la luz encendida.

- Vaya con la luz… ¡Si me besas así prefiero la luz apagada!

Edward solamente rió ante mi comentario y con su sonrisa traviesa volvió a apagar la luz dejándome otra vez sin ver nada, solo a la espera de cualquier contacto suyo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Otra vez os pido perdón por haber tardado. Hoy 25 de Mayo tenía que entregar un trabajo a la universidad, mañana 26 otro y pasado 27 otro. ¡Qué estrés! Por lo menos ya no tendré que entregar más trabajos y ya los exámenes los tengo el 13 y el 20 de junio. ¡Por fin!

Pero este jueves 28, me operan de las muelas del juicio. Me quitan las 4!! Estoy super nerviosa porque van a utilizar sedantes, pero en realidad no estoy asustada por la operación sino porque luego me dolerán mucho. Lo sé por experiencia de otras personas…

Pero bueno, espero luego actualizar cuando pueda. Espero que os haya gustado el capi, y espero muchísimos Reviews, que son como un pago por mis esfuerzos, jajaja.

Y por cierto pasaros por unas historias que están muy bien: "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All" que la estamos traduciendo Yuliss y yo, además de otras historias que ha traducido que también son muy buenas. También os recomiendo "Tortura" y "Tentadoramente Bella" de mi amiga Rosary Blacu.

Un besito a todos

LauraMasen


	15. Problemas a través de la oscuridad

Capítulo 15: Problemas a través de la oscuridad

Nota: Hola!!!! Gracias por los reviews. Ya tengo 101!! Dálmatas, jajajaja. Pues eso que muchas gracias. Cuando comencé la historia no me esperaba que gustara y fijaos, aquí estamos con 101 reviews!! Jejeje

Pero necesitamos más, ¿verdad que sí? :P La inspiración viene antes cuando la alegría le acompaña y los reviews son alegría para mí, jeje

Renesme82: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. A mí me ha gustado pero claro si no me hubiese gustado no lo habría subido, jejejeje. Un beso y sigue dejando reviews! ;)

Beatriz: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te guste :) Sigue dejando reviews! Jejeje Un beso.

Carmen Cullen 116: Me alegro de que te guste guapísima. Siii!! Jejeje. Edward y Bella novios ya era hora, no? Han tardado! Jejeje. Sigue dejando reviews! Un beso!

EdwardKaname: que gracia que me ha hecho tu review, jajajaja. Que pillin, verdad? Me alegro de que te guste el fic :) Sigue dejando reviews! Un besito!

Miadharu28: Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, mi fiel escritora de Reviews! Jajajaja. Sigue dejándolos que me encanta saber la opinión de mis lectoras :P Un beso.

Deniziithaw: te ha gustado eso de que solo se escuchen los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta? Jejeje. En realidad también pueden escuchar los de los otros personajes de la obra. Todo va relacionado con ella. Como pudiste ver en el capítulo ella pudo decir una frase que en realidad decía él en la obra: esa de "¿Vas a dejarme tan insatisfecho?" Pero claro, los diálogos de ellos son más románticos, no? Jeje. Sigue dejando reviews! Un beso.

Ammyriddle: Muchas gracias por darme ánimos para la operación. Te digo que me los dio, jeje. Muchas gracias también por el review. Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y con alegría viene la inspiración, jejeje. Sigue dejando reviews! Un beso.

Pali: Helado! Mmm, jejeje, la verdad es que no comí mucho helado porque no es que sea muy fan aunque si probara un helado de vainilla y después besara a Edward…. Jajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Sigue dejando reviews! Un beso.

Cayazly: Me alegro de que te guste guapísima. Sigue dejando reviews! Jejeje. Un beso.

Bueno, finalmente aquí tenéis el capítulo 15. Espero que lo disfrutéis:

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

- Vaya con la luz… ¡Si me besas así prefiero la luz apagada!

Esperaba esa reacción y solo pude reír en respuesta y volver a apagar la luz. Las pupilas de Bella se dilataron en respuesta a la falta de luz y levantó las manos en un afán por buscarme.

Con un rápido movimiento me puse detrás de ella y rocé mi mano por su nuca apartando su cabello. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella y besé su cuello. Su dulce olor atravesaba mi autocontrol y me era muy difícil controlarme. Sería mejor que me fuera esta noche.

- Bella… - susurré en su oído llamándola.

- Mmm… - sonreí. No sería capaz de pronunciar una palabra mientras estuviera tan cerca de ella.

- Bella… - volví a llamar esta vez parando de besar su cuello y agarrándola de la cintura.

- ¿qué? ¿qué? Te escucho… dime… - y se dio la vuelta atrapando sus labios con los míos. A regañadientes, separé mis labios de los suyos provocando que ella soltara un suspiro de frustración.

- Bella, cariño… tengo que irme…

- No… - negó y comencé a escuchar en sus pensamientos. "Aún no se acerca el día"

Sonreí.

- Tengo que irme y vivir o quedarme y morir – Bella me sonrió mientras se acercaba más si se puede a mí pasando sus labios por mi cuello.

"Esa luz no es la del día, lo sé muy bien. Es… algún meteoro que irradia el sol para alumbrarte el camino a Mantua, así que espera un poco, aún no tienes que irte".

No pude evitar reírme. ¿Cómo era capaz de encontrar tanta similitud entre los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta y nuestros pensamientos?

- Cariño, sabes que tengo más ganas de quedarme que de irme. Ven muerte, sé bienvenida, Bella lo quiere así… - Reí - En serio Bella, me sobreestimas, hoy hemos pasado por mucho y tengo que irme – no pude evitar sonreír con la cara que puso. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me separé de ella. Di dos pasos hacia la ventana.

- De eso nada… - en un segundo me estaba cogiendo de la mano y yo me di la vuelta otra vez mirándola. - ¿De verdad piensas que eso es un buen beso de despedida? – Me reí cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones y tardé pocas milésimas de segundo en reaccionar.

La cogí fuertemente de la cintura besándola atropelladamente provocando un tropiezo hasta caer encima de la cama yo encima de ella. Sus manos pasaron de mis hombros a mi pelo sintiendo como ella lo despeinaba. Sentí que ya estaba poniendo mi autocontrol al límite cuando la fuerza con la que apretaba mis manos en una de las sábanas de la cama hizo un crujido de tela rompiéndose. Paré al instante de besarla y la miré a los ojos.

- Te quiero – me dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero, mi Bella. – Me levanté con cuidado de no aplastarla más de lo que ya estaba y rápidamente me encontraba saltando por la ventana.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

¿Está loco? Vamos… ¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a pensar en irse sin darme un beso de despedida? Suspiré. No podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que todo esto estaba siendo. Tenía una sonrisa permanente en mi cara. Habían pasado como diez minutos o una eternidad desde mi perspectiva desde que se había ido Edward dejándome completamente muerta. Muerta por ese beso que me había devuelto a la vida. ¿Una locura verdad? Volví a suspirar. No estoy segura de que sea muy sano tanto suspiro. Si por casualidad hubiera bajo mi ventana un ser con un súper oído estaría escuchando cada uno de mis suspiros. Súper oído… ¿Habrá terminado ya Edward? No, seguramente no, solamente habían pasado… ¿10? ¿15 minutos?

Me levanté de la cama saliendo de mi ensoñación y por supuesto sin dejar escapar de mi rostro esa tonta sonrisa que se había instalado con un pegamento permanente en mi rostro. Eso y los suspiros ahora formaban parte de mi ser, no podía evitarlo. Era estar con Edward y ser completamente libre de ser como yo quería ser y cuando no estaba con él parecía una tonta enamorada. ¿Desde cuándo me comporto de esta forma? Puede que nunca me haya enamorado de nadie más. ¿Cómo que puede? De eso nada, nunca me había enamorado antes. Puede que cuando uno tiene 10 años piense que esté enamorado de ese tonto chico guapo de clase pero es simple capricho por el chico popular. Ahora podía decir con total seguridad que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de un vampiro. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Miré el reloj despertador de la mesita de noche y pude comprobar que era tardísimo y mañana debía de madrugar para ir al instituto. Por una vez en la vida el instituto no era sinónimo de aburrimiento, ni tedio ni… vamos, que no era un completo rollo, sino que ahora el solo hecho de ser el mejor método para ver a mi amor, bastaba para hacer brillar ese triste lugar como era el instituto de Forks.

Me dirigí al baño y me remangué para no mojarme la camiseta. Puse las manos bajo el grifo del lavabo y lo abrí. Comenzó a salir agua muy fría. El agua de los grifos de Forks era así de fría, como su tiempo, como la temperatura de Edward. De ahora en adelante el frío no me molestaría, es más, si no existiera este frío y esa falta de sol en Forks, jamás le habría conocido y doy gracias a Charlie por vivir aquí y no en un lugar tan soleado como por ejemplo Jacksonville.

Cogí el trozo de jabón y lo pasé por mis manos dándome cuenta de que habían comenzado a salir unas marcas oscuras alrededor de mis muñecas. Mañana probablemente serían completamente visibles y seguramente Edward se echaría toda la culpa, con lo que tendríamos a un Edward enfurruñado en vez de a un Edward cariñoso que es lo que yo quería. Mañana debería de escoger algún tipo de camiseta que tape lo suficientemente mis muñecas. Supongo que eso ayudará.

Terminé de lavarme las manos y me cepillé los dientes y el pelo.

Cuando acabé me puse el pijama y caí rendida a los pocos segundos de rozar la almohada, teniendo un maravilloso sueño de mi maravilloso amor.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya entraba luz por la ventana. Afortunadamente la luz era opaca, es decir, el cielo estaba repletito de nubes, como a mí me había comenzado a gustar.

Jamás madrugar me había puesto de buen humor, pero madrugar sabiendo que veré a Edward en poco tiempo es lo mejor del mundo.

Me levanté con energía tarareando una canción y decidí que sería bueno ponerla mientras me arreglaba.

Busqué el cd en la estantería y cuando lo encontré lo puse. En seguida comenzó a sonar "Surrender" de Laura Pausini.

I can't pretend anymore - **No puedo fingir más**  
That I am not affected, I'm not moved – **que no me importa, que no estoy alocada**  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you – **no puedo seguir engañándome diciéndome que nunca pienso en tí. **  
You make me strong – **Me haces fuerte**  
You show me I'm not weak to fall in love – **me enseñas que no soy débil para enamorarme**  
When I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough – **cuando pensaba que nunca lo necesitaría, ahora no tengo bastante. **

I always made it on my own – **Siempre me cuidé sola**  
I always thought that I would keep control – **Siempre pensé que tendría el control**  
You changed everything I believe in – **pero has cambiado todo lo que yo creía**  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby – **y ahora no puedo luchar con este sentimiento, cariño.**

I raise my hands and I surrender – **Alzo mis brazos y me rindo**  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on – **porque tu amor es demasiado fuerte y no puedo continuar**  
Without your tender arms around me – **sin tus tiernos brazos rodeándome**  
I raise my hands and I surrender – **Alzo mis brazos y me rindo**  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss – **No quiero resistir porque tus caricias y tus besos**  
Have shattered my defenses – **han destrozado mis defensas**  
I surrender – **me rindo**

I have to admit that I – **tengo que admitir que**  
Never thought I'd need someone this way – **nunca pensé que necesitaría a alguien tanto**  
CAUSE You opened my eyes so that I I can see so much more – **porque tu me has abierto los ojos de tal modo que ahora puedo ver mucho más. **

I always made it on my own – **Siempre me cuidé sola**  
I always thought that I would keep control – **Siempre pensé que tendría el control**  
You changed everything I believe in – **pero has cambiado todo lo que yo creía**  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby – **y ahora no puedo luchar con este sentimiento, cariño.**

I raise my hands and I surrender – **Alzo mis brazos y me rindo**

La canción todavía no había acabado pero mientras yo cantaba al abrir el armario y comenzar a buscar la ropa que me pondría. Cualquiera que me viera desde atrás tendría una gran vista de mi trasero moviéndose enérgicamente con el sonido de la música. Mientras cantaba mirando entre el montón de ropa descolocada.

Encontré una camiseta perfecta para llevar hoy. Era de manga larga y sorprendentemente, tenía un agujero en la zona de la muñeca para poder meter el dedo pulgar. De esta manera mis muñecas estarían cubiertas de la mirada culpable de Edward y además, era perfecta. ¿Cómo no me la había puesto antes? Es mi camiseta favorita…

Era de color rojo y tenía un escote redondeado, con un estampado que decía "Hug me" (Abrázame) en color negro. Bajo el estampado había dibujada una flor en color blanco.

De abajo escogí unos vaqueros negros que habían tirados por dentro del armario.

Terminé de vestirme y cogí el cepillo para peinarme. Con lo que no pude resistirme y comencé a utilizar el cepillo como micrófono mientras bailaba moviendo mis caderas sin ningún sentido del ridículo.

I surrender to this feeling in my heart – **Me rindo ante este sentimiento en mi corazón**  
I surrender to the safety of your arms – **Me rindo ante la seguridad de tus brazos**  
To the touch of your lips – **al toque de tus labios**  
To the taste of your kisses – **al sabor de tus besos**

Levanté mis brazos tirando el cepillo hacia la otra punta de la habitación, continuando con el estribillo.

I raise my hands and I surrender – **Alzo mis brazos y me rindo**  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on – **porque tu amor es demasiado fuerte y no puedo continuar**  
Without your tender arms around me – **sin tus tiernos brazos rodeándome**

- ¿De verdad? – cuando escuché su voz me llevé un susto de muerte. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, me cogió de una mano y de la cintura y me dio la vuelta como si de una bailarina se tratara y me inclinó hacia atrás dándome un beso en los labios. Cuando se separó de mí, yo tenía una sonrisa en los labios contenta de verle antes de lo que esperaba.

- ¿De verdad qué? – recordaba su pregunta pero no entendía el porqué.

- I can't go on without your tender arms around me (**no puedo continuar sin tus tiernos brazos rodeándome**) – cantó Edward recordándome la parte de la canción.

- Oh – me reí – sí, de verdad – todavía me tenía sujeta y no me molestaba para nada, sabía que no me iba a dejar caer. - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – Llevaba un buen rato haciendo el ridículo pero recuerdo haberme desnudado aquí en mi cuarto para ponerme la ropa. Me sonrojé.

- Bueno… me has dado un buen espectáculo mientras te movías con el cepillo. – me dijo Edward riéndose con esa perfecta sonrisa suya.

- Oh Dios mío – dije tapándome los ojos de la vergüenza.

- No sabía que bailabas tan bien. – ¿acaso se estaba burlando?

- ¡Edward no te burles! – intenté que me soltara pero era imposible, me tenía bien agarrada.

- No me burlo cariño, lo digo en serio – mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me llamó cariño. Ya lo había dicho antes pero siempre era bonito escucharlo. Sonreí inconscientemente.

- Bueno… vale. ¿Me dejas que termine de arreglarme? – Entonces me pude soltar de su amarre pero antes le acaricié la mejilla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. – Buenos días Romeo, ¿Has entrado por mi ventana? – Edward me sonrió.

- Si, mi querida Julieta.

- ¿No te habrá visto nadie, verdad? – mi rostro pasó de la felicidad a la preocupación. ¿Qué pensaría Charlie si viera a alguien subir por mi ventana?

- No, Bella, no te preocupes, no había nadie alrededor.

- ¿Y Charlie?

- No está.

- Ahm… Vale… bueno, voy a terminar de arreglarme. – Me dirigí hacia la esquina de la habitación donde había arrojado el cepillo y pude comprobar que lo había tirado justo detrás de la cama con lo que tenía que arrojarme sobre ella para poder alcanzarlo. Resoplé un poco por el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer pero en seguida me eché sobre la cama y miré buscando el cepillo. Lo encontré en una esquina. Alargué el brazo y pude cogerlo sin ningún problema.

- Pobre cepillo, ¿qué te habrá hecho para que lo lances con tanta furia? – Edward se rió mientras hacía el comentario.

En seguida me levanté y lo fulminé con la mirada pegándole un golpe con el cepillo en la cabeza cariñosamente mientras le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña.

- Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas, ¿eh? – le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de mi habitación con dirección al baño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

Salí de la habitación de Bella con mucho esfuerzo porque no lo deseaba para nada. El 99% de mi cuerpo deseaba estar a su lado pero el 1% me pedía que fuera de caza y si no hacía caso a ese 1%, en poco tiempo se convertiría en un porcentaje mayor.

Me subí al coche y aceleré con dirección a mi casa. Lo dejaría allí y después iría rápidamente a saciar mi sed. A los 5 minutos ya había llegado y sin necesidad de meterlo en el garaje, comencé a correr hacia los bosques cercanos.

Mientras corría le daba vueltas a todo lo que había pasado desde que conocía a Bella. Había pasado poquísimo tiempo pero lo sentía como si fuera la mejor época de mi larga vida. Había intentado evitarlo pero al final había caído completamente enamorado de ella. Ahora que estoy con ella y sé que ella también me quiere, no podría concebir estar sin ella.

La felicidad que estaba experimentando hacía que corriera más y más fuerte haciendo que mis sentidos se agudizaran más de lo que ya estaban. Como siempre, podía correr a una velocidad asombrosa aumentada por la felicidad que me producía estar con Bella.

Hacía menos de media hora que la había dejado acostada en su cama y ya deseaba verla. ¿Me había convertido en un ser tan desesperadamente dependiente de una humana? La respuesta era que sí. No podía estar sin ella. Yo era su Romeo y ella era mi Julieta, solo esperaba que esto no terminara en tragedia.

Un pensamiento me golpeó en la mente cuando recordé que yo era un vampiro sediento por su sangre que podría hacerle daño cuando tuviera algún momento de debilidad, pero enseguida descarté esos pensamientos. Estaba demasiado feliz para pensar en esas cosas.

Seguí corriendo hasta que encontré un olor que no me era familiar. Ese olor me hizo agazaparme. No era un olor de algún tipo de animal, ni tampoco era un olor de humano. Era otro vampiro, no solo uno, ¡más de uno! Me escondí entre los árboles cerrando los ojos y dando importancia a mi sentido del olfato. Quien quiera que fuese despedía olor a sangre humana. A mis oídos llegó el sonido de unas pisadas y una conversación.

- Tenemos que alejarnos de ellos. No deben de saber que estamos aquí, James. Sabes que están preparados para matarnos – una voz de hombre llegaba hasta mis oídos como si estuvieran hablando justo a mi lado.

- No les tengo miedo. Que vengan si quieren… me gustaría bajarles esos humos de perro que se gastan. – Esta era la voz de otro hombre. Asomé mi cabeza por entre los árboles sin hacer ningún ruido esperando poder verlos y comprobar que las imágenes en mi mente eran de ellos discutiendo.

Vi a un hombre con un tono de piel olivácea debajo de la palidez que nos caracterizaba. El pelo era de color negro y comprobé que el color de sus ojos era de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

El otro que sería el que respondía por el nombre de "James" tenía el pelo castaño y los mismos ojos de color borgoña. La complexión de este era más liviana que la del anterior por lo que si tuviera algún problema, podría fácilmente con él.

Finalmente, pude observar a una mujer con una melena larga revuelta y alborotada de color rojo fuego, y al igual que los otros, los mismos ojos color borgoña.

Definitivamente, estos vampiros no eran vegetarianos, debería de informar a Carlisle de esto. Continué escuchando en busca de más información.

- Nah… ¿Verdad James que podemos con ellos? Un par de perros no podrán con nosotros… - finalmente la mujer habló con una voz seductora y acercándose al que parecía el líder, con un movimiento felino.

- Victoria, no podemos fiarn… - de pronto paró y me asusté cuando escuché en su mente que había notado mi olor.

Levantó una mano y miró fijamente a James y finalmente se apuntó a la nariz dándole a entender al otro lo que había olido.

No podía hacer que ellos se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Estaría en desventaja si se les ocurriera atacarme, ya que ellos eran tres y yo solo era uno. Comencé a alejarme sigilosamente y comencé a correr. Seguía escuchando sus pensamientos y sabía que me estaban siguiendo pero por suerte yo corría más rápido que ellos.

Corrí y corrí intentando esquivarlos y dejarlos atrás durante por lo menos una hora, hasta que finalmente pude dejarlos atrás, pudiendo volver a hacer lo que tenía pensado antes de encontrármelos.

Me encontré con una manada de ciervos junto a un riachuelo y acabé con 2 en un momento sintiéndome completamente lleno.

Volví a correr con dirección a mi casa. Como había corrido tanto para alejarme de los vampiros nómadas, ahora tenía un largo camino por recorrer hasta allí pero en poco tiempo lo recorrería sin ningún cansancio.

Mientras corría, pensaba en lo que había escuchado. Parecía que uno de ellos no quería tener problemas con alguien pero los otros dos no tenían miedo. Hablaban sobre unos "perros". ¿Se estarían refiriendo a los lobos? Estoy completamente seguro de que sí. Entonces había más problemas de los que me esperaba. Si estos vampiros se metían con los lobos, probablemente la tregua peligraría. Debía de hablar con Carlisle cuanto antes.

Miré al cielo y comprobé que estaba amaneciendo. Sonreí al pensar en Bella y saber que estaría despertándose o a punto de hacerlo. Debía de hablar con Carlisle pero primero iría a verla. No pasará nada por esperar un poco.

Llegué a casa y subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Abrí el armario y saqué mi ropa limpia. Con la huida y la posterior caza, había dejado algunas manchas de tierra en mi ropa y también en mi piel. Me daría una ducha antes de ir con Bella. (N/A: podría parecer que los vampiros no necesitan ducha pero yo creo que sí, aunque no suden yo creo que pueden ensuciarse por la caza y también por los agentes externos, ¿no creéis?)

Llegué al cuarto de baño y me desvestí. La ropa olía a Bella. Su olor estaba completamente impregnado en mi ropa y también en mi piel.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha. No hacía falta utilizar agua caliente ya que aunque el agua estuviese fría no me molestaba. Pero aún así el agua caliente era muy agradable y yo siempre la utilizaba para ducharme.

Ahora además tendría una razón, me recordaba al calor de mi novia.

Estuve poco tiempo bajo el agua que caía y enseguida salí secándome con una toalla. Las gotas resbalaban por mi cuerpo. Éstas ya se habían enfriado y caían hacia abajo siguiendo la ley de la gravedad y formando pequeños surcos.

Me puse la ropa interior y después la ropa. El pelo lo dejé tal cual. En el momento en que se secaba siempre volvía a su estado natural despeinado.

Escuché por la casa para saber quien había. Carlisle no estaba, parecía que había tenido turno de noche. Esme estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre mitología. Alice abría el armario decidiendo qué ponerse mientras Jasper la miraba fijamente. Buscaba a Rosalie y Emmett pero no los encontraba hasta que finalmente los encontré en el coche de Emmett. Tardé menos de una milésima de segundo en salir de sus pensamientos ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No volveré a buscarlos en la vida! ¿No pueden parar ni un segundo?

Cuando terminé de arreglarme y ponerme los zapatos salí saltando por la ventana en dirección a mi Volvo.

Miré al cielo, ya era completamente de día y seguramente Bella ya estaría despierta. Tenía tantas ganas de verla y comprobar que estuviese bien. Esos vampiros nómadas me tenían preocupado. No era suficientemente peligroso todo lo que rodeaba a Bella que además le sumábamos unos vampiros no vegetarianos.

Conduje rápidamente hasta su casa y antes de girar la esquina escuché su voz cantando una canción. Me reí. Tenía que ver eso. Finalmente me sentía completamente aliviado. Ella estaba perfectamente y parecía divertirse.

Aparqué frente a la puerta y sin poder esperar a verla miré hacia todos lados y al comprobar que no había nadie, subí de un salto por su ventana.

Estaba de espaldas a la ventana. Ya estaba vestida y tenía un cepillo sujeto mientras movía sus caderas bailando con la música.

Escuché la letra de la música y sabía por qué Bella la había puesto. Me reí silenciosamente cuando ella tiró el cepillo y cayó por detrás de la cama.

Tenía tantas ganas de acercarme a ella y besarla…

La letra de la canción me hizo reír en el punto en el que dijo "I can't go on without your tender arms around me – **sin tus tiernos brazos rodeándome" **Y finalmente me decidí a hacerle saber que me encontraba allí.

- ¿De verdad? – vi como pegaba un bote dándose la vuelta y sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente. ¿A causa del susto o a causa de verme?

Sin poder aguantarlo más la cogí de una mano y de la cintura y dándole una vuelta como una bailarina la incliné finalmente hacia atrás besando como había deseado tanto desde que me fui, esos apetitosos labios.

Terminé el beso y ambos sonreímos. Ella estaba a salvo. Ningún vampiro sediento había pasado por su casa y además, estaba divirtiéndose y feliz por verme, ¿qué más podía pedir?

- ¿De verdad qué? – me preguntó. Seguramente no habría entendido mi pregunta. Intenté explicarme cantándole el trozo de canción.

- I can't go on without your tender arms around me (**no puedo continuar sin tus tiernos brazos rodeándome**)

- Oh – Se rió. Su risa era el mejor sonido del mundo entero – sí, de verdad ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – Cuando se sonrojó me reí y le dije la verdad a la vez que bromeaba.

- Bueno… me has dado un buen espectáculo mientras te movías con el cepillo. – Cierto era. Me había encantado ese movimiento que había hecho. ¿Si dijera que soy también un hombre lo entenderíais?

- Oh Dios mío – se tapó la cara. Qué encantadora y preciosa.

- No sabía que bailabas tan bien. – continué haciéndole un cumplido.

- ¡Edward no te burles!

- No me burlo cariño, lo digo en serio.

- Bueno… vale. ¿Me dejas que termine de arreglarme? – Y la solté para que pudiera continuar. Acarició mi mejilla y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. – Buenos días Romeo, ¿Has entrado por mi ventana?

- Si, mi querida Julieta. – le contesté mientras deseaba tocar su suave pelo.

- ¿No te habrá visto nadie, verdad?

- No, Bella, no te preocupes, no había nadie alrededor. – Por suerte, no sé que habría hecho si hubieran estado alrededor esos nómadas.

- ¿Y Charlie?

- No está. – Yo preocupado por los vampiros y ella preocupada por Charlie. ¿Podría ser más perfecta? No le diría nada, no tenía por qué preocuparla.

- Ahm… Vale… bueno, voy a terminar de arreglarme. – No pude evitar reirme mientras ella se echaba sobre la cama para buscar el cepillo perdido.

- Pobre cepillo, ¿qué te habrá hecho para que lo lances con tanta furia?

Cuando ella se levantó y me dio con el cepillo en la cabeza no pude evitar volver a reírme, sobretodo cuando sacó la lengua como si de una niña se tratase.

- Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas, ¿eh? – y yo me quedé como una estatua mientras ella salía de la habitación.

No podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado. El que hubiera vampiros peligrosos en el pueblo era algo difícil de controlar pero seguramente debía de haber alguna forma de arreglarlo y que no tuviéramos problemas con los quileute.

Enseguida escuché los pasos de Bella que entraba en la habitación.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? – me extrañaba que no quisiera desayunar, seguramente debía de sentir hambre.

- No, desayunaré más tarde en la hora del almuerzo. Ahora no tengo ganas. – Y alargó su mano para que la cogiera. Lo hice y con un rápido movimiento la subí a mi espalda corriendo hacia la puerta de la calle provocando un grito de sorpresa por parte de Bella.

Llegué a la puerta y la bajé de mi espalda.

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás loco? ¡Casi me matas del susto! – me dijo mientras me pegaba un manotazo en el brazo.

La cogí de la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí… loco por ti. – y con una sonrisa por parte de Bella abrí la puerta y salimos hacia el coche partiendo hacia el instituto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nota: Hola otra vez! Espero que os haya gustado. Perdón otra vez por la tardanza. El sábado tuve mis exámenes de la Universidad y el sábado que viene tengo otros más. Pero bueno… además también estaba el hecho de que estaba poco inspirada porque me dolía mucho la boca. Como sabéis me operaron de las cuatro muelas del juicio. Al final la operación salió muy bien pero no sé por qué siento en la parte izquierda un dolor agudo cuando pasa el agua o cuando me lavo los dientes. Si sigue pasando iré al dentista a ver qué me dice…

Pero bueno, ahora hablando de la historia, me alegro mucho de que os guste y que de vez en cuando buenas almas caritativas me dejen reviews, y otras almas caritativas se lleven la historia a favoritos, jejeje.

Por cierto, pasaros por "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All" de Yuliss. En realidad la historia no es de ella, solo es una traducción. Yo también le ayudo :D y os digo que la historia es genial. También pasaros por las historias que tengo en favoritos, son geniales todas.

Pues eso, espero muchos más reviews y la inspiración vendrá más fácilmente :P

Un besito!

LauraMasen


	16. Celos traicioneros

Capítulo 16: Celos traicioneros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegran el día!

Perdón por haber tardado y todo eso pero es que la inspiración se había ido junto con mis muelas :P

Pero ha vuelto! Y tengo buenas ideas para acabar la historia que no queda mucha. Que penita. Pero no os preocupéis que seguramente dará para unos 3 capis más!

CaMiLiLiAnHaLe: Me alegro de que te guste. Ya han llegado al instituto, ya me dirás que te parece. Besos.

Deniziithaw: Pues me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sobretodo imaginar a Bella bailándola me hace reír aunque la canción sea romántica, jejeje. Besos.

Serena Princesita Hale: Muchas gracias guapa. Besos.

Mechiikagome: Gracias :P Muchos besos.

Renesme82: Muchas gracias por tu review guapísima. Me alegro de que te guste la historia como para revistar todos los días, jejeje. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Siento la tardanza de veras. Muchos besos.

EdwardKaname: Ansiosooooo!!! Pues sí, mi Edward es así. ¿No te gustaría tener a un Edward así de ansioso por verte solo a ti? :P Besos

Carmen Cullen 116: Me alegro de que te guste guapísima. Besos

Ammyriddle: Si, a mi también me preocupan los nómadas, qué asquerosos. Pero tenía que ponerlos :P Besos

Fabi91: Bienvenida a la historia! Me alegro de que te guste y sigas con ansias de leer después de leer el capi, jejeje. Besos.

Sin más dilación, a leer!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

El camino hacia el instituto no fue muy largo pero me dio tiempo a pensar en toda mi vida. Cómo había mejorado en tan poco tiempo y lo que cambiaría a partir de ahora que estaba con Edward.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado al instituto si no fuera porque la voz de Edward me sacó de mi propia ensoñación.

- ¿En qué piensas? – parpadeé confusa unas cuantas veces y le miré con una sonrisa. Edward me devolvía una sonrisa igual pero con un deje de frustración provocado por no conocer mis pensamientos.

- Mmm… - cuanto más tardaba en mi respuesta su frustración aumentaba. Era realmente encantador. – Cambios… Eso es todo. – Aparté la vista y miré hacia los compañeros de instituto que comenzaban a mirar descaradamente en mi dirección.

- ¿Para bien o para mal? – giré mi cabeza rápidamente y mirándolo atónita. No podía creer que fuera tan listo para unas cosas y tan tonto para otras.

- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? – le pregunté con incredulidad. Edward me cogió una de las manos y me subió la manga volviéndome a mirar a los ojos después de ojear mi muñeca amoratada. Yo bufé apartando la mano y bajando de nuevo la manga. – Vale Edward. Ya basta… Por supuesto que es para bien. Y esto – me señalé las muñecas – no es tu culpa, ¿vale?

- No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que estando contigo solo te pueda hacer daño. – alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla derecha.

- Pues tendrás que aprender a evitar esos pensamientos. Parece que existen dos Edwards, el que me quiere y el que no. Es totalmente frustrante tener ante ti a dos personas diferentes, ¿conoces esa sensación Edward? – conforme iba hablando alzaba la voz. Mis lágrimas no tardarían en caer por mis mejillas pero no dejaría que eso sucediera.

- No digas eso… Claro que te quiero. Te amo, y no te voy a dejar nunca, ¿entiendes? Solo déjame expresar lo que siento. Tengo miedo por ti aunque no lo parezca.

Solo asentí y alcé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello abrazándole y sin poderlo evitar una traicionera lágrima se escapó por entre mis pestañas.

Pocos segundos después me separé de él y Edward salió del coche y yo abrí mi puerta para salir también. Él llegó a mi lado y me ayudó a salir.

- Espera a que te abra yo. Parece que no has conocido a muchos hombres que se comporten como caballeros en toda tu vida... – yo me reí por su comentario.

- Pues me alegro de no haberlos conocido, así sabré que tú eres el único y que yo soy la única que tiene a alguien así a su lado. – Edward sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida que me gustaba tanto y cerró la puerta del Volvo.

Antes de movernos, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor. Parecía como si estuviésemos en un concierto y Edward y yo fuéramos los artistas especiales. Teníamos público por todo el aparcamiento. Por suerte nadie podría escuchar nuestra conversación, excepto el pequeño grupo de cuatro personas que se encontraba en la otra punta del aparcamiento. Pero aquel grupo se encontraba inmerso en otra conversación.

Bufé. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero parecía que tenía que serlo por hoy, o por todo el tiempo que durase la nueva noticia.

Claro, para ellos era algo totalmente insólito el que Edward Cullen, uno de los chicos raros del instituto que nunca se juntaba con nadie que no fuese su familia, apareciese demasiado cerca de otra persona, y más si es del sexo contrario, porque eso quería decir que eran más que amigos.

- Hmf… Todos me están mirando. – dije con molestia.

- Me miran a mí por tener a alguien tan bello a mi lado. La envidia, que es muy mala.

Le sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Podía existir alguien más perfecto que él?

- Vamos – me dijo Edward mientras me cogía la mano y me llevaba hasta la puerta del instituto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EDWARD POV

Bella no tenía razón. No existían dos Edwards. Ambos eran el mismo. Yo la quiero con locura pero también me preocupo por ella y si yo mismo soy un peligro en sí, por quererla tanto, a veces soy un idiota. Así que… soy la misma persona con sentimientos contradictorios. No, en realidad no son contradictorios, todo gira en torno a ella, la quiero y quiero protegerla, simplemente, sin complicar las explicaciones.

Y encima, ahora no solo existe un peligro sino que se le han sumado tres más. Los nómadas. Mientras no se acercaran a nosotros no pasaría nada, pero aún así debía de informar a Carlisle para que no hicieran daño en el pueblo y además no fastidiaran nuestro pacto con los Quileute.

Los pensamientos de los alumnos de nuestro alrededor me iban a volver loco. A veces deseaba suprimirlos del todo. La mayoría de los chicos querían estrangularme mientras las chicas deseaban estrangularla a ella. Es decir, casi todos tenían instintos asesinos.

Bella me apretó la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta principal. Sabía que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y se sentía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – le pregunté.

- Lengua y Literatura. – me contestó con una sonrisa.

- Oh, cierto. Me gustaría estar en tu misma aula. – le dije con frustración al compartir tan pocas clases.

- A mí también cariño. No te preocupes, en dos horas nos vemos y después nos estaremos juntos en biología.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la primera clase.

- Me voy que llegaré tarde. – me dijo mientras soltaba su mano de la mía.

- Te acompaño.

- Llegarás tarde a tu clase.

- Que va. – me reí. – Como si no pudiera correr. – Bella se rió conmigo.

- Entonces vamos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Era miércoles, mi clase de Literatura no tardaría en comenzar pero casi no me quería apartar de mi chico perfecto y de ensueño.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi clase y se despidió de mí acariciándome el rostro. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su piel fría como el hielo que tanto había aprendido a disfrutar en tan escaso tiempo.

Milésimas de segundo después abrí los ojos y el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Había desaparecido terriblemente rápido. Con la boca abierta entré a mi clase de Literatura. Todos los alumnos estaban ya sentados y cuchicheando entre ellos. Di unos cuantos pasos y de pronto sentí muchas miradas clavadas en mí. Los cuchicheos habían cesado pero en realidad los prefería a pesar de que estuvieran hablando sobre mí. El profesor no había llegado aunque el timbre había sonado hace como tres minutos. Menudo momento que escoge el profesor para llegar tarde.

Hice como si las miradas no me molestaran y en seguida volví a escuchar los torpes susurros de mis compañeros en los que escuchaba de vez en cuando las palabras "Edward", "juntos" y "Bella". No podían estar hablando de otra cosa. Esas tres palabras captadas eran suficientes para saber el tema de conversación del día. No había nadie sentado a mi lado y de verdad agradecía estar sola en estos momentos de movimientos de chismes dentro del instituto.

Escuché un ruido de la puerta de la clase y pude ver como una chica con gafas y pelo castaño, Angela, atravesaba la puerta respirando con dificultad.

Miré a mi alrededor y no había más asientos que el mío y cuando se acercó le señalé la mesa de al lado.

Ella no me molestaba, siempre era muy amable y seguramente no era tan cotilla como el resto de los alumnos del instituto.

- Gracias Bella – continuó respirando ahogadamente – He tenido que venir corriendo desde casa – Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y con la manga se limpió un poco de sudor que había aparecido en su frente.

- No hay de qué. ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué has venido corriendo?

- Pues resulta que hoy me iba a traer mi padre con su coche porque el mío está en el taller, así que puse el despertador lo suficientemente temprano para que me diera tiempo de prepararme y desayunar. Pero va y me dice justo cuando estaba terminando de desayunar tranquilamente que no puede, que llegaba tarde al trabajo. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo me fastidio entonces? – hablaba atropelladamente, parecía un poco molesta.

- Si quieres la próxima vez te puedo recoger yo. – le ofrecí recogerla. Me caí muy bien.

- No te preocupes, me han llamado los del taller y me han dicho que esta tarde está listo mi bebé.

Yo sonreí.

- ¿tú bebé?

- Claro. Es mi pequeño bebé. Me lo regalaron hace un año y es perfecto. Un Wolsvagen New Beattle de color amarillo. – me dijo Angela con ojos soñadores. Yo volví a reírme.

- ¿Era muy serio lo que tenía tu bebé? – seguí su juego.

Ella se rió.

- Qué va. Solamente un resfriado. – Ambas soltamos una carcajada que provocó más cuchicheos del resto de la clase. – Es una simple revisión pero tenían que dejarlo allí porque tenían mucho trabajo.

- Ah ya.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escuché un ruido. Miré el reloj. Parecía que el profesor llegaba cinco minutos tarde a la clase. Entró arrastrando una mesa con ruedas que transportaba una televisión y me mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi a Edward detrás de él llevando unos libros y un maletín en sus brazos.

Él me guiñó un ojo cuando me vio y yo me sonrojé mirando hacia todos lados. Vocalicé "¿Qué haces aquí?" sin decir nada y Edward señaló los libros y al profesor. Aún así no entendí nada y se lo hice saber. "¿Qué?"

- Muchas gracias Señor Cullen por ayudarme. Ya puede irse a su clase. – Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí. Simplemente le había ayudado a traer las cosas. Casi había formado una pequeña burbuja de esperanza de ver a Edward en mi clase de Literatura.

Edward alzó su mano y con un dedo dio vueltas dándome a entender que nos veríamos luego. Yo le sonreí y él se fue dejándome con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

- Bueno clase… siento mucho la espera. Se me había olvidado que tenía programado para hoy la visualización de un video. Esta grabación no dura mucho tiempo por lo que no ocupará el resto de la hora, así que no os emocionéis que no os vais a perder la clase de gimnasia.

Yo bufé molesta y el resto de la clase gimió en protesta.

El señor Bennett, el profesor, abrió el maletín que Edward había dejado en su mesa y sacó una cinta de video. Qué anticuado. ¿Y los dvd's?

Encendió la televisión y metió la cinta en el vídeo. Le dio a rebobinar y en poco menos de un minuto terminó.

- Para los que no lo sepan, el lunes grabamos el ensayo general de una de las escenas de Romeo y Julieta. – comenzó a faltarme la respiración. No me lo podía creer. ¿Íbamos a ver eso? En realidad también sería como la primera vez para mí, ya que todos los recuerdos de ese día siguen un poco borrosos pero no sé si estaba preparada para que lo vieran los demás. Si, es verdad que iba a salir en poco tiempo frente a todo el mundo en vivo y en directo pero todavía no me había preparado para ello. Gemí un poco. – Hemos decidido mostrarla en ambas clases y haremos un trabajo sobre esa escena. Explicar los sentimientos de Romeo y de Julieta. Por qué creéis que se suicidaron. Un análisis completo de su amor, ¿estamos? Más vale que toméis buena nota mientras veis la escena porque tenéis que entregármela mañana. – La mitad de la clase refunfuñó.

El profesor se volvió a dar la vuelta hacia la televisión y le cogió el mando para pulsar "play".

Cuando lo hizo solté un gemido. Un medio plano de Edward y yo vestidos como Romeo y Julieta apareció en la pantalla. Yacía en un diván acostada y con los ojos cerrados. Edward parecía un perfecto Romeo y yo… bueno… Julieta pero no perfecta.

Alzaba su mano y me acariciaba el rostro. Una imperceptible sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Me miraba de una forma tan… tan… ¿hay palabras? La palabra que yo buscaba estaba fuera del diccionario. Su dulce voz usada en tono triste me daba ganas de llorar. Siempre que recordaba esta escena lo hacía y esta vez no era menos pero no quería empañar mis ojos y no ver con claridad la grabación.

Se acercó a besar mis labios en un beso tremendamente casto y la clase silbó. El profesor mandó callar y la clase volvió a quedar en silencio.

Poco tiempo después Julieta se despertó encontrándose a Romeo muriendo por el veneno. Respiré profundamente para no llorar. Era tremendamente difícil no hacerlo. Solo de imaginar que pudiera pasarle algo así a Edward se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Escuché que alguien se sonaba la nariz a mi lado y pude ver a Angela con un pañuelo y casi llorando a moco tendido.

Alargué mi mano y se la pasé por la espalda reconfortándola.

Seguí viendo el vídeo.

Otra vez hubo silbidos en la clase cuando le di un beso a Edward. En realidad, no me parecía bien que se pusieran a hacer silbidos, ¿acaso no tenían corazón? Se estaba muriendo alguien frente a sus ojos y ¿solo pensaban en el beso?

Poco tiempo después el video terminó y casi todo el mundo se había quedado en tremendo silencio. El profesor Bennett se limpiaba una traicionera lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla, y eso que él ya lo había visto en persona, y finalmente comenzó a aplaudir haciendo que el resto de la clase le siguiera.

- Bueno chicos… ¿qué os ha parecido?

Hubo muchos murmullos aprobadores. Aunque me pareció escuchar algún que otro bufido. No sabía si había sido mi imaginación pero no me quería dar la vuelta para comprobarlo.

El profesor Bennett miró su reloj y yo miré el mío como reflejo. Quedaban 10 minutos para que terminara la clase, así que todavía no podíamos salir.

- Como todavía quedan 10 minutos, podéis comenzar vuestro trabajo para que no tengáis mucho trabajo en casa, ¿vale?

Todos asentimos. Saqué mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo de mi mochila. Abrí el cuaderno y escribí.

"El amor de Romeo y Julieta" por Isabella Marie Swan.

Me llevé el bolígrafo a la boca. ¿Qué podría poner? Sabía mucho acerca del amor de ellos dos pero no estaba segura de si estaría bien. Podría escribir muchísimo sobre ese tema.

Recordé todo lo que yo sentía al leer la obra y al ver la película y comencé escribiendo mi opinión con respecto a ello.

Comencé a escribir rápidamente. Mi letra parecía curvarse de la velocidad a la que estaba escribiendo pero me daba igual. Cuando llegué al final de la hoja seguí escribiendo por detrás. En poco tiempo volvió a sonar el timbre anunciando el final de la clase y seguí escribiendo rápidamente el final de un párrafo antes de que se me olvidara.

- ¡Ya sabéis que mañana es la entrega! – gritó el profesor Bennett a los alumnos que habían salido corriendo de clase en el momento en que sonó el timbre.

A mi lado, Angela comenzó a recoger. Guardó todas sus cosas en su mochila y se levantó.

- Me alegro mucho de haber hablado contigo Bella. ¿Nos vemos luego en los ensayos?

- Si, por supuesto. – le sonreí y continué recogiendo.

Angela se fue.

Con mi torpeza se me cayó debajo de la mesa el cuaderno con el trabajo. Bufé y me arrodillé poniéndome debajo de la mesa a recoger algunos papeles que se habían salido del cuaderno. Fue entonces cuando lo escuché. Dos cotillas estaban hablando sobre mí.

- Pues yo creo que no lo ha hecho nada bien. ¿Has visto como ni se movía? – Estaba muerta, idiota. No recordaba haber escuchado nunca esa voz.

- Pues sí, encima ahora está con mi Edward, me lo ha robado. Si yo hubiera conseguido el papel de Julieta seguramente ahora estaría conmigo, no con esa. – Reconocí en ese tono de voz a Jessica. ¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa? Primero se acerca a mí invitándome al cine y ahora, falsa, falsa, falsa, ¡más que falsa! - ¿Verdad que sí Lauren?

- Bueno, bueno… antes recuerda que yo me fijé en él primero, así que debería de ser para mí antes que para ti.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices Lauren? Sabes perfectamente que Edward siempre se fijó en mí y a ti no te hizo ningún caso, así que… si se fijó antes en mí significa que si antes hubo fuego ahora seguirán las brasas en algún lado, ¿no? Aunque no sea Julieta debe de haber alguna forma de acercarse a él.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Tampoco podía dejar esto así. Salí de debajo de la mesa.

- Estáis locas si pensáis que voy a dejar que toquéis un solo pelo de Edward. – Ellas se sobresaltaron pero enseguida se repusieron.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decir eso? – con las manos en las caderas Jessica se acercó a mí. Yo ni me inmuté.

- ¿Qué quien creo que soy? Pues que te parece que te diga que soy la novia de Edward. ¿Te basta con eso? Porque yo creo que está bastante claro. Claro como el agua. O claro como el rubio de bote de esa – y señalé a la que habían nombrado como Lauren.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no te he dicho nada!

- No claro… y yo soy tonta y te creo. Vamos que he escuchado toda la conversación, no estoy sorda. "Yo creo que no lo ha hecho nada bien. ¿Has visto como ni se movía?" te voy a contestar a esa pregunta… Para tu información, querida, se supone que estaba muerta, ¿cómo quieres que me mueva? – era como enseñar a un niño cuanto eran dos más dos. - ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! "antes recuerda que yo me fijé en él primero, así que debería de ser para mí antes que para ti" ¿Cómo? A ver, es algo que no entiendo. ¿Sabéis que Edward está conmigo y aún así tenéis la desfachatez de decir que alguna de vosotras va a estar con él? Bah, es inútil hablar con vosotras. Malgasto la saliva.

- Sabes que no estará mucho tiempo contigo. Seguramente se aburría y necesitaba un poco de diversión. ¿No ves que nunca ha estado con nadie? Te doy dos días más. Cuando vengas llorando porque te ha dejado ya recordarás mi advertencia. Más vale que le dejes tú antes de que te deje él a ti. No malgastes el tiempo, ni la saliva, como tú dices.

Reí sarcásticamente.

- No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que estás diciendo. Estás tremendamente celosa de que yo esté con él. Anda, termina de hacer el ridículo y sé una persona normal. – Me miró de arriba abajo y se fue airadamente. Bella 1 – Jessica 0.

Sonreí y me di cuenta de que Lauren todavía seguía ahí de pie frente a mí.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? – le pregunté dulcemente sarcástica.

Levantó una ceja y se fue golpeando su pelo por detrás de sus hombros.

Bufé. Miré el reloj y llegaba tarde a gimnasia. Malditas zorras. Eso es lo que son. En la vida me había comportado de esa manera pero me habían sacado de mis casillas, ¿cómo podían ser tan estúpidas? Llevaban dos años en el instituto con Edward y él no les hacía ni caso, así que… ¿cómo les iba a hacer caso ahora?

Terminé de recoger mis cosas rápidamente y me dirigí rápidamente hasta la clase de Educación Física.

Gemí, esperaba que el profesor no me castigara.

Corrí a través de los pasillos hasta el gimnasio. Mientras corría recordaba la conversación que había tenido y los celos traicioneros ejercían una presión en mi corazón haciendo que correr fuera más difícil.

- Malditas zorras. - Volví a repetir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Espero que os haya gustado!!

Y ahora, a leer mis otras historias please! En realidad "For Always" y "The Twilight ReWrite" no son mías pero yo las traduzco con el consentimiento de dos buenas autoras americanas.

Pues eso, que si podéis pasaros por ellas que son muy buenas.

Además, la tarea de hoy es dejarme muchos reviews. ¿Vale? Jejeje.

Besos

LauraMasen


	17. Extrañas criaturas

Capítulo 17: Extrañas criaturas

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía. Cuántos reviews!!! 17!!! Me he alegrado mogollón de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior. No estaba segura de que os gustara, pero en serio, me alegro muchísimo.

De todas formas, os pido perdón por la tardanza. Estuve en otra ciudad de España la semana pasada y no pude ponerme a terminar el capítulo. La semana pasada ya tenía escrito hasta la página 6 de Word, pero todavía me quedaba información que poner, y hoy por fin, he conseguido llegar hasta la 11. No está mal, ¿eh? jejejeje

Aquí tenéis un capítulo un poquito más largo. La imaginación se me disparó y no podía dejarlo más corto, jejeje. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Deniziithaw: Malditas zorras!! Jajajaja. Ya ves, yo también odio a la gente que es así, y créeme, existe. Pero bueno, Edward y Bella se aman con toda su alma (porque Edward tiene Alma!!!) y no dejan que esas zorras se entrometan. Muchos besos :)

Cayazly: me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara el capítulo. Sigue dejando reviews. Muchos besos :)

Ammyriddle: Mmm, ¿qué podría hacerle a las zorras de Jessica y Lauren? Tenéis ideas? Podríais darme ideas, alguna venganza bien puesta :P Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también te guste. He puesto mucho de mi parte en él. Jajajaja. Muchos besos :)

Jazmin'Cayy: Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Estoy muy feliz de que os guste. Aquí está el siguente. Muchos besos :)

Anfitrite: Jejeje. Bella da las gracias al público por la ronda de aplausos. Gracias Anfitrite por los aplausos, jejeje, y también por felicitarme por el capi. Muchos besos :)

EdwardKaname: Claro que sí. Un Edward para todas! Jejeje. Y si, la envidia es muy muy muy muy elevado a infinito, mala. Jejeje. Muchos besos :)

Miadharu28: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Ahora verás que no solo Bella es capaz de estar celosa, :P jejeje. Muchos besos :)

Carmen Cullen 116: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias guapa. Muchos besos :)

X P3k3 XD: He tardado esta vez también!! Sorry. Pero bueno, espero que merezca la pena y os guste este capítulo. Y por cierto, remuneración si que tengo, son vuestros Reviews! Soy adicta a ellos. Jejeje. Muchos besos :)

Serena Princesita Hale: Bueno, está celosa pero claro, ella sabe que Edward le quiere y no tiene por qué estar super super celosa. Solo se siente bastante enfadada y la verdad es que los celos también aparecen bajo la superficie de ese enfado. No tiene por qué dejarse guiar por los celos y salir corriendo o llorando o lo que sea. Me pareció interesante ponerla así de esa manera, jejeje. De todas formas me encantan vuestras opiniones, ¿eh? Jeje. Muchos besos :)

Angel_Sakura: AAAAAHHH! Me alegro mogollón de que esta historia sea la que más te guste de la que estás leyendo. Me siento completamente llena de dicha, jajajajaja. En serio, me has alegrado muchísimo. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi y que lo disfrutes. Muchos besos :)

ELo: Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi forma de escribir. La verdad es que ayuda muchísimo leer libros. También leer otros fanfictions, jejeje. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Muchos besos :)

JaliceJalice: jajajaja. YA, aquí lo tienes :P jejeje. Exigiendo jeje. Me gusta. Jejeje. Muchos besos :)

Mechiikagome: Muchas gracias guapa. Bueno, no ha sido pronto precisamente la continuación pero bueno, aquí está y espero que te guste. Muchos besos :)

Mary de Cullen: Hey, si lo has leído cuando me has enviado el fic no te resultará tarde el capítulo este, jejejejejejejeje. Me alegro de que te unas a la historia. Muchos besos :)

Pues eso, sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo 17.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

NARRADOR POV

Eran las 8 de la mañana. Él siempre salía preparado con sus zapatillas y ropa de deporte para correr en las laderas del bosque que rodeaba a La Push. El olor a naturaleza y el resguardo del frío de Forks hacían que el borde del bosque fuera el mejor lugar para correr por las mañanas.

Corría y corría sin parar levantando las rodillas para hacer un mayor ejercicio. Estaba bastante cansado, llevaba por lo menos una hora corriendo y normalmente corría durante menos tiempo. Hacía días que no veía a su novia y correr era lo único que hacía que se olvidara de su ausencia.

De pronto escuchó un ruido entre los árboles. Ni siquiera le dio la menor importancia. Siguió corriendo a la misma velocidad para no bajar el ritmo de las pulsaciones. Fue entonces cuando volvió a escuchar un crujido en el suelo del bosque. El ruido se acercaba, se oyeron muchos más crujidos y comenzó a asustarse. Llegó incluso a pararse. Ya casi le daban igual las estúpidas pulsaciones.

Él miraba hacia todos lados. Pero no había nadie a su alrededor y los crujidos habían parado. Sintió alivio. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Saltó por el susto y dándose la vuelta dio un manotazo a la mano sobre su hombro.

Él suspiró del alivio al comprobar que era su novia. Pero casi no pudo reaccionar cuando los labios hambrientos de ella atraparon los suyos.

La agarró de la nuca profundizando el beso. La echaba tanto de menos… La arrastró hacia dentro del bosque y consiguió apoyarla en un árbol mientras seguían besándose con desesperación. Sus manos vagaban de un lado a otro de sus cuerpos explorando lo que no habían explorado en tantos días.

Él cortó el beso para permitirles respirar profundamente antes de poder continuar. Las mejillas de ella estaban rojas y también llevaba ropa de deporte igual que él. Ella también había estado corriendo.

Ambos se maravillaron con las bellezas de los rostros del otro. Y entonces fue cuando él volvió a escuchar un crujido. Él creía que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿No había sido ella la que había estado produciendo los crujidos antes?

- ¿Qu… - ella comenzó a hablar pero él no la dejó continuar. Con una mano le tapó la boca para que no produjera ningún sonido. Sus ojos mostraron miedo por la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba. Él se llevó un dedo a la boca diciéndole que no hiciera ningún sonido y le quitó la mano de la boca mientras se separaban del árbol con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida del bosque pero de pronto sucedió.

Alguien salió de entre los árboles y con una rapidez sobrehumana le apartó de su novia haciéndole caer al suelo con fuerza. A ella le cogió de los brazos inmovilizándola. Y teniendo un miedo atroz, comenzó a sollozar. Él se levantó con dificultad y prisas del suelo para poder ayudar a su novia y enfrentarse a ese hombre que la tenía apresada.

Se abalanzó hacia el hombre que tenía apresada a su novia para poder salvarla. Pero antes incluso de llegar a acercarse, alguien le cogió por la espalda inmovilizándole. Y finalmente, su novia pegó un grito desgarrador.

Solo se podía ver al hombre con sus dientes en el cuello de la chica y la sangre cayendo manchando la camiseta de deporte. Él intentaba soltarse del agarre pero la mujer que le tenía apresado era demasiado fuerte. Su novia se desmayó y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar y rogar por su vida.

Pocos segundos tardó el asesino en terminar con la chica y él lloraba desesperadamente en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar.

No podía creérselo pero era cierto.

Los ojos totalmente rojos del monstruo que tenía delante le miraban con ansia reflejando el hambre no saciada en ellos. Mientras la mujer que lo mantenía sujeto le cogí con fuerza para que no se escapara.

Fue entonces cuando salió de su profundo shock y comprendió que iba a morir. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar una salida. La linde del bosque se encontraba a pocos metros y si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría salir de allí y salvarse pero no contaba con que la mujer que le mantenía inmovilizado era tremendamente fuerte y no conseguiría soltarse.

Comenzó a moverse desesperadamente mientras el asesino se le acercaba. Esa mujer bien podría haber acabado con él pero parecía que querían jugar con su sufrimiento y finalmente matarlo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CHICO POV

El miedo me había invadido unos metros atrás. Todavía podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón desgarrado por la muerte de mi novia. Debía de salvarme. Por ella, podría contárselo todo a la policía y vengarla como era debido. Pero no conseguía soltarme.

Y si conseguía salvarme… ¿la policía me creería? ¿Me tomarían por loco? Mis locos pensamientos no tenían coherencia y las lágrimas bañaban mi cara mientras me movía intentando salvar mi vida.

Pero de pronto, atrás del asesino de mi novia apareció algo que me dejó completamente pálido. ¿Sería un oso? ¿Un caballo? Eran algo enorme que no sabía cómo definir. Una bestia enorme de color oscuro miraba fijamente en mi dirección. ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con dos asesinos que tenía que haber más compañía? Estaba rodeado. Entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Antes incluso de terminar de formar algún plan en mi mente pude ver como la tremenda bestia corría en mi dirección. Grité ahogadamente y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Impacto que no llegó. Solamente caí al suelo cuando las manos frías me soltaron finalmente.

Pocos segundos miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrarme en el cielo o el paraíso, o incluso habiéndome despertado de mi peor pesadilla. Pero todo eso había sucedido y mi novia había muerto.

No había nadie a mi alrededor. Era algo completamente extraño. Ni el oso ni los asesinos. Todos habían desaparecido. No me quedé a analizar más la situación pero debía de recoger a mi novia y llevarla fuera de allí.

Corrí otra vez y llegué hasta donde estaba ella. Estaba tirada en el suelo y yo me derrumbé. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerlo?

Me abracé a ella con toda mi fuerza.

- ¡NO!… - lloré sin control. Me acerqué a su cara para darle un último beso en su rostro y la levanté cargándola en dirección a la policía.

Contaría todo lo que había visto. Por ella…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BELLA POV

Entré rápidamente en los vestuarios y en tiempo record conseguí ponerme la ropa de deporte. Salí hacia el gimnasio a hurtadillas y comencé a correr mezclándome con los demás.

El profesor estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que no se había enterado de nada.

Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido para que llegase tarde a las dos clases de esta mañana. Qué diferencia. La primera clase… Me encantaría llegar tarde si siempre es de esa forma. Pero la segunda… Un gruñido salió de mi boca pero en seguida lo sofoqué con una risa que me vino al ver sus atónitas caras al ver cómo las ponía en su sitio. Aún así me molestaba, y mucho. Sabía que Edward era un chico que estaba muy, muy bien y que era normal tener a chicas detrás de él. Pero eso no quería decir que me gustara ese hecho. No le había preguntado nunca pero ¿había tenido novia alguna vez? ¿Podía fiarme de esas zorras? Pero ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera tenido nunca novia con todos los años que había vivido? Y sobretodo con lo guapo que es.

Me mordí el labio inferior con angustia. En buena estoy. Por supuesto que no me arrepiento de estar con Edward, eso ni pensarlo, no es eso. Quiero decir que tengo muchísima competencia. Nunca he sido del tipo que podría ser Edward. Él seguramente estaría con alguna chica como Rosalie, guapa y escultural, pero yo… Me miré y vi lo mismo de siempre. La chica delgada que ahora mismo se sentía como el ser con más celos del planeta entero o incluso del universo.

El silbato del profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Muy bien, ¿veis aquellas vallas del fondo? – Asomé mi cabeza hacia dónde el profesor estaba señalando. No podía creerlo. Eran vallas para ser utilizadas en carreras de obstáculos. Este no era mi día. – Pues cogedlas. Vamos a poner tres vallas por persona. Como habéis visto hay suficientes para todos vosotros. Las ponéis así, ¿vale? – miré fijamente y colocó una valla detrás de otra con una separación de tres metros entre cada una de ellas. - ¡Empezad! Y más vale que lo hagáis rápido porque después saltaréis el potro. Y el próximo día va para nota.

Gemí. Esto no podía ser verdad. La palabra torpeza asociada a Bella no iba bien acompañada de buenas notas. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Puse mis vallas y me quedé parada delante de ellas mirando a los demás. Todos empezaron pero yo era incapaz de siquiera intentarlo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Bella? – el profesor vino hasta mí sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta. Era un chico joven, creo que ni siquiera llegaría a los treinta años. No me importaba que me hablara de tú, incluso lo prefería.

- Es que… no creo que pueda hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – menuda preguntita.

- Pues la torpeza es algo innato en mí, profesor.

El profesor agachó la cabeza y se rió. ¿Se está burlando de mí?

- Mira Bella, es muy sencillo. Una vez tienes la táctica cogida. – yo levanté una ceja esperando una respuesta más convincente. – A ver, primero tienes que alejarte de los obstáculos y comenzar a correr. Finalmente cuando quede poco para llegar a la valla dobla la rodilla derecha y salta en dirección del obstáculo. Para los siguientes igual.

El profesor paró y yo seguía igual. Con los brazos cruzados. Pero enseguida los descrucé y me dispuse a intentarlo. El profesor se quedó a mi lado.

Me alejé bastantes pasos de la primera valla y respiré profundo. Comencé a correr y las vallas cada vez estaban más cerca. Pegué una patada en el suelo y salté el primer obstáculo. Pero con la alegría de haber saltado el primero no cogí la suficiente fuerza para el segundo y me caí aparatosamente. Afortunadamente no me había hecho ningún daño. Solo un rasguño en el codo.

El profesor se acercó rápidamente hasta mí.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Si has conseguido saltar el primero, los siguientes serán pan comido.

- Hmf – fue mi respuesta.

El silbato del profesor volvió a sonar.

- Muy bien clase, recoged las vallas. Comenzaremos ahora el salto de potro.

Fuimos a la parte del gimnasio donde se encontraba el potro. No era muy grande pero seguramente me resultaría difícil, y eso que era el potro más pequeño de todo el gimnasio. Desafortunadamente iríamos subiendo de dificultad conforme pasaran los días.

Todos fueron saltando sin ningún problema y salían de clase. Parecía que la táctica no era muy difícil. Corres llegas al potro, pones las manos en medio y saltas. Ni más ni menos.

Pronto llegó mi turno. Miré hacia atrás y el miedo me invadió. No, no, no. Me moví y corrí hasta el final de la fila. Yo no saltaría con todo el mundo mirando. Si me caía toda la clase se reiría de mí.

Miré al profesor y se rió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Hubo un par de alumnos a los que se le atragantó el salto de potro pero al final consiguieron saltar sin ningún problema. ¿Me pasaría eso a mí?

Un par de minutos más tarde llegó mi turno. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! Respiré profundamente sin tener el más mínimo de éxito de regular mi agitada respiración debida al miedo.

- Vamos Bella… - se impacientó el profesor.

Miré alrededor. Afortunadamente no había nadie. Comencé a correr y gané velocidad hasta que llegué al potro y… ¡STOP! Parecía como si el potro fuera una señal de STOP. No pude evitarlo. Fue verlo delante de mí y no era capaz de saltarlo.

- Otra vez… Inténtalo – me instó el profesor.

Caminé sin ninguna gana hasta el punto de partida y volví a empezar. Corrí y llegué hasta el potro, posé las manos y ¡STOP! Me volví a parar. Imposible, completamente imposible.

- ¡Vamos Bella, no creo que sea tan difícil! – ya me estaba cargando este profesor.

- Si es tan fácil, me gustaría que lo hiciera USTED. Solo para ver lo fácil que es, si puede ser. – Nunca había sido tan impertinente pero se me había acabado la paciencia. Todos los profesores de gimnasia dan órdenes y más órdenes y luego no saben hacer nada de lo que piden.

Sin esperar esa reacción, dejó su carpeta en el suelo y se puso en mi sitio. Comenzó a correr y saltó sin ningún problema el potro. Incluso dio una voltereta en el aire. Abrí la boca del asombro y con una sonrisa volvió a mi lado. Presumido.

- Ahora tú.

Vale, ahora no me queda ningún argumento. Si él podía hacerlo yo también.

Corrí hasta el potro, cerré los ojos y posé las manos en medio de éste. Pegué un salto tan fuerte que mi equilibrio no aguantó y comencé a caer hasta el suelo con fuerza. Puse las manos delante de mí para evitar romperme la boca y lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor espantoso recorrer mi mano izquierda.

El profesor vino corriendo y me ayudó a levantarme. No podía mover la mano. Si lo intentaba sentía que moría. Intenté caminar y sentí también una punzada en la rodilla.

Me cogió de la mano y me acercó hasta él. Me sonrojé y miré hacia todos lados por la vergüenza.

Finalmente se apartó y dijo:

- Vaya, parece que está rota.

- Vaya, parece que no era tan fácil después de todo. – concluí ácidamente.

No dijo nada más y salimos del gimnasio en dirección a la enfermería.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia allí con cuidado porque me dolía la rodilla. El profesor me cogía ayudándome a andar, y fue entonces cuando pude ver cómo Edward venía corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado y echando una rápida mirada al profesor y a mi cintura agarrada por él.

Le sonreí.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Edward no me hizo ni caso y esta vez miró al profesor.

- ¿Está bien?

- Bueno, si ella dice que está bien… Parece que tiene una muñeca rota y habrá que mirarle también…

- Ya me encargo yo – interrumpió bruscamente cogiéndome del otro lado de la cintura y levantándome un poco para que no andara con la rodilla en ese estado.

Me di la vuelta hacia el profesor y le agradecí su ayuda con la mirada.

- Bella, tienes que tener más cuidado. – me habló Edward al minuto de estar andando.

- No ha sido culpa mía. Sabes que no se me da bien gimnasia. – me enfurruñé como una niña pequeña. Edward se rió. Después bufó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- No me gusta ese profesor. – fue su única respuesta, susurrándome en el oído.

- ¿Y eso? – no entendía por qué.

Edward solo negó con la cabeza. No quería responderme a la pregunta y fue entonces cuando me acordé de la mirada que había echado al profesor cuando me vio. Me reí.

- ¿Qué? – esta vez fue su turno de preguntar.

Volví a reírme.

- Contéstame tú primero. – le sonreí ampliamente.

Edward siguió caminando sin contestarme.

Alargué mi mano buena y le pinché con un dedo en un costado. Y volvió a mirarme.

- Vamos, dime. No me dejes con las ganas – insistí.

- Es solo… que no me gusta lo que piensa a cerca de ti.

Estaba confundida.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta Bella? – yo me encogí de hombros. Edward suspiró. – Le gustas. – fue lo último que conseguí sonsacarle. Me quedé completamente asombrada, no me había dado cuenta pero la verdad es que cuadraba. Y entonces reí. Edward estaba celoso. No podía creerlo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó un poco mosqueado.

- Cariño, no te enfades. No tienes por qué ponerte celoso. – le dije acariciando su costado con mi mano buena.

- No estoy celoso. – contestó inseguro. Yo volví a reírme.

- Gracias por venir a rescatarme, mi caballero de brillante armadura. – Le di un beso en la mejilla y después Edward me cogió de la cintura y la nuca y me dio un perfecto beso que me dejó medio atontada. Sonreí tontamente, tal y como me sentía, atontada, y después continuamos andando sin decir nada.

Llegamos al aparcamiento y me extrañé. ¿No íbamos a la enfermería?

- Edward, ¿a dónde vamos?

- Teniendo la mano rota es preferible que te lleve al hospital. Te llevaré con Carlisle. – terminó de explicarme y me cogió rápidamente en brazos para que no caminara más hasta llegar al coche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EDWARD POV

Había alumnos por los pasillos, no podía permitirme el ponerme a correr delatando mi condición de vampiro, por lo que tenía que una velocidad normal de humano.

Estaba en clase de literatura y nos habían puesto el video de la escena que grabaron. Bella lo hizo muy bien. Incluso mejor que yo. Fue en ese instante cuando escuché a Alice tener una visión. Ella estaba en otra clase pero podía estar atento a sus visiones.

La visión me dejó sin habla. Los Volturi venían de visita. Y no una visita amistosa precisamente. ¿Tendría algo que ver con los nómadas que había visto? Estábamos en mi casa y Bella estaba protegida por toda la familia, pero su brazo estaba vendado y con un cabestrillo.

Seguí caminando rápidamente en dirección a Bella. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Intenté escuchar los pensamientos de la gente a su alrededor y solo una persona estaba completamente atenta a ella.

El profesor de gimnasia no le quitaba ojo mientras ella tenía que saltar el potro.

Veía como no lo conseguía ninguna de las dos veces que lo intentó. Hasta que finalmente el profesor se desesperó y Bella le contestó irónicamente.

- Si es tan fácil, me gustaría que lo hiciera USTED. Solo para ver lo fácil que es, si puede ser. – Me reí por su respuesta y hubiese deseado que el profesor no supiese hacerlo pero lo consiguió.

En el momento en que vi el rostro de Bella determinado a conseguirlo sabía que lo iba a intentar. No sabía cómo se daría el resultado pero esperaba que fuera bueno.

El profesor estaba detrás de Bella y lo siguiente que vi fue su mirada más debajo de donde debería de estar. La furia animal me recorrió entero y aligeré el paso enfadado por tener que correr a velocidad humana.

La vi saltar y caer duramente al suelo. Pude escucharlo desde aquí con mis propios oídos y me preocupé muchísimo más. Me sentía completamente impotente. Ese hombre se acercaba a ella y la tocaba sin ningún miramiento. Lo voy a matar. Solo podía pensar con mis instintos asesinos de vampiro que afloraban hacia la superficie.

Aceleré un poco más, todo lo que se podría acelerar pareciendo humano y cuando giré un pasillo y no vi a nadie más, conseguí llegar hasta la puerta del gimnasio donde estaban ellos.

La vi cojear mientras él le cogía de la cintura. Llegué hasta su lado. Sabía que en un caso como cualquier otro, era normal que le cogiera de esa manera para ayudarla. Pero sabiendo lo que pensaba y lo bien que se sentía al coger a Bella así, no me hacía ninguna gracia.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté no pudiéndome resistir por la preocupación dejando un poco de lado los celos y la rabia que sentía.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – me contestó mi Bella.

No me creía nada. Ella tenía la costumbre de decir que estaba bien cuando podría pasarle todo lo contrario. Había escuchado que se había roto la muñeca y también había visto el rasguño que se había hecho en el codo, además de que cojeaba por alguna razón. No tuve más remedio que preguntarle al profesor.

- ¿Está bien? – le miré a los ojos. Ojos que en ese momento me daban ganas de arrancar. Como bien había pensado antes, los instintos de vampiro aparecían en momentos en los que estaba enfadado.

- Bueno, si ella dice que está bien… Parece que tiene una muñeca rota y habrá que mirarle también… - Bah… Eso ya lo sabía… No me sirves de nada.

- Ya me encargo yo – Le interrumpí cogiendo a Bella de la cintura y llevándomela de su lado. La levanté ligeramente de manera que solo podía rozar el suelo con las puntas de los pies y me la llevé lejos de ese baboso.

- Bella, tienes que tener más cuidado. – le dije finalmente.

- No ha sido culpa mía. Sabes que no se me da bien gimnasia. – me reí por su enfurruñamiento. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el profesor nos estaba siguiendo. ¿Pero qué se cree este tío?

"¿Están juntos?" Era lo que pensaba mientras nos seguía esperando encontrar algún signo en nuestra manera de comportarnos que le diera esa información.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó notando mi cambio de humor.

- No me gusta ese profesor. – le respondí en voz baja para que solo me oyera Bella.

- ¿Y eso? – una arruga había aparecido en la frente de Bella. No entendía el porqué de mi respuesta.

Yo solamente negué con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de querer responder a esa pregunta. Sería demasiado difícil. Incluso demasiado vergonzoso admitir que solo quería sacarle los ojos a ese… ese… tío. Finalmente Bella se rió.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté esta vez yo.

Ella volvió a reír con su preciosa sonrisa.

- Contéstame tú primero. – vale, me había pillado. Pensé en qué decirle sin obtener una respuesta para cambiar la manera de decirlo hasta que sentí que ella me llamaba la atención y la miré.

- Vamos, dime. No me dejes con las ganas – insistió.

Suspiré. ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Es mi novia, puedo decirle lo que pienso, ¿no?

- Es solo… que no me gusta lo que piensa a cerca de ti. – Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que le había puesto mucha más atención a Bella que a cualquier otro alumno del instituto.

- ¿En qué sentido? – me preguntó.

- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta Bella? – Cuando ella se encogió de hombros, pude ver que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada y debía de explicárselo. Suspiré derrotado. – Le gustas. – Se quedó callada por un momento. Esperaba de todo menos una risa. Yo que sé, una rabieta por sentirme celoso o algo parecido.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunté con una gran incertidumbre.

- Cariño, no te enfades. No tienes por qué ponerte celoso.

- No estoy celoso. – Bueno, en realidad sí.

Ella volvió a reírse. Era obvio que sabía que el "no" significaba "sí".

- Gracias por venir a rescatarme, mi caballero de brillante armadura. – y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto me dio una idea. El profesor seguía siguiéndonos. ¿Quería comprobar si estábamos juntos? Yo le daría espectáculo. La cogí de la cintura y acaricié su mejilla dándole un profundo beso que casi la dejó sin respiración. Así aprenderá. Me encantó el sentimiento de desilusión que se apoderó del profesor y continuamos andando.

Llegué al pasillo donde se encontraba la enfermería pero después pensé que sería mejor llevarla con Carlisle. Al tener la mano rota era preferible un hospital de verdad. Además, debía de hablar con Carlisle lo antes posible. Ya no solo era sobre los nómadas, sino también la visión de Alice. Entonces me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento.

Cuando llegamos Bella se extrañó.

- Edward, ¿a dónde vamos? – me preguntó.

- Teniendo la mano rota es preferible que te lleve al hospital. Te llevaré con Carlisle. – después la cogí en brazos y la subí al Volvo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BELLA POV

Llegamos al hospital. Edward buscaba aparcamiento cerca. A estas alturas, al haber pasado un rato, ya me dolía bastante la muñeca y me daban pinchazos. La rodilla se me iba pasando, seguramente habría sido el golpe tonto de la caída.

Me miré el codo y vi que salía una pequeña gota de sangre. Solté un gemido de angustia y miedo y busqué entre mis cosas para encontrar un pañuelo o algo.

- ¿Qué buscas? – me preguntó Edward mientras miraba como pasaba mi vista por toda mi ropa buscando algún posible trozo de tela donde limpiarme.

- Mm, nada. Es para curarme el rasguño, nada más – dije.

Edward sacó un pañuelo de la guantera del coche y me lo tendió.

Rápidamente lo cogí y conseguí quitar la pequeña o milésima gota de sangre que se había escapado del rasguño. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿Habría desarrollado una inmunidad al olor de mi sangre?

Consiguió aparcar y en seguida estaba Edward abriéndome la puerta para que pudiera salir. No esperó a que me levantara sino que me cogió sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Puedo andar, Edward. – le dije. Ya no me dolía la rodilla y no era necesario ir así.

- No sabemos si necesitas descanso de la rodilla, así que… por el momento te quedas así.

No dije nada más. Era posible que tuviera razón. De todas formas no me gustaba tener que ir hasta dentro del hospital como una pobre enferma en brazos de Edward.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en estar dentro y conseguir entrar en la sala de espera mientras salía el anterior paciente del Dr. Cullen.

- En unos minutos podrán pasar con el Dr. Cullen. – nos informó una enfermera.

Ambos asentimos.

Vi un periódico encima de la mesa y lo cogí. El titular me dejó helada. Podría parecer algo sensacionalista pero estaba segura de que esto no quedaría así.

- Edward…

Él se giró a mirarme y yo le señalé el titular que acababa de leer. En milésimas de segundo, ambos estábamos completamente perplejos y preocupados.

El titular y el subtítulo rezaban,

**Mujer asesinada por extrañas criaturas**

"**Mataron a mi novia, la sangre salía por su cuello y estoy completamente seguro de lo que vi. Vampiros"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nota: ¿¿¿¿OS HA GUSTADO???? Espero que sí!!! Jejeje. Bueno, me gustaría recibir tantos reviews como en el anterior capítulo, ok?jejeje (demandando) Es que necesito saber si os va gustando el rumbo de la historia. De todas formas, que sepáis que lo de Romeo y Julieta no lo estoy dejando para nada de lado, es que no se puede hacer solo la historia con la obra…

Bueno, espero muchos reviews y todo eso. Por cierto, me gustaría que me dierais ideas para vengarme de Jessica y Lauren. Puede que vengan bien, jajaja.

Muchos besos

LauraMasen


	18. Las cosas se complican

Capítulo 18: Las cosas se complican

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola!!! Qué tal estáis? Sé que he tardado pero de verdad he estado muy ocupada. Estoy con dos traducciones, además de esta historia y también estoy escribiendo una novela propia. De momento solo he escrito un capítulo, jeje, pero si consiguieran publicármela, espero que la leáis, :P aunque digo que para eso todavía falta mogollón.

Pero bueno, gracias por los reviews del capi anterior. Me alegro mucho de que os gustara el capítulo.

Gracias a miadharu28, Marie Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, JaliceJalice, cayazly, Angel_sakura, mechiikagome, LuFer Gosh, ammyriddle, EdwardKaname, deniziithaw, Carmen Cullen 116, ohkimi y deeliilaah, por dejar reviews.

Deeliilaah: Hola Deeliilaah, bienvenida al fic. La verdad es que yo también hago lo mismo que tú, o parecido. Yo lo que suelo hacer es que busco los fics que ya tienen un poco avanzada la historia porque aparte de leer muy rápido, he tenido experiencias malas en las que no continuaban la historia. Por lo que si un fic tiene la historia bien asentada, con muchos capis y tal, pues es segurísimo que la continuará, ¿no crees? Pero bueno…. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste. Me parece genial de tu parte que digas que tengo mucha imaginación, jajajaja. Espero que digan lo mismo la editorial cuando intente publicar mi libro :P Sigue dejando reviews. Me encanta. Muchos besos.

Ohkimi: Hola!!! Bienvenida. Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Espero que sigas enganchada con este capítulo, creo que deja casi más enganchada que el anterior,muaaaajajajajaja (risa diabólica) Jeje, bueno, pues eso, muchos besos.

Carmen Cullen 116: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Espero que este capi no te decepcione. Muchos besos.

Deniithaw: Aaaahhh!!! Que pasaráaaa??? Lo tendrás que leer para saberlo :P Muchos besos.

EdwardKaname: Jajaja, la verdad es que ganas no le faltaban a nuestro querido Edward, pero como sabemos, él es un caballero y no va a hacerle eso, ¿verdad? Sigue dejando reviews. Me encantan :P Muchos besos

Ammyriddle: Mmm, me gustó lo de la venganza pero todavía sigo pensando. Ya veremos, un ridículo espantoso van a tener que hacer, muajajajajaja. Muchos besos.

LuFer Gosh: Sí, a mí también me hubiese gustado saber los pensamientos del profesor, jajajaja, pero en ese momento me parecían demasiado simples para ponerlos, pero la verdad es que es muy corto de mente. Simplemente pensaba las mismas cosillas, tipo: "Qué buena que está" y cosas del estilo :P Lo del anuncio de noviazgo oficial… mmm, puedo mezclarlo con lo del ridículo, jejeje, ya veremos a ver qué hago :P Muchos besos

Mechiikagome: cha cha chaaaaaaaaaan! Aquí tienes nuevo capi, se complican mássssss!!! Jejeje. Muchos besos.

Angel_sakura: Ya ves, pobre Bella. Pero te puedo asegurar que lo hice por una buena razón. De alguna manera debíamos de darnos prisa para ir al hospital, no? Además de que el profesor tuviera excusa para tocar a nuestra Bella… Y ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? Toda clase de gimnasia me ha pasado a mí :P jejejeje, bueno, no es así pero yo también tenía problemas para el potro. Llegaba y STOP! Como Bella. Nunca llegué a caerme pero si a hacerme daño en la muñeca al saltar. Y lo del salto de valla…. Pues tenía miedo, pero saltaba al final, jejejeje. Y lo que más me encantó escribir fue lo que decía Bella: "pues hazlo tú a ver si puedes" (o algo así), pues eso se lo solté yo a mi profesora de gimnasia hace como 4 o 5 años, jajajaja. No pude resistirme. :P jejeje. Bueno, Muchos besos y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Cayazly: Jeje, me alegro mucho que te haya hecho gracia lo de Edward y el profesor, :P Muchos besos

JaliceJalice: ¿qué harán los vulturis?? :P ya lo verás, jejejje. Sigue leyendo. Muchos besos.

Serena Princesita Hale: Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Y sí, la verdad que me da pena Edward. Si la primera vez que nosotros sentimos celos, es horrible, imagínate sentir celos por primera vez después de pasar 108 años. Jejejeje. Muchos besos.

Marie Cullen: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Muchos besos.

Miadharu28: Me alegro de que sigas dejando reviews. Me encanta que lo hagas :P Muchos besos y espero que te guste este capi.

Y sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo 18. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

**Mujer asesinada por extrañas criaturas**

"**Mataron a mi novia, la sangre salía por su cuello y estoy completamente seguro de lo que vi. Vampiros"**

- ¿Es cierto, Edward? – le pregunté poniéndole la mano buena encima de la suya.

- No puedo estar seguro pero traerá problemas. – me contestó sin dedicarme una sola mirada. Mirada que dedicaba de una manera preocupante, la cual no podía esconder, al periódico de aire sensacionalista.

- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Hay más como vosotros? – qué pregunta más estúpida. – No, no hace falta que me respondas, es evidente la respuesta. Pero… ¿quién ha podido hacer algo así?

Edward suspiró.

- Sólo se me ocurre que podrían haber sido los nómadas con los que me encontré anoche. – Abrí los ojos de espanto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward continuó. – No te dije nada porque no te quería preocupar. Parece que se querían meter en problemas en La Push con los quileute y si esto es cierto, seguramente se habrán encontrado a alguien por su camino.

- Oh Dios… - me tapé la boca sin poder creérmelo. – La Push… ¿crees que estarán bien? ¿Y Jacob y Billy?

- No lo sé, Bella. No podemos ir a La Push a investigar. El trato que hicimos con ellos nos lo impide.

- Es cierto. – recordé. – Puedo llamar a Jacob para comprobar si sabe algo.

- Buena idea. – coincidió Edward un poco ofuscado.

Busqué mi móvil y lo encontré en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Busqué en la agenda hasta que encontré a Jacob. Marqué y esperé.

Un tono, dos tonos…

- Hey Bells, ¿qué tal estás? – contestó efusivamente.

- Hola Jacob, oye, que te quería preguntar una co... – su efusividad al ver que le había llamado hizo que no esperara a que yo terminara de hablar.

- Oye, que si es por lo de la manera en la que me fui… - "Jacob" le intentaba interrumpir pero él seguía con su perorata -…la última vez de tu casa, quería decirte… - "Jacob" - …que lo siento mucho, no debí de comportarme de esa manera aunque… - "Jacob" - …sigo pensando que no deberías de juntarte con los Cullen… - esta vez escuché un gruñido de parte de Edward y decidí hacerme notar en la conversación. Sí, era una conversación, o por lo menos lo estaba intentando.

- ¡Jacob! Escúchame. Ahora no es momento de tonterías. ¿Ha pasado algo en La Push hoy? He leído el periódico y necesito saber si es verdad…

Silencio.

Más silencio.

- Jacob, Jacob ¿estás ahí? Oye Jacob, si te vas a comportar de esa manera acabaré enfadándome. – Edward se rió débilmente a mi lado. Yo le di un manotazo.

Por fin escuché un suspiro.

- Está bien Bella. Sí, ha sido por los alrededores del bosque de La Push. Desgraciadamente ha muerto una chica de la tribu. Él chico era uno de piel pálida. Consiguió salvarse.

- Oh Dios, ¿tú estás bien Jacob?

- Claro, claro que estoy bien, pero por favor, dime que vas a dejar al chupasangre. Sí, lo sé, estáis juntos, las noticias en Forks vuelan. Esto ha sido obra de vampiros, y él y su familia son chupasangres. Estás en peligro… - De pronto sentí que Edward me quitaba el teléfono sin esperar a que pudiera decir nada. Le puse mala cara y él comenzó a hablar.

EDWARD POV

- Mira Jacob, tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto pero no por eso vamos a meternos donde no nos llaman, ¿entendido? ¿Estás diciendo que yo he tenido que ver con el asesinato de esa mujer?

- Pues hombre, es obvio, ¿no? Sangre cayendo del cuello. Y el olor a chupasangre podía olerse a kilómetros.

- ¿Tienes pruebas de que fuera alguno de mi familia o yo mismo?

- No… - paró un par de segundos. Y le escuché aunque no hablara.

- ¡Estuviste allí! Me parece increíble que me estés acusando de algo aún teniendo pruebas de todo lo contrario.

- ¡Bien podríais haberlo mandado vosotros!

Intenté serenarme. Cuando alguien era duro de mollera, no podías hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Vamos a ver… Hicimos un tratado. Si lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros, se habría roto desde muchísimas partes. Ni podemos pasar a La Push, ni podemos cazar en vuestras tierras, y sobretodo sólo cazamos animales. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? – Mi paciencia tenía un límite, pero la mano de Bella acariciando el pelo de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, me relajaba todo lo posible.

Solo escuché un bufido por su parte y una queja mental.

- Necesito que me digas todo lo que viste.

- ¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo? – yo rodé los ojos. Bella cogió el teléfono de nuevo y le gritó.

- ¡Cuéntale y calla! – y volvió a pasarme el teléfono.

- Ya la has oído.

- ¿Está ella bien? Te juro chupasangre, que como le hagas daño te arrancaré la cabeza.

- No lo dudo. Ahora por favor…

Jacob gruñó y esperé su respuesta. La idea aún así comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

- Todos nos transformamos. – "¿Transformamos?" vocalizó Bella. Por supuesto ella no sabía que Jacob podía transformarse en lobo. Le hice una seña de contarle después - Íbamos a hacer una ronda por La Push. Habíamos escuchado algunos rumores de vampiros por la zona. Me quedé solo por una zona y entonces comencé a olerlo. Un olor a chupasangre y olor a sangre fresca en los alrededores. Seguí el olor y me encontré con más vampiros de los que creía. Había una mujer que sujetaba a un hombre y la chica de la tribu estaba a los pies de un vampiro. Ya estaba muerta. – Se paró.

- Continúa… por favor…

- Al verme soltaron al hombre y comenzaron a correr y los perseguí. Pocos después, mientras corría tras ellos, llamé a mis hermanos lobos y entre todos intentamos perseguirlos. Hubo suerte en parte, conseguimos coger a la mujer pero el vampiro macho huyó.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunté.

- ¿Qué más quieres? Te he contado todo lo que vi, ¿no?

- Alguna descripción, ¿Cómo eran?

- Pues… la vampira que matamos era pelirroja y tenía mucho pelo. El hombre era rubio, ojos rojos…

- Bff… - resoplé.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jacob.

- Los vi… anoche.

- ¡¿Los viste y no fuiste contra ellos?!

- Estaba en inferioridad numérica, habrían podido conmigo. No solo eran esos dos, eran tres.

- Tres… - repitió Jacob.

- Sí, por suerte os habéis hecho cargo de una. No os preocupéis, ya nos haremos cargo del resto.

- Han matado en nuestro territorio, la cosa es nuestra. – resoplé.

- Mientras siga en vuestro territorio, es cosa vuestra… Si pasa al nuestro ya sabéis quien se encarga.

- Bien. – finalizó.

- Bien. – concluí y colgué.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Bella.

- Pues la conversación ya la has oído. Es cierto lo que ha pasado.

- No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué era eso de transformarse? – me preguntó impaciente.

- Ah… - entendí. – No sé si soy el indicado para hacértelo saber.

- Oh sí, sí lo eres, no me dejes en ascuas.

Me reí.

- Bien, pequeña curiosa.

Se lo conté todo. Cómo los Quileute descendían de los lobos, lo cual me sorprendió que ya supiera y cómo en realidad el cuento no estaba tan lejano a la realidad. Jacob era un lobo y muchos de sus amigos quileute también lo eran.

- Oh Dios mío. Jacob… ¿Desde cuándo?

- Ni idea. A eso no te puedo contestar porque no lo sé.

Bella asintió y nos quedamos callados durante un par de segundos.

- ¿Ahora qué va a pasar? – su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación. - ¿Tendréis que marcharos de Forks? – abrió los ojos totalmente.

Suspiré.

- No lo creo, aún así tenemos que hablar con Carlisle. En realidad, aunque conozcan la existencia de vampiros no es probable que sepan que nuestra familia lo es, aunque no estoy seguro de si sería aconsejable una huida para nuestra protección.

Bella comenzó a llorar.

- No quiero que te vayas. – hipó.

Yo la abracé y le acaricié la mejilla. Le di un beso tierno en los labios y la calmé.

- Cariño, no te preocupes. No creo que vaya a pasar nada. Eso es en el peor de los casos.

Bella asintió intentando calmarse.

- ¿Sr. Cullen? – Levanté la cabeza – Ya pueden pasar. El Dr. Cullen le está esperando.

- Gracias. – Me levanté y ayudé a Bella a hacerlo también.

La cogí de la cintura y entramos en la consulta.

Carlisle se encontraba de pie esperando una explicación de todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Su rostro de incertidumbre y preocupación se veía reflejado en sus ojos. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Me preguntaba mentalmente.

- Ahora te explico… primero Bella… - y le señalé su mano para que pudiera verla. – Bella, no es el mejor momento pero te presento a mi padre Carlisle. Carlisle, como ya sabes, ella es Bella… mi novia. – terminé.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y Carlisle le estrechó una mano a Bella.

- Encantado de conocerte, Bella.

- Igualmente, Sr. Cullen.

- Oh Dios, no me hagas parecer viejo… llámame Carlisle por favor – dijo sonriendo.

Bella se rió.

- De acuerdo.

Carlisle cogió su mano y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Tocó en algunos puntos y ella ponía algunas muecas de dolor.

- Estas marcas… ¿se han hecho ahora? – le preguntó a Bella.

- Ehh… sí… - contestó Bella a la vez que yo decía que no.

Carlisle me miró. "¿Ha habido un pequeño problema, verdad?" Su mirada no reflejaba enfado sino preocupación por mí y cómo pudiera sentirme. Yo solo asentí. Y él se apartó de Bella caminando hacia el armario.

- Sí… es una pequeña fisura. No es nada pero sería preferible tenerla inmovilizada durante una semana o incluso podría ser menos si te cuidas. – Dijo abriendo el armario y sacando unas vendas.

En silencio se acercó de nuevo a Bella y comenzó a rodearle la muñeca y parte de la mano con las vendas.

- Dios mío, parezco una momia. – Yo me reí. - No existirán también…

Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié el pelo.

- Si, en cierto modo. Pero no van caminando por ahí, no te preocupes. Están tan quietecitas como en el momento en que murieron… - dije riéndome.

Ella se rió también.

- Ya no sé en qué creer. Vampiros, hombros lobo, ¿qué hay más oculto por ahí? – abrí la boca para contestarle pero me interrumpió. – No… prefiero vivir en mi mundo de no saber más cosas. Tanta fantasía está dándome dolor de cabeza.

Esta vez Carlisle se rió también conmigo.

- Hey, no os aliéis para burlaros de mí. – bromeó Bella.

Un momento después ya tenía colocada la venda alrededor del brazo.

- ¿Puedes mirarle también la rodilla, Carlisle? Parece que también cojeaba. – le comenté.

- Ya no me duele – dijo Bella moviendo la rodilla hacia delante y hacia atrás.

- No pasa nada. – dijo. – Siéntate aquí en la camilla.

Bella se sentó e iba con las rodillas colgando.

- Sal un poco para afuera. – Bella se movió. – Así, muy bien.

BELLA POV

Me levanté el camal del pantalón para que pudiera verme la rodilla lo mejor que pudiera. Había un rasguño muy pequeño. Ni siquiera había salido sangre y parecía que podía moverla sin problemas aunque se había hinchado ligeramente.

Carlisle cogió un algodón y lo mojó en agua oxigenada. Escocía un poco pero conseguí amortiguar el escozor mientras soplaba.

- Hay un pequeño rasguño – dijo abriendo de nuevo el armario. – Se curará sin ningún problema. No tengo ninguna duda de que rotura no tiene porque no podría mover en absoluto la rodilla. – Volvió a acercarse a mí y puso sus dedos fríos sobre mi rodilla tocando los tendones de la parte de atrás. - Y tampoco veo ninguna tendinitis, ni rotura de ligamentos, ni nada parecido. – Vi que en su mano tenía un martillo especial para las articulaciones. Me encantaban esos chismes. De pequeña solíamos utilizarlos mi madre y yo. Lo robamos de la consulta del médico para divertirnos luego en casa. Golpeó en la rodilla y ésta se movió rápidamente hacia delante y me reí.

Edward también se rió.

- Definitivamente, tu rodilla está perfectamente. No ha pasado nada. – concluyó.

Me dio la mano y me ayudó a bajar de la camilla. De un salto estaba de nuevo al lado de Edward.

- Ahora sentaos. Creo que tenéis que contarme unas cuantas cosas, ¿verdad? – el tono de impaciencia que había expresado me dio a entender que estaba preocupado.

- ¿Has leído el periódico de hoy? – le preguntó Edward.

- Sí. Si todo lo que he escuchado a través de la puerta es verdad, debemos de cuidarnos de esos nómadas. No queremos problemas con ellos, pero si hacen peligrar nuestra estancia aquí y la vida de los que están a nuestro alrededor debemos actuar. Y rápido.

- Los lobos ya se han encargado de la mujer. En el bosque de La Push había dos vampiros pero yo anoche vi a esos dos más uno. No te dije nada porque no esperaba que actuaran tan rápido. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a poder comentártelo. Por lo menos ahora solo quedan dos pero parecen fuertes. Me costó librarme de ellos anoche y además, su dieta no es precisamente vegetariana, como hemos podido comprobar.

Tragué hondo. Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso. Aunque en realidad puede que antes de saber de vampiros y hombres lobo, ya sucedían estas cosas. Siempre detrás de un velo de ignorancia.

- Pero eso no es todo… Alice ha tenido una visión y creo que está relacionada con lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué ha visto? – preguntó Carlisle inclinándose hacia delante en su silla.

- Vamos a tener una visita. Los Vulturis. – concluyó Edward.

Carlisle pareció empalidecer más de lo que ya estaba de por sí y yo no entendía por qué. ¿Quiénes eran los Vulturis?

- ¿Tanto caos han causado los nómadas que tienen que venir hasta aquí? – Carlisle se levantó paseando de un lado a otro.

- Planean hacernos una visita y lo peor es que no solo viene la guardia… Ellos vienen también, Aro, Cayo y Marco. – concluyó Edward.

- Vamos a casa. Debemos hablarlo con todos. – urgió Carlisle.

Edward se levantó de la silla y yo hice lo mismo. Estaba impaciente por saber quiénes eran esas personas y porqué eran un problema. Si venían a encargarse de los vampiros que habían matado a la chica, no serían tan malos, ¿verdad?

- Nos vemos allí. – le dijo Edward a Carlisle mientras me ayudaba a ir más rápido hasta el aparcamiento donde se encontraba el coche.

Entramos en el coche y Edward arrancó rápidamente. El cuentakilómetros llegó rápidamente a una velocidad extraordinaria cuando llegamos a la carretera.

- Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son los Vulturis? – pregunté sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

- Para que lo entiendas… son como la policía, pero de los vampiros. Se encargan de los vampiros que hacen que nuestra especie se vea descubierta.

- Por eso Carlisle decía lo del caos, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Y… 'se encargan de los vampiros' ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – creía tener una ligera idea.

- Bella, entiende que los vampiros tenemos que proteger nuestro secreto. Cuando los vampiros se exponen, los Vulturis, no pueden dejar que esto suceda. Su guardia se encarga de terminar con ellos.

- Pero… ¡pero yo sé vuestro secreto! No vendrán a por vosotros, ¿verdad? – pregunté asustada y sabiendo lo que podría suceder.

- Mm… - esperé unos cuantos segundos pero no continuó.

- ¿Mm? ¿Solo dices eso? – si no me decía mucho más no era muy seguro que supiera la respuesta.

- No lo sé Bella. Intentaremos arreglarlo todo, no te preocupes. Carlisle es un viejo conocido de los jefes Vulturis.

- ¿Aro, Cayo y Marco? – pregunté acabando de entender por qué se habían preocupado más cuando se habían nombrados esos tres nombres en la habitación.

- Sí.

Yo asentí y no dijimos nada más en el camino a la casa de Edward.

Llegamos hasta allí. Parecía mentira que la última vez que estuve aquí había sido la primera vez que había besado a Edward. Aunque no estoy segura de que eso se pudiera llamar beso. La fiesta, la fiesta había sido el principio de todo, pero al final me alegro de que hubiera sucedido de esa manera.

Entramos en la casa y parecía algo completamente distinto. Los muebles habían pasado a formar parte de la sala y ya no se encontraba el escenario donde me atreví a cantar una canción pero sí se encontraba la barra de bebidas apartada en el rincón.

Miré hacia las escaleras y vi a una mujer muy guapa que las bajaba. Parecía danzar en vez de estar bajando unas escaleras.

- Me alegro mucho de conocerte por fin, Bella. – me sonrió y yo me sonrojé. Terminó de bajar y me dio un tímido abrazo.

- Ella es mi madre, Esme. – me la presentó Edward.

- Yo también me alegro de conocerla, Señora Cullen.

- Oh, no, por favor, llámame Esme. – me dijo con su resplandeciente sonrisa ampliada.

- Claro, Esme. – y le devolví la sonrisa.

La puerta detrás de nosotros se abrió y por ella entraron Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

- ¡Hey Bella! – me saludó Emmett. Le conocí oficialmente en la fiesta y en seguida me cayó muy bien.

- Hola. – les saludé a todos.

Alice vino hasta mí dando saltos y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Alice… no puedo… respirar… - le dije casi ahogándome.

- Oh, lo siento Bella. Estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Te duele mucho? – me preguntó señalándome la mano.

- Ya no tanto, no te preocupes Alice. – le sonreí.

Vi como Carlisle se dirigía con paso apresurado hasta Esme y con susurros le comentó algunas cosas que yo no pude escuchar. En seguida Esme puso una cara de espanto y preocupación. Finalmente Carlisle se dio la vuelta y nos llamó.

- Vamos todos al salón. Tenemos que hablar.

La conversación fue más o menos como había sido en la consulta del Dr. Cullen. No hubo mucha información más salvo los detalles de la visión de Alice.

- ¿Nos puedes contar más detalles sobre la visión?

Alice cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

- Estamos todos aquí. También están los Vulturis.

- ¿Cuántos son? – preguntó Esme.

- Están Aro, Cayo y Marco. También parecen estar Jane, su hermano Alec, Félix, Dimitri y no parece que hayan más.

- ¡La guardia principal! – se asombró Rosalie.

- ¡Podemos con ellos! – levantó un puño Emmett.

- No se trata de que podamos o no con ellos. Se trata de porqué están aquí. Han venido a por los nómadas pero no sé qué les parecerá que Bella lo sepa todo de nosotros. – aclaró Edward.

La preocupación comenzó a inundarme y me faltaba la respiración. Pero poco a poco la inseguridad dio paso a la tranquilidad. No sabía de dónde podía proceder.

- No creo que podamos hacer nada con eso. Tendrás que llevártela el día que vengan y así no podrán saber nada. – dijo Carlisle.

- No creo que eso sea posible. – dijo Alice.

- ¿Y eso porqué? – pregunté yo sin poder aguantarme. Todos me miraron y me odié al haber preguntado eso.

- No hay tiempo. Los Vulturis ya están aquí.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nota: Hola a todos! Qué tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, porque de pronto tuve un ataque de inspiración y me salió en unas dos o tres horas. Así que aquí fresquito os lo he traído. Un beso y espero muchos reviews, eh?

LauraMasen


	19. Visita a lo Vulturi

Capítulo 19: Visita a lo Vulturi

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nota: Hola, hola, hola, hola!!! Qué tal estáis todos??? Primero de todo decir que lo siento. He estado muy pero que muy ocupada. Para los que leéis The Twilight ReWrite ya expliqué que el día 27 de septiembre tengo un examen realmente importante y estoy estudiando todos y cada uno de los días. Ahora son la 1 y 20 de la madrugada y estaba escribiendo para poder daros a vosotros la alegría de tener el capítulo 19!!

Espero que os guste.

También quiero daros las gracias por todos los reviews. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Pero no os preocupéis que parece que solo queda un capítulo y el epílogo :P

JaliceJalice  Siento haber tardado pero es que ya sabes, estudiar debe ser siempre lo más importante. De todas formas te respondo a tu pregunta, no les dio tiempo a escapar porque es lo que tenía que pasar, jajaja. Besos. Sigue dejando reviews que ya queda menos.

LuFer Gosh  Me alegro mucho de que tu guste mi fic. Me encanta cuando me decís eso!!! Jajaja. Me siento realizada :P Y otra vez digo que siento haber tardado. Besos. Y sigue dejando reviews.

Mechiikagome  Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que lo disfrutes. Besos. Y sigue dejando reviews.

Deniziithaw  Y de repente puum! Jajaja. Lo sientoooo!! Es que se supone que así deben de ser los capis, no? Que terminen con suspense, no crees? Jeje. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos. Y sigue dejando reviews.

Miadharu28  jeje, me alegro de que te gustara. Muchos besos. Deja revieeeeewwsss!!! Jejeje

Cayazly  jajajajajaja, ajajajajajaja que gracia! :P me encantó tu review, en serio, deja más de ese estilo, jajaja. Muchos besos.

EdwardKaname  Ya lo creo, condenados Vulturis, es que en seguida los ves, en seguida no los ves, así son :P Besos y que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo.

Serena Princesita Hale  Yep, jejeje, espero que te guste el siguiente capi. Besos y sigue dejado reviews. Siempre son bien recibidos.

Day-whitlock  Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Y yo creo que no eres rara porque te guste su amor, a quién de aquí no le gusta? Yo creo que a cualquier chica con sentido del romanticismo se muere por que su novio sea tan romántico como Edward, jajajaja. Bueno, por lo menos yo tengo suerte de que mi novio sea un bombonazo, mi chico guapo, jejeje. Weno, pues nada, espero que disfrutes el siguiente capi y deja reviews :P Besos

¡Disfrutad!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Cuando Alice dijo que ya estaban aquí, mi corazón dio un vuelco de 180 grados. Mi estómago se contrajo en un miedo que no había sentido en mi vida. Aunque lo cierto es que no sentía miedo por mí misma sino por las consecuencias que habría para los Cullen, y sobretodo para Edward, por mi culpa.

Parecía que fue ayer cuando conocí a Edward, y su rostro de odio me caló profundamente, provocando un dolor que hasta este momento no había notado. Pero todo cambió cuando nos convertimos en Romeo y Julieta. Solo esperaba que nuestra vida no fuera a acabar como su amor. Muerto por amarse demasiado.

Me giré para mirar el rostro de Edward. Un rostro inexpresable que podía descifrar en tan solo unos segundos mirándole. Sabía que debajo de esa fachada de seguridad, se escondía algo. Tal vez miedo o tal vez preocupación.

Todos estaban en silencio. No escuchaba absolutamente nada pero si Alice había dicho que ya se encontraban aquí, seguramente los habría visto en su mente y probablemente estarían apunto de llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Mis pensamientos dejaron de correr por mi mente, en pocos segundos, cuando mi corazón comenzó a bombear la sangre a una velocidad escandalosa al escuchar pasos por detrás de la puerta de la entrada.

Edward me miró y se acercó hasta mí. Y sin decir ninguna palabra me acarició el pelo y me cogió de la cintura. Se sentía tan bien y reconfortante. Aunque estuviera apunto de perder a mi amor o al menos me sentía como si fuera a pasar algo así.

Sin esperar a que tocaran a la puerta o entraran sin consentimiento, Carlisle se dirigió hacia la puerta y les abrió. Lo principal era no tener miedo de ellos. ¿Se podría negociar?

Tres rostros traslúcidos aparecieron por la puerta. Rostros blancos y con la sensación de ser más duros que el propio mármol me miraron fijamente. Tras ellos, aparecieron más vampiros. Después Edward me puso detrás de él mientras sentía como los músculos de su brazo se tensaban bajo mi mano.

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Carlisle. – habló el que se encontraba en medio de la marcha. Alejó su vista de mí y yo me sentí realmente agradecida. Sentía como los ojos rojos de los vampiros perforaran mi mente mientras un dolor punzante la atravesaba. Pero me concentré en una seguridad que no sabía que podría tener, y el dolor desapareció.

- No estoy seguro de que podamos decir lo mismo, Aro. – replicó Carlisle. – Preferiría que nos dejáramos de formalismos y dijeras por qué has decidido visitarnos. – El que respondía por nombre de Aro bajó su sonrisa y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Como sabrás, unos vampiros traspasaron la línea y se dejaron ver. No podíamos consentirlo. – Contestó – decidimos pasar a visitarte después de arreglarlo para informar, ya que este parece ser vuestro territorio temporal. Pero nos sorprendió realmente el olor tan fuerte que captamos. – y volvió su rostro hacia mí. Edward me mantenía apretada contra su dura espalda.

Noté como el resto también se tensaba. Me sentí alagada de que los demás se sintieran preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarme, o por lo menos es lo que parecía. Y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Edward gruñó y todos le miramos.

- Sabéis que habéis quebrantado la principal regla. ¿Tenéis alguna escusa? – preguntó el que estaba a la derecha.

- Cayo, - llamó Carlisle. Éste le miró. – nosotros no le dijimos nada. Por lo tanto, las reglas no se han roto.

- ¡Pero podríais haberlo solucionado fácilmente! – gritó esta vez el que estaba en el lado izquierdo.

- Nuestro método de solucionar las cosas no es el mismo que el vuestro, Marco. – soltó Edward sin miedo a represalias.

- Lo descubrí yo sola. No tenéis por qué castigarles a ellos. – dije intentando salir de detrás de la espalda de Edward. Pero éste me mantenía pegada detrás. Pero después sentí sus miradas apuñalarme duramente mientras el miedo volvía a apoderarse de mí y mi corazón saltaba a una gran velocidad.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas que lo vea por mí mismo, querida? – Aro me habló mientras levantaba su mano. Edward afianzaba su agarre sin dejarme salir.

- Es inmune a mi don, es muy posible que lo sea también del tuyo. – habló Edward.

- Mmm, interesante… - Aro se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando.

- Preferiría que no pensaras eso ni por un momento. – habló Edward con una voz demandante.

Una chica rubia con cara de niña buena se adelantó desde la guardia. Su rostro parecía enfadado. Apreté mi mano en el brazo de Edward. Y entonces ella comenzó a poner una sonrisa demasiado siniestra. Pocos segundos después su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de incredulidad y se acercó poco a poco a Aro, y tomándole la mano, Aro comenzó a sonreír.

- Vaya, vaya, Edward, ¿has desarrollado nuevos poderes? – preguntó con una sonrisa tan increíblemente encantadora que daba miedo.

- ¿Nuevos poderes? – esta vez Edward se sorprendió. – No lo creo.

- Oh, sí. Debe ser la pequeña escudo. – contestó Aro mirándome descaradamente. ¿Escudo? ¿Qué quería decir?

- ¿Escudo? – preguntó Carlisle, mientras se lo agradecía silenciosamente por preguntar lo que yo me estaba preguntando.

- No lo puedo saber con exactitud si no me dejan tocarla. – dijo mirando a Edward. De pronto una valentía apareció de la nada y deseaba hacer lo posible para salvar a los Cullen. Intenté quitar a Edward de en medio pero era como intentar quitar a una montaña del suelo. Imposible.

- Edward – susurré. Y sin decir una palabra, pensé "Que quien dirige mi rumbo, guíe mi nave."

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente se apartó y me llevó hasta donde se encontraba Aro. Éste respiró profundamente.

- Oh, querida. Hueles maravillosamente bien. – dijo. Y Edward resopló detrás de mí.

- ¿Debería de decir gracias? – contesté un poco más insegura.

- Tan solo permíteme tu mano – dijo Aro.

Levanté la mano buena lentamente. Después sequé todo posible sudor de mi mano en la ropa que llevaba puesta e intentando por todo lo posible hacer que no temblara mi mano, la alcé difícilmente. Y se la di.

Su fría mano era aún más fría de lo que era la de Edward. Y no se sentía tan reconfortante. Tras segundos de espera, habló.

- Parece que mi teoría es cierta. Habéis encontrado un poderoso escudo. Tiene su mente realmente protegida contra invasiones. Ni siquiera yo he podido indagar en sus pensamientos. Me pregunto si ahora que no te toca el escudo, podré leer tu mente… - dijo esto mirando a Edward. Éste volvió a cogerme de la cintura y me acercó hasta él.

Después me soltó y comenzó a andar de nuevo hasta Aro. Y le dio la mano. Tras segundos de interminable silencio, Edward se soltó del agarre de Aro.

- Interesante. – y sonrió dirigiéndose a todos. – Sería un desperdicio acabar con un ser tan valioso, teniendo el poderoso don incluso siendo humana, pero sigo pensando que castigar a los quebrantadores de reglas o limpiar el estropicio sigue siendo nuestro cometido. Es una pena que tengamos que deshacernos de un ser tan valioso querida. – dijo esta vez mirándome a mí.

- Yo no voy a decírselo a nadie, de verdad. – dije casi suplicando.

- ¿Entonces prefieres que castiguemos a los quebrantadores de la ley? – dijo sardónicamente.

- ¡No! – gemí.

- Querida mía, entonces solo me queda una opción. Solo los vampiros pueden saber nuestro secreto, ¿preferirías convertirte en uno de los nuestros?

Me quedé con la boca abierta pero no pude decir nada. La sorpresa que me produjo esa pregunta fue realmente inquietante. En realidad en ningún momento me había detenido a pensar que yo podría convertirme en alguien como Edward, pero… ¿no sería eso lo mejor que podría hacer en mi vida para vivir por siempre con él?

- Tu silencio es bastante argumentador. – dijo acercándose a mí, momento en que Alice se le acercó y aquél paró sus pasos.

- Aro, conoces mi poder, yo lo he visto. El futuro de Bella se encuentra con nosotros. – dijo Alice. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Cómo podría convertirme en vampiro? En realidad nunca le había preguntado a Edward cómo se conseguía. Ni siquiera si quería que lo fuera.

Aro alargó su mano y Alice le dio la suya. Un minuto después Aro sonrió y miró a Edward.

- ¿Tú que piensas de todo esto? ¿Será uno de los vuestros? – Miré a Edward esperando ver cualquier signo en su rostro que me diera su respuesta pero él simplemente agachó su cabeza y no dijo nada.

- Lo que él diga no importa, mis visiones te lo han mostrado todo. Y éstas nunca mienten. La decisión de Edward por amar a Bella ha hecho que ese futuro sea posible.

- Bueno… - continuó Aro. – Si son seguras tus visiones, deberé fiarme de ti, por el momento. Pero no tengáis por segura mi decisión de irme de aquí, porque mandaré a mi guardia en búsqueda de su futuro escudo, y prometo que si no lo encuentro, nuestra visita no será tan agradable como la de hoy.

La chica con rostro de niña buena me miró de manera fulminante mientras los otros miembros Vulturi olisqueaban el aire a mi alrededor haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

EDWARD POV

Cuando Alice dijo que ya estaban aquí, me sentí morir, otra vez. Esta vez podía sentir como el corazón se me salía del pecho aunque sin latidos. Todos los latidos que yo no podía tener, se habían sumado a los de Bella, provocando una taquicardia realmente nerviosa que procedía de su cuerpo.

No tenía miedo por nosotros, Bella era mi única preocupación. Llevaba tan poco tiempo con ella y la amaba con tanta intensidad que me resultaba difícil de imaginar que no pudiera estar por más tiempo a su lado. Aunque estaba claro que mi muerte sería mucho más dulce que la de ella, no podía pensar qué ocurriría si yo muriera y ella se quedara sola sin la protección que yo pudiese brindarle. Estaba claro que los Vulturi no la dejarían con vida después de matarnos.

El silencio había inundado el salón. Por lo menos para oídos humanos. Los ensordecedores ruidos de las ramas de los árboles al ser tocados por las capas de los Vulturis ensordecían mis oídos mientras la preocupación hacía mella en mí.

El bombeo del corazón de Bella comenzó a fluir con mayor brusquedad y no pude evitar acercarme a ella sigilosamente y mirarla con todo el amor que pude mostrar a través de mi miedo. Miré su precioso pelo castaño que resplandecía con brillo y no pude evitar tocarlo. Era tan suave como brillante. La cogí de la cintura acercándola más a mí, deseando quedarme así por siempre pero debía de estar atento a los pensamientos de los Vulturi que se acercaban realmente interesados por el olor que habían captado a mitad de camino.

¿Así que en un principio no venían por Bella? Si tan solo no la hubiera traído a casa, nos las habríamos arreglado como cualquier visita normal de invitados. Invitados no tan normales.

Carlisle fue a abrir la puerta. Aro, Cayo y Marco aparecieron, tan blancos como siempre por el marco de la gran puerta de la entrada. Tras ellos, los rostros de Jane, Dimitri, Félix y Alec resplandecían de pura excitación por el olor deliciosamente captado. Sus pensamientos fluían con demasiada alegría hacia el olor de Bella y solo pude intentar opacarlo poniéndola detrás de mí y salvarla de ellos.

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Carlise. – dijo Aro. Su pensamiento no decía eso precisamente. Podría parecer una gran formalidad pero le interesaba en gran demasía el olor humano y delicioso. Miré con odio a Alec, al saber que había intentado utilizar sus poderes contra Bella. Pero sonreí imperceptiblemente al ver que era tan inmune como a mi poder.

- No estoy seguro de que podamos decir lo mismo, Aro. – replicó Carlisle. – Preferiría que nos dejáramos de formalismos y dijeras por qué has decidido visitarnos. – La sonrisa de Aro decayó, mostrando exactamente del humor con el que se sentía en ese momento. Después comenzó a hablar otra vez.

- Como sabrás, unos vampiros traspasaron la línea y se dejaron ver. No podíamos consentirlo. – Contestó – decidimos pasar a visitarte después de arreglarlo para informar, ya que este parece ser vuestro territorio temporal. – Por supuesto que lo habían arreglado, pero no de la forma en la que deberían haberlo hecho. Ni en todos los sueños del mundo uno podría creer que para arreglarlo, uno mate al malo, pero también mate al bueno. Habían conseguido matar a los tres aunque también habían decidido callar al pobre chico que lo había visto todo. ¿Qué ser tan cruel podría hacer eso? - Pero nos sorprendió realmente el olor tan fuerte que captamos. – continuó mientras miraba a mi Bella. La volví a apretar contra mi espalda al sentir su ligero deseo por la sangre de mi novia. Gruñí al notar que su deseo acrecentaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Bella.

- Sabéis que habéis quebrantado la principal regla. ¿Tenéis alguna escusa? – preguntó Cayo. Su rostro serio mostraba el poco sentido del humor que tenía al saber que Bella lo sabía todo sobre los vampiros.

- Cayo, - llamó Carlisle. Éste le miró. – nosotros no le dijimos nada. Por lo tanto, las reglas no se han roto.

- ¡Pero podríais haberlo solucionado fácilmente! – esta vez gritó Marco.

- Nuestro método de solucionar las cosas no es el mismo que el vuestro, Marco. – solté calmadamente al recordar cómo habían solucionado el tema de hoy con el chico que había visto a los vampiros.

- Lo descubrí yo sola. No tenéis por qué castigarles a ellos. – escuché decir a mi Bella desde detrás mientras sentía como sus pequeñas débiles manos intentaban apartarme de delante.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas que lo vea por mí mismo, querida? – le preguntó Aro a Bella levantando su mano. Sabía que eso no le haría ningún daño pero no quería dejar que se alejara de mí. No me fiaba de nadie, así que afiancé mi agarre y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para no dejarla escapar.

- Es inmune a mi don, es muy posible que lo sea también del tuyo.

- Mmm, interesante… - Aro se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar "¿Será un gran don que se podría mejorar siendo vampiro?"

- Preferiría que no pensaras eso ni por un momento. – le demandé sin querer pensar en Bella siendo un monstruo como yo. Ver como perdía ese perfecto color y su piel delicada.

En el momento en que Jane lo pensó, sabía qué es lo que iba a ocurrir. Me preparé mentalmente para el doloroso momento pero lo único que sentí fue la fuerza que intentaba aplicarme Bella en el brazo. Cuando vi que el rostro de Jane se convertía en uno de incredulidad, pensé que me había salvado de una terrible tortura sin saber cómo. La sonrisa de Aro cuando leyó los pensamientos de Jane, se acrecentó al pensar en el gran poder que parecía pensar que yo había desarrollado. Ya le interesaba con gran intensidad mi poder en su guardia, y si le sumábamos otro más poderoso, sería una gran adquisición.

- Vaya, vaya, Edward, ¿has desarrollado nuevos poderes? – me preguntó poniendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

- ¿Nuevos poderes? – la verdad es que estaba un poco sorprendido de su hilo de interpretación pero lo cierto es que no sabía cómo me había salvado de la tortura de Jane. - No lo creo.

- Oh, sí. Debe ser la pequeña escudo. – contestó Aro volviéndose para mirar a Bella y yo la miré otra vez sin saber qué pensar. ¿Sería un escudo por lo que era inmune a mi don? ¿Algo tan fácil pero realmente poderoso?

- ¿Escudo? – preguntó entonces Carlisle sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Aro.

- No lo puedo saber con exactitud si no me dejan tocarla. – volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí. Sus pensamientos me pedían permiso para poder probar el escudo de Bella pero seguía teniendo miedo. Su sangre les resultaba realmente deliciosa al olor y tampoco es que les interesara una vida culpable o una vida inocente con la que acabar. Los empujones de Bella eran notables, pero sería como intentar llevar la montaña hasta Mahoma.

- Edward – escuché susurrar a Bella. Entonces lo escuché. Su hermosa voz salía de su mente sin abrir la boca una sola vez. "Que quien dirige mi rumbo, guíe mi nave."

Romeo y Julieta, ya lo sabía. Podía leer sus pensamientos cuando era de ese modo y sabía qué es lo que quería decir con ello. Los segundos que tardé en reaccionar se hicieron polvo cuando finalmente me aparté dejándole actuar. La respiración profunda de Aro me inquietó más de lo debido.

- Oh, querida. Hueles maravillosamente bien. – resoplé. ¿De verdad no podía guardárselo para sus adentros?

- ¿Debería de decir gracias? – contestó Bella con un poco de sentido del humor. Sentido del humor que en estos momentos no podría salirme ni aunque quisiera.

- Tan solo permíteme tu mano – le dijo.

Tras unos interminables segundos de espera en los que Aro sostenía la mano de Bella y no veía absolutamente nada, habló.

- Parece que mi teoría es cierta. Habéis encontrado un poderoso escudo. Tiene su mente realmente protegida contra invasiones. Ni siquiera yo he podido indagar en sus pensamientos. Me pregunto si ahora que no te toca el escudo, podré leer tu mente… - dijo esto mirándome de nuevo. Volví a coger a Bella apretándola contra mí. La separación por segundos que habíamos tenido fue interminable, pero otra vez debía de soltarle para que Aro comprobara si lo que había sucedido antes era a causa del escudo de Bella. No quería admitirlo, pero yo también me sentía intrigado.

Lo vio todo, desde que conocí a Bella, cuando la miré de esa manera en la cafetería, cuando le canté en la fiesta, cuando me besó fugazmente en los labios aquel mismo día, cuando me contó que había descubierto lo que yo era mientras deliraba presa de la fiebre, cuando le declaré que la amaba… No quería que siguiera mirando y agradecí mentalmente que soltara mi mano.

- Interesante. – y sonrió dirigiéndose a todos. – Sería un desperdicio acabar con un ser tan valioso, teniendo el poderoso don incluso siendo humana, pero sigo pensando que castigar a los quebrantadores de reglas o limpiar el estropicio sigue siendo nuestro cometido. Es una pena que tengamos que deshacernos de un ser tan valioso querida. – Sabía que en estos momentos solo estaba jugando con nuestras decisiones. En realidad no iba a desperdiciar la vida de Bella, cómo él lo decía, un poderoso ser valioso, ni tampoco iba a deshacerse de nosotros, los Cullen, siendo que conocía a Carlisle desde hace mucho tiempo y queriéndonos a Alice y a mí dentro de su guardia.

- Yo no voy a decírselo a nadie, de verdad. – suplicó Bella creyendo que nos iban a matar.

- ¿Entonces prefieres que castiguemos a los quebrantadores de la ley? – dijo sardónicamente. No me gustaba como se estaba dirigiendo a Bella. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y los ojos brillantes mostraban que pronto lloraría.

- ¡No! – gimió entonces.

- Querida mía, entonces solo me queda una opción. Solo los vampiros pueden saber nuestro secreto, ¿preferirías convertirte en uno de los nuestros? - ¡No! Gemí entonces mentalmente. Sabía que esa debería ser una buena opción para Bella al haberse enamorado de un vampiro como yo, pero no soy egoísta y no quiero que pierda su alma por mi culpa.

El silencio de Bella me hizo saber que tampoco quería convertirse en alguien como yo. En momentos como este, deseaba saber qué es lo que pasaba por esa mente.

- Tu silencio es bastante argumentador. – le dijo Aro pero entonces Alice se le acercó.

- Aro, conoces mi poder, yo lo he visto. El futuro de Bella se encuentra con nosotros. – dijo Alice. Ya había visto esas visiones casi antes de empezar con Bella y sabía que sucederían tarde o temprano. Estaba claro que haría lo que fuera porque no fuera así.

Aro y Alice se dieron las manos y las imágenes que ya vi hace unos días volvieron a impactarme igual que en aquel momento. El dolor de esas visiones por ver cómo Bella sufría al ser convertida, me dejaban peor de lo que ya me sentía por querer que Bella estuviese conmigo para siempre. Después sentí la mirada de Aro.

- ¿Tú que piensas de todo esto? ¿Será uno de los vuestros? – No podía responder. Al menos todavía no estaba preparado para saberlo. Por una parte deseaba estar junto a Bella eternamente. ¿Cómo sería mantener un amor eternamente y que nunca muriese? Alice me salvó de contestar.

- Lo que él diga no importa, mis visiones te lo han mostrado todo. Y éstas nunca mienten. La decisión de Edward por amar a Bella ha hecho que ese futuro sea posible.

- Bueno… - continuó Aro. – Si son seguras tus visiones, deberé fiarme de ti, por el momento. Pero no tengáis por segura mi decisión de irme de aquí, porque mandaré a mi guardia en búsqueda de su futuro escudo, y prometo que si no lo encuentro, nuestra visita no será tan agradable como la de hoy.

Sabía que volverían, no sería una visita agradable en ese momento, pero seguramente una pronta visita para ellos sería dentro de 50 años y en ese momento, podría haber salvado a Bella escondiéndola o… no sé… ¿podría vivir sin ella conmigo? La amaba demasiado para saber la respuesta.

Aro, Cayo y Marco se dieron la vuelta y salieron rápidamente de la casa. La amenaza que había proferido Aro se había estancado en mi mente haciendo que poco a poco me diera cuenta de que tendría que decidir si Bella se iba a quedar conmigo para siempre o dejarla que muriera de viejecita en su cama en brazos de otro hombre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nota: ¿qué os ha parecido? Tell me tell me. Venga, necesito reviews. Quiero que sea una historia con muchos reviews y por lo menos con un review de cada personita que lee la historia llegaríamos a una super super cifra muy chula! Espero que los reviews abunden en mi bandeja de entrada cuando me conecte mañana por la mañana. Ahora son la 1 y media de la madrugada. Espero que en 11 horas más o menos que me pueda conectar, hayáis dejado muuuuuuuchooooss reviews!! Jajajaja. Besos

LauraMasen


	20. Cuenta atrás para la decisión

Capítulo 20: Cuenta atrás para la decisión

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Perdonad por la espera, pero ahora os traigo un capítulo más largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Y por favor, ya que estamos acabando el fic, necesito más reviews!! Porfi porfi porfi! Necesito más para sentirme mejor y poder seguir teniendo buenas ideas para el final.

Bueno, de todas formas quería dar las gracias a las personas que me escriben reviews y también a las que disfrutan del fic aunque no lo dejen (y espero que en algún momento dejen reviews para saber cosillas de si les gusta y tal).

Doy gracias personalmente a las personas que han dejado review en el capítulo 19, que son: Serena Princesita Hale, EdwardKaname, deeliilaah, mechiikagome, deniziithaw, Itzel, LuFer Gosh, yiyielo, frances-k, miadharu28 y cayazly.

Pues solo quería que me digáis si os gusta el capítulo 20. Espero que sí. Un besote bien grande.

Disfrutad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BELLA POV

Cuando las últimas figuras desaparecieron por la puerta de la casa de la familia Cullen, me sentí aliviada, pero el tenso silencio que se había formado con la despedida de la visita, hacía que los nervios se me pusieran de punta. ¿No sería una grandísima idea poder convertirme en uno de ellos? Es decir, no lo había pensado, tampoco llevaba tanto tiempo con Edward como para haber pensado en ello seriamente, pero este era el momento. En realidad no tenía mucho que pensar. Uno se hace esas preguntas que cambian tu vida para siempre. ¿Le quieres? Sí. ¿Quieres estar con él para toda la eternidad? Sí. ¿Le amas lo suficiente para arriesgar una vida normal y no crecer como cualquier otro ser humano? ¡DIOS SÍ! Le quería, le amaba… le amo con todo mi corazón. Veo esos ojos serios y tristes que no se pueden esconder de mi escrutinio y siento que mi corazón se parte a pedazos. ¿En qué estará pensando? El silencio me mata. Siento que el toque de mi piel contra su piel no es rechazado, por lo que no siente aversión hacia mí por provocar peligro hacia su familia. Por Dios, Edward, dime qué estás pensando. ¿Qué ocurre por tu mente? Te quiero, te amo, te adoro, por favor respóndeme. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Pensaba profundamente mientras acariciaba el antebrazo de Edward y su silencio me calaba los huesos y el corazón, más de lo que me pudiera calar alguna vez su piel helada.

Deseaba unirme a él para toda la vida, la eternidad… lo que fuera. No deseaba envejecer mientras Edward se quedaba hermoso y perfecto para siempre. Esos ojos tristes me enseñan algo, no sé el qué, pero las señales mostradas no son buenas. ¿Qué ocurrirá por su mente?

Un movimiento rápido de Edward volteándose me despejó la mente de todos mis pensamientos. Una ligera caricia en la mejilla me mostró que no sentía ningún rechazo hacia mí y en parte me sentí más que aliviada, aunque todavía quería saber si Edward deseaba que fuera como él. En ningún momento habíamos hablado del tema pero en los momentos en que hablamos sobre su condición, me dio a entender que creía que era un monstruo. Si pensara eso, ¿querría que yo me convirtiera en lo mismo que él? Tengo la terrible sensación de que no va a ser tan fácil como pienso.

- Edward… - le susurré y rápidamente elevó su vista hacia la mía y me permití mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa para que relajara su rostro tenso.

- Vamos. – me dijo sin más cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome en dirección contraria de la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté sorprendida por que no habláramos junto con todos los demás.

- Hay cosas de las que hablar. – tragué profundamente y con dificultad al ver lo difícil que sería la conversación. Edward, ¿quieres que me convierta en vampiro? No. Boom. ¡Bomba va! ¿Bella, crees que sucederá de esa manera? Sí, al menos espero que no sea tan directo.

Seguí sus pasos mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. Había estado dos veces en esa casa, contando con esta, y nunca había traspasado la barrera de las escaleras. Evidentemente, estarían las habitaciones. Aunque… si los vampiros no dormían… Bueno… seguramente tendrían otros sentimientos y satisfacciones que tenían los humanos, ¿verdad? Si Edward se había enamorado de mí, el amor, sentimiento profundo que manifiesta un ser humano por otro ser de su misma especie, debería de poder sentir otros como el deseo, ¿no?

Recordé que Edward era el único que no había tenido pareja. Esme y Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, todos constituían parejas que seguramente sentirían deseo entre ellos. ¿Edward sentiría eso por mí?

Bella, tonta… ¿Qué haces pensando en esas cosas? Deberías estar pensando en que no te deje y sobretodo deseándolo. ¿Sería capaz de dejarme para que no me convirtiera en uno de los suyos y así creciera como el resto de los seres humanos? Sí, creo que sería capaz.

Caminamos por un pasillo largo que desembocaba en un par de puertas. Los cuadros de paisajes en las paredes no eran para nada grotescos y el paisaje que se divisaba en cada uno de ellos, mostraba una luz primaveral a través de las flores de los prados.

Edward abrió la puerta del fondo y entré en un espacio al que no se puede describir ni como moderno, ni como antiguo. ¿Cómo se podía describir un lugar en que los objetos parecen sacados de distintas épocas? Había aparatos de música modernos, tocadiscos y gramófonos. Instrumentos musicales de lugares lejanos aunque no instrumentos actuales. Un gran ventanal con las puertas abiertas se hallaba al final de la habitación mostrando el bosque que había alrededor de la casa. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta del gran espacio que tenía la habitación. No tenía cama. Era comprensible que si un vampiro no podía dormir, no necesitara cama.

Me di la vuelta para ver el rostro de Edward. Continuaba mirando al suelo y sabía que sus pensamientos corrían libremente por su mente, sin dejar de maquinarse historias para no dormir.

Levantó una mano y me mostró el sillón que se encontraba casi en una esquina de la misma habitación. Fui hacia allí y me senté insegura. Edward me siguió pero no se sentó a mi lado.

El silencio se sucedió después. Decidí comenzar.

- ¿Qué crees que va a suceder ahora? – le dije apretándome las manos una contra la otra en signo de nervios. Sentí que su mirada subía hacia la mía y sus labios formaron una mueca.

- ¿Qué quieres que suceda, Bella? – No quería decirme lo que pensaba. Quería saber primero mi parte. Eso mostraba sus dudas. Sus pensamientos iban por carriles muy separados. Distintas vías de pensamiento contradictorias.

- No quiero morir sin ti a mi lado. – le dije. No estaba segura de haberme expresado bien. Por eso quise añadir más. Antes me interrumpió.

- Si murieras iría contigo. – Me levanté y pasé mis manos por sus fuertes brazos.

- No quería decir eso. Además, ¿crees que yo me sentiría bien que te suicidaras porque yo hubiera muerto? ¿Crees que sería algo coherente, Edward? ¿Qué pensarías tú si murieras y después yo me suicidaría? – su silencio siguió a mis preguntas. Pero sus ojos me miraron fijamente con amor.

- Te quiero Edward, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Quiero convertirme.

- ¿De verdad quieres renunciar a tu vida humana? – preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

- Si eso significa que estaremos siempre juntos, me dan igual las consecuencias.

- No verías a tu madre, no verías a tu padre. No más amigos. Creo que no lo has pensado del todo bien, Bella.

- Sí lo he pensado. Será duro, lo sé. Pero no será para siempre, ¿Verdad? Algún momento podré volver a ver a mis padres.

- Pasarían años antes de que pudieras estar de nuevo con ellos. La tentación de un vampiro recién nacido es muy dolorosa. No podrías resistirte a su sangre y morirían.

Agaché la cabeza pero asentí.

- Me da igual no verlos nunca más. – dije comenzando a llorar. – Te quiero a ti. Quiero estar contigo. Es lo único que me importa.

- Bella, no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. – sentí su tristeza y desesperación. – No quiero que pierdas tu alma por convertirte en esto. No serás nunca más la misma.

- ¿Es por eso? ¿Es eso, verdad? No quieres que pierda mi alma. – Él asintió. Entonces sonreí. – Edward, mi amor, - le dije posando mis manos en sus mejillas. – ¿Tú me quieres?

- Sí, te amo. – contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Y crees que un ser sin alma es capaz de tener un sentimiento tan fuerte? ¿Crees que yo podría sentirme así, - le posé su mano sobre mi corazón. – por un ser sin alma? ¿Qué crees que es el alma, Edward? – inquirí. – El alma es un cúmulo de nuestros sentimientos. El amor, el odio, el cariño… Todo eso junto que cuando morimos, se recoge pedacito a pedacito en un lugar al que muchos llaman cielo. Entonces ese cuerpo sí que no tiene alma. Tú si tienes, mi amor. Por supuesto que tienes alma. Moriste pero tu cuerpo no dejó que el alma se escapara, querías amar, querías sentir, querías vivir. El alma no se puede escapar de una mente que quiere todo eso.

Vi que los ojos de Edward se abrían ligeramente con sorpresa por mi perorata y deseaba fervientemente que hubieran surtido efecto mis razones.

- ¿Vas a convertirme? – le pregunté esperando unos segundos. Sentí que él suspiraba.

- No lo sé. – contestó por fin. – Tienes unas buenas razones y me encantaría estar contigo por toda la eternidad. Amarte, besarte, acariciarte. Vivir contigo sin tener oportunidad de hacerte daño.

- Edward, mírame. – le obligué a mirarme. – Si no me conviertes serán más las desventajas que las propias ventajas. ¿Qué crees que harán los Vulturi si vuelven y me encuentran siendo humana? Me matarán. Ya oíste lo que dijeron. Querían que me convirtiera en una de vosotros o moriría. Tarde o temprano moriré Edward. Y si es cierto que vendrán a ver los progresos, moriré más temprano que tarde.

- Lo sé. – contestó al fin. – Pero no vendrán hasta dentro de bastantes años. Puedes seguir siendo humana y vivir como tal.

- No. No quiero seguir siendo humana. Una humana no puede estar contigo. Todavía tienes problemas para besarme. Todavía tienes problemas con mi sangre. Yo también quiero besarte, yo también quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, que no puedo hacer siendo humana. ¿Crees que me gustaría envejecer sin estar a tu lado? Si tu no envejeces, pues yo tampoco.

- ¿Crees que podrías darme un par de años de margen? – preguntó cediendo.

- ¿Cuántos? – pregunté sin fiarme demasiado.

- ¿5 ó 6 años?

- No. – contesté rotundamente. – Es demasiado tiempo Edward. Puedo esperar hasta que termine el instituto pero más tiempo es imposible. Entiéndeme por favor.

- No… no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.

- Edward, por favor. ¿Me quieres, no? ¿No quieres vivir conmigo por siempre? No pienses ahora en tonterías que no vienen al caso. Respóndete esas preguntas y si son afirmativas no tienes que pensarte nada. Quiero ser como tú. Quiero tener las mismas experiencias que tú. Pasar mi eternidad contigo y quererte para siempre.

- Te quiero, quiero vivir contigo para siempre. Pero no dejo de pensar en las cosas que perderás por mi culpa.

- Eres un testarudo, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué tal si te doy un tiempo para pensártelo? Como… como hasta después de que actuemos en Romeo y Julieta.

- Bien. – contestó y puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y acercándome a él me besó.

Le respondí al beso profundamente. Como deseaba hacer desde siempre. Y poniendo los brazos en su nuca le besaba fervientemente. Poco tardó en separarse de mí poniendo distancia entre los dos. Pero yo no quería separarme y volví a adelantarme y besarle de nuevo.

Él sorprendido me besó de nuevo y aunque intentaba no dejarse llevar, fallaba estrepitosamente.

En menos de un segundo me hallaba en el sofá con Edward besándome provocando que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

El sofá de poco más de una plaza era bastante cómodo pero no tanto como para besarnos de esa manera y pronto comencé a sentir un ligero dolor de espalda. Rompí el beso y vi su mirada hambrienta. No de deseo por mi sangre, ya que sus ojos seguían tan dorados como siempre, sino de deseo por mí misma. Me produjo un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago que nunca había sentido y deseé estar todavía más cerca de Edward de lo que había estado antes.

Me levanté del sofá sin dejar que él se levantara y volví a sentarme sobre él. Milésimas de segundo después continuábamos besándonos con pasión. Una pasión que no habíamos sentido hasta ahora. Sentí calor, mucho calor y deseo de ver a Edward. De verle sin camiseta. Ver su pecho desnudo y perfecto. Lo toqué por encima de la camiseta mientras movía las caderas por encima de él. Su pequeño jadeo me encantó y mi respiración se volvió mucho más jadeante.

- Espera… espera Bella. – escuché a Edward que paraba de besarme intentando calmarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- No es seguro. Puedo hacerte daño. – dijo serio.

- No lo creo. – contesté sonriendo y pasando un dedo por la superficie de los botones de su camisa.

- Como yo deseo estar contigo, nadie lo desea. Créeme Bella. Pero… podría hacer mucha fuerza y matarte en cuestión de segundos.

- Entonces conviérteme. Si me conviertes ya no seré débil. Si me conviertes podremos hacer lo que queramos. Estar juntos para siempre sin miedo a que me hagas daño.

- ¿No me habías dado tiempo? – me preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Bueno… sí, pero… ¡Edward, no seas así! Si empiezas algo tienes que terminarlo. – entonces se rió.

- No podemos, mi amor. Relájate y se te pasará.

- ¿A ti también se te pasará tan rápido? – pregunté irónicamente.

- No lo creo. – Entonces sonreí. Me senté en una pose más cómoda sin tener tanto contacto con nuestros cuerpos y miré hacia el frente de la habitación comenzando a respirar profundamente en busca de oxígeno.

Intenté evocar recuerdos a mi mente para intentar quitar el exceso de excitación que se había instalado en mi cuerpo y funcionó. Recordé la conversación de los Vulturi, y sobretodo lo que dijeron acerca de que yo era especial. Que tenía un poder. ¿Un escudo, habían dicho?

- Edward… - llamé y él me miró. – ¿El escudo es la razón por la que no puedes leer mi mente? – Sentí que se tensaba y tardaba algunos segundos de más en contestar.

- Eso creo. – contestó al fin.

- Y… ¿puedo proteger a quien quiera con él? – pregunté.

- No estoy seguro. No es común que los dones aparezcan en los humanos. Como dijo Aro, si alguna vez te conviertes en una de los nuestros tu poder será realmente poderoso.

- Oh… ¿Y por qué puedes leer algunos de mis pensamientos? – recordé los de Romeo y Julieta.

- Tengo una teoría. Creo que si es un escudo, tal y como ha dicho Aro, puedes moverlo de tu mente en determinados momentos, al tener la voluntad para ello.

- Y yo quiero que escuches mis pensamientos.

- Eso es.

- Es bonito que puedas escuchar esos. Romántico.

- Definitivamente, sería mucho mejor si pudiera escucharlos todos. No me pillarías tanto por sorpresa, créeme.

- Bueno… no lo creo. A veces es bueno tener intimidad. – pausó. – De todas formas no es un escudo solo a mi don. Te protegió de los poderes de Jane y de Alec.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunté.

- Los gemelos. Los rubios que iban a los lados de Aro, Cayo y Marco. Jane tiene un poder parecido a la tortura. Te hace creer que sientes un dolor intenso por todo el cuerpo, y en verdad lo sientes.

- Es horrible.

- Sí. Lo es. Alec es todo lo contrario. Te hace que no sientas nada. Nada en absoluto. Ni ves, ni oyes, ni hueles, ni sientes. Nada. En una pelea es bastante práctico. Por lo que creo que podría ser el más peligroso.

- Creo que sentí algo. – dije recordando las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza. – La cabeza me dolía pero no sabía qué era. Me concentré y el dolor desapareció. Lo tomé por nada.

- No lo sé. Podría ser de eso o no.

- Ah ha. – asentí. – Cuando sea vampiro sabremos más sobre mi poder.

- Sí. – contestó agachando la cabeza.

- Por cierto, queda poco tiempo para la obra. ¿Te apetece ensayar algo? No has ensayado ninguna parte que no sea con Julieta. Quiero ver una escena. – Edward sonrió.

- ¿Cuál quieres ver?

- Mmm. – pensé.

- Un momento. Alice quiere que vayas. – me señaló a la puerta. Segundos después se escuchó dos golpecitos.

Edward abrió.

- ¡Hola! – saludó la pequeña Alice dando saltitos. – Bella, ¿puedes venir un momentito? Tengo algo que enseñarte.

- ¿No puedes enseñárselo luego? ¿Qué es tan secreto que ni siquiera puedes pensarlo? – le preguntó Edward con semblante extrañado.

- Es una sorpresa y necesito a Bella. – Se acercó hasta mí y tiró de mi brazo.

- ¡Luego vuelvo! – le dije a Edward mientras era arrastrada hasta la habitación de Alice.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra estar escuchando! – le gritó segundos antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Bueno, me alegro mucho de que estés bien Alice, pero… ¿qué quieres? ¿qué prisas son esas por sacarme del cuarto de Edward?

- Te gustará, te gustará. – y comenzó a rebuscar entre la ropa de su armario hasta encontrar un camisón que llegaba hasta las rodillas blanco. Tenía pequeñas piedrecitas en el borde del escote, el cual era en uve y caía delicadamente por las caderas, dejando estelas de piedras por en medio.

- Alice, ¿qué… - no me dejó continuar.

- Te va a sentar genial. Ya lo verás. – me dijo mientras me comenzaba a quitar la camiseta.

- Espera, espera. ¿Para qué quiero un camisón, Alice?

Ésta resopló.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Levanté ambas cejas. – ¡Para la obra! Si te acuerdas bien hay una escena de la noche de bodas.

- Oh.

- Sí, oh. Y no vamos a dejar que vayas echa un adefesio. Con ropas horribles que te de el instituto. Tenemos que vestirte en condiciones para esa escena.

- Alice, para el carro. ¿Crees que me voy a poner eso delante de todo el mundo?

- Sí. – comencé a reírme.

- No lo creo. ¿Estás loca? ¡No deja lugar a la imaginación! No pienso ponérmelo. – entonces Alice sacó el labio inferior poniendo cara triste. – Eso no funcionará.

- ¡Vamos! No se te verá nada. Tengo algo especial para hacer la escena perfecta.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté curiosa.

- Esto. – dijo sacando un trozo de tela color carne de debajo de otra percha en su armario.

- ¿Y eso es…?

- ¿Recuerdas que tienes que quitarte el camisón, verdad? Intenta recordar la escena. Romeo le quita el camisón a Julieta y ésta no tiene nada debajo.

- Oh, Dios. No me acordaba de eso. - ¿Cómo podía no acordarme?

- Pues aquí está el truco. Nadie te verá tan de cerca como te verá Edward. Y el resto pensará que no llevas nada.

- ¡Pero tampoco quiero que piensen eso! – pregunté ruborizada.

- Bella, no seas remilgada. Estará genial si lo haces así. Solo se te verá por la espalda. Edward te quita el camisón mientras tú estás de espaldas al público. Quedará genial, ya lo verás.

- No sé… Estarán mis padres. ¿Qué pensarán?

- Seguro que a tu madre le encanta. Y tu padre también. Él te conoce. Sabe que no irás desnuda de esa manera.

- Pero vamos a ver, Alice. – dije pasando una de mis manos por la cabeza. – Si me pongo esto, - levanté el trozo de tela de color carne. – y esto, – levanté el camisón. - ¿Cuándo me lo quite no se me verá la ropa interior inferior?

- No. He estado trabajando en el diseño del escenario. Estaréis detrás de una gran cama que produce sombra, lo que hará que puedas llevar unas pequeñas mallas igual que el top. Este, ¿lo ves? – y extrajo otra percha de su armario. - No se verá absolutamente nada. No te preocupes de nada.

- Ah ha. – asentí rendida.

- Venga, pruébatelo.

- Qué vergüenza, Alice. Ni siquiera he ensayado la escena con Edward.

- Mejor. – dijo entusiasmada. Te sabes la obra de memoria. Y Edward también. No hará falta que lo ensayéis y luego saldrá bordado.

- Eso espero.

- ¡Pero no la ensayéis! Borda la escena en el momento final.

- Sí, jefa.

- Venga, desnúdate. – demandó.

Comencé a desvestirme y me coloqué las mallas encima de la ropa interior. Después me quité el sujetador y me coloqué el top. Era exactamente del color de mi piel. Cualquiera que me viera de lejos pensaría que no llevaba nada de ropa.

Finalmente me coloqué el camisón por encima. Era precioso y tan suave como la seda. A decir verdad, creo que incluso lo era.

Parecía otra persona. Mi cuerpo podría compararse al de cualquier chica de las revistas. Probablemente no tan bien como el cuerpo de Alice o Rosalie, pero podría ser bastante aproximado.

- ¿Cómo te ves?

- Me encanta. – dije moviéndome de un lado a otro.

- Lo bueno es que lo he comprado para ti. Podrás quedártelo después de la obra. – dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo sonreí.

- Sí bueno… ni desnuda puedo hacer que Edward deje de decirme que no. – solté sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Después de hacerlo me entró mucha más vergüenza. Alice se rió.

- No creo que Edward pueda resistirse a ese camisón. – dijo entre risitas.

- ¿Has visto algo?

- No pienso decir nada. Sé que le gustará mucho. Por eso no quería que se enterara de nada. Quiero que le dé de lleno. Que sea una sorpresa en el momento en que hagáis la escena.

- Vale. – dije sonriendo.

- Bueno, ponte tu ropa y ya puedes irte con tu Romeo. – me reí y me puse de nuevo mi ropa.

Volví a la habitación de Edward y lo vi sentado otra vez en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música.

Caminé lentamente queriendo darle una sorpresa.

- Me alegro de que ya estés aquí. – dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Jo, quería darte una sorpresa.

- Si quieres vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. – dijo sonriendo.

- No. – me reí.

- ¿Qué quería Alice?

- Nada, cosas de chicas.

- ¿Lo sabré en algún momento? – preguntó.

- Claro. – dije finalmente. – Bueno… ¿vas a ensayar o no?

- Sí. Estaba esperando. ¿Cuál escena?

- Estaba pensando… ¿Hoy había ensayos en el instituto? ¿Por qué no vamos y nos unimos?

- Buena idea. – me dijo levantándose del sofá y dándome la mano para que me levantara.

Llegamos al instituto tardando poco menos de 5 minutos en llegar hasta allí. El aula de teatro se encontraba llena por los estudiantes que ensayaban la obra. No ensayaban en este momento. Más de uno se hallaba sentado o hablando entre ellos. Edward se acercó hasta el grupo que formaban Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowlie y Mike Newton y le habló a los dos primeros. Éstos asintieron y fueron hacia el centro del escenario. Mientras Edward caminó hacia mí.

- Espero que te guste.

- Seguro que sí. – y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Se alejó y fue con Eric y Tyler hasta el espectáculo.

- ¡ROMEO! – gritó Eric (Teobaldo). – El aprecio que tengo no me permite decirte esto. ¡Eres un rastrero! – y escupió en el suelo. Debía de admitir que esta escena era una muy triste pero era una de las mejores y Eric lo hacía muy bien. Alguien se acercó y le preparó un arma. Obviamente de mentira. Después Tyler (Mercucio) se acercó a Edward (Romeo) para prepararle la suya pero éste no le dejó.

Edward se le acercó y le habló.

- Teobaldo, las razones que tengo para apreciarte, me hacen disculpar toda la rabia que hay en tu insulto. No soy ningún rastrero, así que adiós, veo que no me conoces. – Alzó su mano y Eric la apartó de un manotazo, haciéndome sentir horrible al verlo.

- ¡Muchacho, eso no te excusa de los insultos que me has lanzado! – Edward comenzaba a alejarse dándole la espalda. - ¡VUÉLVETE Y DESENFUNDA! ¡VUÉLVETE Y DESENFUNDA! – Y tiró a Edward al suelo pegándole en el abdomen. Sabía que no era real pero no quería seguir viéndolo. No podía ver eso. Era mucho más duro verlo de esta manera. - ¡VUÉLVETE Y DESENFUNDA!

- ¡Protesto! ¡Yo nunca te he insultado! ¡Sino que te quiero más de lo que te imaginas! ¡Hasta que no sepas la causa de mi aprecio! ¡Así que Capuleto, un nombre que quiero tanto como el mío! – seguía diciendo mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se ponía de rodillas frente a Eric (Teobaldo). Sacó un arma de su chaqueta y apuntó a Teobaldo. – Quédate satisfecho. ¡Quédate satisfecho! – pero Eric volvió a empujar a Edward haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

- Qué sumisión tan cobarde y deshonrosa – escuché que hablaba Tyler (Mercucio). Eric continuaba empujando a Edward mientras éste huía. Y finalmente caía de espaldas por un gran impacto que le proporcionaba una patada de Teobaldo.

- ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! – gritaba Eric (Teobaldo). Y Tyler sacó su arma tirándola al suelo y corriendo hacia la pelea que se desarrollaba entre Teobaldo y Romeo.

- ¡Teobaldo! – gritó Tyler (Mercucio). ¡Matarratas! – intentó pegarle con un bate. - ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó Teobaldo intentando alejarse de Mercucio.

- Solo una de tus nueve vidas, rey de los gatos.

- Estoy contigo. – contestó Teobaldo.

Y comenzaron una pelea incluso más fuerte que la que se había desarrollado entre Teobaldo y Romeo. Sabía lo que pasaría y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente por las mejillas.

- ¡Ahora… - comenzó Mercucio a gritar para asestar el último golpe a Teobaldo. Pero Romeo intercedió.

- ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo Mercucio! – y en un abrazo de sujeción, Romeo sujetaba a Mercucio. Por detrás apareció Teobaldo con un trozo de cartón imitando a un cristal e hirió a Mercucio.

- Oh no. – susurré. Pero la escena continuaba.

Mercucio se alejaba de los otros dos sonriendo pero respirando con dificultad, mientras reía para dejar en claro que no estaba herido.

- ¿Estás herido? – preguntó otro chico que hacía el papel de Benvolio. Pero Mercucio trastabilló por el suelo y se estiró sonriendo aún más.

- Sí, sí. Un arañazo. Un arañazo. – y continuó riendo. Y estirándose como si tuviera público repitió la misma frase. - ¡Un arañazo! – pero su voz comenzó a fallar. – Sí, un arañazo. Un arañazo. – se reía.

- Valor hombre. – se le acercó Edward. – No puede ser grave. – decía sujetándose una herida por el abdomen.

- Lo suficiente. Preguntad por mí mañana y me encontraréis de humor sepulcral. – terminó diciendo Mercucio.

No lo podía creer. Estaba muriéndose y todavía podía bromear con ello. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

- Malditas vuestras dos familias – susurró volteándose hacia ellos. – Me han hecho fiambre para gusanos. ¡Malditas vuestras dos familias! – Mercucio comenzó a irse y Romeo le seguía. Mercucio empujaba a Romeo. - ¡No!

Finalmente cayó rendido al suelo. A estas alturas casi no veía por las lágrimas y sorbía poco a poco para poder respirar.

- ¿Por qué diablos te has metido en medio? – preguntaba Mercucio con casi fuerzas. – Me ha herido por debajo de tu brazo.

- Lo he hecho por vuestro bien. – lloraba Romeo. Mi Romeo. No llores.

- Malditas sean vuestras familias. – dijo en un último suspiro.

- ¡No! – gritó Edward mientras continuaba llorando. - ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MERCUCIO! – Y con una fuerza renovada, Romeo se levantó y se dispuso a salir tras Teobaldo que había huido.

Pero en vez de continuar la escena se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. – dije respirando y sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían rápidamente por mi cara.

- Ya hemos terminado, no te preocupes, no te haré llorar más. No deberás ver esta escena el día de la obra. – bromeó. Yo le pegué un manotazo en el hombro.

- No quiero que muera Mercucio. – dije hipando.

- Lo sé mi amor, lo sé.

- Eso lo desencadena todo. Romeo morirá por culpa de Teobaldo.

- Yo estoy aquí, no moriré.

- Lo sé, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti mi amor. – Y me besó tiernamente en los labios mientras me acariciaba las mejillas secándolas de las lágrimas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué tal? ¿Veis que el Edward de mi historia es algo más comprensivo con el tema de Bella vampiro? Jejeje. Prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Pero necesitaré muchos muchos reviews!

Muchos besos

LauraMasen


	21. Salsa en Port Angeles

Capítulo 21: Salsa en Port Angeles

Hola Holita Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, no tenía mucha inspiración para esta historia. No sé si sabéis que estoy escribiendo una novela y toda mi mente está puesta en ella, por lo que el poco hueco que me queda de cerebro, lo dedico a esta, jejeje. Bien, ya sé lo que estaréis pensando, sí que tiene pequeño el cerebro! Pero nooooo! No es así, porque también estoy con seis asignaturas de la universidad, las cuales odio con toda mi alma. Después, sabéis que hice un primer examen para el empleo público en España, el día 27 de septiembre, y todavía no han puesto las notas!!! Me estoy volviendo loca, sabiendo que existe una ley, que debe de hacerse el segundo examen por lo menos 45 días después del primero. ¿Creéis que les dará tiempo a poner las notas? Siempre se saltan las leyes! Qué asquerosos! Pero bueno, basta de hablar de mí y pasamos a mi historia. Espero que os guste el capítulo 21 que me ha costado muchísimo!!!

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me habéis dejado review en el capítulo 20. Estoy muy muy agradecida. Y espero que me dejéis también en el 21.

Muchos besos y disfrutad!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 21: Salsa en Port Angeles

La escena me dejó completamente chafada pero no debía de sentirme así. Es como ver una película un millón de veces y siempre esperar que no acabe de esa manera. Es más bien igual a ese ejemplo.

No puedo esperar que cambie solo porque yo quiera. Shakespeare quiso que fuera una tragedia, él lo quiso así, así fue, no podemos esperar más de ello.

Además, ¿qué es lo que importaba de verdad? Edward y Bella. Bella y Edward. No hay más. Solo importamos nosotros dos y nuestra relación. Queremos estar juntos y si Edward quiere, lo estaremos para toda la vida.

Me encontraba todavía en el asiento donde me había sentado para mirar y Edward continuaba acariciándome el pelo. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Jessica y Angela por la puerta del salón de actos. Jessica tenía un pequeño espejo entre sus manos y se peinaba con los dedos un par de pestañas que probablemente se habrían movido de su lugar. En cambio Angela caminaba hacia delante mientras leía un libro completamente maravillada. Cuando pude ver la cubierta, observé que era Romeo y Julieta. Decidí que ahora era mi momento de ensayar algo con las chicas. Le sonreí a Edward y me levanté en dirección hacia Angela, y para mi pesar, hacia Jessica.

¿Qué escena podría escoger en la que estuviésemos las tres? Había una mucho más bonita en la que no salía el papel de Jessica… Me sentía tentada.

Oh, ya sé.

- ¡Hola! – dije cuando llegué hasta Angela.

- ¡Oh, hola! – me contestó Angela, mientras Jessica me miraba por encima del hombro.

- ¡Bu! Te he dicho hola, ¿sabes lo que es la educación? – le pregunté a Jessica y sin esperar a que contestara hablé con Angela. - ¿Qué te parece si ensayamos algo las tres? He pensado que podríamos ensayar la primera escena en que nos encontramos las tres juntas.

- Pues, estaría bien. – contestó Angela sonriendo. Todavía no hemos ensayado nada contigo. Nosotras estuvimos ensayando pero no es lo mismo. – y rió ligeramente.

- ¿Empezamos? ¿Ensayamos con el vestuario? Creo que lo tenemos detrás.

- De acuerdo. – contestó Jessica haciendo que me sorprendiera. Pero me enfureció cuando vi en su rostro su mirada dirigida hacia mi novio intentando poner miradas sexys mientras éste simplemente me miraba a mí.

- ¡Hey! – chasqueé los dedos en su cara. – Estamos aquí, ¿Sabes? Deja de babear.

Y después de eso se dirigió hacia la parte del vestuario y Angela y yo nos reímos yendo hacia allí también.

Mi vestuario no es que fuera nada del otro mundo. Llevaba un albornoz blanco. El más elaborado era el de Jessica, que llevaría un disfraz de Cleopatra; y Angela llevaría un traje de sirvienta.

Jessica salió hacia afuera sin terminar de vestirse y con una bata encima. Según decía su parte del papel debería de llevar un corpiño apretado en su parte superior y todavía no debía de llevar el disfraz de Cleopatra sino la ropa interior. Lo cierto es que Alice había hecho un gran trabajo. Se veía igual que en la película.

Salimos hasta el escenario y le di la señal a Jessica para que empezara cuando quisiera. Ésta asintió y comenzó.

- ¡Julieeeeeeeeeeeeta! – Comenzó a llamar caminando por todas partes del escenario buscándome. - ¡Julieta! ¡Julietaaaaaa! ¡Julietaaaaaa! - se encontró con Angela, que era Ama y fue hacia ella. – Ama, ¿dónde está mi hija? Dile que venga.

- Ya la mandé venir, cielos santo. – contestó Angela. Y salió corriendo hacia otra parte del escenario donde me encontraba yo escondida. - ¡Julietaaaaaa! ¡Julietaaaaa! ¡Julietaaaaa! ¡Julieeeetaaaaaaaaa! – y fue entonces cuando me tocaba salir a mí. Llegué hasta donde se encontraban Angela y Jessica y hablé.

- Aquí estoy señora, ¿qué deseáis? – pregunté. Entre las dos me llevaron hasta donde se hallaba la habitación de Julieta y me senté en la cama.

- Ama, déjanos un rato, tenemos que hablar a solas. – Y Jessica le dio un portazo a Angela en la cara. Entonces yo le miré de manera confusa y ella se retractó. – ¡Ah! Ama, vuelve otra vez. Lo he pensado mejor, oye nuestra conversación. Emm, Ama, tú sabes que mi hija ya es mayor. – Y de un movimiento rápido se quitó la bata que llevaba encima mostrando la ropa interior que había diseñado Alice.

- Ha sido la niña más bonita que he amamantado. – contestó Angela.

- Según mis cuentas, yo ya era tu madre cuando tenía tus años. – Lauren había aparecido por detrás y había comenzado a ponerle el disfraz de Cleopatra a la vez que hablábamos. – Y tú eres doncella. Oh, para ser breves. – cogió una revista y reí ligeramente al observar que el rostro de Mike Newton se hallaba en ella. Oh por Dios, ¿pretendía parecerse mínimamente a Paris? – El apuesto Paris, te pretende.

- Vaya hombre, muchacha, señora, un hombre que todo el mundo considera perfecto. – me dijo Angela.

- En el estío de Verona no hay una flor así y esta noche… - habló Jessica.

- Si, es una flor, una verdadera flor… - interrumpió Angela.

- ¡No! – gritó Jessica. – Esta noche le verás en nuestra fiesta. Lee como un libro el rostro del joven Paris y verás escrito el lienzo con la pluma de la belleza. – y Lauren le puso la parte de arriba del disfraz. – Ese precioso libro de amor, ese amante sin encuadernar, para hacerlo perfecto solo le faltan las tapas. Todas sus virtudes serán tuyas uniéndote a él sin que tú tengas que perder nada, hija mía. – Y por la cara rara que puse me pegó un manotazo en la cara. Imagino que le habrá gustado.

- No perder, ganar. – continuó Angela. – Las mujeres engordan por los hombres. – me susurró haciéndome reír. Mientras Jessica se terminó de poner la peluca que era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de completar el disfraz.

- Resumiendo. – siguió Jessica. - ¿Crees que puedes amar a Paris?

- Trataré de gustarle, si el tratar lleva a gustar, pero mis ojos no le mirarán más allá de lo que vuestro consentimiento les permita. – finalicé realmente encantada por esa frase.

- Señora, los invitados han venido. – dijo alguien que entraba por la puerta.

- ¡Id! – gritó Jessica. – Yo os sigo. – y rápidamente se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando llegó se paró y dijo. – Julieta, ¡uuuu! – y se largó cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré mirando hacia otro lado y Angela vino hacia mí de nuevo.

- Anda muchacha, busca noches felices para días felices. – lo que me hizo sonreír. Y una serie de pequeños fuegos artificiales apareció por detrás de mí. Pequeños, ya que estábamos dentro de un recinto. Y finalizó la escena.

Miré fijamente a Edward que sonreía mirándome con amor desde su asiento. Su pose despreocupada mientras se hallaba sentado en el asiento, se veía sexy por donde se viera y sabía que él era mío. No tenía por qué tener envidia ni celos. Los celos serían totalmente infundados.

Le mandé un beso desde el escenario y volvió a sonreír. Susurré desde allí "Ahora vuelvo" y Edward asintió, obviamente escuchándome.

Me acerqué a las chicas. Angela estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con Ben, un chico un poquito más bajo que ella. Él la miraba como si ella fuera la persona más importante en su mundo. Y ella miraba en los profundos ojos de él sin darse cuenta de que él sentía eso por ella.

- Muy buen trabajo. – le susurré dándole una palmada en la espalda. Después ella me sonrió y cuando me separé de ella continuó hablando con Ben.

Después me acerqué hasta Jessica que comenzaba a quitarse la peluca que se había puesto para Julieta.

- He de admitir que lo has hecho muy bien. – "Aunque no te merezcas que te diga nada" pensé.

- Si yo sabía que debía de haber obtenido el papel de Julieta, pero ya sabes, una alumna nueva era normal que te escogieran a ti. – dijo envidiosa.

- Jessica, por un momento, ¿no puedes dejar esa pose de niña celosa y envidiosa? – le pregunté tranquila. – Sé lo que te ocurre. Y yo no tengo la culpa de que Edward no se haya fijado en ti.

- Estaba a punto de fijarse en mí. Hasta que tú viniste. – dijo, y a mí se me escapó una pequeña risa.

- Jessica, tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. En serio. ¿De verdad quieres a Edward, o lo único en lo que piensas es en su físico? ¿Le conoces en realidad? Creo saber que hasta que yo vine, los Cullen no hablaban con nadie más. ¿Cuándo pensabas que él se acercaría a ti?

Jessica abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua.

- Es preferible que no digas nada. No tienes argumentos con los que refutar los míos. Déjalo tal y como está y dejarás de ponerte en ridículo frente a los demás. – pensé un par de segundos y dije: - A ver Jess, tú eres muy guapa, y podrías conseguir a cualquier chico… ¿de verdad te vas a quedar estancada deseando a otro que ya está enamorado de otra? – le puse una mano sobre el hombro. – De verdad, piénsalo seriamente.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a ponerme mi ropa de nuevo. Jessica no volvió a hablar.

Pocos minutos después me di la vuelta después de atarme un cordón de la zapatilla y me topé con Edward.

- Ay, ¡qué susto! – dije poniéndome la mano en el corazón. Edward simplemente rió y agachándose un poco me agarró de la cintura y comenzó a besarme. A través de sus labios se me escapó una sonrisa y le devolví el beso. Después se separó dejándome con las típicas ganas de más. – ¡Hey!

- ¿No quieres ir a otro sitio? – me preguntó mi Edward.

- Mmm, tentador, ¿dónde me quieres llevar?

- Creo que Alice tenía planeado algo para esta noche. – contestó.

- Uy, no sé si fiarme de Alice. Es capaz de llevarme de compras a algún lugar que estuviese abierto a las 12 de la noche.

Él se rió.

- No. De compras no. Creo que es más bien algo como una fiesta.

- Oh dios, ¿más fiestas? ¡Esta chica no para! Además, la última fiesta me causó estrés para el resto de mi vida, no necesito más fiestas.

- Si no quieres no vamos. – contestó Edward acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

- Oh vamos, no me hagas eso. – dije al notar a un Edward persuasivo.

- ¿Hacer qué? – siguió susurrándome en el cuello.

- Qué graciosillo. Quiero saber lo que tiene planeado la pequeña vampira con patas. – le demandé saber.

Edward rió y cesó de besarme en el cuello. Una parte de mí se sentía tremendamente arrepentida de abrir la boca.

- Iremos a Port Angeles. Un bar latino que han abierto. Quiere que vayamos a bailar.

- Pues resulta que a mí no me gusta bailar. – dije recordando mis momentos de torpeza.

- Me gustaría poder defenderte en ese aspecto, pero creo que la última vez que te vi bailar fue con Mike Newton. Al menos me gustaría que bailaras alguna vez conmigo. – me contestó Edward acariciando un mechón de mi pelo.

- ¿Estás celoso, Edward? – pregunté sorprendida y a la vez divertida.

- No podría estar celoso de ese tío, pero resulta que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era ser yo el que bailara contigo. Ese deseo no se va tan fácilmente. – esas palabras me ablandaron.

- Oh cariño, pero ¿no crees que no podré bailar tan bien con el brazo vendado? Recuerda que ha ocurrido esta mañana.

Edward sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no necesitarás la mano. – y sin darme tiempo a replicar me besó haciéndome perder la poca sensatez que podría caber en mi mente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

HORAS DESPUÉS

- No sé cómo me has convencido de que me ponga esto, Alice. – me sentía embutida en un vestido tan corto que de vez en cuando utilizaba mis manos para bajarlo rápidamente ante las miradas de los babosos de mi alrededor. Por suerte Edward se encontraba allí para salvarme.

- Porque eres mi amiga. Y además sabes que te sienta genial. – me dijo sonriendo. Yo le puse mala cara. – Venga ya Bella, a Edward le ha encantado.

- Si bueno, si lo dices porque no hace otra cosa que espantar moscas, te aseguro que le ha encantado, pero a TODO EL MUNDO, ALICE!

- Tienes unas piernas preciosas, y siempre las estás tapando bajo unos pantalones vaqueros. Luce lo que tienes. – me hablaba por encima de la música que comenzaba a darme dolor de cabeza.

- Puajjj, ¡esto está asqueroso! – escuché una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y era Emmett. Me reí cuando vi que a su lado había un vaso con un líquido rojo, seguramente algún tipo de bebida alcohólica. Rosalie estaba a su lado mirándole con reproche. Me acerqué a ellos.

- Emmett, ¿qué haces bebiendo eso? – le dije riéndome.

- Bueno, hay que probar de todo en esta vida, ¿no? Y nunca mejor dicho. – pero lo veía demasiado enfurruñado y sabía que era algo más.

- ¿En serio?

- Bah, aquel gilipollas de la barra me ha retado a que no podía beberme esto. Tendría que haberle dicho que era mejor hacer un pulso.

- No tenías que haberle hecho caso. – le riñó Rosalie.

- No hacía otra cosa que mirarte el culo. No podía permitirlo.

- Entonces, haber, no lo entiendo. – dije. – ¿Eso cómo ha llevado a retarte a beber?

- Le he llamado nenaza. Una cosa ha llevado a otra y al final teníamos que bebernos esto. No tengo ni idea de qué lleva, pero está asqueroso.

- Pero es que yo creo que para vosotros, - dije señalándolos, - toda comida o bebida está asquerosa, Emmett.

- Coincido contigo. – escuché a Edward mientras me agarraba de la cintura por detrás.

- Así que, déjate de tonterías y no bebas más. – demandó Rosalie.

Mientras escuchaba a Jasper que se reía señalando al tío que había retado a Emmett.

- ¡Mirad! – Todos miramos en la dirección en la que Jasper nos había señalado y vimos a un chico que vomitaba en una esquina.

- Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan fuerte. – dije riéndome. – Déjame que lo pruebe. – alargué la mano y le quité el vaso a Emmett.

El primer trago resultó algo fuerte, ya que no estaba tan acostumbrada al alcohol, pero no era tan distinto a lo que probé en la fiesta. Diría que era lo mismo. Estaba realmente bueno.

- Sí, tenías razón. Ese tío es una nenaza. Me lo quedo, si no te importa. – Di un par de sorbos largos y casi llegué al medio del vaso.

- No bebas tan deprisa. – me advirtió Edward.

Yo me reí y volví a dejar el vaso en la mesa sin terminarlo.

Me giré hacia Edward y cogiéndole de la nuca, le atraje y le besé. Abrí la boca recibiéndole y mi aliento caliente chocó con el suyo. Poco después se separó.

- No es como el helado de vainilla, pero no está mal. Qué exagerado eres Emmett. – dijo Edward en voz alta.

Emmett pegó un bufido y Edward, cogiéndome de la mano buena me llevó hasta donde la gente bailaba.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – dije riéndome. Parecía que había bebido demasiado deprisa.

- Vamos a bailar. – dijo sin más cogiéndome de la cintura con un brazo y me apretaba a él fuertemente. Me puso con cuidado mi mano vendada en su hombro, y alzó la otra junto con la suya. – Solo sígueme.

Nos movíamos rápidamente, al ritmo de la música salsa. Al principio mis pies se tropezaban continuamente, aunque Edward siempre estaba ahí para cogerme. Después comencé a cogerle el truco y todo me pareció mucho más divertido. La bebida que me había tomado comenzaba a subirse a la cabeza y me empecé a marear con el movimiento. Cuando terminó la canción paramos de bailar.

- Creo que necesito ir al baño. – le dije a Edward cogiéndome las sienes y apretándolas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Tenías razón, no debería de haber bebido tan rápido. Necesito un poco de agua fría, solo eso.

- ¿Quieres que le diga a Alice que te acompañe? – me preguntó acariciándome un lado del brazo.

- No, no te preocupes. Voy y vuelvo. No te muevas, ¿eh? – y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, para después alejarme hacia los baños.

Miré hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, y comprobé que me metía en el baño correcto. No sería la primera vez que me metiera en el baño de hombres. Qué vergüenza.

Entré en el baño de mujeres, extrañamente solitario y me apoyé en uno de los lavabos frente al espejo.

Puse la mano buena bajo el chorro de agua fría y después la pasé por mi frente.

Cerré los ojos durante un par de segundos apoyada en el mármol y después abrí los ojos. A través del espejo vi que tras de mí se hallaba un hombre rubio. Sus ojos rojos me asustaron e hicieron que mi instinto de supervivencia saltara de pronto.

Me di la vuelta para no darle la espalda y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Edward pudiera escucharme cuando le llamara. Abrí la boca dispuesta a gritar pero el vampiro me tapó la boca. Su piel era incluso más fría que el tacto de mi novio.

- Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca. – me dijo con su voz aterciopelada. Era cierto que estaban diseñados para atraer. Su belleza, el sonido de su voz, todo era atrayente, pero yo lo único que deseaba era alejarme de él y volver con Edward.

Odiaba mi recién descubierto escudo que no permitía que me escuchara. Deseé y recé porque en ese momento desapareciera. "Edward, por favor. ¡Edward!" gritaba mentalmente deseando porque apareciera.

Sus manos me mantenían apresada y no podía moverme. Sentía un dolor punzante en la muñeca, la cual no cesaba de apretar.

- Aquel lobo… olía tanto a ti… a través de su asqueroso olor. Apuesto a que si te matáramos, sería horrible para él, ¿no crees?

Yo no podía decir nada. Sabía a quién se refería. Hablaba de Jacob. Deseaba venganza.

- Mmmm – intenté hacerme oír por debajo de su mano pero fue imposible. Incluso me estaba costando respirar ya que su mano tapaba también mi nariz.

Cada vez me sentía más ansiosa por respirar y poco a poco fui mareándome hasta que una marea negra me arrastró hasta el fondo. Con un golpe en la cabeza con el mármol del lavabo me desmayé.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno, otra vez os pido perdón por la tardanza. Y en serio, espero no tardar con el siguiente. Espero vuestros reviews y gracias por leer!

Besos!

LauraMasen


	22. Llegó el día

Capítulo 22: Llegó el día

* * *

Hola a todos! Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi super tardanza. No tengo palabras para disculparme pero espero que este capítulo os guste, aunque seguro que el siguiente os gusta más :P

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews. Sois unos soles, todas y cada una de vosotras.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

LauraMasen

* * *

EDWARD POV

Estaba preocupado. Bella tardaba demasiado. No recordaba que ella fuera de las que tardaban en su caso pero no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparme.

Me mantuve alerta a cualquier sonido que pudiera escuchar y sobretodo en los pensamientos de Alice.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. En la mente de Alice. La sangre de mi Bella corría por los azulejos del suelo del baño. Ella y yo nos miramos y me dijo que se encargaría del resto de personas del recinto. Yo corrí hasta el baño y abrí rompiendo los goznes de ésta.

Mi Bella se hallaba en el suelo, y afortunadamente la sangre todavía no se había derramado. Alguien se hallaba encima de ella a pocos segundos de hacer lo que había visto en la visión de Alice.

Salté sobre él y el ruido de cristales rotos inundó el baño. El agua de los lavabos corría fuertemente sobre la blanca roca rota.

- Oh, no te preocupes, podemos compartirla. – me dijo el vampiro sonriendo sádicamente.

- ¡No vamos a compartir nada, hijo de…! – Con un empujón caí hacia atrás pero conseguí saltar antes de llegar a la otra pared. Corrí de nuevo hacia él y entonces comencé a escuchar un sonido. La alarma de incendios. Tenía menos de cinco minutos para destrozarlo antes de que llegaran los bomberos.

Poco después aparecieron Emmett y Jasper, preparados para ayudarme y acabar con este vampiro.

- ¡Cobarde! ¡No puedes luchar tú solo conmigo que tienes que llamar a tus amigotes! -me daban igual sus insinuaciones. En sus pensamientos no dejaba de escuchar y de ver lo que había ocurrido con aquella mujer en el bosque y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle al hombre. Afortunadamente, podía ver como los lobos iban tras él y no pudo terminar con la tarea.

Ahora sabía qué es lo que había ocurrido. En su mente no dejaba de sentir su ansia de venganza. Venganza porque los quileute habían acabado con su novia que deseaba cobrarse matando a Bella al captar un tenue olor de los quileute en ella.

Me acerqué a ella. Y la cogí mientras mis hermanos se ocupaban del vampiro.

BELLA POV

Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Lo único que noté eran los brazos de alguien por debajo de mi cuerpo mientras los pinchazos de mi cabeza seguían martilleándome. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Mi mente no deseaba despertar, deseaba quedarme durmiendo sin que la vida fuera tan horrible y escandalosa. Un momento, mi vida no era horrible, puede que un poco escandalosa, pero ¿quién no podría tener una extraña vida con unos vampiros por familia, pero realmente agradable para mi eternidad?

Qué vida tan excitante tendría que viviera para toda la vida junto con Edward. Un momento, ¿dónde está Edward?

- ¿Edward? – mi voz casi ni me respondió. Estaba cansada. Realmente cansada.

- No hables mi amor. Estarás bien. – me dijo mi Edward en el oído.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – volví a decir sin atreverme a abrir los ojos. Sentí que sus brazos me dejaban en una cama.

- Te has desmayado y te has dado un golpe en la cabeza. – me contestó.

- Sólo a mí podría pasarme algo parecido. ¿Tengo alguna herida? – le pregunté.

- No. Parece que has desarrollado una cabeza dura. – sentí que él se reía y yo también lo hice, aunque con algo menos de entusiasmo.

Recordé el rostro de alguien detrás de mí en el baño y lo recordé todo. Bueno, recordé lo poco que ocurrió antes de que me diera un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién era él? – conseguí decir por encima de los latidos de mi corazón que en este momento me sonaban más ruidosos que nunca.

- Era uno de los nuestros. ¿Te acuerdas de la noticia de esta mañana en el periódico? – Yo asentí. – Era uno de los que estuvieron allí. El que escapó de los lobos y también de los Vulturi. Se llamaba James.

Yo abrí la boca sorprendida.

- Cuando leí su mente vi que Jacob olía a ti y por eso quiso vengarse.

- Oh. Pues hace días que no le veo. Es raro.

- Bueno mi amor, no te preocupes. Quiero que descanses. Por suerte solo ha sido un golpe y no tenemos que lamentar nada.

- Pero… él… ¿habéis acabado con él?

- Sí. Técnicamente Emmett y Jasper lo hicieron. Mientras Alice y Rosalie hicieron saltar la alarma de incendios.

- Ah… debería recordarte que estas cosas no me ocurrirían si me convirtieras. – Edward alzó una ceja. - ¿Qué? ¿No tengo razón?

- Es probable que la tengas. – me dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que sí? – le pregunté emocionada.

- No te estoy diciendo nada por ahora. ¿No me habías dado tiempo hasta después de la obra?

- Esperaba que lo hubieras decidido antes. – dije de manera juguetona y sonriendo, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza aminoraba su marcha desbocada de antes.

- No tendrás esa suerte. – contestó. – descansa un poco.

- No quiero descansar. Bastante he descansado al desmayarme. ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté tocando la suave manta que había bajo mi cuerpo.

- En mi habitación.

- ¿Y esta cama? – sonreí intentando incorporarme para verla mejor.

Edward se rió.

- La he comprado para los dos. ¿Te gusta?

- Sí. – sonriente alargué mi mano y acaricié su suave pelo.

Él se inclinó rápidamente hacia mí y rozó sus labios con los míos haciéndome estremecer como cada una de las veces en que había hecho lo mismo. Yo siempre pensé que con los besos, uno se acostumbraba, pero para mí, cada beso de Edward era como el primero. La respiración agitada, la vacilación anterior al roce de labios más perfecta que el beso mismo…

Mis manos pronto abandonaron el suave movimiento de su pelo y se anclaron en su perfecta nuca de Romeo donde lo agarré fuertemente empujándolo hacia mí.

Mi cabeza tocó la almohada y con un pequeño gemido amortigüé el ligero dolor que había sentido por el golpe en la cabeza. Desafortunadamente, Edward lo escuchó y se separó de mis labios haciendo que gimiera más en protesta.

- ¿Por qué paras? – pregunté suplicante.

- Te he hecho daño. – contestó sin más.

- No, tú no. Yo me he hecho daño. No te preocupes por mí y bésame.

Edward simplemente pasó sus dedos por la línea de mi mandíbula mientras sonreía. Esperé durante algunos segundos a que dijera o hiciera algo y cuando no lo hizo, hablé yo.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En cómo sería todo si mi respuesta fuera que sí. – Sabía qué se estaba refiriendo y mi corazón latía como los movimientos de un caballo desbocado.

- ¿Y?

- No sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pensaba que sería perfecto si no tuviera que estar continuamente conteniéndome para no hacerte daño, pero, otra parte de mí, la parte no egoísta quiere que sigas teniendo tu vida, sin que yo te la quite y sin disfrutar de una familia que tendrías si no estuvieras conmigo.

- Eso último ni lo pienses. Tienes demasiado tiempo para pensar en tonterías. Además, mi familia sois tú, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme. Y no estoy dispuesta a tener otra en mi vida que no seáis vosotros, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿No te has parado a pensar qué pasaría con ellos si tú de pronto desapareces?

Respiré profundamente. Por supuesto que lo había pensado, y era realmente difícil, pero el amor que sentía por Edward era más fuerte que cualquier otro.

- Bueno, no hace falta que desaparezca. Podemos hacer como que nos vamos a vivir a cualquier otra parte, así sin más, y cuando pueda estar cerca de los humanos, volver a ver a mis padres.

- No es tan fácil, Bella.

- No quiero hablar de ese tema, -bufé esperando no tener que siquiera pensar en ello.- Ahora lo que importa es que estamos bien y juntos. Vamos a hacer una obra estupenda y después vas a decirme que sí.

Mi ancha sonrisa hizo sonreír un poquito de Edward. Entonces pude relajarme. Él comenzó a cantarme y poco a poco, con una melodía suave y adorable, caí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Los días hasta el día del juicio final pasaron rápidamente. Alice no paraba de darme consejos sobre el vestuario de la ropa mientras yo solo deseaba estar con Edward y besarnos como habíamos estado haciendo durante horas todos estos días.

El pequeño chichón que había aparecido en mi cabeza tras el golpe sufrido aquel fatídico día en que conocí a James, había desaparecido, todo gracias a las frías manos de mi ángel que me habían proporcionado un supremo confort.

Y por supuesto, hoy, de entre todos estos días sufriendo de picores bajo las vendas del desagradable vendaje de mi mano, era el día que me había deshecho por fin de ellas. Justo el día en el que estaba más nerviosa y por alguna pequeña casualidad me picaba realmente la mano. Estaba tan nerviosa que podría haber ido saltando durante horas, ya que el bote de mi propio corazón era suficiente para dejarme en suspensión y no notar esos desagradables botes de mis piernas inquietas.

Alice hablaba y hablaba, mientras me enseñaba los vestidos que llevaría en cada una de las escenas. Mi favorito era el de la primera vez que veía a mi Romeo. Un largo vestido blanco sedoso y sin mangas. En la parte de la espalda me colocaban dos alas llenas de plumas, simulando ser un ángel. No solo era el traje lo que más me llamaba, sino que además, la escena siempre había sido una de mis favoritas, donde comenzaba todo y como debía haberse quedado. En un amor sin odios por parte de las familias. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubieran dicho a sus familias lo que ocurría entre ellos? ¿Habría actuado el Señor Capuleto como el ogro que parecía ser? Seguramente sí. Esta historia no hubiera acabado bien ni por un camino, ni por otro. Tal vez si Julieta se hubiera enamorado en primera instancia de Paris, ni Romeo ni Julieta estarían muertos. ¿Pero qué sucedería con Romeo? ¿Habría seguido tras Rosalina como deseaba desde un principio? ¿Habría sido Julieta feliz?

Pero ahí no es donde se encontraba la cuestión de esta pareja tan enamorada. No hay que cuestionarse por qué Julieta se enamoró de Romeo en vez de la seguridad de un amor con Paris. Habría que preguntarse por qué ese odio entre los Capuleto y los Montesco. ¿Alguien lo sabe? ¿Tal vez problemas de negocios que en la vida deberían de inculcar a los hijos?

Oh, Shakespeare, te gustan tanto los dramas que eres inexplicablemente bueno. Aún así, te odio. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que personas tan enamoradas… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que naciera ese amor tan prohibido entre esas dos personas de familias que nunca debieron conocerse? ¿Tal vez deseabas que esa muerte final de los amantes fuera el desencadenante de un prometedor perdón entre ambas familias?

Amores prohibidos, Capuleto y Montesco, Julieta y Romeo, Bella y Edward. Amores prohibidos que son incluso más poderosos que los amores normales. Amores que transcienden en poder. Que superan todo lo conocido como la palabra amor. Yo me río, sí, estoy enamorada, pero si alguien leyese mi historia y la analizara, se daría cuenta de que desde un principio, Edward y yo habíamos estado destinados, igual que Romeo y Julieta, solo que nosotros habíamos forjado un final distinto. Un final que tenía dos caminos, el verdadero final que será elegido por Edward. No estábamos en una época en la que tuviéramos que hacer lo que la sociedad nos dijera, o lo que nuestras familias obligaran. Por eso, nuestras decisiones eran lo primero. Decisión que esperaba, fuera positiva.

EDWARD POV

Mi Bella se encontraba con Alice ultimando algunos detalles de la obra. Ella se había inmiscuido en todo el proceso en la parte de la moda. Estaba feliz porque ella se sintiera a gusto pero me sacaba de quicio cuando no me permitía cotillear los trajes que iba a usar Bella.

Habíamos pasado todos estos días ensayando pequeños fragmentos, y cada pocas frases dejábamos de hacerlo y nos besábamos riendo a carcajadas.

Mi decisión. Todas las conversaciones de Bella iban entorno a ella. Aunque ya tenía una decisión, no iba a decírsela hasta que llegara el día en que ella me pidió que se lo dijera.

Y hoy, por fin, la obra se iba a realizar. No me sentía nervioso pero sentía el corazón de Bella rebotar como si fuera un pequeño saltamontes. No sabía si era por mi respuesta o por la obra.

"Romeo, oh Romeo…" escuché en mi mente. La voz de Bella sonó como si me susurrara en el oído.

Su tono de desesperación me daba a entender que necesitaba ayuda con Alice. Me dirigí hacia allí.

Bella se encontraba frente a la cama de Alice y Jasper, donde un montón de ropa descansaba sobre ella. Alice reía y saltaba. El rostro de Bella denotaba miedo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté riéndome sabiéndolo de antemano por los pensamientos de mi hermana.

- ¡Quiere que me pruebe todo eso! ¿Para qué quiere Julieta tanta ropa? No hay tantas escenas para que tenga que cambiarme de ropa tantas veces.

Yo me reí.

- Pero es que no es una para cada escena. Quiero ver cuál te quedará mejor, y para ello, vas a tener que prepararte a conciencia.

- Pero ¿no he estado ya probándome todos esos vestidos cientos de veces y tú ya lo escogiste los que me sentaban mejor?

- Quería tener la segunda opinión de Edward.

Bella me miró abriendo los ojos completamente. No tenía que escuchar sus pensamientos para saber lo que me estaba queriendo decir.

- No te preocupes Alice. Todos los vestidos son muy bonitos. Me gusta más la sorpresa. – y cogiendo a Bella de la cintura, la arrastré hacia mí, notando como la sonrisa de Bella se pronunciaba.- Ahora me la llevo.

- Gracias. – me dijo Bella una vez salimos de la habitación.- Creo que un segundo más y hubiera colapsado. La obra es esta noche y estoy más nerviosa por todo esto que por la propia obra en sí.

- Me lo imagino. – No te preocupes. Y relájate. Te ves agotada. Duerme un poco. Te despertaré cuando Alice tenga que prepararte, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – y sonriendo le di un beso en la mejilla dejándola en mi habitación.

Yo me acosté a su lado y le canté hasta que se durmió.

BELLA POV

- ¡Despierta Bella! ¡Despierta dormilona! –la voz estridente de alguien sonaba en mis oídos. No quería despertar de ese sueño tan maravilloso. Edward se inclinaba sobre mi cuello, me susurraba unas apasionadas palabras y cuando todo comenzaba a volverse candente, ahí se encontraba el chillido de algún ser oportuno.

- Alice, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres una molestasueños? –me quejé sin abrir los ojos esperando regresar a soñar.

- ¿Molestasueños? ¿Esa palabra existe?

Yo hice un mohín con la boca.

- ¡¿Quieres que te diga que quedan dos míseras horas para la obra y todavía no estás lista?!

- ¡Oh! ¿Por cierto, no tenía que despertarme Edward? ¿Dónde está? –pregunté.

- Lo he echado. Y con razón. No quería despertarte. Estaba muy divertido escuchando lo que soñabas. –Lo que dijo Alice me desconcertó.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Podía escuchar mis sueños?

- Eso parece. ¿No puede leerte los pensamientos cuando son de Romeo y Julieta? –me sonrojé. Por supuesto, tenía que habérmelo imaginado. Era una escena de Romeo y Julieta, no esperaba que pudiera escucharlo todo. ¡TODO!

- Uy que estarías soñando pequeña pícara. Ahora levanta. Hay que prepararse para que te veas espectacular.

- De acuerdo –coincidí al final-. Pero solo porque quiero estar guapa para Edward.

UNA HORA Y CINCUENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¿Ves toda esa gente? ¿Cómo ha podido venir tanta gente? -¡Gente! ¡Público! ¡Torpeza! ¡Vergüenza! ¡TODO VA A SALIR MAL!

- Bella tranquilízate –Alice intentaba abanicarme con sus manos. Los nervios habían comenzado a apoderarse de mí.

- ¡No me acuerdo! ¡No me acuerdo de los diálogos! ¡Madre mía, voy a hacer el ridículo más espantoso de toda mi vida!

- No puedo contigo, de verdad. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¿Si te dijera que todo va a salir bien me creerías? Sabes que yo ya sé el final de todo esto. –Ella intentaba tranquilizarme.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Va a salir bien? –yo enroscaba mis manos en el libreto de la obra dejándolo peor que una mosca espantada con un trapo.

- Sí. De verdad que sí. Todo va a salir estupendamente.

- ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo anual IX de Literatura! –pude escuchar en la parte delantera del escenario. Esta año, como todos vosotros sabéis, los alumnos interpretan la obra de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta, y como ha sido su deseo, han adaptado la obra moderna. Espero que os guste. Con todos ustedes, ¡Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare!

- ¡Ay Dios! –grité amargamente.

- No te preocupes, Bella, todavía no te toca a ti. Antes son otras escenas. No todo eres tú, pequeña. –Me dijo Alice riéndose.

- Claro, como tú no sales… ¡Un momento! Tú podrías ser Julieta, ¿Verdad que sí? –el ataque de pánico cada vez era más evidente.

- Bella por favor, no digas tonterías. Eres la mejor. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo como lo has ensayado con Edward. ¡A por todas! Ahora relájate que todo va a salir estupendamente. Me voy a ver la obra desde fuera ¿ok?

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? –pregunté tratando de respirar profundamente. – Ya podría venir Edward. ¿Dónde está?

- Le he prohibido que se acerque a ti, a menos que sea Romeo, así que ya sabes. No lo verás hasta la escena del baile. –Me dijo Alice sonriente.

- Eres mala, ¿lo sabías pequeña vampira?

- Yo soy así. –Sacó la lengua y salió dando tumbos hacia el patio de butacas.

- Bella respira, todo va a salir bien. –me dije a mí misma. Al menos, si Alice lo decía, sería cierto, ¿no?

NARRADOR POV

- Dos familias, semejantes en categoría en la bella Verona, lugar de la acción, inician nuevas peleas por viejos odios que manchan manos de ciudadanos con sangre de ciudadanos. De las fatales entrañas de esos dos rivales toma vida una pareja de amantes con mal sino. Cuyos desgraciados y lamentables males acaban enterrando con su muerte la discordia paterna. El terrible desarrollo de su amor mortal y la inconmensurable ira paterna que solamente pudo acabar con el fin de sus hijos ocupará nuestra atención durante dos horas.

Un vídeo había aparecido en una gran pantalla de cine al fondo del escenario. Una alumna presentaba la historia de estos dos amantes, que por el odio acérrimo de sus padres, murieron amándose más de lo que dos personas pudieran amarse.

A su fin, imágenes de Verona aparecían en la pantalla. Y la voz de otro alumno, ascendía en volumen continuando la presentación.

- Dos familias, semejantes en categoría en la bella Verona, lugar de la acción, inician nuevas peleas por viejos odios que manchan manos de ciudadanos con sangre de ciudadanos. De las fatales entrañas de esos dos rivales nace una pareja de amantes ¡CON MAL SINO!

Nuevas presentaciones de los personajes aparecían en la pantalla, mostrando los rostros de los alumnos que los interpretaban.

GLORIA CAPULETO, madre de Julieta, interpretada por Jessica Stanley, TED MONTESCO, padre de Romeo, interpretado por Ben Cheney, CAROLINA MONTESCO, madre de Romeo, interpretada por Lauren Mallory, DAVE PARIS, hijo del gobernador, interpretado por Mike Newton, MERCUCIO, mejor amigo de Romeo, interpretado por Tyler Crowley.

Una explosión de música y estallido de colores en el salón de actos, mostró el comienzo de la obra.

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE

ROMEO + JULIETA

* * *

Hola otra vez!!! ¿Qué os parece? Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Juro que el siguiente no tardo tanto! Lo juro! No sé si sabéis que al final suspendí el examen para el empleo público, pero bueno, ahora estoy con otro, pero este creo que es más difícil porque no me entero de nada! Jajaja. Bueno, algunas pequeñas cosas sí, como la constitución española, que ya me la sé de memoria!

Bueno, solo espero que este capítulo os haya gustado mucho y que esperéis con ansias el capítulo siguiente.

Muchos besos y dejadme reviews porfiii

LauraMasen


	23. Romeo & Julieta Parte 1

Capítulo 23: Romeo & Julieta

Este capítulo es desde la perspectiva de un narrador, es decir, no será desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje.

Esto va a estar bastante difícil, así que voy a poner en cada momento el nombre del personaje al lado del actor, es decir, pondré Romeo (Edward), Julieta (Bella), ok? Sé que a veces es un poco pesado ir recordando de quién hace cada personaje así que creo que así será menos lioso para todos. De todas formas si pensáis que es mejor que ponga los nombres de los personajes (Romeo) o que ponga los de la historia (Edward) decídmelo y en el siguiente será así, lo prometo. Muchos besos!

….

…

NARRADOR POV

Verona se mostraba en la gran pantalla. El humo negro del fuego y el sonido inquietante de armas y un helicóptero sonaba en el escenario. Allí estaban Benvolio y Teobaldo, interpretados por Austin Marks y Eric Yorkie, ambos apuntándose con sus metálicas y mortíferas armas desde lejos mirándose con el odio aprendido de sus familias.

- ¡Rebeldes súbditos! –el sonido de una voz desde el altavoz gritó fuertemente-, ¡enemigos de la paz! ¡Tirad al suelo esas armas mal templadas, bajo pena de tortura tirad de vuestras manos sangrientas al suelo esas armas mal templadas!

Con los brazos en alto, ambos jóvenes miraban hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos tiraron sus armas. La luz se apagó en todo el salón de actos. Cinco segundos después las luces regresaron mostrando una escena diferente.

La señora Montesco (Lauren), Benvolio (Austin) y el señor Montesco (Ben) se encontraban dentro de una limusina.

- ¿Dónde está Romeo? ¿Le habéis visto hoy? –preguntaba la señora Montesco (Lauren), preocupada, a Benvolio (Austin)-. Me alegro de que no estuviera en esa pelea.

- Señora -habló Benvolio (Austin)-, he visto paseando muy temprano a vuestro hijo en el bosque de Sicomoros.

- Le han visto allí muchas mañanas, aumentando con sus lágrimas el fresco rocío de la mañana –decía el señor Montesco (Ben) de forma melancólica.

- Mi melancólico hijo vuelve a casa huyendo de la luz –habló la señora (Lauren)-, y se encierra luego solo en su habitación cerrando las ventanas, dejando fuera el día y se hace una noche artificial.

Tres metros a la derecha de la limusina que se mostraba en el escenario, una luz iluminó la figura de Romeo (Edward). El banco de mármol sostenía su cuerpo de igual color, mientras él, agachado, escribía en un cuaderno.

- Oh entonces, oh amor pendenciero, oh odio amoroso, oh todo creado de la nada –Romeo (Edward) respiró profundamente y continuó-: Pesada ligereza, seria vanidad, caos deforme de bellas formas.

Por fin se atrevió a levantar la vista y pudo observar la limusina donde se hallaban sus observadores, sus padres y su primo. Con sigilosa lentitud se levantó del banco y desaparecía de su vista.

- Negro y extraño debe resultar ese humor, si la causa no la quita el buen consejo –decía Montesco (Ben).

- Por favor apartaos –Benvolio (Austin) salió de la limusina-. Sabré su pena si no se obstina mucho.

- Vamos Señora, vayámonos.

Las luces de nuevo apagaron su fulgor y cuando volvieron a brillar, Romeo (Edward) y Benvolio (Austin) hablaban.

- Feliz mañana, primo.

- ¿Tan joven está el día? –Romeo (Edward) se giraba para hablar y luego, de nuevo, le daba la espalda.

- Acaban de dar las nueve.

- ¡Ay de mí! Las horas tristes parecen largas –el joven Romeo (Edward) miró de nuevo hacia su primo y un ruido de coche arrancando se escuchó-. ¿Era mi padre quien se iba tan deprisa?

- Él era. ¿Qué alarga las horas de Romeo? –Ambos comenzaron a caminar el uno junto al otro hasta un puesto en la playa.

- El no tener lo que al tenerlo las acorta.

- ¿Enamorado? –preguntaba sorprendido Benvolio (Austin).

- Sí.

- ¿Sin amor?

- Sin su amor estando enamorado.

El rostro de Edward, mientras actuaba como Romeo parecía demacrado y dolido.

- ¿Por qué el amor tan amable a la vista ha de ser tan tiránico puesto a prueba? –preguntaba Benvolio (Austin).

- ¿Por qué el amor con su vista vendada puede ver sin ojos el camino a su antojo? –cuestionó Romeo (Edward) y ambos sonrieron-. ¿Dónde comeremos?

En la pantalla del escenario aparecieron las imágenes de la lucha. Ambos, Romeo (Edward) y Benvolio (Austin) la miraron cada uno con una expresión distinta.

- Jamás la ira se guardó bien a si misma, la ley no estuvo muerta sino adormecida…

Romeo (Edward) demuestra la pena por la lucha acontecida. Benvolio (Austin)… ¿algún signo de arrepentimiento?

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué pelea ha habido?

- Pues… -titubeaba Benvolio (Austin).

- Pero, no me lo digas –interrumpió Romeo (Edward)-. Lo he oído todo. Hay mucho que hacer con el odio y más con el amor. ¡Oh! Amor pendenciero, ¡oh! odio amoroso, todo creado de la nada. ¡Oh! Pesada ligereza, seria vanidad, deforme caos de bellas formas. ¿Pluma de plomo? –Benvolio soltaba una simple risa despectiva-. ¿No te ríes?

- No primo, más bien lloro.

- ¿De qué buen corazón?

- Del dolor de tu buen corazón.

- Adiós primo mío –Edward corrió hasta que desapareció por detrás del escenario.

- ¡Espera, te acompaño, si me dejas así serás injusto! –Austin le siguió y las luces se apagaron de nuevo.

…..

El señor Capuleto (Sam Peterson) y Dave Paris (Mike Newton) interpretados por los alumnos Sam Peterson y Mike Newton respectivamente aparecieron bajo la luz encendida en una sauna. El humo fabricado con hielo seco danzaba por el escenario simulando el ambiente caluroso del lugar. Ambos personajes compartían el mismo vestuario, sudaban como pollos y sus semblantes rojizos eran casi cómicos.

- Pero ahora señor, ¿qué decís a mi pretensión? –habló Paris (Mike) al señor Capuleto (Sam). Parecía que la conversación no hubiera comenzado en aquel punto.

- Repito solo lo que he dicho antes -refunfuñó el Señor Capuleto (Sam)-. Mi hija es solo una recién llegada al mundo. Dejemos pasar dos veranos más, antes de verla madura para casarse.

- Otras más jóvenes ya son felices madres –contraatacó Paris (Mike).

- Y pronto se echan a perder las que lo son tan pronto. Esta noche doy mi acostumbrada fiesta, en mi pobre casa verás esta noche, estrellas terrenas que iluminan el oscuro cielo. Óyelo todo y míralo todo y luego prefiere a la que tenga más méritos –Paris (Mike) sonreía-. Ven, ven conmigo.

De nuevo el lugar quedó a oscuras. Benvolio (Austin) y Romeo (Edward) aparecieron de nuevo. Esta vez jugando sobre una mesa de billar.

- Dime en serio, ¿a quién amas? –Benvolio (Austin) inquirió.

- En serio primo –contestó de la misma manera-, amo a una mujer.

En el público se escuchó una sonora risa.

En la pantalla apareció el nombre de "Rosalina" escrito.

- Ahí apuntaba al suponerte enamorado –apuntó a una bola y ésta cayó por uno de los agujeros.

- Muy buen tirador –elogió Romeo (Edward)-, y es bella la que amo.

- Un blanco hermoso es fácil de acertar –Benvolio (Austin) tiró de nuevo pero esta vez no acertó. Romeo (Edward) cogió la bola con agilidad entre sus manos.

- En ese tiro fallas –rió-. No la tocará la flecha de cupido, ni acepta el combate con ojos  
atacantes, ni abre su regazo al oro que rinde a santos –continuó Romeo (Edward) indignado.

- Entonces ¿ha jurado vivir siempre en castidad?

- Así es, y con ese ahorro hace gran desperdicio –mientras Romeo hablaba, pintaba la punta del taco.

- Guíate por mí, olvídate de ella.

- Enséñame a olvidarme de pensar –rió Romeo (Edward) irónicamente.

- Dejando en libertad tus ojos. Contempla otras bellezas –En ese momento Romeo se enfadaba y tiraba el palo sobre la mesa de billar-. Que Romeo, ¿estás loco?

- Loco no, pero si más atado que un loco. Encerrado en prisión, privado de alimento,  
azotado y atormentado.

La televisión alzó su voz de nuevo.

- Se lo explicaré sin preámbulos. El rico y famoso Capuleto celebra su acostumbrada fiesta –comenzó la presentadora.

- Una bonita reunión –continuó un hombre-, el Señor Placencio, y su esposa e hijas, la señora viuda de Vitrubio, mmm, y sus encantadoras sobrinas Rosalina y…

- En esa antigua fiesta de Capuleto cena la bella Rosalina, con todas las bellezas más admiradas de Verona –hizo incapié Benvolio (Austin) en esa información.

- Si no sois de la casa de los Montesco, venid a chocar un vaso de vino –finalizó la presentadora con un guiño.

- Ve allá y compara con ojo imparcial su rostro con alguno que te mostraré y que te hará pensar que tu cisne… es un cuervo.

La risa se escuchó de nuevo dentro del público.

- Iré contigo, no para admirar esa visión, sino para gozar el esplendor de la mía.

…

BELLA POV

Reí aún con nervios de la actuación de Edward. Lo hacía tan bien que sentía que yo lo iba a hacer horrible.

- ¡Julieeeeeeeeeeeta! –escuché fuera en el escenario.

- ¡Ay Dios! –gemí al saber que cerca estaba mi salida.

- ¡Julieta! ¡Julietaaaaaa! ¡Julietaaaaaa! –gritaba Jessica agudizando su voz mientras mantenía su cabeza bien alta buscando entre la multitud del público, como si me buscara a mí.

- Ama, ¿dónde está mi hija? Dile que venga.

- Ya la mandé venir, cielos santo –contestó Angela. Me reí otra vez pero los nervios continuaban haciendo mella en el sudor que había comenzado a aparecer en mi nuca-. ¡Julietaaaaaa! ¡Julietaaaaa! ¡Julietaaaa! ¡Julieeeetaaaaaa!

- Allá voy… -suspiré.

NARRADOR POV

- Aquí estoy señora, ¿qué deseáis? –preguntó. La Señora Capuleto (Jessica) y Ama (Angela) la transportaron rápidamente hacia la izquierda del escenario, donde se hallaba una gran cama.

- Ama, déjanos un rato, tenemos que hablar a solas –La Sra. Capuleto (Jessica) empujó a Ama (Angela) fuera del escenario. Se dio la vuelta y Julieta (Bella) la miraba con un rostro confuso que asustó a la Sra. Capuleto (Jessica)-. ¡Ah! Ama, vuelve otra vez. Lo he pensado mejor, oye nuestra conversación –Ama (Angela) entró de nuevo en el escenario-. Emm, Ama, tú sabes que mi hija ya es mayor –Con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la bata y mostró su ropa interior.

- Ha sido la niña más bonita que he amamantado –contestó Ama (Angela). El público rió.

- Según mis cuentas, yo ya era tu madre cuando tenía tus años. Y tú eres doncella. Oh, para ser breves –mientras ella hablaba alguien había comenzado a disfrazarla de Cleopatra. Cogió una revista. La portada aparecía en la gran pantalla del escenario. Paris (Mike) aparecía sonriendo-. El apuesto Paris, te pretende.

- Vaya hombre, muchacha, señora, un hombre que todo el mundo considera perfecto –Ama (Angela) se le acercó a Julieta (Bella) sonriendo y diciendo las palabras.

- En el estío de Verona no hay una flor así y esta noche… -habló la Sra. Capuleto (Jessica).

- Si, es una flor, una verdadera flor… -interrumpió Ama (Angela).

- ¡No! –gritó la Señora (Jessica)-. Esta noche le verás en nuestra fiesta. Lee como un libro el rostro del joven Paris y verás escrito el lienzo con la pluma de la belleza-. Alguien terminaba de ponerle el disfraz-. Ese precioso libro de amor, ese amante sin encuadernar, para hacerlo perfecto solo le faltan las tapas. Todas sus virtudes serán tuyas uniéndote a él sin que tú tengas que perder nada, hija mía.

Julieta (Bella) puso una cara de inconformismo que la Sra. Capuleto (Jessica) tuvo que erradicar con un manotazo.

- No perder, ganar –refutó Ama (Angela)-. Las mujeres engordan por los hombres.

El público, especialmente las mujeres rieron dando la razón al personaje.

- Resumiendo –continuó la Señora (Jessica)-. ¿Crees que puedes amar a Paris?

- Trataré de gustarle, si el tratar lleva a gustar, pero mis ojos no le mirarán más allá de lo que vuestro consentimiento les permita –finalizó Julieta (Bella).

- Señora, los invitados han venido –llamó una criada.

- ¡Id! –gritó la Sra. Capuleto (Jessica)-. Yo os sigo –y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes se detuvo frente a ella y gritó-: Julieta, ¡uuuu! –y desapareció del escenario dejando a Julieta (Bella) y a Ama (Angela) mirándose la una a la otra.

- Anda muchacha, busca noches felices para días felices –sonreía Ama (Angela).

En la gran pantalla aparecieron fuegos artificiales. Todo el público hacía pequeños "uuuu" y "oooo" sorprendiéndose de la maravillosa escena de fuegos de todos los colores que parecían reales en la pantalla.

Y así se bajó de nuevo el telón y durante diez segundos mantuvo al público expectante hasta que de nuevo se abrió y aparecieron Mercucio (Tyler), Benvolio (Austin), Romeo (Edward) y otros, en el escenario frente a la gran pantalla que simulaba las olas de una playa.

Mercucio (Tyler) vestido de mujer y ataviado con una peluca blanca y rizada, y con tacones, estaba más ridículo que nunca pero así había conseguido entradas para la fiesta de los Capuleto que iba repartiendo entre todos los presentes bailando y cantando al son de una música fiestera.

Romeo (Edward) se reía vestido de caballero con armadura mientras estaba apoyado sobre el puente que habían construido con columnas.

- Vamos Romeo, hemos de hacerte bailar –Mercucio (Tyler) cogió a Romeo (Edward) y tiró de él.

- Yo no, yo no, creedme –se deshizo de su agarre-. Vosotros lleváis zapatos ligeros de baile. Yo tengo el alma en los pies –y se quitó parte de la armadura que protegía sus brazos.

- Eres un enamorado. Pídele las alas a cupido y vuela por encima de todo.

Romeo (Edward) había apoyado la cabeza sobre una de las columnas y miraba soñador aún con pesadumbre.

- Me hundo bajo la pesada carga del amor.

- Demasiada opresión para tan tierna cosa –se le acercó Mercucio (Tyler) sonriéndole.

- ¿Dices que es tierno el amor? Es demasiado duro, áspero y violento… y pincha como el espino –dijo Romeo (Edward) dolido.

- Si el amor es duro contigo, sé duro con él. Si te pincha, pínchalo y fúndelo.

Por fin Mercucio (Tyler) pudo coger a Romeo (Edward) y lo arrastró con él empujándolo. Más fuegos artificiales aparecieron en la pantalla grande.

- ¡Que cada cual se encomiende a sus piernas! –gritó Benvolio (Austin).

Todos gritaban "ooo ooooh" celebrando la fiesta pero de pronto Romeo (Edward) empujó ligeramente de nuevo a Mercucio (Tyler).

- ¡No tiene sentido ir! –gritó.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué? –cuestionó Mercucio (Tyler).

- Esta noche he tenido un sueño.

- Yo también –afirmó él.

- ¿Y cuál era el tuyo? –preguntó Romeo (Edward).

- Que los soñadores ven visiones.

- Visiones verdaderas mientras están durmiendo –rechazó Romeo (Edward) señalando su propia mente.

- Ohh –se burló Mercucio (Tyler)-. Veo entonces que la reina Mab ha estado contigo –le enseñó a Romeo (Edward) una pequeña cajita-. Es la partera de las hadas y su tamaño es mayor que una piedra de ágata en el anillo de un concejal –En la pantalla apareció una pequeña pastilla con un corazón atravesado con una flecha, reflejando claramente que es una droga-. La arrastra un tronco de pequeños átomos entrando por la nariz de los durmientes –mientras con sus manos Mercucio (Tyler) iba moviendo la pequeña caja con la pastilla-, su coche es una cáscara de nuez –e hizo por fin desaparecer la cajita con la pastilla. Romeo (Edward) lo miraba con un rostro entre enfadado, estupefacto y curioso-. Su cochero, un pequeño mosquito vestido de gris –comenzó a saltar con la pastilla entre sus dedos-, y con tal lujo galopan, noche tras noche por cerebros enamorados que entonces sueñan con el amor. Por dedos de abogados que sueñan con sus honorarios. A veces pasa por el cuello de un soldado y este sueña que corta cuellos extranjeros –agarró a Romeo (Edward) del cuello- y así asustado jura una oración o dos –se santiguó-, y se vuelve a dormir. Ella es la bruja que cuando las mozas yacen boca arriba –Romeo (Edward) y Benvolio (Austin) habían comenzado a darse cuenta de que Mercucio (Tyler) había empezado a desviarse del tema-, las oprime –daba patadas al suelo- y las enseña a concebir, haciéndolas mujeres de buen peso. Esa es ella. ¡ESA ES ELLA!

Un último fuego artificial en la pantalla grande apareció finalizando el exagerado discurso de Mercucio (Tyler).

Romeo (Edward) se le acercaba por detrás y le tocaba el hombro. Él se asustó y se dio la vuelta.

- Calla Mercucio, calla –le intentó calmar-. Hablas de nada.

- Es cierto –agachó la mirada-, hablo de sueños que son los hijos de un cerebro ocioso, fruto solo de la vana fantasía, que es de sustancia tan delgada como el aire y más inconstante que el viento que ahora mismo acaricia el seno helado del norte, y lleno de ira se marcha resoplando hasta el sur, que gotea de rocío.

- El viento del que hablas –se acercó Benvolio (Austin)-, sopla de nosotros mismos, la cena ha terminado y ¡llegaremos tarde!

- Demasiado pronto, me temo –agregó Romeo (Edward) apesadumbrado-. Puesto que mi ánimo teme alguna consecuencia oculta en las estrellas –en la pantalla apareció un ciello estrellado y después fue convirtiéndose en un sepulcro lleno de tumbas-, que comenzará durante su temible tiempo con los festejos de esta noche y pondrá fin a una vida despreciada que guardo en mi pecho por cruel ultraje de una muerte prematura. Pero, quien dirige mi rumbo guíe mi nave –y después se llevó la pastilla a la boca.

Más fuegos aparecieron en la gran pantalla. La música fiestera continuaba y el telón se bajaba aún con la música y la voz de Romeo (Edward) diciendo:

- ¡Vamos alegres señores!

Y se podía ver escrito en el telón:

¡LA FIESTA DE LOS CAPULETO COMIENZA!

….

Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Aunque los diálogos no sean míos sino de la película Romeo + Julieta, me ha costado muchísimo terminar el capítulo, os pido perdón. De todas formas, espero que los hayáis disfrutado y me digáis que os ha parecido. Muchos besos y hasta el siguiente!

Espero vuestros reviews!


	24. Romeo & Julieta Parte 2

Capítulo 24: Romeo & Julieta (Parte 2)

Hola chicas! Cuánto tiempo! Lo siento mucho pero es que no tengo excusa para tardar tanto, de verdad, por eso lo siento tantísimo. Ciertamente estoy un poco mal porque mi musa que me ayudaba en mi novela personal se ha ido de vacaciones (un poco irónico porque yo nunca me voy de vacaciones) y me ha dejado abandonada por lo que me siento mal escribiendo otras historias o traduciendo cuando en realidad lo que debería de hacer es escribir de mi novela. Aunque en serio, todavía sigo con esta dándole fuerte!

Este capítulo lo escribí en una sola noche, un par de horillas más o menos, que me dio por ahí y digo, pues nada, a subir que ya es hora! Por cierto Alma del angel mía, gracias por tu review, en serio, tomad ejemplo de ella que su review fue de nada más y nada menos que de 18 líneas y 5 postdatas! Jajaja. Por cierto para responderte a tus preguntas, sí lo siento, yo también pondría gesto de fastidio por tardar tanto, lo siento :(

Los Vulturis se han ido de momento, pero podrían regresar en el futuro para ver si Bella se ha convertido, como ves, no les ha gustado mucho que una humana sepa de ellos.

Los nómadas están requetemuertos jaja, los Vulturis les mataron arrancándoles la cabeza y las extremidades de cuajo.

Y bueno, ¿tú que piensas? ¿querrías que Edward abandonara a Bella? Pues ahí tendrías tu respuesta, jeje.

Y gracias por agregarme a favoritos, eres un amor. Y bueno, me alegro de que te facilitara la lectura el hecho de poner los nombres al lado de los personajes. Así que bueno, escritoramaniaca te deseo suerte leyendo este próximo capítulo y que te encante, jeje. Y sí, pensé que estabas loca, pero en el buen sentido :D

Besos

También gracias a Tata XOXO, Tatianitap, Edward Kaname, y Forever por dejar Reviews en el capítulo 23. Pero solo me queda decir que qué poquitas personas me habéis dejado reviews! Así como queréis que os quiera y os mande muchos besos de parte de mi personaje de mi novela que está incluso más bueno que Edward Cullen? Y es más apasionado que el propio fuego!

Jijiji.

Besos a todas y disfrutad!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Romeo (Edward) entró en la casa de los Capuleto ataviado con el disfraz de caballero y un antifaz tratando de no descubrir que era un Montesco, persona non grata en aquella fiesta. Su hermoso rostro reflejaba el mareo de la droga que había traspasado sus barreras y el mareo se veía en sus ojos mientras la música ensordecedora en la mansión Capuleto se escuchaba con un grupo de extras bailando sobre el escenario.

Enseñando su entrada a un fortachón guarda de seguridad, entró sin problemas a la fiesta y el baile de los demás, tan exótico y mareante, hizo que Romeo (Edward) se sintiera cada vez más extasiado.

- Las drogas son rápidas –susurró.

Y el rostro de Mercucio (Tyler) comenzó a verse en la pantalla cantando y bailando ataviado con el mismo ridículo disfraz de antes justo antes de aparecer en el escenario y continuar con aquel playback.

- ¡Ah! Hubo un tiempo en que yo también usaba antifaz y susurraba palabras al oído de una dama –le habló el señor Capuleto (Sam Peterson), vestido de César, a Romeo (Edward) sorprendiéndolo entre el gentío y dándole un beso en la mejilla a una joven que se encontraba a su lado y después se alejaba de Romeo (Edward)-. Amore, Amore, Amore, ¡ooooooohhhhh! –sonó el grito tenor del señor Capuleto mientras Romeo (Edward) con el antifaz quitado de delante de sus ojos y sujeto a su pelo miraba hacia todos lados comenzando a sentirse peor por el inquietante movimiento a su alrededor.

La oscuridad se apropió del escenario durante unos segundos y después la gente había desaparecido. El decorado del salón de baile había sido sustituido por un baño. Romeo (Edward) ahogaba su cansancio metiendo su cabeza en el lavabo y soplando bajo el agua y cuando salió se miró al espejo que se hallaba en la parte derecha del escenario y con el rostro mojado se deshizo del antifaz tirándolo al agua. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a sonar una canción acompañada de piano, suave y romántica.

Romeo (Edward) se dio la vuelta y pudo ver una gran pecera, que se hallaba a la mitad del escenario, repletita de peces de colores. La luz en el escenario era muy floja por lo que el ambiente romántico estaría asegurado. Solo resaltaba la luz de la pecera sobre el coral con los colores verde, azul y amarillo de los preciosos peces dentro de ella.

Se acercó aún más a ella y miró cada uno de los colores que le sorprendían. Y cuando se agachó para continuar mirando hacia abajo se sobresaltó ante la mirada de alguien. La luz abarcó al otro lado de la pecera donde se podía ver a una mujer joven y preciosa vestida de ángel blanco. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a través de la pecera pareciendo que a la mirada de cada uno, el otro estuviera dentro de ella. Él le sonrió y ella agachó la mirada tímida. Y cuando él comenzó a caminar mirando dónde podría estar aquel ángel, ella se rió haciéndole sonreír a él de nuevo pegando su nariz al cristal. Pero no duraría mucho más aquel momento porque justo entonces aquel ángel fue llamado.

- Señora, vuestra madre os llama –dijo Ama (Angela) apareciendo en el escenario y llevándose a Julieta (Bella), el ángel, con ella.

La luz se apagó y a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer el decorado salón de baile. Romeo (Edward) seguía corriendo a Julieta (Bella) al saberse sorprendido por aquella mujer tan preciosa y sorprendente que acababa de "conocer".

- ¿Os negáis a bailar conmigo? –comentó Paris (Mike Newton) al verse Julieta (Bella) apresada por sus brazos para bailar.

- Vaya hombre muchacha, vaya hombre –sonrió la señora Capuleto (Jessica) agarrando fuertemente a Paris (Mike), vestido de astronauta, del brazo y estrujándolo para su provecho, a lo que Julieta (Bella) y Paris (Mike) comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la misma música que había comenzado a sonar cuando Romeo (Edward) y Julieta (Bella) se habían conocido a través del cristal de una pecera.

Romeo (Edward) los seguía con la mirada. Y en la otra esquina del escenario se le dio protagonismo a Teobaldo (Eric), primo de Julieta (Bella) mientras con un odio reflejado en su mirada gritaba enfurecido, disfrazado del mismísimo demonio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se atreve ese villano a venir a burlarse de nuestra fiesta solemne? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Por mi cuna y por el honor de mi estirpe, no es un crimen matarle de un golpe! –saliendo disparado hacia Romeo (Edward) antes de ser interceptado por el señor Capuleto (Sam Peterson).

- ¿Qué pasa sobrino? ¿Por qué te enfureces tanto? –le habló medio borracho.

- Tío, es ese canalla de Romeo (Edward), un enemigo Montesco.

- Con que es Romeo.

- ¡Sí que lo es!

- Cálmate sobrino, déjalo en paz. Ni por toda la riqueza de la ciudad, le querría hacer yo un desaire aquí, en mi casa. Así que ten paciencia y no te fijes en él.

- ¡No lo aguantaré!

- Sí que lo aguantarás –le interrumpió dándole un manotazo en el rostro de Teobaldo (Eric)-. Claro que sí. ¿Me oyes muchacho? ¡Lo aguantarás! ¡Claro que sí!

- Tío, es una vergüenza –susurró Teobaldo (Eric).

- ¿Un alboroto ante mis invitados? –gritó el señor Capuleto (Sam).

Mientras Julieta (Bella) y Paris (Mike) continuaban bailando mientras Romeo (Edward) vigilaba su danza desde la distancia. Julieta (Bella) buscaba su rostro entre el gentío bailando. Romeo (Edward) le sonrió cuando ella encontró su mirada.

- ¿Sabía yo lo que es amor? Ojos jurad que no, porque nunca había visto a una belleza así.

Paris (Mike) comenzaba a hacer aspavientos con las manos mientras bailaban haciendo que Julieta (Bella) se riera de él y luego le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano. Ella miraba todo el rato hacia el rostro de Romeo (Edward) que le miraba desde lo lejos deseando que Paris (Mike) pronto la soltara.

Pronto la romántica canción acabó y dejaron de bailar.

BELLA POV

Sonreí cuando Edward (Romeo) me agarró de la mano sorprendiéndome por detrás. Desde lejos el público casi no se veía por las luces del escenario pero por lo menos los nervios ya casi se habían ido al tocarle a él.

- Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario, pecado de amor será.

Miré de nuevo hacia delante ruborizándome aún sin saber por qué. ¿Por el papel? ¿Por las palabras que tanto había deseado que me dijera él?

- Mis labios, peregrinos ruborizados quisieran, hacer penitencia con un dulce beso –finalizó Edward (Romeo) besando el dorso de mi mano que cosquilleó al sentir su hermoso roce de labios.

- Buen peregrino, no riñas tanto a tu mano, que demuestra un gran fervor a esto, pues hasta las manos de los santos tocan a las de los peregrinos. Y el tocar palma con palma, es el beso del palmero –dije intentando no trabarme por tocar sus manos.

- ¿No tienen labios los santos, y los piadosos palmeros? –preguntó Edward (Romeo) e intentó besarme. Dios mío Julieta, deja que te bese que me muero de ganas de besar a mi Edward, sin embargo tuve que apartarme.

- Sí peregrino, labios para usar en la oración –sonreí.

- Entonces querida santa, deja que los labios hagan como las manos, no conviertas fe en desesperación.

- Los santos no se mueven, cuando acceden a las súplicas.

- Entonces quieta mientras recojo el efecto de mi oración –dijo Edward sonriendo y acercándose hacia mis labios dispuestos a dejarles hacer cuanto antes.

- ¡Yujuuu! –se escuchó el grito de Jessica (Señora Capuleto) a lo lejos. Sabía que debíamos escondernos de ella y Edward y yo (Romeo y Julieta) salimos corriendo por un lado del escenario mientras las luces se apagaban de nuevo y el decorado era sustituido por un ascensor de color dorado con un espejo al fondo.

Y pronto fue cuando sentí sus labios desesperados rozar los míos y profundizar el beso que tanto habíamos deseado darnos durante la actuación.

- Así quedan mis labios limpios de pecado por los tuyos –dijo Edward (Romeo) separándose de mí. Yo aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados recordando el roce de sus labios.

- Entonces, ¿mis labios tienen ahora el pecado?

- ¿Pecado de mis labios? Me reprochas con dulzura, devuélveme mi pecado.

Con mucho gusto, pensé feliz de volver a besarle de nuevo.

- Besas como un maestro –le miré profundamente queriendo decirle que eso era lo que pensaba también con mis pensamientos.

Él acercó sus labios más hacia mi rostro y acarició con ellos mi mejilla y mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

Salimos corriendo de nuevo hacia fuera del ascensor pero nos encontramos de nuevo con Jessica (Señora Capuleto) con Paris (Mike).

- Julieta, Julieta.

Corrimos de nuevo hacia dentro del ascensor y volvimos a besarnos de nuevo pero esta vez cerrándose las puertas del ascensor y viéndose nuestro beso en la pantalla del escenario.

Cuando de nuevo volvió a abrirse el ascensor, Angela (Ama) apareció ante sus narices.

- Señora, tu madre desea decirte una palabra –Miró a Edward (Romeo) como si él no fuera conveniente para ella, actuando como debía y me cogió separándome de él-. Ven, vamos.

NARRADOR POV

Romeo (Edward) la siguió esperando que ella no se alejara mucho de él. Hasta que de pronto se encontró con que su amada se encontraba con la Señora Capuleto (Jessica) y Dave Paris (Mike) dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, y entonces su rostro cambió de la felicidad a la incredulidad.

Julieta (Bella) le miraba con un rostro inescrutable al ver la mirada de él.

- Es una Capuleto… -murmuró Romeo (Edward) alejándose aún más de ella.

- Se llama Romeo (Edward), y es un Montesco, el hijo único de vuestro gran enemigo.

Ella entonces comprendió la mirada de él y en su mirada podía verse un reflejo de la de él.

- Anda ven, vamos. La fiesta está en lo mejor –apareció Mercucio (Tyler) agarrando a Romeo (Edward) intentando que se fuera con él, pero mientras él continuaba mirando el rostro de Julieta (Bella) que continuaba mirándole de aquella manera.

- Eso me temo y aún me preocupa más –respondió Romeo (Edward). Mercucio (Tyler) apretaba su brazo intentando que él le siguiera pero Romeo (Edward) continuaba queriendo ver la mirada de Julieta (Bella) sin desear marcharse de allí, hasta que tuvo que llevárselo a rastras.

El escenario apagó sus luces y volvieron a encenderse para ver otra nueva decoración, un aparcamiento con un balcón a la derecha del escenario viéndose a Julieta (Bella) mirando en dirección al grupo.

- Soy un buen pedazo de carne, soy un buen pedazo de carne, soy un buen pedazo de carne… -cantaban los acompañantes de Romeo (Edward).

Ambos continuaban mirándose fijamente desde la lejanía.

- Mi único amor nació de mi único odio. Pronto le he visto y tarde le conozco. Extraño nacimiento del amor que me hace amar a mi enemigo peor.

El balcón desapareció de la vista del lugar y al otro lado apareció la imagen de Teobaldo (Eric) mirando con odio hacia el grupo de chicos Montesco.

- Me retiraré, pero esta intrusión que ahora parece ser tan agradable se volverá amarga hiel.

Él desapareció del escenario.

- Soy un buen pedazo de carne, soy un buen pedazo de carne… -continuaban cantando los chicos Montesco hasta que Romeo (Edward) decidió abandonar el coche corriendo.

- ¡Romeo, Romeo, Romeo! –la llamaban entre los Montesco y Mercucio (Tyler).

- Loco, pasiones, enamorado. Te conjuro por los ojos claros de Rosalina, por su alta frente, por sus labios escarlata y por sus pies, rectas piernas y trémulos muslos. Pero, ¡Ay! Romeo si ella fuera un higo abierto y tu una pera.

Romeo (Edward) comenzaba a escalar a un lado del escenario sobre unas plantas.

- Se ríe de las heridas quien nunca ha sido herido.

- ¡Romeo! –llamó Mercucio (Tyler) por última vez-. Buenas noches. Me voy a mi camastro. Esta cama de campaña está fría para dormir.

Y el coche despareció en la oscuridad del telón.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Reviews pelase!


	25. Romeo & Julieta Parte 3

Capítulo 25: Romeo & Julieta Parte 3

Nota: Hola! Realmente no tengo excusa pero estoy acabando la universidad y me requiere mucho, si la estropeo ahora puedo acabar un año después y eso sería mortal!

Espero que os guste. Siento mucho la tardanza.

….

Cuando el telón volvió a alzarse, el escenario sorprendía con un balcón en la parte izquierda de él y en medio del lugar se hallaba una gran piscina. ¿Cómo podrían haber hecho eso? Fácilmente. El escenario ya tenía un gran hueco bajo él y lo prepararon para que sus paredes de alrededor fueran trasparentes de manera que el público pudiera ver también cómo se desarrollaba la historia dentro del agua.

A la derecha del escenario apareció Romeo (Edward) acabando de escalar la muralla que protegía aquel lugar.

El lugar estaba oscuro pero enseguida el lugar se encendió con un millón de pequeñas lucecitas que envolvían las paredes del balcón sobre las enredaderas.

Romeo (Edward) comenzó a intentar esconderse provocando que el ruido de sus torpezas se hiciera más que evidente. Tiraba una silla y luego intentaba taparse con una sábana sin éxito. Después se pegó a la pared del balcón esperando que así nadie le viera pero tirando algo metálico al suelo.

En la pantalla se pudo ver por un momento la imagen de un guarda de seguridad frente a unas pantallas que levantaba su mirada ante el ruido que provocaba Romeo (Edward), pareciendo que mirara hacia el público.

Y cuando la tela de las cortinas del balcón se removió, Romeo (Edward) se acercó hasta ella escalando por las enredaderas.

- Pero calla, ¿qué luz se abre paso por esa ventana? –susurró Romeo (Edward)-. Es el oriente y Julieta es el sol –Romeo (Edward) escaló un poco más hacia la esperada silueta de su doncella y continuó hablando-. Sal bello sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, que ya está enferma y pálida de dolor, porque tú, su doncella, eres más hermosa que ella, no seas su doncella si es tan envidiosa. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde pálido y solo la llevan los locos –Subió un poco más-. Oh, arrójala –susurró cerrando sus ojos-. ¡Ahj! –se quejó cuando alguien salió al balcón y no era su Julieta (Bella) sino Ama (Angela). Y se intentó bajar de nuevo de entre la enredadera y fue cuando apareció Julieta (Bella) al escenario.

- Oh, es mi dama, es mi amor, si ella supiera que lo es –decía él escondido sin que ella pudiera verle.

- Ay de mí –suspiró Julieta (Bella).

- Habla –susurró Romeo (Edward)-. Habla otra vez ángel radiante.

- Romeo, oh Romeo, ¿por qué eres Romeo? –Caminó hacia el centro del escenario cerca de la piscina y miró hacia arriba como si mirara a las estrellas-. Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o si no quieres, júrame tu amor y nunca más seré una Capuleto.

- Sigo escuchando o le hablo ahora –sonrió él mirándola embelesado.

- Sólo tu nombre es enemigo mío, tú eres tú mismo aunque no fueras Montesco, y ¿qué es Montesco? –Julieta (Bella) se agachó frente a la piscina y hablaba mirando hacia el agua-. No es mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni ninguna otra parte que forme parte de un hombre. ¡Oh! Llámate de otro modo –Romeo (Edward) se había bajado de la enredadera y comenzaba a caminar hacia su amada sin hacer apenas ruido-. ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa, con cualquier otro nombre tendría el mismo perfume. Igual que Romeo, si no se llamase Romeo, conservaría esa misma perfección que tiene sin ese título. ¡Oh Romeo! –se levantó y mientras, Romeo (Edward) la seguía desde atrás-. Quítate el nombre, y a cambio del nombre que no es parte de ti, tómame entera.

- Te tomo la palabra –habló por fin Romeo (Edward) asustando a Julieta (Bella) que, dando un grito, hizo que ambos cayeran al agua.

Cuando emergieron del agua estaban ambos empapados. Desde el público se podía ver con toda su perfección como si se tratase de una película.

- ¿No eres Romeo y además Montesco? –gritó Julieta (Bella) mirándolo y respirando ahogada al emerger del agua.

- Ni una cosa ni otra si te disgustan preciosa mía –le contestó Romeo (Edward).

- Dime, ¿cómo has venido hasta aquí, y para qué? La tapia del jardín es alta y difícil de trepar, y este lugar es mortal siendo quien eres –Romeo (Edward) y Julieta (Bella) daban vueltas en el agua el uno frente al otro mientras Julieta reprendía a Romeo.

- He saltado la tapia con las alas del amor. Porque no existe ninguna barrera de piedra para el amor; y como el amor hace lo que puede, tus parientes ¡no podrán detenerme! –gritó finalmente Romeo sacando medio cuerpo del agua.

En la pantalla del escenario volvió a verse la imagen del guarda mirando hacia fuera con las cámaras de seguridad. Julieta (Bella) metió a Romeo (Edward) bajo el agua y fue entonces cuando el guarda apareció en persona mirando hacia la piscina donde se hallaba Julieta (Bella) sonriéndole. Cuando éste desapareció de nuevo del escenario comprobando que no hubiera nadie importunando a Julieta (Bella), Romeo (Edward) emergió del agua tosiendo por haber estado bajo el agua tanto tiempo.

- Si te ven aquí te matarán –le susurró Julieta (Bella) mirando hacia los perfectos ojos de Romeo (Edward).

- El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos –murmuró Romeo (Edward) suavemente-, con tal de que me quieras, que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio que prorrogar la muerte –Julieta (Bella) y Romeo (Edward) iban caminando dentro de la piscina hacia atrás hasta que Julieta subió uno de los escalones laterales quedando más alta que Romeo (Edward)-, sin tener tu amor.

Julieta (Bella) lo miraba fijamente. Los ojos de Romeo (Edward) miraban con amor a los ojos de su amada y ambos se acercaban mirándose mutuamente los labios, hasta que finalmente Romeo (Edward) rozó sus labios con los de ella en un casto beso y separándose, volvieron a besarse, esta vez más profundamente haciendo que Julieta (Bella) volviera a bajarse del escalón para acercarse más a él.

- La máscara de la noche oculta mi rostro, sino, el rubor cubriría mis mejillas por lo que me has oído decir esta noche, quisiera guardar las formas, quisiera negar todo lo que he dicho, pero adiós a los cumplidos… -señaló Julieta (Bella) una vez que se separaron de aquel apasionado beso donde el público se había quedado embobado, caminando hacia atrás como en un baile el uno frente al otro-. ¿Tú me quieres? –Romeo (Edward) intentó besarla como respuesta-. Sé que vas a decir sí y yo te creeré, y si lo juras quizá lo hagas en falso. Oh dulce Romeo si me quieres dilo sinceramente.

- Señora, lo juro por esa bendita luna que tiñe de plata las copas de esos frutales –señaló Romeo (Edward) con su cabeza hacia algún punto del escenario.

- No jures por la luna –se alejó Julieta (Bella) de él no deseando ese juramento-, la luna inconstante que cambia cada mes en su esfera circular, no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable.

- ¿Y por qué quieres que jure? –rió Romeo (Edward).

Julieta (Bella) sonrió.

- No jures por nada, o si quieres jurar, jura por tu misma persona que es Dios de mi idolatría y te creeré.

- Si el amor… de mi corazón… -murmuró Romeo (Edward) acercándose cada vez más a ella y finalmente volviendo a besar a su amada.

- No jures –sentenció Julieta (Bella). Mientras le daba la espalda a Romeo (Edward)-. Aunque eres mi alegría, no me alegra el acuerdo de esta noche –Y Romeo (Edward) consiguió alcanzarla y se colocó de nuevo frente a ella-, es muy rápido, insensato, repentino como el relámpago que se acaba antes de poder nombrarlo. Buenas noches –le dio un casto beso a Romeo (Edward)-, este brote de amor, con el aliento del verano, puede dar una bonita flor cuando volvamos a vernos –consiguió decir Julieta (Bella) mientras Romeo (Edward) no cesaba de darle besos sobre su cara y su cuello-. Buenas noches. Buenas noches –y salió de la piscina totalmente empapada.

- ¿Vas a dejarme tan insatisfecho? –gritó Romeo (Edward) desde dentro de la piscina totalmente indignado.

- ¿Qué satisfacción quieres esta noche? –le preguntó ella esperando que no fuera lo que parecía.

- Quisiera el juramente mutuo de amor fiel –él le contestó haciendo feliz a Julieta (Bella) con su respuesta.

- ¡Te he dado el mío sin que lo pidieras! –exclamó ella contenta y lanzándose de nuevo hacia él en el agua y besándolo de nuevo.

- ¡Julieta! –se escuchó de pronto a Ama (Angela) como la llamaba.

Ambos, Romeo y Julieta salieron de la piscina y se escondieron.

- Tres palabras Romeo y ya buenas noches –comenzó a hablar Julieta (Bella) mirando hacia el balcón esperando que Ama (Angela) apareciera en cualquier momento-. Si tus intenciones son honradas y piensas en boda, envíame recado mañana por alguien que mandaré en tu busca de donde y cuando será la ceremonia. Y pondré todo mi destino a tus pies. Y te seguiré como mi señor por el mundo –sonrió Julieta (Bella).

- ¡Julieta!

- ¡Que sí, que sí ama ya voy! –Gritó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Romeo (Edward)-. Pero si no tienes buenas intenciones te pido…

- ¡Julieta!

- ¡Que sí que sí ya voy!... –y continuó-: Que abandones tu empeño y me dejes con mi pena –caminó hacia las escaleras alejándose de él-. Mañana te mandaré a alguien.

- Para salvar mi alma –suspiró Romeo (Edward) y ella volvió a sonreír.

- Mil veces buenas noches –se despidió Julieta (Bella) desde su balcón.

- Mil veces malas por faltar tu luz –le contestó él y se besaron de nuevo.

- ¡Julieta! –gritó de nuevo Ama (Angela) esta vez apareciendo por la ventana.

Julieta (Bella) se apartó de Romeo (Edward) y con una sonrisa se despidió de él antes de entrar a su habitación a través del balcón.

- Buenas noches.

Romeo (Edward) comenzó a alejarse mirando sin cesar el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amada.

- El amor corre al amor como el colegial huye del libro. Y como el que va a clase se aparta de él con cara triste.

Y justo antes de que él se diera la vuelta y desapareciera del lugar, Julieta (Bella) apareció de nuevo.

- ¡Romeo! –él se giró hacia ella-, ¿a qué hora te envío mañana el mensajero?

Y el sonriente le contestó:

- Hacia las nueve.

- Allí estará. Aún faltan veinte años –suspiró Julieta (Bella)-. Buenas noches.

Romeo (Edward) saltó de nuevo hacia el balcón y Julieta (Bella) le pasó una cadena con una cruz que guardaba en su mano.

- Buenas noches. Buenas noches –se despidió de nuevo y Romeo (Edward) desapareció del escenario corriendo-. La separación es tan dulce pena, que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca –susurró.

- ¡JULIETAAAAAAAAA!

El telón se cerró de nuevo y durante tres segundos en la sala solo había oscuridad. Cuando volvió a abrirse, la imagen del profesor de literatura interpretando a Fray Lorenzo se personificó hablando hacia el público.

Sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño bulbo de una planta mostrándolo hacia el público mientras hablaba:

- Grandioso es el poder curativo que reside en las plantas, hierbas y piedras. Y todas sus virtudes. Pues no hay nada tan vil que viva en la tierra, sin dar a la tierra algún beneficio especial. Ni hay nada tan bueno que desviado de su buen uso, no se revele contra su origen haciendo daño. La virtud se vuelve vicio al ser mal aplicada. Y el vicio se dignifica algunas veces en la acción. En la tierna corteza de esta débil flor, residen veneno y potente medicina. Pues al olerla da alivio con cada parte a cada parte y al probarla mata los sentidos al corazón. Dos reyes así enfrentados acampan en el hombre igual que en las hierbas. La virtud y la baja pasión. Y cuando predomina lo peor. Pronto el gusano mortal, devorará esa planta.

De unas escaleras que aparecieron a un lado del escenario, Romeo (Edward) apareció con las mismas ropas que había usado en el baile con Julieta. Desde arriba saludó a Fray Lorenzo.

- Buenos días padre.

- Venedicite –alzó la mano Fray Lorenzo hacia Romeo (Edward)-. Qué lengua tan madrugadora me saluda –giró la cabeza éste hacia el público mientras Romeo bajaba las escaleras con premura y aparecía frente a Fray Lorenzo.

- Hijo, despedirse de la cama a estas horas indica una mente preocupada –dejó la planta sobre una mesa a su lado-, o si no es eso imagino que quizá nuestro Romeo no se ha acostado esta noche –recalcó mirando de nuevo hacia el público de la obra, haciendo que éstos se rieran.

- Eso es verdad –contestó Romeo (Edward)-, pero estoy descansado.

- Dios perdone el pecado –se exaltó Fray Lorenzo-. ¿Has estado con Rosalina?

Mientras hablaban, se iban encaminando hacia la parte derecha del escenario donde se hallaba parte del despacho de la iglesia.

- ¿Con Rosalina? No, reverendo padre, he olvidado ese nombre y sus penalidades.

- Buen hijo mío, pero ¿dónde has estado?

- He estado de fiesta con mi enemigo, donde de pronto alguien me ha herido y yo le he herido. La curación de los dos está en tu ayuda y tu sagrada medicina.

- Habla claro hijo mío y procura ser más conciso –alzó las manos Fray Lorenzo-. La confesión de enigmas solo absuelve enigmas.

- Pues entonces escucha. Todo mi amor es para la hija del gran Capuleto –se apoyó en una columna y miraba al imaginario cielo. Fray Lorenzo lo miró como si hubiera escuchado algo tremendamente difícil de ocurrir-. Ya te diré como nos vimos. La cortejé y nos juramos amor.

Pronto Fray Lorenzo comenzó a ponerse la camisa para oficiar misa que había colgada sobre un perchero.

- ¡Todo eso ya te lo contaré por el camino! Pero te ruego que nos cases hoy mismo –dijo Romeo (Edward) serio. Su rostro no podía ser más serio en aquel momento.

- San Francisco bendito, ¿qué cambio es ese? ¿Tan pronto has conseguido olvidar a Rosalina, a la que tanto querías? –le preguntó a Romeo (Edward) indignado-. Entonces es que el amor de los jóvenes no está en su corazón, sino en sus ojos.

- Me reñías mucho por querer a Rosalina –le refutó Romeo (Edward).

- No por quererla, sino por adorarla –contradijo Fray Lorenzo y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del escenario después de santiguarse frente a una Virgen.

- Por favor –él se santiguó también y después comenzó a seguir a Fray Lorenzo-. No me riñas, la que quiero ahora me paga interés con interés y amor con amor –le rogó ayudándole a ponerse la sotana-. La otra no lo hizo.

- Porque sabía que tu amor decía de memoria, lo que no podía leer.

Una música coral comenzó a sonar en el escenario y de la pantalla del escenario apareció un coro cantando una canción.

Maybe I'm just like my mother : Puede que sea como mi madre.

She's never satisfied : Ella nunca está satisfecha.

Why do we scream at each other? : ¿Por qué nos gritamos los unos a los otros?

This is what it sounds like : Eso es lo que suena.

When doves cry : Cuando las palomas lloran.

Después, mientras la canción continuaba de fondo, la voz de Fray Lorenzo se escuchaba aunque éste no hablaba y periódicos que mostraban una alianza entre Capuleto y Montesco se mostraban en la pantalla.

- Esta alianza puede resultar buena, para convertir el odio de vuestras familias en amor.

Eso había terminado de convencerlo.

- Ven muchacho peleón, anda ven conmigo. Te ayudaré por un solo motivo. Para que esta alianza resulte tan feliz, que convierta el rencor de vuestras familias en puro amor.

Romeo (Edward) se emocionó y sonrió feliz.

- ¡Vámonos ya, que tengo mucha prisa! –y salió corriendo tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

- Con prudencia y despacio, quien mucho corre… tropieza –y salió del escenario dejando a Romeo (Edward) tirado en el suelo y sonriendo.

La música coral de antes comenzó a convertirse en algo más pop y finalmente se cerró el telón aún sonando la música.

Maybe I'm just too demanding: Puede que sea demasiado exigente.

Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold: Puede que sea como mi padre, demasiado atrevido.

Maybe I'm just like my mother: Puede que sea como mi madre.

She's never satisfied: Ella nunca está satisfecha.

Why do we scream at each other?: ¿Por qué nos gritamos los unos a los otros?

This is what it sounds like : Eso es lo que suena.

When doves cry : Cuando las palomas lloran.

This is what it sounds like: Eso es lo que suena.

This is what it sounds like: Eso es lo que suena.


End file.
